Power Rangers Wolf Pack
by Nightfury991
Summary: 4000 years ago, the world was held in the terror of Master Horror, a demon who tried to take over the Earth. He would have been successful if it had not been for five warriors who used the power of the Wolf to seal him away. But now, in 2015, he has broken free and plans to take over the Earth once again. But a new group of warriors stand in his way; the Power Rangers Wolf Pack!
1. Enter the Pack - Part 1

_The year is 2015, and the Earth is in danger; a demon that had been locked away a millennia ago has finally broken free of the curse that five ancient warriors with the power of Wolves and is ready to return with vengeance to the Earth. With his armies of demons and monsters, it seems nothing can stop him…apart from five teenagers that have never met before being given the powers of Wolves, and given the task of protecting the Earth. They are the Power Rangers: Wolf Pack!_

The sun was shining weakly through the heavy clouds that blocked most of the sky over Pax Valley, a small town with several lakes dotted around the districts, each district having banks, the odd house that was posher than the others, and a few parks. Though there was one main school in Pax Valley and that was Pax High, a busy high school that was actually filled with students heading to their classes, as it was the first day back after summer break. The air was filled with idle chatter about what people got up to during the summer as the buses pulled up, and more students came out. On one of the buses, the last student that came off the bus was a new student; seventeen years of age, a red zip-up hoodie with a white shirt underneath the open hoodie, dark blue jeans and white shoes. His hair was black and his eyes were an ice blue. This was Jacob Smith; the new kid in town.

He walked towards the school, hands in his pockets and his rucksack hanging from his right shoulder; several people looked at him from their little groups to look at him, curious about the new boy, naturally wanting to find out about him. But Jacob didn't say or look at anyone; he simply walked straight into the school, passing several students in the corridor, heading to where his lesson was told the first lesson would be. He looked inside, seeing several people already there and in their own groups, talking in their own groups. He knocked on the door and entered a second later, the room falling silent as he entered. His eyes flashed over the other kids; there were the usual small groups of girls, the groups of boys.

"Ah, you must be Jacob," said the teacher, a thirty year old with brown hair, brown eyes and a brown blazer as he got up from his chair. Jacob turned to the teacher and nodded silently. "I'm Mr Bruce; so if you could take a seat..." said Mr Bruce, gesturing to an empty seat that was in between two groups of people. Jacob nodded in silence again and walked through the gaps of the desks. Several groups turned their heads to look at Jacob, though none of them said anything. Jacob sat down and the groups slowly turned their heads back around and began talking to their friends again

"So, what'd you think the new kids like?" asked Michael, a 17 year old in a black jumper, jeans and white shoes; his eyes were brown and his hair was a dark brown, and he asked this to another boy about the same age wearing a blue shirt, glasses, short black hair, grey jeans and running shoes; this was Diego. Diego shrugged and said, "Not sure; hasn't spoken at all since he's been here, so don't really seem to be the talkative type. We'll probably find out later." Michael nodded at the explanation; seeing as he was the joker of the two and Diego was the smart one, he would have to go on what Diego thought. "So, how's the guitar playing going?" asked Diego, gesturing with a flick of his head to the black guitar case that was lying on the floor next to Michael's seat. Michael picked the case up and said, "Getting better; still sound like a screeching cat though," which cause Michael and Diego to chuckle together.

"Honestly; boys," muttered Crystal, a 16 year old girl wearing a yellow t-shirt with an equally bright yellow cardigan and denim shorts. She had bright green eyes and long flowing blonde hair. "What do you think of the new guy Alex?" Crystal asked, turning to her friend, another 16 year old girl with a very light pink shirt with a black skirt that went down to her knees, with black shoes. Her ocean blue eyes came out from behind her long brown hair, looking at the new boy curiously. "I'm not sure; good looking, definitely, and don't you say anything; I don't even know him!" Alex said, adding the last part quickly as Crystal gave her a look that was basically saying 'Like him much?' Crystal just laughed and shook her head, smiling at her best friend; Alex was always the shy one, while she was the adventurous one. Crystal wondered sometimes how the two of them were friends; but she wasn't against them being friends. She and Alex were friends, and that was the way she liked it.

"Anyway, let's make sure everyone's here," said Mr Bruce, rubbing his temples gently as he sat down in his swivel chair, sighing as he began checking names off on the computer.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the edge of the city, there was the Pax Valley Quarry; this was Pax Valley's main natural resource of coal and slate. The miners were collecting the first of the day's slate and coal, when one of the miners suddenly called out the director of the Quarry. The Director walked over to what the miner had called him over for, and the miner pointed down one of the holes that they had made during their collection of slate and coal. Down the hole, a faint light could be seen. "Alright; you two, grab some torches," he said to two of the miners, and they returned a few minutes later and handed a torch to the director, having a torch each themselves. The director of the mine nodded and entered the man-sized hole in the wall of the cliff, pressing the button of the torch, and the path in front of them was illuminated. The three walked towards the faint light that the miner had pointed out, and they eventually came to something that they thought they would never see in their lives.

Opening out in front of them, there was a massive room with walls made of stone; there were several carvings that seemed to outline several strange looking creatures, some with what seemed to be animal-like features. But before they could get into too much detail about the carvings, one of the miners spotted a large stone tomb in the middle of the cavern. Gesturing for the director of the mine and the other miner over, they walked over to the tomb and brushed some dust off, blowing the dust off the tomb slab in some areas. Brushing the dust away in the centre of the tomb-top slab, the director spotted out a strange symbol on the tomb slab; it looked like a strange language that looked like it was carved into the stone without much care and wanting to get it over with quickly.

"Guys, you come in?" the director asked into a hand radio, but only static was his reply. "Hello, guys? You there?" he asked again, but again, no reply came apart from static. "Maybe there's somethin' stopping the radio from getting to them," suggested one of the miners, leaning on the stone tomb. Suddenly, the tomb slab slipped to the side from the weight of the miner leaning on it, the slab going over the side of the actual tomb and tipping onto the floor, cracking in some of the areas around the edge. "Oops," said the miner as the other two glared at him, ignoring the faint cloud of dust that came up when the stone tomb cover fell onto the floor. The director was about to shout at the miner for being stupid enough to ruin something that might've made them famous when they all had the same sudden pain in their brains, causing them to fall to their knees, hands going to their heads and shouting in pain.

Slowly, a hand came up from the tomb; the skin was a light grey colour, and was dotted with spots of rotten flesh covering the entire hand and some of the forearm that was showing. The skin that wasn't rotten was extremely withered; it looked like it was about to fall off, had it not been for the dark grey, pointed nails that appeared at the end of each finger and thumb. The hand slowly grabbed onto the side of the tomb, and slowly, began to pull the rest of the body inside the tomb out of the stone prison. The figure's upper half showed, though there wasn't much to see of him; most of his body was covered in a large black robe that was topped with a hood that covered his entire face, blocking it from view. The black hooded robes were very tattered and torn, evident that whoever the creature was had been in the tomb for a very, _very _long time.

Wheezed breaths came from under the hood, as the figure slowly turned his head to look around, the hood shifted around the sides as his head turned, but never falling down from his head. He spotted the three men on their knees in front of the tomb and the cloaked creature chuckled darkly, his voice echoing off the stone walls of the tomb area. He suddenly lifted his hand up at the three men on their knees, and they suddenly stood up. Though they weren't the same as they were five minutes ago; their eyes had glazed over so they were a deep grey colour, and their skin was beginning to pale, making the blackening veins stand out even more. "Generals of Death; Commanders of Fear. Your Master has woken, and it is time…for fear to return to this planet," said the creature, his voice void of any sort of emotion and as dark and deep as it was physically possible as it sounded like he was summoning creatures.

The three unlucky humans were suddenly covered in black fire that rose from the floor, and were completely consumed by the mysterious black fire. No sound came from the humans as the fire licked at their bodies, before the silhouettes of the humans that were pressed against the wall from the fire's light started to change; their skin hardened as suddenly spikes and scales started to cover their bodies. When the dark flames finally dispersed, there was no trace that the humans were actually there; instead, three monsters stood in their place. The one on the right which was originally one of the miners had skin that was now had the smoothness of rough stone, yet was covered in armour that was a deep grey in colour, covering his chest, forearms and neck. His legs were now covered in stone needles pointing at a downwards angle, looking all the more intimidating with the skull silhouette on where his belt started, with the top of the skull ending on his torso when the armour started. His head was now a rough, dark grey in colour and with black eyes that seemed to glow against the grey skin. The sides of his face was covered in stone spikes that were pointing behind him, with his back having two katana handles coming out from the black leather sheaths that crossed on its back; this was Commander of Fear.

The one in the middle that was originally the director of the mine just outside now resembled a blackened body covered in skeleton-like armour; the body below the metallic grey bones that covered the entire body was a midnight black, with a blood red running down the sides like there were gashes on the sides of the monster. Its arms were covered in forearm and upper arm metallic grey bones, with the hand being covered in black metallic claws attached to the knuckles of the hand. Its head had no sort of features on it whatsoever; its face had only dents in it where they were supposed to be eyes and a mouth; black soul-less, depthless eye sockets. Its head had black armour-like grooves covering the sides of it, with the same blood red that ran down the sides of the body were also covering the neck of the monster, looking like its throat had been slit by every side; this was General of Death.

The third and final monster that was standing where the second miner had been resembled a metal-covered humanoid; the entire body was covered in a bronze that was so dark in colour that it seemed to almost blend in with the rest of the room; the reason why it didn't was the faint reflection that came from metal armour. The armour covered the chest, the torso, the upper arms, the forearms, the upper and lower legs, along with the same armour forming greaves and knuckle covers. The body that was almost hidden away by the armour was a light black, almost a very dark grey was visible. The armour was covered in scars and deep cuts all over, like it had seen many a battle. Its face was completely covered by a closed helmet, the only source of vision that the monster had was a single, large cut going diagonally right across the face, where a dark red light emitted from the head. A single, large bladed sword hung from his right side, the blade made of black metal blade surrounding a golden centre of the sword, which was covered in an ancient language that seemed to resemble Latin; this monster was simply known as Abomination.

The three monsters stood for a few seconds before kneeling in front of the tomb, bowing their heads as they said, in equally deep and dark voices, "Master Horror."

The creature in the tomb that the three monsters addressed as 'Master Horror' was now standing up in the tomb, the robes that covered his entire body going down to cover his entire body; there were few holes on the front of his robes, but there were a couple covering each arm of the robes. Master Horror slowly raised his hand, opening it up, looking like he was waiting for something to happen. A bolt of black lightning suddenly came from the large crystal on the ceiling of the roof of the tomb, and the black lightning slowly turned into a staff; the majority of the staff was a metallic black staff that was topped with a metallic grey skull, with the skull having slight carving covering the sides of the metallic bone.

"4,000 years; that is how long I have been in that prison," voiced Master Horror, stepping out from the tomb; the second his cloak and his cloaked foot touched the floor outside the tomb, the floor, despite being made of stone, seemed to blacken and turn bad at his touch; it was almost like he was poisoning anything that he touched. "We know Master, we tried to get you out, but we-" said Fear, but was silenced by a single raise of Master Horror's hand; he didn't have to lift his head to see that his master wanted his silence. "But now, this planet's fear has finally weakened the curse that blocked my escape; it is time for this planet to fall at my hand!" said Master Horror, his voice echoing around the room and the walls themselves seemed to quiver slightly at the demon's voice; black lightning appeared from his staff and filled the room with black light if that was possible.

"Yes Master," said the three monsters within seconds of each other, standing up again as the entire room started to quake.

From the outside of the mine wall, the other miners were running for their lives as the entire face of the cliff was starting to collapse, large slabs of stone and slate falling from the very top of the cliff. Dust was thrown into the air as the slabs shattered into the smaller pieces, throwing smaller, deadlier pieces that were thrown at the miners; luckily, none of the miners were hurt, just covered in a light layer of dust. Before them that was once a large cliff of slate was now a massive pile of rubble; before the dust cloud settled, four bolts of lightning came from the rubble and show into the sky, but none of the men spotted the strange lightning. Well, no-one at the actual scene saw it anyway….

* * *

Surrounding the southern side of Pax Valley was surrounded by a large area of forest, where nature had managed to survive where other areas were taken away by humans. There, hidden beneath the mass of trees, vines and dirt, a small hatch was just barely visible, having been hidden away for so long. Down the hatch, the walls turned from earth to a smooth stone texture, before opening up into a darkened room. That was, until a small red light appeared in one of the corners of the room; the red light moved, bobbing in the darkness like it was walking and suddenly jumped higher against one of the walls. Seconds after this, the entire room was filled with light, the details of the room becoming apparent; there were several screens covering each of the four walls, most of them filled with static as they had just been turned on for the first time in a very long time. In the centre of the room was filled with panels that were covering several metal blocks. What turned the lights on became apparent as well; it looked like a dog, but all of the places where there was supposed to be skin was a grey metal, and the head was shaped like a dogs, it had the shape of a head and muzzle, but there wasn't any fur or any skin; just sheets of metal that were a few shades darker than the metal covering the body. There was a single red circular light that was where the eyes should be, and there weren't any ears on the head; just a pull on the metal sheets that made them look like ears.

A metallic _bark _came from the voice box of the strange metal K9, and he started walking on legs that look exactly like the replacement legs that Paralympic runners use, towards a circular glass tower that was half embedded in the wall, and was frozen over with ice; past this, you could just vaguely see a humanoid shaped figure, like it was frozen in time. The metal K9's head turned to the left side of the cryogenic tube, where there was a control panel. Rearing up onto its back legs, the metal K9 pressed the tip of its metal head against a large button. A small _hiss _came from the cryogenic tube as it split down the middle and slowly opened up, revealing a humanoid shape; though there was a muzzle attached to the face, and thick, black fur covering his face. His chest and torso was covered in a black trench coat with white stripes going down the sides of the jacket. Where is hands where, there were paw-like hands with claws at the end of the fingers and thumbs.

Groaning, the wolf humanoid held his head in his hand, rubbing his temples before he looked outside the cryogenic tube, and spotted the metal dog. "What is it, M.U.T.T.? Why'd you wake me?" questioned the wolf humanoid, and the metal dog called 'M.U.T.T.' barked metallically again, and trotted to one of the screens. The wolf humanoid walked out from the cryogenic tube and walked over to one of the screens that was working, which showed the reply of the collapse of the mine cliff, and showed the four lightning bolts coming from the rubble. The wolf humanoid watched the continuous reply of the scene. He sighed heavily, leaning against the wall, and said, "I thought I sealed away that monster for good…But looks like the humans have meddled in stuff they shouldn't be meddling in…"

The wolf humanoid turned to M.U.T.T. and said, "Start the scans, M.U.T.T.; we need to find people worthy of the Power." M.U.T.T. nodded his head and took off to one of the panels of buttons that was next to a screen and nudged a few with the tip of his metal head and the screen started flickering with several hundred people's faces, ranging in ages and genders, and skin colours and ethnic groups. "Just please, don't let them be…oh no…" muttered the humanoid wolf, his paw-like hand going to his forehead as he saw who was the Pack Power had chosen; five human teenagers; Jacob, Diego, Michael, Crystal and Alex.

"Teenagers; great (!)" said the humanoid wolf sarcastically.


	2. Enter the Pack - Part 2

Chapter 2 

The bell went as a signal for the end of first period and the doors of most of the classes swung open, and students began flooding the corridors to head for either their next lesson, or to go outside and relax in the sun before next period started. Diego, Michael, Alex, Crystal and Jacob were some of the people heading outside to relax and chat in the sun; well, Alex and Crystal, and Michael and Diego were going outside to talk; Jacob was just going out there because he had nothing to do and didn't really know anyone. Then again, he didn't really make any progress in trying to make any friends so far; throughout the entire first period, several of the students in Science, most of them being boys, tried to talk to him, to try and get to know something about him, he would just simply turn his head so only one of his eyes were looking at the person would tried to talk to him and give them a cold look, and they would eventually leave him alone and go back to their own little groups.

Alex and Crystal were sitting on a bench talking about what girls normally talked about, chatting away. Michael was practising his guitar while Diego worked on some work for the next period; Jacob walked past several table benches, including the ones Alex and Crystal were at, and then passing Diego and Michael; the four of them each watched the new guy past them, but didn't say anything to him. There had been several rumours going around the school about why Jacob wasn't speaking to anyone or why he had come here so suddenly and that no-one, not even all the teachers, knew about Jacob's past; one rumour suggested that he was working for some secret organization and was told not to say anything to anyone; another rumour was that Jacob had done something really bad and had to move someone else and change his identity in order for his real identity to remain hidden.

"I don't believe any of those rumour," Michael had said when Diego brought the topic up, "I mean, the news would've covered any strange crime or something. Wouldn't they?" Michael had added, and Diego didn't bring up the topic again. Jacob took a seat on an empty bench and took out a pad of paper and a pencil. He then began drawing; it was something that he usually kept to himself, but he was a quite a talented drawer. He drew for the majority of the recess when the bullies of the Pax Valley High School came into view; both of them were wearing leather biker jackets, and jeans with a hole over one of the knees. The one on the right wore black leather, fingerless gloves and a bandana covering most of his hair, which was a deep brown colour. His dark green eyes scanned the people and spotted Jacob; his lips curled into a sinister smirk as he nudged the other guy, who had a dark red bandana around his neck and short black hair, with stormy grey eyes.

The grey eyed boy nodded, smirking and the two began making a bee-line towards Jacob. "Oh boy," muttered Diego, gesturing for Michael to put his guitar away as the bullies passed; the bullies, whose real names were Wilfred Miles, the one with the green eyes, and the one with the grey eyes was Eugene James, but Wilfred called himself Crash and Eugene had called himself Butch, normally came around this time of day to either mess with the smart kids, or in Michael's case, swipe his guitar and try and annoy him with it. But today, they walked past Michael and Diego without even giving them a second glance; they just wanted to see what they could do to annoy this new kid.

"So, new kid, are ya?" asked Crash sarcastically, purposely sitting on the right side of Jacob, smirking smugly as Butch sat down on the other side of Jacob. Jacob, apart from a glance at each of them, did nothing to communicate with Crash and Butch; he just continued to draw, the drawing resembling a howling wolf with a full-moon hovering in the background. "Well, what do we 'ave here?" asked Butch, quickly swiping the drawing pad from Jacob and standing up, twisting the picture from side to side, trying to make sense of the drawing. Jacob quickly stood up and faced Butch, and Crash got up and stood behind Butch, trying to see the drawing as well. "Give that back," said Jacob, for the first time, allowing the people that were starting to watch them in case a fight broke out, to hear him speak; his tone was a cold, calm one, like it was supposed to belong to an interrogator or someone along those lines. Butch and Crash looked at each other before they burst out laughing. When he stopped, Butch chuckled, "And what makes you think we're gonna listen to you? You're nothin' but a new k-ahh!" but he was cut short by Jacob punching him square in the nose; Butch reeled back, holding his nose. Crash turned to Jacob and tried to throw a punch at Jacob, but Jacob caught the punch by the wrist and began squeezing the pressure point that was on the wrist; Butch began shouting out and fell to his knees, Jacob still adding pressure around the pressure point, like he was threatening to break his wrist.

Jacob then suddenly let go, and Crash held his wrist that Jacob had grabbed; there was a faint red ring going around his wrist where Jacob had grabbed him. Jacob walked past him and grabbed his pad of paper and put it back into his rucksack, before slipping it only his shoulder and turning around, seeing the students that were staring at him, eyes wide and mouths hanging open. "What are you all looking at?" he asked harshly, and the students quickly returned back to their own little groups. Jacob then walked back into the school without another word. "Wow," said Michael, completely shocked by the sudden change in Jacob; one minute he was a quiet student who didn't really do anything, and then, BAM, he took on the Crash and Butch and he didn't even get hit. "You can say that again," agreed Diego, eyes still wide after seeing the same thing as many of the other people outside just saw. He then returned to his guitar, when suddenly, he was covered in a blinding blue light. He looked over at Michael, but saw he was covered in a black light. "What th-" began Diego, when suddenly, they were gone, the only sign that the two were there was Michael's guitar.

Strangely, no-one saw the two disappear. "That was…unexpected," said Crystal, talking about what had just happened between Jacob and Butch and Crash. "You can say that again," agreed Alex, still trying to comprehend what had just happened; she shook her head and went back to her book, trying to finish the last question in her homework that was due next lesson when suddenly Alex was covered in a pink light, and Crystal was covered in a yellow light, and just like Michael and Diego, the two disappeared, the only trace of them being there was Alex's book that she had dropped when the light had come down.

Jacob was walking down the corridor, ignoring the several people that were looking at him after hearing what had happened between him and the two bullies. He ditched the staring eyes by going into the bathroom. He sighed deeply and rested his hands on the sink, head looking down into the sink. He then look up into the mirror, and he asked himself, "Why didn't you just let it go? Oh yeah, I know why; because you can't let anything slide!" He looked at himself in the eye for a minute and sighed, shaking his head wearily. "Look at me; talking to myself," he muttered. Suddenly, red light surrounded him and he was gone, the only thing of him still in the bathroom was the rucksack he had placed onto the floor.

Alex, Crystal, Diego and Michael all landed in the same area at the same time, groaning as they tried to pick themselves up from the stone floor. Brushing the dust off of them, the four of them looked around, finding the others there and they all asked at the same time, "What are you lot doing here?" After a few seconds, they began arguing about where they were and how they were going to get out of here. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Jacob making his appearance and landing on the ground next to the ground. He groaned softly as he got up, brushing the dust off his hoodie. He then spotted the other four and asked, "Any of you guys like to explain why we are wherever this place is?" But before any of the four could start trying to figure out why they were here and wherever here was, a metallic bark filled the air in front of them.

Diego turned his head and said, "What was that?" His question was answered, not by any of the other teens, but by a blur of grey armour and a single red light that slid into the area they were in; the teens flinched as the metal K9 barked at them, trying to get them to do something, but they didn't know what. "I think it wants use to follow it," said Michael, and M.U.T.T. nodded his head, barking and ran out of sight. The five of them followed the strange metal K9 around the corner, the lights in the roof of the walkway suddenly flickering to life. They rounded another corner and ran into the humanoid wolf; they all jumped back at the sight of the human wolf, but he said, "Relax; do not be afraid. I am not going to hurt you."

This seemed to help the students relax slightly, though they were still cautious because, well, it wasn't every day that you arrived somewhere without a real explanation and just found a humanoid wolf that told you to relax. Alex was the first to speak up, and she said, "Who are you? WHAT are you?" The humanoid wolf sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes, saying, "My name is Crimson; and I am a Human Wolf Hybrid; don't ask about it, because I am not going to explain it to you." Alex didn't say anything else. Diego was the next one to speak up, "Why are we here?"

Savage sighed and said, "I think it is easier to show than explain; come," and began walking in the opposite direction that the teenagers had come, his tail following behind him, flat against his trench coat, which had a hole in the back to allow his tail to come out. The five teens followed Savage, Jacob bringing up the rear and yet to say a single word since the ones he said when they first arrived in this place. The teens followed Savages down the corridor, before they turned a corner and came to the main room where Savage had been in cryogenic sleep. "This is where I've been sleeping in cryogenic sleep for the past 4000 years," said Savage, gesturing to the cryogenic tube; he turned around, and saw that all of the teens had their mouths hanging open, looking around the entire room in awe. When the shock had worn off, the teens shook their heads and Diego spoke up, "You still haven't explained why we are here."

Savages sighed deeply, sounding annoyed, and said, "Even now, you humans are inpatient…But I'll tell you. You might want to find something to rest again; it's going to be a long story," Savage added, and the teens looked around awkwardly before spotting the control panels and resting against them; Jacob, though, rested against a separate panel than the other teens, which were all resting against the same one. Savage lent against a panel that was opposite the teens, and M.U.T.T. trotted over to Jacob, surprisingly, and nudged against the new boy's leg, a metallic whimper coming from his voice-box. Jacob looked at the metal dog before gently resting his head on the metal K9's head, and began moving his hand, like he was stroking the metal head.

Savage smirked lightly at the bonding between M.U.T.T. and Jacob, before turning to look at all of the teens again, and began to tell his story.

"It started 4000 years ago; the world was in the icy cold grip of a demon, so heartless and demonic, that he didn't let anything stand in his way; he had no name, for he was simply known…as Master Horror. He commanded an Army of Demons and Commanders of Death, Fear and just simple Abominations…He was ruthless; he swept aside humans, even human young, like they were simply things in the way that needed to be eliminated. The Humans…they didn't have any means of defence to defend themselves, so the numbers of humans were getting close to a dangerously low level. That was when…my kind thought it was the right moment to come out from the shadows. My kind was a result of a hybrid between Humans and Wolves over 10,000 years before these events; we were hunted by your kind. I will never understand why you humans have to harm those who are similar to you," said Savage, his story being interrupted by his own growl if anger towards the humans in the past.

The teens, apart from Jacob, who was still listening to Savage, but was still paying attention to M.U.T.T., like he was an actual real dog. Savage shook his head to try and clear his anger for a later and for a better reason, and continued with his story. "Your kind in the past were desperate for any sort of help they could get, and so practically begged my kind to join them in survival….But even with the help of my kind, Master Horror wasn't getting any slower, more of the Earth being taken over by him every day. It was when all hope seemed to be lost….that we found a glimmer of hope."

"The humans found these ancient scrolls that told of an ancient power that seemed to be enough to defeat Master Horror. So, five of my kind offered to go to try and find this power; the humans seemed more than happy to let us go, probably because it seemed like a suicide mission and that they didn't have to risk the lives of their own species. The five Hybrids travelled for weeks, months on end, trying their best to avoid Master Horror's increasingly common patrols of creatures called Wolkiens, his foot soldiers; but they managed to miss the patrols, and get to the temple where the powers were said to be held with little troubles."

"When the Hybrids entered the temple, they had to get past several traps that would've killed them if they had not been careful. They got to where the scrolls said the power was supposed to be held, and the scrolls told the truth; the power was on a stone podium with a large stone wolf head hovering about the podium, like it was protecting the power or something like that…The power allowed them powers beyond their wildest dreams and they easily managed to defeat the Demon's Army and were close to defeating Master Horror, but they found…the power wasn't enough; they could only lock Master Horror away, for what seemed forever…but as it turned out, w-I mean, they were wrong," said Savage, nearly making a mistake, but managed to correct his mistake before he could make it.

Before the teens could start bombarding him with questions, Savage walked around the panel and walked over to one of the walls of the main room, one that had a large, golden circle at eye-level, which had a silhouette of a wolf, its head up in a howl, inside it. Savage placed his hand over the centre of the circle, and a low growl came from what seemed to be the image itself and a panel opened up below the circle. Savage reached a paw-like hand into the panel and pulled something out, the panel closing again once it was out. He turned around to walk towards the teens, the thing in his paw-like hands turning out to be a small wooden chest; there was gold covering the corners of the main part of the chest, with gold running over the lid of the chest, and the rest of the wood visible being a dark brown colour.

"It's with a heavy heart that I must give you, human young, these…" said Savage grimly, slowly unlocking the chest and slowly lifting up the lid of the chest, revealing red velvet innards, but there was something else; there were five metal wolf heads that were on their sides, so one eye and the side of the muzzle was visible. The eyes of all of them were the same shade of red, and the majority of the metal wolf head differing from five different colours, from red, to blue, to black, to yellow and to pink. There was a golden triangle just below the eye of each metal wolf head, and a soft, almost unnoticeable metallic growl came from each of the wolf heads. "These are the Pack Morphers; they are your morphers….Power Rangers," said Savage, finding it difficult to say the right words.

The teens' faces dropped into shock at those last too words; sure, they had heard of the Power Rangers, the latest ground they had heard of were the Super Megaforce team that strangely looked like Pirates, but they, a group of teens, had to be the new team of Power Rangers?! Talk about a weird day. "B-But why us? We're just…us," said Crystal coming out of the shock, and the other teens soon followed. "You all have contributes that are good for being a Ranger," said Savage, walking over to each of the teens, taking the pink Wolf Head Morpher out and holding it out to Alex, saying, "You see the best in people; try to find a better way to fight in battle, Alex," as Alex looked at the wolf human hybrid, before nodding slowly, taking the morpher from the paw-like hand, looking at it curiously. "You have had training for events that was meant to help you in contests, but they will now help you in battle, Crystal, Michael," said Savage, walking up to Crystal, who had had been training in karate since she was five for contests, and Michael, who had been training in ju-jitsu for a long time now, and handed the Yellow Wolf Morpher to Crystal and the Black Wolf Morpher to Michael, who both looked at the Morphers for a moment before slowly taking their respected Morpher out of the Hybrid's head and examined them.

"You are creative; you think outside the box and try to do things in a different way," said Savage, continuing along the line of four of the five teens, stopping at Diego and reaching into the chest and holding out the Blue Wolf Morpher to Diego, who slowly took it and examined it, twisting it around in his hand. Savage turned to the final teen; Jacob, who was still separate from the group and still had M.U.T.T. next to him, and Savage said, "And you have leadership deep inside you; a willingness to protect friends and to defeat an enemy for good." He reached into the chest and picked up the Red Wolf Morpher and held it out for Jacob, waiting for the boy to take the morpher….but he didn't he just stood there, looking at the Morpher then at Savage.

"Jacob…" said Diego tentatively, causing Jacob to look at Diego, before he continued, "This isn't something that comes around often; you should take it…" but trailed off when Jacob continued to stare at Diego, looking like he was looking into his soul with those icy blue eyes. He then turned to look at Savage again and said, in his usual ice-like tone, "I'm not a team player; you got the wrong person." Savage glared at Jacob and was about to reply when an alarm when off and M.U.T.T. began letting out metallic barks and ran over to one of the screens, which still had static cover it, but an image was vaguely visible through the static; it showed a section of Pax Valley's City, with colourless people running away, screaming, as a monster, that couldn't be seen in detail because of the static, attacking, sending large chunks of concrete from a nearby building at the ground.

"You guys better go," said Savage, turning to the four teens who had accepted the Morphers the fist time they were offered them. Diego, Michael, Crystal and Alex nodded, and Savage pressed a button on one of the control panels, covering the teens in the respected colour light and instantly, they were gone. Savage turned to Jacob and said, "You should join them; because I'm not letting you go anywhere until you give me a good reason why you don't want the Morpher."

Jacob didn't answer; he simply folded his arms and lent against the panel, looking like he wasn't bothered in the slightest. M.U.T.T. was still sitting beside Jacob, his metal head nudging against the boy's legs, like a real dog trying to tell his owner something.


	3. Enter the Pack - Part 3

Chapter 3:

Diego, Michael, Crystal and Alex appeared in the deserted town centre, falling on their backs from the sudden landing; they all groaned and slowly got up, brushing dust off of their shoulders and looked around, Michael saying, "So…where's this monster?" The four teens looked around and shrugged; maybe that there wasn't any monster, and that Savage had just said so to prove if they were really the ones who were supposed to be the newest Power Rangers? But their thoughts were quickly pushed to one side when sudden green lasers fired at the ground just in front of them, causing the four teens to fall back to the ground from the force of the explosions. The teens gasped out in shock as they were thrown to the ground for the second time in as many minutes, before slowly getting back up again as the dust cleared, showing what had caused the explosions. There, in front of them, stood about thirty identical humanoid creatures with grey bodies, and with black vambraces on their forearms, black armour covering their shins and legs up to the knee. Black armour covered their chests, shoulders and their upper abdomens. Their faces were grey like the rest of their body, but they had no such facial features whatsoever; no mouths, no eyes, nothing. The only thing on their faces were several shallow scars that went from either the top to the bottom, from the top right diagonally to the bottom left of the face, and some stopped right in the middle of their faces.

"Those must be them 'Wolkeins' that Savage said about in his story," muttered Diego, as the Wolkeins, who each had a black curved dagger in a hand, entered identical fighting stances, with their hand with the dagger in crossing their chest and the other hand going in front of them in a fist; their bodies went down low as their legs spread, giving them more support. They suddenly charged at the four teens, who had to think fast in order to not be killed in their first battle.

Diego ducked his head as a Wolkein slashed at where his head had been a second ago, and the new Blue Wolf Ranger back-flipped to give him some space from the Foot Soldiers. Even though he was completely amazed by his new abilities, most likely originating from the morpher itself, he didn't have time to admire the new powers just yet; he kicked away a dagger that came at him before roundhouse kicking a Wolkein in the head, sending it spinning in the air a few feet above the floor before it fell back to the ground, flinching for a few seconds before it disappeared in a floor of black fire that covered it. "Wow," muttered Diego, seeing the Wolkein disappear, before dodging another Wolkein that tried to slash at him, before another two tried to slash at him, but he managed to cross the daggers just inches above his head, slowly lowering closer before he managed to push them off, before kicking the pair of them away, the two of them disappearing in black flames like the one before them.

Meanwhile, Michael had been cornered by five Wolkeins and the creatures' heads tilted from one side to the other slightly, before one of them attacked Michael, who jumped out of the way and barrel rolled out of the way and got back up again, lifting his hands up like a boxer would to block attacks. The Wolkeins ran at him, Michael dodging every attack by either ducking out of the way or by jerking his body to one side. He grabbed a Wolkein's forearm as it came to attack him, and kicked it in the chest while holding onto its forearm until the last moment, letting go the second his kick made contact with the creature's chest. The creature fell back onto the floor, and like the other Wolkeins that had been beaten, disappeared in black flames covering its body. Michael then dodged another couple of slashes at his face by a couple of Wolkeins until he was against a car. He dodged to the right, a dagger going down through where he had been a second ago, sparks showering from the line that the dagger went through the side of the car. "Better avoid those," thought Michael aloud before ducking again when the Wolkein that had slashed at the side of the car started attacking the Black Wolf Ranger, but he dodged the dagger and kicked the Wolkein in the chest, sending it back into another two Wolkeins, sending the three of them to the ground and they too disappeared from view by black flames.

Crystal jumped to the side as several Wolkeins ran at her, daggers slashing away at her, trying to get her with a decent blow. But they had no chance of getting a hit on her; Crystal was moving too fast and too sharply to let them get a direct hit on her. Crystal then ducked as one got a little too close for comfort and once she had managed to get back into a standing position again, kicked the Wolkein in the chest, sending it into the car, a few sparks flying from the impact on the car before the black flames appeared again, covering the Wolkein starting from the feet, since it was standing up against the car, before it disappeared like the other Wolkeins that had been defeated before it. She turned around, her hair covering her face momentarily before catching up with the momentum of the turn, and went back to flowing down behind her ears, and she dodged another attack.

Meanwhile, Alex was cornered against a wall by another couple of Wolkeins, still a little shocked by the fact that they were so suddenly be pushed into battle. But before the Wolkeins could land a single blow on her, the others, who had finished off the Wolkeins that they had been facing, rushed over and knocked back the Wolkeins, kicking them in their chests for good measure and they faded into nothingness via black flames. "Are you alright?" asked Crystal to Alex, worried about her friend. Alex, having recovered slightly from the initial shock, nodded slightly, saying, "Y-Yeah, just got a bit held up by the nerves." Crystal nodded and said, "Don't worry; you'll get used to it."

But the second Crystal said this, a figure came from the shadows; it was humanoid shaped, but had a bronze shoulder guard on its right shoulder, and a silver shoulder guard on its left shoulder. Its head resembled that of an insect; its light grey-green coloured face was surrounded with bronze needles, which went around its jaw and up the sides of its head, with red eyes that stretched from the sides of the heads to where the eyes would be on a normal head. Its body was a muscular grey-green colour like its face, and its chest being covered in light armour, splitting in colour down the middle so that bronze was on the right side of the chest armour, and silver on the left side, matching the shoulder covers. Its arms were, yet again, the same grey-green colour as the rest of its body, and was very muscular with bronze vambraces on both arms, with claws at the end of each finger and thumb. Its lower abdomen came out of what appeared to be an open mouth with sharpened teeth, which made up the creatures' legs, yet again, being the same colour as the rest of its body, with clawed feet. The creature chuckled darkly and deeply, pulling a large, silver sword from behind its back that had an insect head hilt at the point where the handle and the blade met.

The evil chuckle caught the attention of the teens, and they all turned around, and were instantly in fighting stances at the mere sight of the monster. "Foolish humans! You do not know what you are messing with!" roared the monster, resting its personal blade on its bronze shoulder padded shoulder, its red insect eyes scanning the four teens. The teens continued to stay in their fighting stances, but Alex muttered, "Think we're going to need our powers to finish these guys off." The other teens looked at her and nodded in agreement, but they looked at their morphers and Diego asked, "Um, how do we morph?"

Their question was answered when a metallic growl came from Diego's Wolf Morpher and Savage's voice came through the morpher, saying, _"Rangers, to morph, you must say 'Wolf Pack, Unite as One! Quickly; this monster is known as Xendu and will destroy you without mercy!" _And with that, Savage's communications ended and the Blue Wolf Morpher growled again, signalling the end of the communications. Diego looked up from the morpher and looked at the other teens, and they all nodded at the same time. The all then raised their wrist with the morpher on so that they crossed their chests and they all shouted at once, "Wolf Pack, Unite as One!" The moment they said that, they each pressed the golden diamond on the morpher and the eyes of the morphers all glowed at the same time.

A few milliseconds later, four transparent wolves came from each of the morphers, and they were all coloured in their respected Ranger's colours; since they were transparent, they looked like coloured hologram wolves. The transparent wolves jumped from the morphers and into the air, before landing on the ground behind the Rangers and running at their respected Rangers, before they reached them and jumped, the head of the transparent wolves merging with the back of their respected Rangers. Their front legs and back legs wrapped round their Ranger's arms and legs, before the bodies of the teens being covered in a blinding white light. When the light faded, their bodies were covered in the standard spandex that the past Ranger teams had; their boots were their respected colour, with a thick line of white separating the boot colour from another line of blue, followed by another line of white, and above that, were the coloured legs of the suits. There was a semi-circle where their hips were, and a black belt going around their waist, with the same golden wolf on the belt buckle as the one on the wall in the Command Room. Their upper half had thick white lines where the ribs ended under the spandex, and a golden circle with a howling wolf covering their hearts, with white triangles covering their shoulders, with white vambraces with a thick line of the respected colours of the teens, with their respected coloured gloves.

Their helmets all had similar features, but were all the slightest bit different, besides having the different colours; their helmets all had small perks at the back of the helmet, resembling wolf ears that were flattened back. They also all had eyes that were supposed to resemble wolf eyes just above each of their helmets, which all looked like an open jaw of a wolf, with slight differences like the number of teeth that were going from the helmet into the visor, like Alex having only two teeth on the top and bottom since she was the Pink Ranger, Crystal having four on the top and bottom as she was the Yellow Ranger, and so on. They all re-entered fighting stances, and they began their role call.

"Pink Omega!" said Alex, entering a low fighting stance, with her legs support her to go lower and her arms over her front, fingers curved like claws. "Black Delta!" said Michael, entering a slightly higher fighting stance than Alex, one hand over his head and the other crossing his chest, his fingers curved like claws like Alex. "Yellow Gamma!" called Crystal, her fighting stance a little higher than Michael, her stance having both hands out in front of her, arms bent and fingers curved like claws. "Blue Beta!" called Diego last, his stance the highest of the present Rangers, and his stance consisted of his hands together in front of him like he was pushing something in front of him, and like the others, his fingers curved like claws. The all entered their fighting stances again, and they all shouted, "Power Rangers, Wolf Pack!" as explosions went off behind them, followed by pillars of black, pink, yellow and blue smoke.

"Give it your best shot," said Xendu, pointing his sword at the Rangers before charging at the Rangers, who all charged at the monster. Crystal and Diego jumped over Xendu, flipping over him and landing behind him as Alex and Michael attacked the monster from the front. The Pink and Black Rangers both kicked the front of Xendu, but their feet were blocked by the monster's quick reactions with his sword and they were pushed away, before Xendu slashed his sword against both of the Ranger's chest, sparks flying from the spot where the sword had made contact with the Ranger's chest and the two Rangers flipping in the air and landing on their front on the ground, the two groaning lowly as they got up again. Diego and Crystal then attacked from behind, aiming a punch at the monster. But Xendu was as quick as Savage had said; he quickly turned around and blocked the two wolf Ranger's kicks, pushing them away before kicking the pair of them, sending them to the ground and they slowly got up, their suits smouldering slightly where Xendu had kicked them. Then, they all tried attacking at once; all four of them ran at Xendu and aimed kicks and punches at the monster, but Xendu jumped high into the air, causing all of the Ranger's attacks to hit all of the other Rangers, causing them to all shout out and fall to the ground, all of their suits smouldering slightly from the other's attacks. The all groaned lowly, before getting up and looking at the others, before they all started shouting at once, shouting about how the others were getting in the way of their attacks, as Xendu landed a few meters away from the group of arguing Rangers, before he ran his hand over the sharpened blade of the sword, the blade slowly glowing silver as his hand travelled up the sword.

He laughed darkly and loudly as he slashed the sword, aiming the slash at the Rangers. The silver arch of silver energy screeching towards the Rangers, the slash hitting them and the area surrounding them, causing explosions to happen both on the chests of the Rangers, and the area on either side of the groups. The Rangers were next seen on their backs, surrounded by small areas of fire from the explosion from before, and their Ranger suits were smouldering in several places. They tried to get back up, but neither of the four teens could get up; the powerful sword slash had taken its toll on the Rangers.

* * *

"Come on; get up!" muttered Savage back at the Command Room, viewing the entire battle taking place through one of the monitions, knowing that he couldn't do anything. Jacob was also watching the battle take place from his position against the panel, looking at the screen that showed the battle over Savage's shoulder. He then felt a slight nudge against his leg, and looked down to see M.U.T.T. nudging against his leg, like he was telling him that he should. At first, Jacob was about to shake his head like the last time M.U.T.T. had tried to tell him to get the Morpher, but this time, from seeing the people who were also chosen as Rangers getting beaten, something deep inside him suddenly…changed. Without even thinking, he looked over at the chest where the Red Wolf Morpher was and grabbed the Morpher, and he was instantly covered in red light.

Hearing the whoosh of light, Savage turned around and saw the red light covering Jacob, and he shouted, "Why the change of heart, _now!" _Jacob simply looked at the Hybrid and said, in his usual icy tone, "I'm going to help my friends…" before he completely disappeared in red light, heading towards the battle.


	4. Enter the Pack - Part 4

Chapter 4:

Diego, Michael, Crystal and Alex were still all on the ground, their suits smouldering in some areas from the powerful slash by Xendu, who was slowly walking towards the teens, laughing insultingly with his sword on his bronze-armoured shoulder, going into finish the job. "Master Horror will praise me greatly for finishing you off," taunted Xendu, tightening his grip on his sword as he lifted it off of his shoulder, and into the air, ready to finish the Rangers in the first battle. The four teens all looked up, still too weak to stand up after the attack, and tensed for the fatal blow. But the attack never came; before Xendu could slash the sword, a figure with a red hood up jumped out from the shadows and kicked Xendu in the chest when he was momentarily pre-occupied with the other Rangers, sending the warrior back. Once he had got his footing again, which didn't take long, he looked up and said, in a growl-like tone, "Who dares challenge me?!"

The red hooded figure slowly got up from a kneeling position into a standing position, looking at the monster before he grabbed his hood and pulled it down, revealing Jacob. "I do," he said, raising his right wrist up so that it crossed his chest, showing that he had the Red Wolf Morpher. "Jacob?" the teens asked, still weakened, but they slowly got up and looked at the sudden appearance of the new boy. "That's right; I chose to take the opportunity," said Jacob, before he shouted, "Wolf Pack; Unite as One!" and pressed the golden diamond on his Wolf Morpher, and the eye of the Morpher glowed slightly. Milliseconds after he pressed the golden diamond on the Morpher, a red transparent wolf jumped from the Morpher, jumped into the air and landed on the ground in front of the group of the Rangers that were getting up but behind Jacob. The wolf then suddenly ran at Jacob, jumping into the air and jumped into Jacob's body, the same blinding bright light covering him that covered the other Rangers when they morphed.

When the light had died down, Jacob was covered in a spandex suit that was identical to the others' Ranger suits, all be it by the colour, which was red where all of the others' were their own colour. His helmet had perks on the top of the helmet, looking similar to that of a wolf's ears that were perked up. Like the other helmets, Jacob's helmet had wolf teeth going from the helmet into the visor, but there was ten wolf teeth in total, five on the bottom and five on the top. There was also a golden circle over where his heart was and had the same golden howling wolf like the other Rangers. "Red Alpha!" said Jacob through the helmet, his fighting stance made up of his hands in front of him similar to the stance of a kung fu fighter, his fingers curved so they were like claws. The other Rangers, now fully recovered from the previous attack, walked up so they were level with Jacob, the five of them facing Xendu. "One more will make no difference!" said Xendu, before charging at the group of Rangers, sword pointed down and scrapping along the floor slightly as he ran.

"Let's do this!" said Jacob, and the others nodded, saying, "Right!" before the five of them charged at the charging Xendu, all of them seeming to be in sync now that Jacob was here for some reason; probably because he was the 'Alpha' of the team, so his power was somehow able to assist their own powers to work in sync. When they got to Xendu, Alex, Diego and Michael jumped over the monster and all kicked him in the back at once, causing him to stumble forward and into the punches of Jacob and Crystal, sending him back, into more punches of the Pink, Blue and Black Rangers. Xendu was then thrown into the air from the force of the three punches, sending him into the air for a few moments, and landing on the ground outside of the Rangers a few meters away, groaning lowly and growling slightly in anger. The Rangers all turned to face Xendu, entering their stances when a light came from their morphers and they lifted their wrists up, before a growl came from the morphers and Savage's voice came from them again. _"Rangers; summon your weapons in order to defeat Xendu." _The voice then cut out again and their Morphers were covered in a blinding white light. Seconds later, five orbs of light in their respected colours came from their Morphers.

The red orb of light coming from the Red Alpha Morpher and took the shape of a sword, the hilt having a wolf head opening up to let the blade come out of it, the handle coloured red and the blade itself coloured silver. Jacob grabbed it and crossed it across his chest, saying, "Alpha Sword!" The blue orb of light that came from the Blue Beta Morpher and slowly stretched out into a large double-ended spear, and once the light faded, it showed a blue handled spear with silver spear heads. Diego grabbed the spear with both hands and spun it around, saying, "Beta Spear!" The yellow orb that came from the Yellow Gamma Morpher slowly shaped itself into a bow-like shape, and when the light faded, it revealed a white and yellow bow that used energy arrows to attack its enemy. "Gamma Bow!" said Crystal, grabbing the bow and aiming it at Xendu, a yellow energy arrow appearing in the space between the actual bow and the white sting-part of the bow. With the black orb of light that came from the Black Delta Morpher slowly took the shape of an axe. When the light faded into nothing, it showed that the weapon for Michael was a large singly bladed axe, which had a wolf heads resting on top of the blade, the blade itself and the wolf head being a silver colour, and the handle coloured black with a golden line going down either side of the axe. "Delta Axe!" called Michael, grabbing the axe and slashing it, testing it out. Finally, the pink orb of light that came from the Pink Omega Morpher and it slowly split into two, slightly smaller orbs that slowly took the shape of two clawed hands. When the light was taken away completely, the weapons for Alex being a pair of hand-held sets of claws, pink and white in colour. "Omega Claws!" called Alex, slashing the two sets of claws, crossing them both in front of her chest.

"Ready?" asked Jacob, taking a step closer to Xendu, the blade of the Alpha Sword slowly being covered in red energy, that started to separate from the main source of the red energy and fade as it was separated from the blade. "Ready," responded the other four, they too taking a step closer to Xendu, all of their own weapons starting to become covered in their respected coloured energy. "Oh boy," said Xendu, getting to his shaky feet again, trying to lift his sword up and charge at the Rangers. But the teens didn't give him a chance; Jacob shouted, "Wolf Pack; Pack Strike!" as, at the same time, the five Rangers all slashed their respected weapons, the five colours of energy arcs heading towards Xendu. The different energy waves all met before they collided with Xendu, the five separate energy waves forming one large energy wave that momentarily took the shape of a wolf's head, its mouth open before it faded into the energy wave again, slashing through Xendu in a shower of sparks, and the sound of Xendu's screeches. In a shower of sparks, Xendu appeared standing up after the energy wave had faded, his entire body covered in sparks from a large slash that went from the top of his head to his feet. "You…may have defeated me…but, but you will not stop… Magister Horror!" before he let out a final loud grown of pain as he fell to his knees, the sparks become more as he suddenly exploded, pieces of himself littering the ground as a result of the explosion.

"Yeah! We did it!" said Diego, throwing his fist into the air in celebration; they had just successful defeated the first monster they had ever faced! The other teens, even Jacob surprisingly, got involved in congratulating the other teens on their first successful battle. However, while their backs were turned, a faint ball black light rose from what was left of the body of Xendu, and quickly shot into the air before any of the Rangers could turn around and see it.

The Rangers returned to the Command Room after the battle, still in their ranger suits, but having taken their helmets off, still amazed by the powers that they had gotten. "Well done Rangers," said Savage, walking over to the group of Rangers, who all turned to face the Hybrid, who had a small smile on his muzzle as he saw the five teens in their Ranger suits. "You first battle against Master Horror went well," started Savage, and the Rangers nodded in agreement, discreet smiles on their faces to show how proud of themselves they were to have defeated a monster that had been sent by a demon who had nearly taken over the entire world once. "But you can't get too ahead of yourselves," warned Savage, turning around to look at the teens directly, the smile that was once on his muzzle now completely gone. "Master Horror wasn't just powerful when he was in the past and now; he is persistent in his doings; he will not stop at anything to get what he wants; not even the death of his best fighters will stop him from taking over the Earth."

The Rangers all nodded, their helmets under their arms, which they held to their sides, and Michael asked, "So…why does Master Horror want to concur Earth?" Savage sighed and rubbed one of his temples, saying, "Master Horror…doesn't actually have a physical form at the moment; his real body was killed off during his final stand against the five warriors that locked him away. Before w-I mean, they could lock him away, his spirit took control of a human form that has long since died. There is a mineral on this planet: that is only on this planet, which will be able to restore Master Horror's true form, giving the right circumstances. It is of the upmost importance that we do not let Master Horror walk on this Earth and collect even the slightest amount of this mineral, for if he does….even with your new powers, you won't stand a chance against the true horror of that demon…" trailed off Savage, looking at the Rangers. Jacob said, "We will make sure he or any of his monsters get any of that mineral that will make him real again." The other Rangers nodded and said, "We're all going to make sure of that."

Jacob turned around as the other Rangers did the same, and he held his hand out in the middle of te circle that had formed among the Rangers. Jacob looked at all of the others, though his look wasn't that of ice like last time; this one was of question. "You guys up for this?" Jacob asked, and Michael nodded first, pushing his hand out and putting it on top of Jacob's, saying, "I'm behind you, Jacob." Crystal nodded next and moved her hand onto Jacob and Michael's hands, saying, "Me too." Diego and Alex both nodded and put their hands on top of the other three Ranger's, saying, "Nothing can stand in our way." Jacob nodded and smiled, saying, "Master Horror has no idea what he's in for…" The others smiled back and said, "United we Stand, Together, we Howl!" Jacob nodded, saying, "United we Stand, Together, we Howl."

* * *

Meanwhile, the black orb of light that had come from the remains of Xendu's body after he had been destroyed by the Power Rangers floated through a darkened mountain range, the clouds surrounding one particular mountain was surrounded by dark, black clouds, black lightning sparking from the clouds and hitting random areas on the side of the mountain and the ground. The black orb of light floated past any sort of obstacle as he floated up the side of the mountain, the lightning seeming to avoid the orb of light as it climbed higher up the mountain. Once it reached the top, a large, castle-like building came into view; the castle-like building was surrounded by black mist as well as low black clouds, blocking some of the features of the castle-like building from view, but the basics of the castle-like building were able to be seen; there were plain, cracked, grey walls that surrounded the outer walls of the building, as an ancient language surrounded the bottom of the walls surrounded the outside. The orb of black light floated over the high walls of the building, before it plunged down a large, what appeared to be a man-made hole that seemed to go down to the very center of the Earth. As the orb of light went down the hole, several Wolkeins gathered around the bottom of the hole, looking up at the black orb of light that they were going to have to get used to.

The orb of black light floated down until it was eye-level with a human, and the Wolkeins seemed to cower to the sides as Master Horror walked forwards, his staff in one hand as he stopped an inch in front of the black orb of light. "Xendu has been defeated by the Rangers…they are more powerful than I thought…" muttered Master Horror, as he stretched out his empty rotten hand to the ball of light, which landed in his hand and pulsed slightly before it seemed to turn into black wax, melting into Master Horror's hand, the now faint light seen pulsing in his hand before it completely stopped, and Master Horror flexed his fingers, moving his hand around as he examined his hand from under his hood. "No matter….the more that die…the more powerful I become…" mumbled Master Horror under his breath, before he turned to the army of Wolkeins and some monsters, including the Commanders and Abomination, that had gathered around him, the monsters bowing at their Master, and the Wolkeins just simply cowering in pure fear of the Master Horror. "Paenitet me provocantes, condimentum ea in ætérnum!" Master Horror shouted in a language that sounded similar to Latin, and raised his staff, the monsters roaring in agreement and the Wolkeins lifting their daggers into the air.

You see, what Master Horror had just said, was, 'Those Rangers will regret ever challenging me!'

* * *

**Alright, so that's the first episode done. Should I put the other episodes onto different fan fics or should I put them all onto one, naming each episode?**

**Your choice, as always, R&R **

**Nf991**


	5. The Metal Pack - Part 1

Chapter 1:

It had been a few days since Jacob, Diego, Crystal, Michael and Alex had been chosen to become the next team of Power Rangers, and although it was pretty good for them to have the unbelievable new powers, they still had to hide the fact that they were Power Rangers from their friends, as well as their families. They had to act like nothing had ever happened to them, and thankfully, their disappearance had gone unnoticed by the other students at school, mostly because the other kids had been wrapped in their own conversations with other kids to notice the five kids, including the new boy that nobody knew nothing about, disappear. When the five kids had been teleported back by Savage after the talk they had had about Master Horror, they had arrived back just as the last bell went, signalling the end of the day. The teens had collected what they had accidently left behind in the school when they had been first brought to the Command Room, and they all met up again outside the school, where all of the other students were either boarding their buses or heading back to their homes in their own little group of friends. Jacob bid goodbye to the other four teens and boarded his bus.

"It's good to see that Jacob is trying to be friendlier," said Crystal, watching Jacob board the bus and the bus soon leaving the school, travelling out of sight. The other three nodded before Diego suddenly asked, "Wait…we never actually found out anything about Jacob, did we?" The teens were silent as they thought it over; Jacob hadn't said anything about his life, nor had they asked him about him or his past. It wasn't that they were nosy; they were just curious about him. "We'll ask him about it tomorrow; we just have to approach it….careful, in case he starts going cold again," said Diego, and the other teens nodded, before they bid goodbye to each other and went their separate ways.

The next day, the teens all arrived at school just as Jacob's bus came up to school; he was the last to exit the bus, and he spotted the other teens that he was friends with and made his way over to them, saying, "Alright guys?" The other teens nodded and smiled at Jacob, saying, "Yeah." Jacob nodded and the group of five made their way to their class, all of them hiding the Morphers on their wrists by either pulling down their sleeves to cover their Morphers or by putting their hand with the Morpher around the wrist in their pockets. They entered the class with only a few of the people sitting at their seats, caught in their own little world. Mr Bruce wasn't here yet, so they had a bit more time to have their own talk before they had to go to their first period. The five teens made down to the back of the room, walking between the gaps that was between the chairs, and they sat down on the desks, putting their bags onto the floor and began talking to each other about a few things, Diego, Crystal, Michael and Alex waiting for the right time to ask Jacob about his life.

Finally, Jacob seemed to notice the looks that the other teens were giving each other, because he asked, "Something troubling you guys?" The teens all looked at each other for a second, nervously, before Diego asked, "Well…we're just curious…about…you; we just want to know stuff about you, but if you don't want to tell us anything, that's fine…" Jacob's eyes seemed to return to their usual iciness for a few seconds before he shook his head again, trying to clear the look in his eyes away before he talked again. "What do you want to know?" Jacob asked in a low whisper, like he was still wondering if he should actually trust these people that he vaguely met only yesterday. But he didn't seem to mind talking to them about his life, and so, let them ask their questions. "Well…where do you live?" asked Michael, instantly wondering if he should've waited a while so they could ask a few other questions before he asked such a sudden question.

Jacob sighed softly and said, "Well….I, uh, live at my mom's place, but she ain't usually home; so the place is usually empty." The teens nodded, each of them expecting a couple of different answers, but the one Jacob gave them was suitable enough. "...Have you always lived here? Because I never seen you around the city before?" asked Crystal, and Jacob replied with, "Just came here a few days ago; came down from a few states up, wanting to have a fresh start. I….don't want to talk about it," he added at the end with a mutter, and the teens all nodded, not wanting to push Jacob into answer something he didn't want to answer, in case he closed up to them again and wouldn't talk to them about it. They would have to ask Jacob their other questions later; Mr Bruce just came in and the rest of the students, who had came into the class while the group had been talking, had come in as well.

The teens stayed where they were since their other seats had been taken by some of the other students, since they were probably sitting in their seats, so just stayed and began talking to each other again, thought this time, they were talking about their lessons for today and what they planned to do after school; that is, if Savage didn't contact them about a monster attack again. They didn't have long to talk about their lessons, because the bell went and they had to go to their lessons.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Master Horror's domain, Master Horror was standing in front of a large stone arch, which had a strange, black portal covering the inside of the portal and blocking the other side from view; the portal also had a barely visible whirl-pool like pattern slowly spinning around the portal, making it look like it was a living, flowing thing covering the arch. There were no one else in the area, with Master Horror being the only one in the area, until a figure came from the shadows; it was Commander Fear, his stone-like face reflecting what light that came from the sky. "Master," he said, bowing at Master Horror, who simply raised a hand to signal for Commander Fear to be silenced, and the Commander stayed silent. "Another demon must be summoned to destroy those Rangers; summon Batibat," ordered Master Horror, not turning his head to look at Commander Fear. Commander Fear bowed again, saying, "It will be done, my Master," before getting up and walking to one of the walls; the walls were covered in small, pale-sized images carved into the wall, three of which that were identical to Commander Fear, Commander Death and Abomination; there had been another three carvings of the three demon Commanders where Master Horror had been sealed away in his tomb back at the Quarry, but since that had been destroyed when Master Horror had destroyed the tomb to get away, there was no trace at all of the three carved stone faces at the rubble in the Quarry.

Commander Fear placed an open palm over one of the carved stone faces, one that showed a female figure with an emotionless face, and robes that covered her entire body. The image seemed to melt into Commander Fear's hand and once it was completely vanished from the face of the stone wall, Commander Fear returned to stand at Master Horror's side, his hand where the image of the female demon had melted into his hand and the image re-appeared again, only to be pulled into the black portal that the two demons were standing in front of. "Demon of Fear, Creature of Nightmares. Batibat, she-demon of Nightmares, your Master summons thee to do your duty," said Master Horror, reading a chant that he had used over 4000 years ago to summon his demons. Slowly, the portal blackened even more than it was, and slowly, a figure seemed to melt out of the portal; the figure was that of a female, the black robs covering his body stopping halfway down her calves, revealing pale white legs, with blood veins visible through the pale skin. Her robes also had a hood, much like Master Horror, but hers was down, revealing a face that was equally pale face, with eyes that looked identical to that of a narrowed eyes of a snake, which were an acid green in colour. Her hair was a midnight black in colour, with red stripes covering the ends of her hair; this was Batibat, the she-demon that served as Master Horror's demon caller and Master Horror's most trusted demon, serving as his second in command.

Batibat walked from the Demon Portal a few paces, the midnight black portal seeming to break away from her like it was an elastic band snapping away after being stretched too much. Batibat walked another couple of steps, before kneeling to one knee and bowing in front of Master Horror, saying, "_Magister_, it is with the greatest honour to see that you have been released." Master Horror looked down at Batibat, his hands at his sides with his staff in one hand, the end on the floor and the top of it barely reaching his head. He then held one of his withered and rotten hands out to Batibat, and said, "I have summoned you from your prison, Batibat, in order for you to serve me, for you will summon my demons for me." Batibat looked up at Master Horror, her acid green snake eyes narrowing into slits, and she nodded, rising to her feet after taking Master Horror's offered hand and standing up, bowing her head and she said, "I will do so, my _Magister._" Batibat then turned to the wall where the carvings of demons in stone were shown, and walked over to it.

She placed her hand over one she thought would be powerful and raised her other hand, pointing it to the portal, and she muttered an incantation under her breath. Like last time, the black portal began to blacken again and, like when Batibat walked out of it, only this one was clearly a male; this one had black armour covering its chest and arms, with black armour with curved spikes that pointed upwards covering his legs; blackened silver shoulder pads covered his shoulders. What skin that was visible through the gaps in his armour was grey scales, similar to the ones that covered Xendu when he was alive, thought the scales covering the new monster's body were a different colour and looked harder, like they were made to take more damage without the body getting damage. The face of the new monster had horns that curled down like a ram, but the right horn had its end broken off, leaving it with a broken end. Its face had no sort of nose, and its eyes were a blood red, making them stand out more against the dull colour of the skin. Its mouth had teeth going over the top of it, making that part of it look like it was a vampire, though it really wasn't. It had a large, black-bladed axe in its right armour-covered hand, with a rounded shield in its other hand, both of which had droplets of dried blue liquid covering it, most likely an creature that was other than a human's blood.

"I am Trak-ton, and I will serve my Master to the end!" said Trak-ton, smashing his axe against his shield, and Master Horror nodded in approval from under his hood, and he said, in his usual dark and deep tone, "There are a group of warriors that call themselves the 'Power Rangers', and they need eliminating; do you think you are capable of doing so?" Trak-ton laughed loudly and said, "I am more than able to destroy a few creatures who think that they are more powerful than they think they are; you leave it with me, Master!" Master Horror nodded and lifted a withered hand up, and clicked his rotten fingers, and a large black portal appeared behind Master Horror, Batibat and Trak-ton, with Master Horror saying, "This portal will take you to the human settlement. You will take a group of Wolkeins to assist you." Trak-ton seemed disgusted by the fact that Master Horror wanted him to have assistance from a group of pathetic foot-soldiers. "I do not need help from such creatu-!" started Trak-ton, but was cut short when Master Horror raised his hand, and Trak-ton felt an invisible grip tighten around his throat. His hands dropped his weapons and threw his hands around his neck, trying to see what had tightened its grip around his neck, but found that there wasn't anything around his neck.

Master Horror had his hand up, shaping it like he had holding it around someone's neck, slowly tightening his grip around air, when in actual fact, he was using his ancient powers to choke Trak-ton until he did as he said. Trak-ton eventually fell to his knees and wheezed out, "Fine, fine! I'll take those stupid Wolkeins with me to destroy those Power Punks!" Master Horror tilted his head to one side under his hood, before dropping his hand and Trak-ton easily felt the grip completely disappear from around his neck, and he fell to his hands and knees, wheezed breaths coming from his teeth-covered mouth. "Good; I'm glad that you came to your senses," said Master Horror, sounding like he was smirking under his hood, but it couldn't be told for sure, since the hood cast shadows over his face, blocking it from view. Trak-ton eventually returned to his feet, and picked up his axe and shield again, looking at Master Horror before turning to the portal and walking through it, and Master Horror hit the bottom end of his staff against the ground, black lightning coming from the head of the staff, hitting the ground surrounding the portal and several Wolkeins rising from the spots where the black lightning hit the ground, and they too followed Trak-ton out through the portal.

* * *

**To dguice - Yes, I will be bringing in some of the other Rangers into this fanfic; try and guess which ones I'll be bringing in...**

**To Son of Whitebread - That's a good idea; I might bring Zen-Aku into this somehow. Thank's for the idea! :)**

**As always, please R&R **

**Nf991**


	6. The Metal Pack - Part 2

Chapter 2:

Bored. That was how Jacob was feeling in his Science lesson; bored. Completely and utterly _bored _out of his mind. He had his head resting on his hand, with the other holding a pen and resting the pen against his book, looking like he was writing up notes for the lesson when in actual fact he was trying his hardest to not fall asleep. And judging by the other pupils that surrounded him, which included Crystal, who also had Science in the same time and class as Jacob, were looking like they were trying to make sure they kept their eyes open as the boring voice of the teacher, a man called Mr Jones, droned on and on, trying to make it seem like what he was saying was interesting, when it actually sounded like an annoying, droning sound that was meant to put people to sleep. His eyes were about to close again and he would've fallen asleep if it hadn't been for the sudden growl coming from his wrist; he was instantly awake again and quickly covered the Morpher with his other hand, looking around to make sure nobody heard it. But the only person who seemed to hear was Mr Jones, and all he said was, "Whoever's phone that is, turn it off!" and he didn't even turn around.

Jacob looked at the Morpher and saw that its eye was glowing, signalling that there was someone trying to contact him. He glanced over to Crystal, who had also seemed to get the message from her Morpher at the same time as Jacob, and she glanced over at him, wondering what they should do; they couldn't answer the call without giving away their identity, but they couldn't just leave the call; it could've been someone trying to tell them something important, like Master Horror sending another monster. "Uh, sir? I've got a Doctor's appointment," said Crystal suddenly, raising her hand as Mr Jones turned around. Mr Jones looked over at Crystal through his spectacles and said, "Yes, yes; get going," as he turned around to face the board again, waving his hand at Crystal. Crystal packed her stuff away and glanced over at Jacob, and as she put her back on her back, she jerked her head to the door, gesturing for him to follow her. Jacob glanced over at Mr Jones, whose back was to him and everyone else was too busy trying to stay awake to look at anyone else.

So, Jacob quickly and quietly out his stuff away into his bag and silently got up from his seat, put his back onto his back, and slipped out of the room as Crystal held the door open for him, to make sure the others didn't hear the door opening and closing twice. Once they were out of the room, Jacob looked over at Crystal and said, "Thanks," before pressing the golden diamond on the Morpher and raised it to his face. "You're welcome," said Crystal, smiling at him for a second before listening into the communications. _"Jacob, took your time! Anyway, we've got trouble; there's a monster attacking the city. I need you to get there; the others aren't answering," _said Savage quickly, before the communications cut out and the eye stopped glowing. "Sure thing (!)" said Jacob sarcastically, shaking his head, but lowered his wrist; anything, even a monster attack, was better than studying Miller and Urey and their experiment. Jacob looked over at Crystal and said, "We've got trouble; there's a monster attacking the city."

Crystal rolled her eyes and said, "Doesn't that guy ever rest, or leave the attacks for a day?" Jacob chuckled softly and said, "It doesn't seem so," before they quickly ran out of the school, trying not to draw attention to themselves as they ran out of the school. They didn't want to get caught skipping lessons, but nor did they want to let the city be turned to rubble because of some work that why weren't even going to use in real life. They were soon out of the school grounds, and looked around, quickly spotted where the monster might be; the clear indication of several people running away from something behind a corner that they couldn't see, the people screaming in terror and a few small explosions that could be seen. Jacob and Crystal ran down the street and turned the corner, coming face to face with a pod of Wolkeins and Trak-ton, the newly summoned demon.

"Well, well, well; two mortals think they can face me? Looks like you're even more stupid than when I was last terrorizing your kind!" shouted Trak-ton, pointing his axe at the two Rangers, as the Wolkeins charged at the Rangers. Jacob and Crystal looked at each other before both raising their wrists to their chests and saying, "Wolf Pack; Untie as One!"

Their transparent wolves came from their Morphers and they were soon morphed into their Ranger forms, and charged back at the Wolkeins, the two summoning their special weapons from their Morphers, and slashing at the foot soldiers with ease. Jacob slashed his sword in a giant circle, slashing the chests of a giant circle of Wolkeins that had tried to surround him and attack him, only to have their chests slashed and sparks flying from their chests, sending them flying back and some crashed into other Wolkeins and the fallen Wolkeins crashing into either walls or to the ground and fading from view in black flames surrounding their body, sending them back to an unknown location. Jacob then turned to Trak-ton and charged at the demon, slashing his sword at Trak-ton, but Trak-ton blocked the Ranger's attack with his shield and pushing Jacob back, before slashing at the Ranger with his own sword, sending Jacob into the air and him crashing into the ground, suit sparking in the area where the demon had hit him, trying to pick himself up.

Crystal ran over to Jacob once she had finished off the last of Wolkeins by sending the last one back with a kick before sending several energy arrows from her Gamma Bow at the Wolkeins, sending it away in a pillar of black fire that covered its body. Crystal ran over to Jacob and helped him up, before looking at Trak-ton through her visor, and they both took their fighting stance against the demon. "So, you must be two of them Power Rangers that Master told me about! Though that there would be more of you; but oh well, this'll make it easier to destroy you!" taunted Trak-ton, before charging at the Rangers, shield in front of him and his sword pointing away from his body, before the Rangers met him head on and all of their weapons met in one large clash, holding it there for a moment before Trak-ton forced the weapons up and slashed at the two Rangers, sparks coming from their chests from the hit and they were sent back, crashing onto the floor, both of them groaning softly in pain. "That all you've got, Rangers!" taunted Trak-ton, resting his sword on his shoulder and laughing tauntingly as he watched the Rangers try and get up.

Jacob slowly lifted his head up to look at Trak-ton through his visor, and slowly pushed himself to his feet again, standing on his legs shakily, using his sword to keep himself up until he was able to stand up on his own. Crystal was still trying to get up, but she just kept buckling and falling to the ground. "Do you want to die, Ranger?!" questioned Trak-ton, slowly advancing towards the one fallen Ranger and the other Ranger who was struggling to even stand. Suddenly, blurs of Black and Pink came from behind Jacob and Crystal, and Michael and Alex in their Ranger forms both kicked the monster back, sending Trak-ton staggering back a few steps in surprise. Diego suddenly jumped from the shadows in his Blue Beta Ranger form and kicked Trak-ton, though this time, Trak-ton lifted his shield and blocked the force of the blow, but it still gave the others enough to help Crystal and Jacob up.

"You guys alright?" asked Alex as she and Michael helped up Crystal and Jacob, and the two nodded in reply, saying, "Yeah." The then all turned back to Trak-ton again and entered their fighting stances, the demon laughed, saying, "You think that three more are enough to stop me?"

"You don't know what you're messing with," said Diego as he, Alex and Michael summoned their own weapons from their Morphers and entered their fighting stances with their weapons, ready to take down this new Demon. Trak-ton laughed tauntingly and ran at the five, the group of Rangers running back at the Demon. The teens tried to get a hit at the demon, but Trak-ton was faster than he was before; he slashed at all of the teens with ease, their chests sparking from where Trak-ton's sword had hit them, the five of them soon on the floor, groaning in pain as Trak-ton was still standing without so much as a scratch on him. He laughed and rested his sword on his shoulder again, saying, "I thought you would at least be a challenge; but looks like I was wrong!" The teens all tried to get up, but weren't able to get up because of the injures they had received. But slowly, Jacob lifted his head up and looked at Trak-ton through his visor. He then looked at the others, who were still down, but then he spotted the others' special weapons and saw that the Delta Axe was the closest to him. As the idea in his head started to become real, he slowly got up, his right hand holding his Alpha Sword, and in his left hand, he picked up the Delta Axe and faced Trak-ton, the others looking up at him, wondering what he was planning but couldn't get up to help him.

"Come on, Ranger; show me what you got!" taunted Trak-ton, his sword clashing with his shield and he ran at the Red Alpha Ranger, who rested the Delta Axe on his shoulder for a second and while he ran at the demon, his Alpha Sword pointed to the ground as he ran. "Jacob, no!" the teens shouted, thinking that Jacob was only going to get himself killed if he when trough with what they thought was a suicide mission. But Jacob didn't get injured; as he and Trak-ton charged at each other, time seemed to slow down, and Jacob swung the Axe down, catching the edge of the shield and sending the Demon's shield into the air. As sparks showered down from the shield, Jacob quickly dropped the heavy Axe and grabbed his Alpha Sword with both hands and slashed down at Trak-ton's now exposed chest and abdomen, sparks showering from the hit on the Demon's body. Trak-ton shouted in pain, slowly staggering back, sparks still showering from his wound as Jacob stayed in the position he was in when the Sword made contact with the Demon.

The other teens, though shocked and amazed at what Jacob had pulled off, slowly managed to find the strength to get up and ran over to Jacob, as Trak-ton fell to his hand and knees, one of his hands holding the spot on his chest where the sword had struck him. "Nice," commented Michael, patting Jacob's shoulder before he picked up his Axe.

* * *

Master Horror was watching the entire battle take place through a small blackened portal that acted as a viewing portal, and he roared in anger at Trak-ton was defeated by a single Ranger. "And to think this Demon was supposed to be powerful! However…." Muttered Master Horror, before raising from his throne of bones, which had skulls at the top of the back rest and bones filling in the rest of the throne. "A potestate tenebrarum et malis, fac tua Daemon nascuntur!" shouted Master Horror, his staff jabbing the floor suddenly, huge black arcs of lightning coming from the staff and going into the sky, the black lightning making the surrounding area flash momentarily as it shot into the sky, and traveled to the Human World….

* * *

The Wolf Rangers suddenly heard and saw the clouds blackening and gathered suddenly, with black lightning arcing from the sky and one of the bigger lightning shards striking Trak-ton, surrounding him with lightning as he slowly began to grow; the Rangers had to run back in order to not get crushed by the ever growing feet of the Demon. "You Rangers have no idea what you are in for!" roared Trak-ton as he reached his full size, easily towering over buildings and at least twice as tall as the tallest tower in the area. The Rangers all took another step back and looked up at the newly grown Demon. "Well; what do we do now?" asked Diego, looking at the other teens. Suddenly, a growl came from their Morphers and they raised them to their helmets and Savage's voice came through the communicators. _"Guys, I'm watching all of this happening; I think I might just have the things for the job. Just summon your Wolves!" _came Savage's voice, before the communications ended and the teens were left looking at each other.

"Well, let's do what he says…" said Jacob, but trailed off when he wasn't sure himself what Savage meant by what he said. The other teens looked at their Morphers and saw they were glowing in their own colour slightly, and, seeming to run on something that seemed to be locked into the Morphers themselves, and raised their Morphers up, so their Morphers were facing away from them. "We summon our Wolves; United as One!" the five of them shouted, and they pressed the golden diamond on the Morphers and the eyes on the Morphers glowed brightly, snarls coming from the Morphers.

The place was silent for a second, before the Earth seemed to shake slightly for a second, but it was enough for the teens to turn around at the source of the shaking; they looked in the direction of the Quarry, which still had a large mountain of rock that the miners hadn't been able to mine since there had been some sort of force stopping them from getting anywhere close to it. The entire face of the mountain was shaking slightly before it started to crack in places and eventually fell down completely, the rubble seeming to fall into the mountain, which turned out to have a hollow centre. The teens were all surprised and shocked by what happened next; five large blurs, each of them in one of the Ranger's colour, dashed out of the hollow cavern, each of the blurs at least the size of two towers in length. As the blurs slowed down, there seemed to be silver mixed in with each of the slowing blurs, with a small amount of gold visible in the blurs.

The blurs all stopped completely, and the blurs were soon able to show a physical form; each of them were in the shape of wolves, each of them having silver shoulders, silver upper and lower legs and silver paws, gold covering their claws. Their bodies had gold running down their central back, each of the wolves having a different pattern of gold on their back, and the rest of their bodies covered in the Rangers' respected colours. Their heads had the Ranger's colours running down the sides of them, with the rest of the heads covered in silver, their jaws able to open and close, with metallic growls and metal snarls coming from the jaws.

"They're Wolf Zords!" exclaimed Diego, and the teens all smiled under their helmets; this was going to be fun…

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry to say that I won't be including Zack, sorry. I've already chosen which six Rangers I'll be bringing back, and they're going to be from particular seasons; Mighty Morphin', Lost Galaxy, Wild Force, S.P.D, and a few others; that might help narrow down the guesses. :)**

**As always, R&R**

**Nf991 **


	7. The Metal Pack - Part 3

Chapter 3:

The Wolf Zords all looked down at the group of Rangers, their eyes flashing as they growled at them to communicate with them, like they were…alive. "We'd better get in them," said Jacob, before taking a few steps forward and suddenly jumping into the air, the power of his suit allowing him to make the impossible jump onto the head of the Red Wolf Zord. He looked forward at the giant Trak-ton for a moment, before he slipped into the control room of the Zord. The cockpit of the Zord was similar to that of fighter pilot's cockpit, though with a few differences; there were a lot more buttons in front of him and to the side, along with the eyes of the Alpha Wolf Zord acting as the view in front of him. There was also the same symbol of the Wolf Pack behind his seat, though it was red in colour instead of gold. "Red Alpha Zord, Online!" said Jacob, grabbing the control sticks to his sides with each hand. Diego, Michael, Crystal and Alex all said, "Let's do this!" before they all jumped into the other Wolf Zords; Diego jumped and landed in the Blue Beta Wolf Zord, Michael landing in the Black Delta Wolf Zord, Crystal landing in the Yellow Gamma Wolf Zord and Alex landing in the cockpit of the Pink Omega Wolf Zord.

"Blue Beta, ready and waiting!"

"Yellow Gamma, ready to rock!"

"Black Delta, let's do this!"

"Pink Omega, ready and online!"

"Wolf Zords; United we Howl!" all of the Rangers said at the same time as their Wolf Zords all lifted their heads up and metallic howls came from the Zord's mouths. They soon stopped howling and all looked forward at Trak-ton, and growls came from the Wolves as the Rangers flexed their fingers around the control sticks, ready to take this guy down. "Alright guys; let's do this!" said Jacob over the comms, before he pushed the controls forward and the Red Alpha Zord started running forward, running like it was a normal wolf and jumping into the air, its jaw opening and latching around Trak-ton's right arm with the sword. "Get off me, you metal mutt!" roared Trak-ton, trying to shake the Wolf Zord off him; when that didn't work, he tried hitting the Zord with his shield, but the Wolf Zord wasn't budging. The Black Delta and the Yellow Gamma Wolf Zords then started running towards the Demon and ran under Trak-ton's legs, taking them out and causing Trak-ton to fall to the ground as Jacob had the Red Alpha let go of Trak-ton's arm.

The Demon fell to the floor, its arm sparking where the Red Alpha had bit down on it. When he tried to get back up, the Blue Beta and the Pink Omega charged at Trak-ton, their golden claws slashing at the Demon as he was almost up. Tack-ton shouted out, falling to the ground again, barely missing several buildings. "Let's finish him; Wolf Zords, combine!" said Jacob, pressing a large button on the control panel in front of him, which then caused the small screen that was on the console that showed all five Wolf Zords merge together and a humanoid shape taking shape. "Wolf Zords, combine!" said Diego, Michael, Crystal and Alex at the same time, pressing the same button Jacob pressed on their own controls, the same image coming up on their screen.

Instantly, the eyes of all of the Wolf Zords brightened before they all jumped high in the air. The Red Alpha Zord's lower legs on its back legs folding into the upper part of the leg, while the lower legs and upper legs folded up and slotted into the shoulder. The Wolf head folding down on its front, and the body of the Wolf twisted around so that Wolf head was sticking out of the chest of the to be Megazord. The Black Delta and the Yellow Gamma Wolf's legs folded up into their bodies, while their heads twisted so the bottom jaw of the Black Delta Wolf Zord was facing the right, and the bottom jaw of the Yellow Gamma Wolf Zord was facing the left. The Blue Beta then split down the middle, the front of the Blue Beta Wolf Zord moving to the right side of the Red Alpha, and the lower half moving to the right side of the Red Alpha. The Pink Omega, being the smallest of all of the Wolf Zords, split into three; the head of the Pink Omega moving over the top of the Red Alpha; the front legs folding into the chest and forming a fist, and the back legs folding into the back end of the body and forming another first. Each fist connected to the end of either Blue Beta arms, which in turn attached to the Red Alpha's sides. The Black Delta and the Yellow Gamma attaching to the bottom of the Red Alpha, the Black Delta attaching as the right leg, and the Yellow Gamma attaching as the left leg. A humanoid head slowly came out from where the head of the Red Alpha Wolf Zord had been before it had become attached to the chest of the Megazord, and the humanoid head had green eyes and a silver face with red covering the rest of the head, and the Pink Omega Wolf head slowly slid down onto the humanoid head, the mouth opening and showing the face through the set of jaws.

The Ranger's seats became loose as the transformation finished, and they each suddenly were pushed up, heading towards the cockpit of the Megazord. When they were all in place, it was Jacob in the middle, with Michael and Crystal next to each other below him, and Diego on his right and Alex on the left. "Wolf Pack Megazord; United, we Howl!" the teens all said, as the Megazord punched the air in front of it a couple of times, before the arms lowered to its sides. "Come on; give it your best shot!" taunted Trak-ton, smashing his sword against his shield once he was back on his feet again. "Let's show him what we can do!" said Jacob, looking at the other teens. "Right!" Michael, Diego, Crystal and Alex said, nodding at Jacob before facing the visor of the Megazord's eyes, and they made the Megazord then started walking towards Trak-ton once all of the teens moved the controls forward. Trak-ton slashed his sword at the Megazord, but the Megazord blocked the sword with its right fist and punched at Trak-ton, but Trak-ton blocked the fist with his shield. He then pushed the Megazord back, before slashing at the Megazord with his sword, sending the Megazord staggering back, sparks showering from the slash.

The teens were shook around in the cockpit, sparks coming from the ceiling and from the sides, as well as from their consoles. "That was a lucky shot," said Diego, the five of them all righting the Megazord up, as it had stumbled back from the hit and almost fell to its knee, but they lifted it up to stand properly again. "We summon the Wolf Blade!" the teens all shouted, their powers seeming to make them summon it, as it seemed to tell them to help them out in battle. Anyway, all of the tails of the five Wolf Zords detached from their Zords, and the five black tails floated in front of the Megazord before they merged together, forming a black sword with a black blade, a black wolf head around the base of the blade. The Megazord grabbed the handle of the blade and slashed at the air in front of it, before slowly walking towards Trak-ton. "You're in for it now!" shouted Trak-ton, before a red circle in the centre of his shield started to glow and suddenly fired red lasers at the Megazord, but the Rangers made the Megazord slash at the lasers as they came towards them, the blade sending the lasers off course when they reached the sword, causing explosions on either side of the Megazord as it continued to slowly walk towards the demon, the sheer mass and size of the Megazord forcing it to only wall slowly.

When the Megazord was close enough to Trak-ton, it slashed at the Demon, catching it off without giving it enough time to block the attack with the shield. The strike hit Trak-ton's shoulder that had the shield, causing sparks to fly from the shoulder wound and caused Trak-ton to drop the shield because of the force of the strike, staggering back slightly from the attack. "Let's finish him!" said Jacob, raising his fist. "Right!" the others said, before they all lowered their hands again and grabbed the control pads. Slowly, the Megazord lifted the sword up and made a large circle in front of it, the faintest trail of a white circle following the tip of the blade. "Howling Moon Strike!" the teens all shouted out, the Megazord slashing the sword down diagonally, striking the Demon, who tried to block the attack with its sword, but the attack was so forceful, that Trak-ton's sword was destroyed, breaking in two. The Megazord's sword then had no challenge to hitting Trak-ton; the sword slash across the exposed chest of the Demon, sparks showering from the strike and sending the Demon staggering back a few paces, before the sparks started to become more intense and eventually, with a final shout of pain, the Demon slowly fell backwards, and once it hit the ground, a massive explosion occurred, giving the Megazord enough time to turn around and pose with the explosion going on behind it.

Master Horror roared in anger under his hood at watching Trak-ton begin defeated so easily, his roar of anger causing the entire place to shake and a few pieces of stone fell from the sides and fell onto the floor; Batibat, who had staggered into the room from the sounds of the stone crashing into the floor and her Master's shouts of anger. "_Magister, _you need to calm; it will probably be the Ranger's only victory. You will be able to beat them," said Batibat, hoping to sooth her Master. Master Horror held his staff in a tightened grip, but he said, "Perhaps you are right, Batibat; we will crush the Rangers….we just need to find the right moment, and the right demon…" A presence behind him made him turn around and he saw that another orb of black light was floating towards him, and he knew that it had come from Trak-ton's remains after the Ranger's had destroyed them with their Megazords. Master Horror laughed darkly under his hood as the black light landed in his outstretched hand and the light was absorbed into his body. "Even if they do defeat every Demon that I send to them….they will only be making their destruction all the more better for me," said Master Horror as the light disappeared completely inside his hand.

"Those Zords are amazing!" said Diego as the five of them walked into the Command Room, having demorphed and had their Zords go back into an unknown location, since they had detached and ran off into the distance, which only made the Rangers think that either Savage or M.U.T.T. had pre-programmed the Zords to go back somewhere once they had been used. The others all nodded in agreement, smiling at one another at their latest win. "Congratulations, Rangers," said Savage, as he and M.U.T.T. walked over to the Rangers, M.U.T.T. barking metallically as he walked over to Jacob, who was getting used to the Metal K9. "How long have those Zords been around?" asked Alex Savage. Savage answered with, "Those Wolf Zords have been around for a while; nearly as long ago as the previous warriors of the powers you possess. After the final battle with Master Horror, the warriors gave up their powers, the Wolf Zords, also known as 'the Metal Pack', were hidden away by the warriors using the last of their power. But…"

"But what?" asked Jacob as Savage had trailed off. Savage sighed softly and said, "Well…there are, or should I say, were, other Wolf Zords; they were sent away to different areas, waiting to become activated again. So far, M.U.T.T., who's the one who has managed to find the original Five Wolves and re-activate them after so long, has only managed to find the Five. Hopefully, given time, either he or maybe even one of you will be able to find another one of the Metal Pack."

The Rangers all nodded, and Crystal asked, "How many were there?" Savage chuckled softly and said, "There were loads; the Lightning Wolf Brothers…the Earth Wolf…the Fire Wolf…each and every one of the Wolf Zords had the power of an element. Even your Zords have Powers of Elements; the Red Alpha has the Power of Lava; Blue Beta has the Power of Water; Yellow Gamma has the Power of Light; Black Delta has the Power of Stone, and Pink Omega has the Power of Air." The teens all nodded, smiling to themselves as they thought about how they were going to use these new-found powers that their Zords could use in their next Megazord battle. "Well, you'd better get back to your human 'school' before anyone notices that you are missing," said Savage as he lent against the wall. The five Rangers nodded and they were soon teleported back to Pax High School in their own pillars of light.


	8. Poisoned Fangs - Part 1

Chapter 1:

"Batibat!" shouted Master Horror, his dark voice echoing around the cavern and causing dust to fall from places on the walls as he shouted for his second-in-command. The said Demon of Nightmares soon came from around the corner, rushing into the room of the cavern that her Master was in and that held the black portal where Master Horror ordered her to summon his Demons for him. "Yes, my Master?" said Batibat, bowing on her knee in front of her Master the second she was in front of him before standing up again, looking at Master Horror, though avoiding to look at him directly; she just looked at Master Horror over his shoulder, as not even she had seen Master Horror with his hood down, and well, the ones that had tried to look at Master Horror directly were destroyed and reduced to dust and rubble instantly, and there had been one Demon that had tried to even take down Master Horror's hood down after Master Horror insulted the Demon, who had a very bad temper. That Demon, well….he wished he was dead, but Master Horror had sent him to a fate that was worse than dead; _Magnus Oblivionis, _or 'The Great Oblivion'; the place where all of the Demons go after they had even been destroyed by the Rangers, or sent there by Master Horror himself if they had displeased him or insulted him.

"I need another Demon," said Master Horror, his dark voice with the slightest hint of a growl to his tone. Batibat nodded, both out of natural instinct to follow orders and out of fear of Master Horror; even though she was loyal to the last breath of her Master Horror, Master Horror wouldn't think twice, even for her, if she disobeyed him. "Yes Master," said Batibat, before turning around and heading to the wall that held the Demons engraved into it. She scanned her eyes over the sheer amount of Demons littering the wall, with the odd space where a Demon had already been summoned and destroyed. Her snake-like, acid green eyes stopped when she spotted a particular Demon and her crimson-red lips twisted in a demented smirk. She rested her right hand on the carving of the Demon, and raised her left hand towards the black portal, which instantly began to swirl like a blackened whirl pool. Slowly, a humanoid shape began to become clear in the spinning whirl pool of darkness. Ever so slowly, a humanoid creature came from the blackened whirl pool; it had great, scaly black wings coming out the back of its shoulder blades, with the skin of the Demon a midnight black with ghostly white lines going down its arms, which had metal covering its hands and fingers. There were a set of chrome chains running around the torso of the creature, with another chain attaching to the ones around the torso going around the right shoulder. Its head was basically a ghostly white skull that was attached to the rest of the body by a few strands of black scaled skin, though the head had several long, pointed teeth sticking out of the top jaw. A large, black cloak that went from its lower back down to pool behind its feet as the black-scaled wings folded back behind the monster.

"Van-Decon, at your service, my Master," said Van-Decon, in a rasp, menacing voice as he knelt in front of Master Horror, his wings folded tightly against his black scaled back. By the time Batibat had walked back over to stand at her Master's side, Van-Decon had already standing up again in front of Master Horror. "Van-Decon, if I remember correctly, your bite is the most toxic and fatal in the known history of this…pathetic planet," said Master Horror, slowly pacing in front of Van-Decon, his head turning to the side to keep the front of his hood facing Van-Decon. The vampire-like Demon nodded its skull-like head, saying, "You would be correct, my Master." Master Horror nodded slowly and waved his hand through the air in front of him, and a large black portal appeared behind him. "This portal will lead you to the Human World; there is a group that call themselves 'Power Rangers', and they need eliminating. I trust you and your venom will be able to do such a thing." Van-Decon nodded, saying, "You won't regret a thing, Master," before he got up from bowing and slowly walked through the portal.

* * *

The bell went for lunch and the corridors around the school, and the masses of students all headed to the canteen, Jacob, Diego, Michael, Crystal and Alex included. The five teens all met up just outside the canteen before they all entered and found a table where they could all sit. "What's on the menu today?" asked Jacob, his icy blue eyes flashing over to the menu that hung above the food. "'Fired Chicken and Crisps'," Jacob read aloud, and he shuddered slightly; the last time he had fried chicken at the school, it felt like he was eating a raw liver. He barely made it through the rest of that day, and from that day, he promised himself he won't eat another thing from the school. "Come on," said Diego, nudging Jacob's shoulder with his own, "let's go to the Pizzeria." Jacob nodded and got up after the other four, and they exited the canteen again. The Pizzeria they were talking about was 'Phil's Pizza Pie', and it was just across the street from the school, but the school didn't actually allow kids to go over there during school time; mostly about a 'non-healthy' sort of thing. But that didn't stop some students from sneaking out of the school while all of the teachers were either keeping an eye on the students or in the teachers' lounge.

Diego, Michael, Crystal and Alex had to lead Jacob in how to get out of the school without any of the teachers noticing; they went into two groups, the three boys and the two girls. The boys kept an eye out for any teachers that might've wandered by while the girls quickly walked through a large gap in one of the standard school fences that surrounded the school; there had been a large gap in between some of the fences that a person could easily fit through, and the teachers knew nothing about it. So, the students kept this to themselves, using it to get to the pizzeria when they didn't want what was on the menu. Once the girls disappeared behind the sheet of metal that covered the hidden gap; the teachers didn't notice the rouge sheet of metal that was on the school property, and so, the hidden exit went unnoticed as well, the three boys all followed suite, going through the exit one at a time, first Diego, then Michael and finally Jacob, since he was the one that was new to all this.

Once Jacob was through, they all quickly made it across the road that separated the school from the pizzeria, before arriving at the front doors. Diego and Michael opened the doors and the five of them walked in, the smell of cooked meats and fresh dough instantly greeting them. The pizzeria had its walls covered in several pictures, ranging from its Italian origins to images of several different kinds of pizza, as well as a single picture that held the Italian flag. The man at the counter, a middle-aged man with short brown hair and equally brown eyes, spotted the teens, but instead of asking them why they were here and not at school, and smiled at them and greeted them with a slight Italian accent, "Michael, Diego, Crystal, Alex! Welcome! Who's the friend?" The four teens that were named all smiled at the man, and walked over to the counter through the empty seats of the pizzeria, with Jacob following behind them, not sure whether he should do or say anything at first. "Hey Greg; this is Jacob, he's new in town," said Diego, introducing Jacob to the man behind the counter named Greg.

"Ah, welcome, Jacob!" said Greg, holding a hand out over the counter and Jacob shook Greg's hand with his own, saying, "thanks; I feel welcome." Greg smiled and said, "So, what can I get for you today?" The five teens all ordered their pizzas, Jacob, Crystal and Diego getting Pepperoni, and Michael and Alex getting Hawaiian. They all sat down at one of the many empty tables that littered the pizzeria. But before they could take even a single bite into any of their pizzas, the TV that sat in the top corner of the pizzeria caught their attention; since it was always tuned into the news, it showed one of the news reporters reporting about another attack on the city, the camera flicking to the side for a few seconds to show Van-Decon attacking several areas, before he unfolded his wings and shot into the air in a mere millisecond, and out of the camera's line of sight, leaving an explosion filling the screen. The five teens all look at each other for a few seconds before they all got up suddenly, all of them putting a few dollars on the table to pay for their pizzas, and they quickly exited the pizzeria before Greg had a chance to ask they why they were going so soon after leaving their pizzas.

The teens all ran towards the city centre, where the TV had shown where the attacks were taking place. When they arrived at the city centre, there were a couple of people lying down on the ground, littering the entire area, all of them groaning loudly in pain. "What's up with them?" asked Diego as he and Jacob walked over to the closest person, a man in a black business suit and black tie, and slowly pushed him onto his front. The first thing the teens noticed was that how pale the man was, and how he was getting paler by the second. There were also thin black lines running down his body where the blood veins were supposed to be. "Hey, check this out," said Diego, tilting the near unconscious man's head to the side, showing a strange bite mark on the man's neck; it looked like a large, red 'V' that seemed to be rather burnt onto the skin rather than bitten, though what suggested that it was a bit was the four puncture holes that appeared at both the top of the V and the bottom of the V. "Strange," muttered Diego, running his finger over the bite mark. Crystal looked up and suddenly said, "Guys, we got company!"

The five teens all looked up just in time to see a black blur shooting down to the ground, hitting the ground, which caused a large ring of dust and small pieces of cement flying from where the blur had impacted the ground. When the dust cleared, its revealed Van-Decon as he folded his wings back against his shoulder blades, and crossed his right hand over his chest, his long black claws flashing in the light of the sun. "I am guessing that you are the five that my Master calls the Power Rangers?" asked Van-Decon in his usual rasp tone, looking at the Rangers. "Look, we don't know who you are, Skeletor Head, but if you're the one that's bitten all of these people, you're going to pay!" said Jacob, pointing at the Demon before he raised his wrist over his chest as the others did, saying, "Wolf Pack; United as One!" and they morphed into their Ranger suits.

"Don't make me laugh!" said Van-Decon, before his wings unfolded again, and he suddenly became a blur as he flew forward at a speed that the humans could only register as a black blur, and the blur ran through the Rangers multiple times, each time, striking a different Ranger's chest until all of the Rangers were on the ground, suits smouldering in the areas where Van-Decon had struck them. Van-Decon became a recognisable shape again as he landed in front of the Rangers. "I'll shall start with you.." hissed Van-Decon as he pointed at Jacob, before he rushed over to Jacob in a black blur and was soon over Jacob, his head against Jacob's neck as he bit against the Ranger suit. Jacob shouted in pain and managed to push the Demon off with the help of the others, as they had seen what was happening. "Bah! My work is done for now," said Van-Decon, before he turned and flew into the air as a black blur. The Rangers all took a step to go after him, but stop when Jacob groaned loudly in pain and fell to his knees, holding his neck where Van-Decon had bit him. "Jacob!" Michael shouted, rushing over to Jacob as the Red Alpha Ranger fell onto his front, his hands twitching slightly. "Oh no," said Diego, moving Jacob's head gently, revealing a fresh V-shaped bite mark covering the side of his neck, going through the suit and into his skin…


	9. Poisoned Fangs - Part 2

Chapter 2:

When the teens first noticed that Jacob had the bite mark that all of them other people that were lying on the ground, they call Savage through their communicators, wanting him to teleport them back to the Command Room, saying that Jacob was badly hurt. Savage teleported them to the Command Room, and they arrived in their own column of light, with Jacob being supported by Diego and Michael, with Jacob's right arm around Diego's shoulders, and Jacob's left arm around Michael's shoulder. "Lay him down," said Savage, as M.U.T.T. pressed his head against a control panel, and slowly, a white panel, about the size of a single bed, raised from the floor against one side of the room. Diego and Michael, both still morphed, helped Jacob over, who was also still morphed, but Crystal had taken his helmet off the second they had arrived him. The two male Rangers slowly put Jacob lying down on the panel, with Jacob twitching slightly in pain and groaning every so often. "What happened?" ordered Savage, looking at the other four Rangers as M.U.T.T. stayed by Jacob's side, nudging the red Ranger's head slightly, trying to get a response out of him but also trying to shift his head to the side in order to see something that his sensors picked up.

"There was this weird Demon that had a Skeletor head attacking people, and it attacked Jacob, leaving that mark," said Diego, demorphing as well as the others as he walked past Savage and kept Jacob's head from moving back as he pointed at the V bite mark that was still visible on the neck of his Ranger suit. Savage examined the bite mark, 'Hmm'd' and walked over to one of the control panels that had a large screen in front of it. He pressed a couple of buttons and said, "Did the creature that attacked him look like this?" asked Savage, before he pressed another button and flicked at the screen. Seconds later, pixels began to appear in the centre of the room, and after ten seconds, a pixelated version of Van-Decon appeared in the middle of the room. The teens all nodded, saying, "That's him." Savage sighed deeply and walked around the pixels that formed Van-Decon, saying, "This is a vampire-like Demon that is called Van-Decon; his bite was the most poisonous and most fatal back when the original warriors of your powers. Several hundreds of people died at his fangs; the warriors managed to destroy him, and seal his spirit away; until now, that is." The teen all paid attention, but they were all constantly flicking their eyes over to look at Jacob, who was taking shallow breaths as his skin began to pale, his veins becoming black as they started to become visible.

"Is there anything that we can do?" asked Alex desperately, as M.U.T.T. lifted his head up to look down at Jacob's face and he began to scan at Jacob's face, though it sounded like he was sniffing at his face. "There is only one way to save Jacob, and the others that have been bitten by Van-Decon, and that is to destroy Van-Decon before sunset tomorrow; if you do, the people that have been bitten will be cured. If you don't….they'll be lost forever," said Savage grimly, and the eyes of the four teens instantly widened, the fact that there was a chance that they might lose Jacob hitting them like a brick wall. "We have to destroy Van-Decon," said Diego firmly, looking at the other teens. The other teens look a little doubtful, and Crystal said, "Well, remember what happened last time Jacob wasn't in the fight?" She did have a point; in their first battle, when Jacob had refused to take the Red Alpha Morpher at first, they had been beaten terribly by the Demon they were facing. That was proof to them that they needed Jacob in order to actually fight while working well with each other; otherwise they would just end up arguing about how they would get in each other's way and end up getting attacked while they weren't looking. "You have to try; Jacob isn't going to always be there to help you fight your battles with you," said Savage, drawing the Rangers back to the matter at hand.

"Me and M.U.T.T. shall take care of Jacob; you four need to get out there and stop Van-Decon before he starts attacking even more people," said Savage, and the four Rangers reluctantly nodded, and they all were teleported away to the city. Savage slowly turned to look at Jacob, who still had M.U.T.T. scanning him, but he was nudging his face as well, trying to get a response out of him. When he got nothing out of him, M.U.T.T.'s voice box made a metallic whimper-like sound. "M.U.T.T.; he's going to be fine," said Savage, patting the metal head of M.U.T.T. The metal K9 slowly got up, and nodded its metal head, before moving to one of the panels, and brought up on one of the screens a digital clock, which read _34 hrs: 59 mins: 13 sec, _and it was slowly counting down, second by second. It was the peoples who had been bitten time…and it was running out.

* * *

"I told you that the Master didn't make a mistake in choosing me; I have infected that Red Punk of a Ranger with my venom, and he will be completely overwhelmed by tomorrows end," said Van-Decon, as he had returned to Master Horror's domain to brag about his victory against the Ranger to Master Horror. "Don't get too confident too soon; you still have to defeat those other Rangers," hissed Batibat, who was the first one that Van-Decon walked into when he arrived back at the domain. "I don't need a Nightmare Demon telling me what and what not to do!" hissed Van-Decon back, easily getting annoyed at the annoyance that was Batibat. Batibat hissed dangerously, her snake-like acid green eyes narrowing into slits as a long, black bladed sword slowly appeared in her right hand, the handle looking like a skull hand guard with the blade coming out of the top of the skull. Van-Decon took a step back, and the two slowly circled each other; Batibat wasn't one to be insulted, and she was always quick to attack a Demon if they had insulted her.

Van-Decon suddenly snarled and ran at Batibat, his clawed hands slashing at Batibat, but the She-Demon dodged every slash of the claws of the vampire-like demon. Batibat ducked under one of the swipes and went to slash at the back of the Demon, but Van-Decon was fast; his wings spread out and he shot into the air and landed next to Batibat, and aimed a kick at her when he was on his feet again. The fighting went on for several more minutes, neither of the Demons getting an advantage over the other before the other would take back the advantage and made their own advantage on the other. This went on for another few minutes before Master Horror silently walked into the room in the chamber where the battle between Van-Decon and Batibat was taking place. He watched the fight for a few minutes, before he had enough of the fighting and lifted his hand up, and Batibat and Van-Decon both felt an invisible hand tightening around their necks; Batibat dropped her sword as the two Demons fell to their knees, trying to breath.

"There is no time for this pathetic fighting; I need you to finish off those other four Rangers, Van-Decon," said Master Horror in his dark, deep tone of voice as he looked at both Demons, who were both taking rasp breaths to try and keep themselves alive. "Yes, I-I'll go right away!" gasped Van-Decon in his rasp tone, even more so now that Master Horror was choking the life out of him. Master Horror nodded slowly and dropped his hand slowly, with Batibat and Van-Decon gasping for breath as they could breathe again. Van-Decon slowly got up and bowed to Master Horror, before a portal appeared yet again behind the vampire-like Demon and he turned and slowly walked through it, the portal closing up behind him.

* * *

Diego, Crystal, Michael and Alex arrived at the centre of the cityafter Savage had teleported them there, as he thought that was where Van-Decon would attack next, as this was the most densely populated area in the entire city. Luckily, they had landed in a side alley that was near the edge of the centre, where there was not that many people around. Once they looked down each end of the alley to make absolutely sure that no-one had seen them appear in the alley, the four teens walked down the side of the alley that showed the centre of the city. The gave all they could see a quick once-over, and they noticed right away that Van-Decon hadn't arrived yet; there weren't anyone running away in fear, nor was there anyone lying down on the ground with pale skin and strange bite marks on their necks. But that wasn't going to last long; several black portals appeared and Wolkeins started pouring out of them, causing the people there to start screaming and running away, dropping whatever they were carrying at the time. "Show time," said Diego to the others once all of the people were out of the area, and they all said, "Wolf Pack; Unite as One!" and they were soon all morphed into their respected Wolf Ranger suits.

They summoned their special weapons and entered their fighting stances, before they charged at the group of Wolkeins that were charging at them. Diego slashed at the Wolkeins that had surrounded him with his Beta Spear, before back-flipping back and landing on the roof of a parked car, giving him an advantage over the Wolkeins. As two of the Wolkeins slashed at him with their daggers, Diego kicked their daggers away and out of the Wolkein's hands, before slashing at them with his spear, sending them to the ground, lying flat on their back before they disappeared through black flames. Diego continued to kick away daggers that came at him, but eventually, the daggers were coming in too fast and with too little gaps in between and Diego had to think fast. So, he flipped over a Wolkein that tried to slash at him while he was busy with another three Wolkeins, and landed behind the foot soldiers, and slashed at them as they turned back to face him, sparks flying from where the spear had hit them, sending them to the ground and disappearing in black flames.

Meanwhile, Michael and Crystal were working together to take out the large group of Wolkeins that were surrounding them. Michael slashed at Wolkeins as they came towards him, sparks flying from where the axe managed to hit them, sending them back to the ground or against the wall, before they disappeared in black flames just like the ones that had been defeated before them. Michael then ducked, allowing Crystal to aim her Gamma Bow at the Wolkeins that came at them, who then took step back when they noticed Crystal aiming her Bow at them. Crystal then fired three yellow energy arrows at the Wolkeins. The arrows went through the first three Wolkeins and the second three Wolkeins, before they stopped when they reached the third row of three Wolkeins, causing all of the Wolkeins to explode and disappear in black flames. "Alright," said Crystal, as she nodded at Michael, who nodded back.

Michael and Crystal then turned around to face the other Wolkeins that were running at them, but the Wolkeins were cut short by Alex landing in front of them, her Omega Claws around her hands and she slashed at the foot soldiers, pink energy waves coming from her Omega Claws as she slashed at the chest of the Wolkeins. One of them tried to attack her from behind, but Alex blocked the dagger by twisting around and locking the dagger with her right Omega Claw, before lifting the dagger up from her Right Omega Claw, and slashing at the Wolkeins with her Left Omega Claw, the Wolkein flipping in the air from the force of the attack, sending it flying for a few seconds before it landed on the ground, disappearing with the rest of the fallen Wolkeins. Alex turned around to look at Michael and Crystal, smiling under her helmet, and said, "What are you two standing around for? We've got to finish this." Michael and Crystal both nodded at Alex, smiling at her under their helmets. Suddenly, a blur of black flew through the four Rangers, sending sparks flying from their chests and wherever the black blur struck them, before they all fell to the ground, sparks coming from their chests and their suits smouldering in areas where the sparks were showering from.

"Well, you four of even less of a challenge than that one Red Punk," said Van-Decon as he landed in front of the four fallen Rangers, who were groaning lowly as they got up, holding their upper arms, where some of the smouldering was coming from. "You're going to pay for what you did to our friend!" said Diego, taking a threatening step closer to Van-Decon, who simply laughed as he folded his arms in front of his chest. "Ah, that Punk who calls himself the Red Ranger; not even I know the full strength of my venom. I hear the people who knew another who was bitten say watching them was the worst thing they had seen," taunted Van-Decon, trying to anger the Rangers and make them easier to attack. But the Rangers kept their cool, and Alex said, "We'll make sure you won't harm anyone again."

Ready?" asked Diego, and the four of them entered their fighting stances. "Give it your best shots," said Van-Decon, his arms unfolding as his wings slowly spread out again.


	10. Poisoned Fangs - Part 3

Chapter 3:

Diego, Michael, Crystal and Alex all ran at Van-Decon, all of them having their special weapons drawn and once they were close enough, Michael and Alex dashed to the sides with Diego and Crystal going straight forward, Michael and Alex slashing at Van-Decon's side, but this meant he left his chest and abdomen open for Diego and Crystal, who took full advantage of this and slashed their weapons down the Demon's front, sending sparks showering from the newest wounds and Van-Decon staggering back, his front smouldering slightly. "That was a lucky shot!" said Van-Decon in his standard rasp tone, before his wings opened up again and he took to the air, turning into a black blur once more as he started attacking the Rangers through the air, but this time, the Rangers saw this coming; they used their weapons to block the attacks, which worked out quiet well as they didn't get any hits to their chest and abdomens like they normally would if they didn't have their weapons to block them. When Van-Decon stopped attacking them for a brief moment, Diego said, "Aim for his wings; if we take them out, he'll be easier to take out!"

The others all nodded and going into their fighting stances to wait and see where Van-Decon was going to land. Once they saw the black blur land about ten meters in front of them and return to looking like Van-Decon, the four of them charged suddenly and quickly at the Demon, not giving him a chance to take any sort of advantage. Michael and Diego both jumped over Van-Decon in blurs of Black and Blue as they went over the Demon's shoulders, and Alex and Crystal both attacked the from the front, giving the Blue Beta and the Black Delta the chance to slice off the wings. Both lifting their Staff and Axe up, Michael and Diego both brought down their weapons on the Demon's still outspread wings, sparks flying as the weapons made impact with the extensions of the body. Van-Decon let out a lout screech of pain as the wings were sliced off from his body and fell to the ground, sparks flying from the too stumps that were once wings as she stumbled back, Michael and Diego both moving to the sides as they re-joined Crystal and Alex in standing in front of the Demon, who was still screeching in pain from the loss of his wings.

"Let's finish him," said Diego, raising his Beta Spear at the Demon. "Right," the other three said, all three of them raising their weapons to finished Van-Decon, but a portal appeared behind him the very second that the Rangers were about to perform the Wolf Slash Attack, and out of the portal, walked Batibat, her black clothing flapping slightly in the slight wind that had formed. The moment her feet touched the ground, the place where her foot touched blackened, like she was killing anything that she came into contact with; she was like poison to the world, much like her Master. "Needing help, Vampire?" asked Batibat mockingly, walking up to Van-Decon, trying to insult him in front of the Rangers. Van-Decon hissed lowly and threateningly at Batibat, his back hunched slightly as the sparks slowly began to reduce from their wounds. The Rangers all entered fighting stances, tensing at the newest arrival of the she-demon. Batibat turned to look at the Rangers, her eyes narrowing into acid green eyes with thin black slits running down the middle of the eyes, saying to Van-Decon, "Go back to Master Horror's domain; heal yourself, I will take care of your problem."

Van-Decon reluctantly nodded at Batibat, not because he wanted to do what Batibat said, but because she was his superior and Master Horror was his Master, so by disrespecting Batibat, he was disrespecting Master Horror, and he didn't want to get on the wrong side of Master Horror; doing that, he was basically writing his own death sentence. Van-Decon slowly turned and walked through the portal, the said portal closing up behind him. Batibat turned to look at the Rangers again, and she slowly drew her sword that she used to fight Van-Decon in Master Horror's domain, and she ran at the Rangers with speed that could not be matched by that of any other creature on this planet. She was so fast that the Rangers didn't have a chance to raise weapons to try and at least defend themselves, resulting in Batibat being able to strike them all on the chest without any effort in trying to remove their defences from them. Within mere seconds of Batibat's first moves, she was done with her efforts and the Rangers were all on the ground, groans coming from under their helmets, their suits sparking from the chests of each of the Rangers, their weapons having separated from their hands and lying a few feet from their respected Rangers.

"You are nothing more than mere pests that need exterminating," said Batibat, her sword resting on her shoulder as she looked back at the Rangers, her face not showing any sort of tiredness from the sudden attacks that she had just performed. The Rangers all groaned loudly as they tried to get up, but only managed to end up falling back onto the ground again. Batibat laughed mockingly at the pathetic Rangers, before a portal opened up behind her and she slowly walked backwards a few paces, before turning around and walking through the portal, the blackened whirlpool closing up behind her. "Great (!)" said Diego, slowly using his spear to help himself stand on his feet again as the other Rangers slowly followed suite, using their own weapons to try and help them get to their feet. "We'd better get back to the Command Room," said Michael, his axe slowly fading back into his belt as he and the others turned and, still morphed in their Ranger forms, pressed their fingers against their morphers and four coloured lights appeared around them, and they were soon teleported to the Command Room.

"That didn't go so well," said Savage as the four Rangers arrived at the Command Centre in the separate lights, the four taking off their helmets once they were in the Command Room. "That she-Demon was really powerful," said Diego, looking at the other Rangers as they slowly walked over to the knocked out Jacob, getting even paler than the last time they had seen him, his veins becoming more apparent than last time. The countdown clock that appeared on the screen near Jacob was still counting down, now reading _27 hrs 31 mins 10 sec. _"You guys have to try and defeat Van-Decon; Jacob and the other humans that have been bitten by that vampire Demon's time are running out," said Savage, walking over to the table that Jacob was lying on. "We know; but that Demon's tough. We can't get him alone long enough to actually finish him off completely," said Crystal, putting her helmet on the empty space of the table that Jacob was lying on that wasn't taken up by Jacob and rubbed her temples gently, trying to keep track of everything that was going on here at the moment.

"Guys, you have to understand this; you have to accept the fact that you're not going to win every battle that you face; there are going to be some loses. But this time, you need to try and finish this Demon as quick as you can during the battle; your fellow Ranger needs you," said Savage, trying to make the team think about the battle against Van-Decon on the whole. The other teens slowly nodded in understanding, not noticing movement from Jacob's fingers. The teens all let out surprised gasps as Jacob's voice suddenly filled the room, who said in a hoarse voice, "Hey guys." All of the teens and Savage looked at him, completely surprised by the sudden movement and sound coming from Jacob. His head was turned to face them, his icy blue eyes having small black lines running from the edge of his eyes to stopping just around the pupil, the lines going through the colour of his eyes, the venom that had been put into his body slowly taking its toll on him. "Jacob, don't talk," said Savage, his voice serious as he stood directly next to the body, placing his paw-like hands going on either shoulder of Jacob, who was trying to sit up. "Jacob," said Diego, trying to persuade Jacob to stay lying down, knowing that he didn't have much longer than a day to stay alive.

"W…What happened?" asked Jacob, lying down again from the force that Savage was putting into pushing him to lie down again. "A new Demon attacked the people and got you, and it bit its venom into your body," said Michael, not wanting to sugar coat the reality that Jacob was in. "Great; so I've been bitten by a Demon," said Jacob, sighing deeply as he rested the back of his head against the bed, his skin suddenly getting even more paler than a few minutes ago and the veins blackening even more and standing out easily. "Don't worry; we're going to find a way to destroy that Demon," said Crystal, gently placing a comforting hand to try and comfort Jacob, and she was one to keep promises; the four of them were going to take out the Demon that had bitten Jacob. Jacob nodded again, slowly feeling faint again, his eyes starting to droop again as he started to fall back into unconsciousness. "Rest," said Michael, and Jacob, with that, fell into unconsciousness yet again, his head falling limp to the side as he was completely out of it. Crystal gently patted Jacob shoulder before she turned to the other Rangers, saying, "We need to end this; now."

The other Rangers all looked at each other, before nodding in agreement in what Crystal was saying, determined looks on all of their faces. Savage then said, "I've got something that might be of help to you; M.U.T.T. and I have been working on it for a few days now, and it will assist you when it has een fully finished." M.U.T.T. nodded his head as well, walking up to Savage's side, looking up at Savage before he turned to look at the four Rangers. Diego, Michael, Crystal and Alex all nodded in response and they all put their helmets on their heads again, the power returning to them as the light returned around them, and they soon disappeared. Savage then turned to look down at M.U.T.T. and asked, "Are you sure that you managed to find the Air Wolf?" M.U.T.T. nodded his metal head in response, trotting over to one of the consoles and pressing a few buttons, before an image came on the screen; it was that of Wolf Zord that was similar to the other Wolf Zords that were controlled by the Rangers, though this one was a light blue in colour and had dark green eyes. It looked like it was in a dormant like state, but was slowly being regenerated by M.U.T.T.'s constant work.

* * *

**Don't worry, I'll include a Megazord battle in the next chapter **


	11. Poisoned Fangs - Part 4

Chapter 4:

"Curse those Rangers," hissed Van-Decon under his breath, dark magic in the form of black dust coming from the tips of his fingers and weaving through the air to his back, where they were covering the two stumps on his back that used to be his original wings; he needed to be at full health and at full strength in order to defeat those Rangers, who were as powerful as other beings that he had faced long ago. The black magic swirled around the black stumps, slowly connecting to the wound and taking the shape of identical wings that Van-Decon used to have before the Rangers cut them cleanly off. The black dust-like magic slowly spread out in the area that once was taken up by his wings, and the newly formed wings took shape, spreading out for a few seconds before they folded back up again, pressing against the vampire-like Demon's body. Van-Decon sighed in his rasp tone as the dark magic dissipated from his fingertips, and it eventually disappeared into the air. He slowly stood up from the large rock that was against the wall that he was sitting on while he had repaired his injures, and he looked around the darkened area of Master Horror's domain, making sure that no-one was watching him; he had a habit of being paranoid when it came to his healing, and that he didn't like it when someone would spy on him, even more so when he was healing. Unsurprisingly, he found that there was someone watching him from the shadows; Batibat.

"Well, well, well; the powerful Van-Decon, beaten by the Power Rangers, with their leader out for it," said Batibat mockingly, walking from the shadows that she had been hiding in as she watched Van-Decon, who glared at Batibat as he turned to face her completely, and he hissed threateningly at the she-Demon. "What do you care?" he hissed, taking a threatening step towards Batibat, who didn't even seemed like she cared that a Demon had taken a step towards her, possibly to try and harm her. "No reason; I am just relishing in the fact that you were beaten by petite Rangers that had their lack of a leader," said Batibat, easily sounding like she was mocking him, and it was clear in her voice that she was mocking him. "They were lucky; next time I face them…they won't make it away alive…" hissed Van-Decon, turning around and walking a few steps away from Batibat, his back to her as he seethed in anger to Batibat. "Of course; I will love to see that (!)" said Batibat mockingly, slowly pacing from one wall of the cavern to the other, an evil, twisted smirk on her pale face. "At least I am not a pathetic lap dog to an old Demon that has lost himself in his anger!" hissed Van-Decon, turning around sharply to look at Batibat, the blackness of his eyes glaring right at Batibat.

A black bladed dagger came from Batibat's hand and wedge itself into the wall a mere inch from the side of Van-Decon's skull-like head. "You are lucky that I am following Master Horror's orders to keep you alive long enough so that you can at least attempt to destroy the Rangers; if I didn't, then I would have ended your life the second those words came from that mouth of yours!" snarled Batibat, the slits of her eyes almost invisible against the acid green, the anger in her flowing throughout her body at the insult that the Demon in front of her had just said about her Master. "But if you dare to even THINK about insulting Master again, I will have to…disobey Master once…" added Batibat, the snarl in her voice still easily distinguishable against her voice, another black-bladed dagger materialising in her right hand, and she quickly held it up and pointed it at the point in between the space where Van-Decon's neck would have been, but instead, she was holding the point of the dagger in the void space that was between Van-Decon's floating head and the top of his chest. Van-Decon glared back at Batibat, though there was not as much spite in his eyes as he glared at Batibat.

"Now go back to the Human's World, and destroy those Rangers; and that's an order," said Batibat, her voice dripping in anger and a deep hiss in her voice as she said those words. Van-Decon nodded, his eyes finally averting Batibat's glare for the slightest drop of fear in his Demon body for his own life. He stepped from around Batibat, whose eyes followed Van-Decon as he walked around her and walking down the darkness of the cavern they were in for the previous conversation. Batibat clicked her fingers, the sound echoing around the darkness as a portal opened up a few feet in front of Van-Decon, which he soon walked through, the black magic gateway closing behind her. Batibat watched the portal close behind the vampire Demon, muttering under her breath in Latin about the lack of respect the Demon was giving her Master. She'd tell her Master later, but for now…she just wanted to see whether Van-Decon could actually destroy the Rangers or he himself be destroyed himself.

* * *

Diego, Michael, Crystal and Alex, deciding to wait for Van-Decon to arrive to their world, as it would be easier for them to find him from the destruction that he was known for performing on Pax City, were at Phil's Pizzeria, and despite the fact that they had each ordered pizzas, they weren't taking a bite out of any of the slices, each of them still thinking about what their lives were going to be like if it turned out that they couldn't save Jacob and he would die, leaving them without a leader. They were cut from each of their thoughts when Greg came over to them and asked, "What's up guys? You'd normally be wolfing down those slices like there was no tomorrow. What's up?" The four of them each naturally flinched their arms to cover their wrist and Morphers when Greg had said 'wolfing', though they quickly realized that Greg must've said that word in particular just by chance, and Diego said, "Well, we're just not right at the moment; something's up with Jacob." Greg nodded slowly in agreement and said, "Well, hope that the newbie's problem gets righted soon," before he walked back to behind the counter, as there was a customer that had just walked up to order something for dinner. Diego sighed and muttered under his breath, "If only it were that simple Greg…"

The four Rangers were all covered in silence, not sure what to say, yet they all were thinking the same thing; could they defeat Van-Decon and save Jacob, or would they have to learn to fight without a leader? A growl from each of their Morphers all caught their attention, followed by the TV in the corner of the pizzeria showed footage of Van-Decon attacking the city centre yet again, though his attacks were more violent and less accurate, like he was trying to prove something to an unknown being to the Rangers. The teens all looked at each other for a split second before, without a single word passing any of their lips, they all quickly got up and exited the pizzeria, not even giving Greg a chance to say anything about how they were wasting good quality pizzas by constantly leaving them, but the teens left and the doors closed behind them before Greg could have a chance to utter a single word.

The four teens all ran down alleys and back streets to get to the city centre, not wanting to be seen by anyone, who might think that they were acting suspicious. The four of them eventually arrived at the scene of Van-Decon's destruction; there was several large blocks of rubble scattering the entire scene, several buildings missing areas of their concrete structure. The all slowly looked around, making sure that there was no-one there that shouldn't be there before they all morphed, their Ranger suits soon covering them and they all drew their special weapons, slowly spreading out across the area, keeping an eye out for any strange characters or beings that shouldn't be there. Suddenly, a black blur came from a side alley and slashing at Diego and Crystal's chests, sending them to the ground with sparks flying from their chests. The blur then went to attack Michael and Alex, but the Black and Pink Rangers both raised their weapons and blocked the attacks, sending the blur to the ground, and it returned to taking the form of Van-Decon, holding a spot where the Delta Axe had managed to hit him shoulder.

"You won't walk away from me this time!" hissed Van-Decon, before he ran at the Power Rangers, who were all standing up again, and the four of them all ran at Demon. Van-Decon slashed at the Rangers wildly, like he was still trying to prove something to an unknown force, but this left him at a disadvantage; this made him more of an easy target to the Rangers. Diego and Michael both slashed at Van-Decon, who was too distracted from trying to prove himself to someone, and they both managed to strike the Demon's chest, sparks flying from the exposed front of Van-Decon. Van-Decon roared in pain as he staggered back at the sudden and surprise attack, but only to get attacked from the back by Crystal and Alex, their weapons striking the shoulders and wings of Van-Decon. The Demon staggered to the side, sparking flying from his front and his back. The four Rangers all stood next to each other, before their grips tightened around their respected weapons. "Wolf Savage Slash!" they all shouted together and at once, each of them slashing their weapons at Van-Decon, black, blue, yellow and pink energy waves heading towards Van-Decon, all four waves forming one large wave before it collided with Van-Decon, sparks and small explosions firing from his body. He staggered a few steps forward, before he fell to his knees, and then falling onto his front, and large explosions poured from his body, the remains of his body scattering to the surrounding area.

"Yes, we did it!" said Diego, punching the air above him in celebration, and was quickly followed by the other teens, who did the same. They stood there for a few minutes, looking at the remains of the once vampire Demon had stood, before a sudden flash of red light and a sudden voice caused them to turn around, and gasp in surprise at the appearance and voice of a familiar looking Red Alpha Ranger. "Guys; you did it!" said Jacob, a smile on his face under his helmet, though he could tell that the teens could probably guess that he was smiling. The four teens stood where they were for a few seconds, in shock for a few seconds, before they all ran over to Jacob. "Welcome back Jacob!" said Diego, laughing as he patted Jacob's shoulder, smiling under his helmet at the return of their leader. Jacob turned to look at Diego through his visor, before he took a step back in surprise as Alex suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He just stood there awkwardly for a second before Alex seemed to realize what she was doing and quickly let go of Jacob, taking a step back. She rubbed her arm as she looked over Jacob's shoulder, saying in a hushed tone, "It's good to see you back, Jacob…"

Jacob nodded back, still slightly taken aback from the sudden and unexpected hug. Thankfully, the awkward silence that had covered the teens when Alex had hugged Jacob when black clouds formed in the sky above them, and black lightning shot from the clouds. "Well, looks like it's not over yet," said Jacob as he and the others stood back when Van-Decon started to grow to giant size. "We call on our Zords of the Pack!" said the five Rangers, lifting their Morphers to their chests and saying these words into them. The Five Wolf Zords then ran from the storage spot in the mountain, and the Wolf Pack Megazord was soon formed. The five Rangers had entered their Zords when they had first appeared from the mountain. "Wolf Pack Megazord; United, we Howl!" they all said at the same time. The Megazord's Wolf Blade formed when the tails of all five Wolf Zords combined to form a sword. The Megazord walked over to Van-Decon and went to slash at the vampire Demon, but the Demon was fast even when he was a giant; his massive wings spread open and he shot into the air, turning yet again into a black blur, before he slashed at the Megazord while still in flight, sending the Megazord staggering back with sparks pouring from the Megazord's front.

"Wow!" said Jacob, the cockpit filling with sparks as the Megazord was struck. _"Rangers; I've got something that might be of assistance to you!" _said Savage through the Morphers, and the Rangers all looked at their Morphers, and then at each other. "What do you mean by that?" asked Jacob through his morpher, but there came no reply. Suddenly, another growl came from the same mountain that the five Wolf Zords had come from, and a light blue blur shot into the air, breaking through the clouds. Suddenly, a massive blur of light blue shot from the clouds and struck Van-Decon while he was in flight. The Demon shouted in pain as he fell to the ground, sparks flying from his chest. The Megazord was turned to look at what the blur was. Once the Demon had started to try and get up again, the blur landed in front of them; it was a Wolf Zord, similar in size to the Red Alpha Wolf Zord, which was the largest of the Zords that made up the Megazord, but it was light blue in colour where the Red Alpha was red in colour. Its eyes flashed dark green as it growled at Van-Decon, before it twisted its head to look at the Demon, its eyes looking directly through the visor of the Megazord.

"_Meet the Air Wolf Zord," _said Savage through the Morphers, and then added, _"The Air Wolf can combine with your Megazord for even more power!" _The Rangers all nodded and looked at each other, before they all turned to face the Demon that still had sparks slowly sparking from its chest. "Air Wolf Zord, combine!" they all shouted at once, before they pressed one of the many buttons on the consoles in front of them.

Instantly, the Air Wolf Zord jumped into the air and broke into four separate parts; the upper legs and lower legs, which attached to the shoulders of the Megazord, their legs folding into the body upper body and lower body that held the legs; the middle section of the Air Wolf Zord attaching to the back of the Megazord, large, light blue wings spreading out from the middle section, and finally, the head of the Air Wolf Zord hovering over the Megazord before the Pink Omega head that formed the helmet of the Megazord came off from the head. The Air Wolf Zord's head then slotted into place around the Megazord's head, the jaw opening again, though the face was different this time; its face had light blur running through the middle of the face and the upper and lower half of the face a dark silver in colour, and its eyes were dark green. "Wolf Air Megazord, United we Howl!" shouted the Rangers, the newly formed Megazord throwing its fists forward into the air in front of it, before it lowered them once again to its sides.

"Catch me if you can!" hissed Van-Decon, before his wings opened up yet again and he shot into the air, but the Rangers were prepared this time. "Alright guys, let's test this new Megazord out!" said Jacob, grabbing the controls in front of him. The Megazord's head lifted up to look at the flying Van-Decon, before it jumped high into the air. The wings picked up the wind and, to assist in the flying, a large engine was in the middle section and it set off, a large line of fire following the Megazord as it flew through the air, slowly gaining on Van-Decon, who had yet to see the Megazord. The Megazord, which still had the Wolf Blade in hand, was soon flying above the Demon and slashed at it; Van-Decon turning at the last second when he noticed the shadow above him. Van-Decon was sent to the ground, with the Rangers still keeping the Megazord in the air. "Air Pack Strike!" the Rangers all shouted, and the Megazord spun its sword in front of it, a faint white circle following the tip before the sword was slashed towards Van-Decon, the white orb of power striking the Demon, causing it to explode.

"Wolf Pack Rangers; victory is ours," said Jacob, as the other Rangers all shouted in celebration as the Megazord slowly landed on the ground, its arms lowering to its sides.

* * *

**Well, there you go; you got a new Zord and a new Megazord formation. **

**And for those who of you who give a good review, I shall send them a sneak preview of the team-up that I am planning to do (mostly like about Episode 15/16)**

**So, as always, R&R**

**Nf991**


	12. Past Nightmare, Present Reality - Part 1

Chapter 1:

Now that Jacob was back to the land of the living and didn't seem like he was going to be dying anytime soon by venom, the teens decided to celebrate by going to Phil's Pizzeria, and actually planning on eating their pizzas this time. They were all around one table, talking idly to each other as they all took bites out of their respected pizzas, though they were all pepperoni pizzas rather than being different kinds of pizzas. Diego then looked over at Jacob and said, "So, what was it like to be in that coma of yours?" Jacob looked over at Diego, and since he had been more open with the others than he had been since the last time they asked him question, he said, "It felt….strange. I couldn't see where I was nor could I tell what was happening; I couldn't hear anything, which was really back since I'm not one who doesn't like where he's at." Diego nodded, and added, "Well, it felt weird that you weren't there to finish off that Demon." Jacob smirked slightly and said, "From what I got a look at when I was there, you guys seemed to all handle the fight pretty well."

The teens all smiled slightly and nodded. Suddenly, Greg called from the counter, "Hey guys; could you come over here for a second?" Diego, Crystal and Michael said, "We'll go; you two stay here," and the three teens who said that they'd go over to Greg, went over to Greg. This left just Jacob and Alex at the table, the two feeling the ice starting to cover them as neither of them said a word, as they were both thinking about the quick incident that happened between them when Jacob had returned to where the other teens had been when they destroyed Van-Decon. "So…what's up?" asked Jacob casually, trying his best to try and break the ice between the two of them. Alex didn't answer at first, a slight hint of blush on her cheeks as she looked not at Jacob, but at the spot just above his right shoulder. "Nothing…" said Alex softly, her eyes watching the picture of Italy with greet and sudden interest. Jacob could still tell that there was something up with Alex, but didn't press on it; he didn't want her to say anything that she didn't want to talk about. He didn't get a chance to ask her about even if he wanted to anyway; the other three teens had come back from whatever Greg wanted to talk to them about.

"Greg was making a new type of pizza sauce; all he wanted us to do was to make sure that it was alright," said Diego after Jacob had asked him why the three of them had been asked to go over to Greg. Jacob nodded, seeming that the answer could've been the reason why they had been called over there. They all returned to chatting to each other idly, Jacob flashing his eyes over to Alex for a brief second, but she didn't seem to notice that he had looked at her, as she was in too deep a conversation with Crystal. Jacob shook his head slightly before he returned to talking to Diego and Michael, while taking a few bites out of his pizza slices.

* * *

Meanwhile, Batibat was standing in front of the wall in her Master's domain that held the carvings of Demons and Monsters that were kept there; there were a few noticeably large gaps in the walls between the carvings, where there had been a few Demons that had already been summoned and destroyed by the Rangers. Her acid green eyes with a thin black line going through the centre of it, which was what was visible of her pupils, and her eyes landed on one of the Demons that she thought would make a worthy adversary for the Rangers. Placing her right hand over the image that she had chosen, she then turned her pale faced head to look at the Darkness Portal that she had summoned Demons before as per Master Horror's orders. She raised her left hand to the portal and, like the times that she had summoned Demons from it before, the portal began to look like a blackened whirlpool of darkness, waiting for the Demon that she had chosen to form behind the portal and walk from behind it. Sure enough, a humanoid-ish shape walked forward from behind the portal. It had brown skin that was tough and looked similar to leather that was loosely held together over its body by blackened veins that weaved in and out from the different sections of its loosely formed leather-like skin. Its arms had dark green armoured vambraces from the wrist of the Demon to the elbows. There was a wide black belt going around the waist of the Demon, a weathered skull face on the centre of the belt, which was held in place by several weathered white, small bones that went around the belt.

Its legs had dark green, almost earth-like coloured armour covering the majority of the legs, white weathered bones going up the sides of both legs, and his chest held a similar pattern; it had rib-like, bone-looking, white weathered curved around where the ribs would've been under the chest; it was like his bones were on the outside of the skin, rather than the inside of his body. Its head had the same loosely wrapped skin covering its head that covered the rest of its body. Its eyes were a deep yellow in colour, making them look like a demented creation. Its mouth had a forever grimace expression on its face, the teeth that showed being a deep black in colour. The top of its head had a warrior-like helmet covered the sides of the face and the back of the head, with a metal dragon's head on the front of the helmet. Twin swords, that looked similar to a Japanese Katana, which crossed on its back, held in place by deep brown, leather sheaths that crossed on his back. "Uen-Quel, at your service, Mistress," said Uen-Quel in a deep voice, practically dripping in ice and in poison as he knelt to one knee, bowing to Batibat.

"Rise, Quel; your services have been needed once again by Master Horror," said Batibat, looking down at Uen-Quel, her pupils spreading out once again so they weren't as thin as they were a few minutes ago, though they were still pretty thin when compared to what they were during other times. Uen-Quel then slowly rose to his feet again, and asked, "So soon? I was only managed to be captured and imprisoned by the Red Warrior." Batibat rolled her eyes at the arrogance of the recently released Demon, and said, "Do not make it seem like you are invincible, Uen-Quel; if you were, then Master would have taken your powers the second that he found out of them. You are needed to be used in order to defeat these beings that call themselves 'Power Rangers', the new possessors of the Powers that were the ones that were used to lock all of us and your Demon brethren within these walls." Uen-Quel slowly nodded, slowly pacing around the cavern that the two and the Darkness Portal was in, his leather-like skin tightening and loosening in areas throughout his body with every step he took, and he said, "I will destroy the 'Rangers', claim their Powers as my own and give them to Master Horror."

"You will live up to that promise; or I will make you very, _very, _sorry indeed," said Batibat in a low voice, taking a step towards Uen-Quel with every word that passed her lips, and when she had said the second 'very', she had raised her hand to Uen-Quel's chest, one of the many daggers that she had used many times before, the very tip of the dagger just barely grazing against the Demon's chest. Uen-Quel didn't seemed to be fazed by the threat that Batibat had just made to him; if anything, he simply looked like he was bored. "Very well then, Mistress Batibat; where is the place where these 'Power Rangers' are?" Batibat raised her hand and a portal the size of a large humanoid to fit through, and Batibat said, "Go through this portal, and the Humans will be on the other side." Uen-Quel nodded slowly and walked through the portal, the blackened portal closing up behind the demon.

* * *

Growls suddenly came from all five of the Rangers' Morphers, and they quickly made sure that no-one had heard them; but the only person that was there was Greg, and he was busy making sure that the pizzas weren't burning or weren't undercooked. They all finished what was left of their pizzas and exited the Pizzeria, leaving enough money on the table to pay for the pizzas and for Greg to have a good tip for his work. They all ran down towards the City Centre, where they could just tell that that was where whatever Demon was attacking the City. When they got there, they came into contact with a pod of Wolkeins, all of them surrounding Uen-Quel, who had his back to the Rangers. All of the Rangers apart Jacob entered their fighting stances; the reason why Jacob hadn't entered his fighting stance was because the Demon with their back to them…looked familiar; too familiar for his likely. "Jacob, what is it?" asked Diego, looking up at Jacob when he had not entered his fighting stance. Jacob shook his head and said, "Nothing, nothing; let's do this," as he raised his wrist to cross over his chest like the others did and they all morphed into their Wolf Pack Ranger forms, and they ran at the pod of Wolkeins that came running at the five of them.

Diego and Crystal worked together to take on a branch of the Wolkeins that went to attack them. Diego kicked at one of the Wolkeins that came at him, which sent the foot soldier back for a second before Crystal ran past Diego, taking at the Wolkein that had attacked Diego and another Wolkein that had ran at Crystal, hoping to catch her off guard, but it only got taken out by Crystal, and the two Wolkeins falling to the floor and disappearing in black flames. The Blue Beta and Yellow Gamma Wolf Rangers then turned to face the other Wolkeins that were part of the pod of the Wolkeins that were in the city, and the two Rangers then ran towards the oncoming Wolkeins. The jumped into the air and over two Wolkeins that were leading the group of foot soldiers, and landing on the floor that was in the space between the Wolkeins and they kicked back the Wolkeins that were in front of them that made up the back of the group of Wolkeins and then turned, before striking the other Wolkeins behind them and to their sides with kicks and punches, not drawing their special weapons just yet.

Michael and Alex had yet to draw their special weapons as well; the Black Delta and the Pink Omega Wolf Rangers were taking on the other half of the group of Wolkeins. They both took out the feet of the first two Wolkeins that they came into contact with, causing them to land on the floor and to disappear in pillars of black fire. The two Rangers then took out the other Wolkeins by either kicking their heads out, knocking them to the floor or by sending them crashing into the wall; either way, it ended with the Wolkeins all down for the count and disappearing in black fire, like the fallen ones before them.

Jacob, while the others were taking care of the Wolkeins, ran at Uen-Quel, who had only just turned around when Jacob was just a few meters away from him. When the Demon had turned around to face him, Jacob stopped in his tracks, dust kicking up slightly as he stopped so suddenly. He just looked at the Demon through his visor, completely frozen as he looked at the leather-like skinned Demon. "What's wrong with you, you pathetic human?!" shouted Uen-Quel, drawing his twin Katana from their sheaths on his back and slashed at the Red Alpha, who was still too stunned to do anything and so, took both of the hits from the Demon and was sent flying back, landing on his back with a pain-filled groan as sparks poured from where the twin Katana had made contact with his front. "Jacob!" the other four said, rushing over to their leader as Uen-Quel laughed mockingly, resting either Katana on either shoulder. A portal opened up behind him and Uen-Quel said, "You're lucky that I'm only here to make a point; next time, luck won't be on your side," before he backed into the portal.

"Jacob, why didn't you stop him?" asked Diego, demanding to know why Jacob hadn't attacked the new Demon when he had the chance. Jacob, who was being helped into a sitting up positon by Michael and Alex, didn't say anything; he simply looked at where Uen-Quel had been standing before he walked through the portal; trying not to remember…..


	13. Past Nightmare, Present Reality - Part 2

Chapter 2:

Why didn't you take the chance you had and destroyed him?" asked Diego again; they had returned from the last battle with Uen-Quel, battered and bruise, and when Savage had asked them what had happened when they had demorphed, Diego had turned to Jacob, whose face was showing little emotion, and he asked him that question. Jacob didn't answer; he hadn't looked at the teens, nor had he talked to them since Uen-Quel had vanished back to the Horror World. "Jacob?" asked Savage, walking up to the Red Alpha Ranger and putting a paw-like hand on his shoulder, but Jacob quickly shook it off the second it was on his shoulder. He looked at everyone, the others all seeing the familiar iciness of Jacob's eyes from when he got here returning to his eyes for a second, but his sighed and shook his head, not able to be that mad at the people that he called friends. He simply walked over to a quieter and darker part of the room, and sat against one of the console panels. As M.U.T.T., who had seemed to have formed at bond with Jacob, walked over to the Red Alpha Ranger and nudged against Jacob's legs, Diego and the other Wolf Rangers were trying to figure out why Jacob hadn't taken the Demon out when he had the chance, instead of letting it get away so easily?

Savage looked at Jacob before he shook his head, letting out a quite sigh as he turned to the rest of the teens and said, "Look; I'm sure Jacob is willing to tell you what is wrong with him; it's just…scars do run deep. They hurt more when our pasts come back to haunt us." The four teens looked at Savage curiosity; what, if anything at all, did he know about what was wrong with Jacob? Savage seemed to notice their looks and said firmly, "I do not know what is wrong with Jacob; even if I did, I wouldn't tell you; Jacob would have to be the one who would tell you." The Rangers sighed in defeat and all went back to trying to think what the most logical reason would be behind Jacob not attacking the Demon. The four of them all continued to try and think about what was wrong with Jacob, but they were interrupted when one of the screens on the console that was nearest to Savage started flashing red in warning. Savage went over to check what the alarm was about and once he had had a look at the screen, turned to the Rangers and said, "That Demon's back; he's attacking the outskirts of the City; the East Side. You guys need to take him out before he causes any damage to the City."

Diego, Crystal, Michael and Alex all nodded and went to teleport away when they noticed that Jacob isn't making any sort of movement to suggest that he was going to follow them. "Jacob…" said Alex, looking over at their Red Alpha leader, trying to persuade him to come with them to fight the Demon together. But Jacob shook his head, staying in the darker part of the Command Room, M.U.T.T. still next to his legs, moving like he was nudging against Jacob's legs, like he was trying to make or persuade the leader of the team to go with them, but not even M.U.T.T. could persuade Jacob to help at this moment in time. Savage sighed and turned to the other four Rangers, saying, "You guys go and try to fend off Uen-Quel; I'll try and persuade Jacob other there. Go!" The Rangers that were going to stop Uen-Quel all nodded, before they were all teleported away in their own respected pillars of coloured light and they were soon gone. Savage turned to Jacob and sighed, walked up to the team leader and said, "So, want to talk about why you aren't going to help your friends?" Jacob just looked at Savage with a look that didn't suit him; it was a look of inner pain that seemed to run deep. "I have my reasons; and I don't want to talk about them," said Jacob, his voice filled with a soft tone of pain and the faintest tone of sadness. Savage just looked at Jacob with a look that was strange; like he knew what had happened to him….

* * *

Diego, Crystal, Michael and Alex arrived at the outskirts of the City where Uen-Quel was already there, though there weren't any Wolkeins working with him like there were last time. "Hey!" said Diego, the four of the Rangers running towards Uen-Quel before they stopped a few meters in front of the Demon. Uen-Quel turned to look at the Rangers as they stopped a few meters from him, stopping his attacks to face the Rangers. "Well, well. Look who's here," said Uen-Quel, drawing his twin Katana from their sheaths as the Rangers morphed into their Ranger forms, entering each of their fighting stances, ready to take down this new Demon. "Let's do this," said Diego, taking a step towards Uen-Quel, before the four of them ran at the Demon. "You don't know what you're dealing with," said Uen-Quel, before the grip around his twin Katana and he rushed at the Rangers. Crystal and Alex both jumped over Uen-Quel, but the Demon was faster than they anticipated; he lifted his Katana up and slashed at the Gamma and Omega Wolf Rangers, causing them to fly through the air over his head and land on their hands behind him, groaning in pain as sparks flew from a diagonal cut where the Katana managed to hit both of them. Diego and Michael, thinking they could catch Uen-Quel off guard while he was taking out Crystal and Alex, ran at Uen-Quel and went to kick at the Demon's chest, but they weren't fast enough; Uen-Quel had already managed to lower his swords down again and turn back to the Black Delta and Blue Beta Wolf Rangers, and slashed a Katana in each hand across the chests of the Rangers. The two male Rangers were sent flying back, shouting out as they landed on their backs on the floor in front of Uen-Quel.

As the four Rangers that were on the floor tried to get up, Uen-Quel says, "Get up! You call yourselves Power Rangers!" Michael and Diego both looked up at Demon that was facing them, while Crystal and Alex both look at Uen-Quel that was looking away from them, with his back to the two female Rangers. Michael and Diego, as well as Crystal and Alex, slowly got up, holding where the Katana had managed to strike them, and Michael said, "We're not going to give up until you've been destroyed!" Uen-Quel laughed, his voice filled with smugness and danger, and he said, "If you wish to make and sign your own death wish, then so be it! Which of you wants to die first? Blue? Black? Yellow? Or Pink?" he pointed one of his Katana at each of the Rangers as he said each of the Rangers with the respected colours. The Rangers didn't answer; but instead they ran at the Demon, determined to take him out, even if it was going to cost them their lives…

Jacob and Savage were both still in the Command Room, and they were both watching the battle taking place through one of the screens to the side. Savage turned to look at Jacob, who was half-looking at the screen, half-looking like he was out of it. "Jacob; please, you have to help them. You have to defeat Uen-Quel," said Savage, but Jacob shook his head, taking a step away from the screen and walking to the centre of the Command Room, running his hands through his hair as he said, "I can't; I-I just can't. What happened on that….forget it." Savage looked at Jacob with a look that was hard to read, but he didn't say what he was thinking. What he said was, "Jacob, what ha-I mean, whatever happened that made you not able to fight against Uen-Quel; you have to get over whatever it is and fight him." Jacob rubbed his temples as he paced around the Command Room, saying, "Look; I'm not going to tell you or anyone else what happened to cause me to not able to fight that…Demon, but you can't make it just go away…."

Savage looked at Jacob, his look changing from one that was a hard one to read to one that was a mixture of sadness and….memory? "Jacob…" said Savage, but he stopped slowly when he thought about how he was going to word what he was about to say to Jacob. Jacob turned to look at Savage, and since he was expecting Savage to start again on how he should forget the reason why he was refusing to fight Uen-Quel, and so he asked, "Yes Savage? What have you got to say this time?" Savage glared at Jacob for a second when he had asked him that question in that sort of tone, but he gave it up when he know that Jacob probably didn't mean how he said that, and he said, "Look, Jacob; I…I know what happened that night…" Jacob's head immediately snapped to look at Savage dead in the eye; confusion and surprise, as well as shock upon hearing this strange and new piece of information. "How do you know?" asked Jacob, his voice suddenly turning harsh for a few minutes as he wasn't really good on taking about sensitive issues, "no-one was there when…it happened. There was only one person apart from me that made it out from that; and I didn't even get a chance to look at whoever it was…"

"Jacob; do you know how I know about Uen-Quel and the death of your parents? It was because, that hooded figure that saved you yourself? Well, that was me…let me explain…."

* * *

**OK, I know that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I promise, the third chapter will be longer. As for some of the people reading this think that I'm focusing too much around Jacob, don't worry; the next few episodes after this, I'll be focusing on the other Rangers, and all five of them in general; not one in particular.**

**R&R**

**Nf991**


	14. Past Nightmare, Present Reality - Part 3

Chapter 3:

"Do you remember that day, Jacob?" asked Savage, though he knew that was a stupid question from the second that he asked that question; how could anyone forget something like that? Jacob glared at Savage with a cold look and he replied, "How could I forget it? I remember like it was yesterday…."

* * *

_Flashback – 10 years ago_

"_It had just past seven in the evening; me and my parents had just came out of a cinema after watching a film. The rain had just started pouring down and we were taking a shortcut that we knew well; we used to live in a good neighbour when I wasn't living here, and most of the people that lived in the neighbourhood liked us, so we weren't afraid of running into anyone…turns out that was when my parents were signing their own death wish…"_

It was raining heavily; large puddles had already formed on the ground all over the area, and the rain had only been going for a few shorts minutes. While most of the people in the city had already been in their houses or out of the way of the rain, there were still three people quickly walking through the rain, as they had just exited the cinema after watching a film; one was a child, a young 6 year old boy with black hair and icy blue eyes was with two adults, one man and one woman, the man wearing casual wear with a long, brown overcoat covering his body, with the collar up against his neck to cover from the cold and from the rain. The woman was wearing causal wears as well, though she was wearing a coat over her top as the rain seemed to come down heavier the closer the parents and child got to their house. "Come on; we'll go down 'ere," said the man, gesturing to an alley that was sheltered slightly from the rain. The woman nodded, and gripping the child's hand tightly and she walked with her husband down the alley, the rain still pouring down heavily as they walked.

As the three people walked down the alley, the clouds started to darken as the rain started coming down heavier, and heavier, eventually raining so hard that it was getting hard to see even a few meters in front of you; the man and his wife were tripping over a few things as they walked, but they were soon back on their guard and making sure that their son wasn't going to trip over anything. Though they had to be more careful when they started to get more paranoid as they walked further down the alley; they couldn't put their finger on it, but there was an uneasy feeling that seemed to make the hairs on the back of their neck stand up; like they were being watched from the shadows. But they thought they were just being too paranoid about their son's protection, and continued to walk down the alley. But little did they know, they were right that someone was watching them from the shadows; it was Uen-Quel.

Uen-Quel had been one of the very few Demons who had escaped being destroyed by the Ancient Warriors and imprisoned inside a carving of himself, but since that, 4000 years had passed, and the hope of making Master Horror rise to power again had slowly started to fall from those Demons that had survived the Imprisonment, Uen-Quel included. But that didn't mean that he couldn't take a few humans down with him should be finally captured and imprisoned by…_him. _The Demon had then spotted the three humans walking down the alley that he was hiding in the shadows of, the two larger and taller than the third human. From the shadows, Uen-Quel slowly drew one of his swords from the sheaths on his back, what little light there was in the storm reflecting off of the metal blade. "Better to go down with taking as many with you as you can…" muttered Uen-Quel in a deep, low tone. He then walked from the shadows, appearing behind the three humans, the rain pouring down still as the rain landed on him, droplets of water sliding down his loose leather-like skin, and falling to the floor.

Without so much as utter a single audible word that the humans could hear, Uen-Quel charged at the humans, the older male only turning around when he heard the sounds of quicken footfall heading towards them. The man was suddenly thrown against one of the walls of the alley, landing in a pile of boxes. "Nathan!" screamed the human woman in horror, looking at the unmoving form of the human male. But when the man didn't move, the woman held her son tightly and ran from the Demon, but she wasn't fast enough when she was in the rain; Uen-Quel had already appeared in front of the human female before she could get out of the end of the alley. Without enough time to even whisper a single word, the human female watched as Uen-Quel slashed his swords at her, sending her back and to the ground, blood gushing out from the fresh wound that were now on her abdomen. Her son cried for his mother and tried to get her up, but within mere minutes, the woman had bled to death and her head fell to the side, pale and eyes glazing over.

"Mom!" said the small child, on his knees beside the dead form of his mother, trying to shake her, thinking that she was just faking what she was doing. "You're next, child," growled Uen-Quel, pointing his sword at the small child, who was too terrified to even make any sort of movement. Uen-Quel slowly made towards the child, wanting to strike fear into the eyes of the child before he killed him like his parents. But before he could reach the human child and finish him off, a hooded figure landed from an unknown point, the cloak that made up the body cover of the hood touching the floor, while the hood casted shadows over the strangers' face, blocking it from view. "That is enough," the figure said, the voice having a growl at the end of every word, slowly getting up from a kneeling position and into a standing position, talking steps towards the Demon and walking between the young boy and Uen-Quel. "You!" hissed the Demon, raising his sword as the rain continued coming down heavily, the cloak that the figure was wearing was already soaked through, though that didn't mean that the figure was any easier to see the details of. "Yes, _me_: I'm making sure that you go back to where you came," came the voice of the figure from under the hood, slowly lifted an arm up from under the figures' cloak, a sword in its hand that had a wolf head handle; there was also the brief glimpse of a paw-like hand visible, though it was quickly lost from vision as the cloak went over the paw again.

"You will not be able to beat me!" taunted Uen-Quel, the child, now having moved to the side of the alley and away from the fight. The figure tilted its head under its cloak, before it quickly crossed its sword over its chest to protect itself when the Demon had tried to slash at the strange arrival. When Uen-Quel pulled his sword back to strike the stranger again, the hooded figure slashed at the Demon's exposed chest and abdomen area, sending sparks flying in the pouring rain, which hadn't let up in the slightest. As Uen-Quel stumbled back from the strike, the stranger quickly advanced on the Demon, kicking it back quickly, the cloak easily blocking the legs from view, before falling back into place when the stranger brought his leg back down to its original position and struck the Demon again with his sword, the tip of the weapon striking the right shoulder of the Demon, sending sparks flying from the sudden strike. The stranger let his guard down for a split second, however, and it gave Uen-Quel enough time to strike the stranger, his sword ripping through the left shoulder of the cloak, and a blue liquid slowly began to drip from the fresh strike, the liquid mixing with the rain water and dripping down the cloak, light blue streaks forming down the cloak.

Holding where the enemy's sword had cut through the fabric and the shoulder, the stranger looked at the Demon and said, his tone turning into little more than growls, "Now you've really made me mad." The cloaked and hooded figure then ran the short distance that had formed between the two and slashed at the Demon, the strike going from the right shoulder and stopping at the left side of the abdomen, sparks flying and landing all over the place, despite the heavy rain. Uen-Quel staggered back, the freshest wound sparking dangerously before the Demon slowly fell back, landing on his back and a medium-sized explosion occurred from where the Demon had been a second ago. When the flames had died down with assistance from the heavy rainfall, a black orb of energy and dark magic floated up from the remains of Uen-Quel, and it floated into the sky, where he arrived back at the abandoned domain of the locked away Master Horror, entering the side of the wall that held all of the carvings of the different Demons and Monsters. Once the black energy had entered the wall, an exact image replica of Uen-Quel, holding a fighting stance in the stone.

When the black orb of light had floated into the sky, the hooded figure slowly turned to look at the small child, who was pressed against the side of the alley wall, shaking violently and breathing deeply, flinching slightly when the hooded figure had turned around and looked at him under the hood. When the hooded and cloaked figure tried to take a step towards him, the small child instantly took off down the side of the alley that the hooded figure wasn't blocking, a chrome silver necklace dropping from the boy as he ran off. "Wait!" said the hooded figure, but the child was already out of sight and out of hearing range thanks to the heavy rain, which was still pouting down as heavily as it had first started, like the heavens had been waiting for the right moment to pour down all that it could. The hooded figure sighed and looked down at the ground, spotting the chrome silver necklace in a forming puddle; he slowly reached down and let his paw-like hand visible from the pulled back sleeve of the cloak and he picked up the necklace, lifting it up to his face, where the very tip of a muzzle was partly visible through the hood-made shadows. The figure then looked up at the alley that the child had run down, hoping that he would have returned, but didn't. He sighed and raised his right arm to his head, saying, "M.U.T.T., it's me; teleport me back."

Moments later, a deep red light slowly surrounded the hooded creature, and within a matter of seconds, the figure had vanished from sight.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

"You're just lucky that the Demon Sensor alarm was able to sense Demons from the other side of the planet; if the sensor hadn't gone off and M.U.T.T. hadn't woken me from my cryogenic sleep and teleported my to where the Demon was at, you might not even be here," said Savage after he and Jacob had finished putting together each of their sides of the story. Jacob was silent, looking at Savage, still wondering whether or not he should actually trust what he was saying. He then asked, "And how can I know that it was you that was under that hood?" Savage looked at Jacob, before he smiled softly and walked over to one of the panels. Slowly, he lifted it up, and Jacob got a brief glimpse of a small, wooden box that was covered in a thin layer of shining gold, before Savage took something out of the open panel and closed it sharply, cutting Jacob off from seeing the small wooden box. The humanoid wolf then walked back over to Jacob, his right paw-like hand closed into a fist, like he was hiding something in it. "You want proof that it was me under that hood? Well; here is my proof," said Savage, slowly opening his fist into an open palm, showing the silver chrome necklace Jacob had dropped all those years ago; it was in the shape of a silver wolf head, its eyes red in colour, most likely made of rubies, and the head was shaped like it was howling upwards. Jacob's eyes widened more as Savage handed him the necklace, Jacob holding the necklace from the necklace itself and lifted it up, muttering, "My mother gave this to me; the day before…you know."

Savage nodded, the two going into silence. The silence was broken, however, when a communications from the other Rangers came through. _"Savage; we're not going to last much longer! We need Jacob!" _came Diego's voice through the speakers, but it was soon cut off, most likely because of an attack from Uen-Quel. Savage looked up at Jacob and said, "Well….you going to help them now, or not?" Jacob looked down at the necklace again, before he slowly closed his fist around the necklace, and put it around his neck, putting the chrome wolf head under his shirt and he took a step back, saying, "I'm ready to go; teleport me to them." Savage smiled and turned to M.U.T.T., who had been sitting down and looking at the two, and Savage said, "M.U.T.T.; he needs to get to the others."

M.U.T.T. nodded his head, letting out a metallic bark as he pressed a button on one of the panels, sending Jacob to the others in a bright red light column.

* * *

**OK; I'm down to about five Demons left, and I'm really going to need some ideas for future Demons. If you could post a few ideas in your reviews, giving the name, appearance and a few other details, like weapons, then I might use them and say that they are yours. If you don't want to leave them in reviews, PM me if you wish.**

**R&R **

**Nf991**


	15. Past Nightmare, Present Reality - Part 4

Chapter 4:

Diego and Crystal were thrown against the wall, the Blue Beta and Yellow Gamma Ranger suits sparking from various places on the front from the impact. The two Rangers slid down the wall, having left dents from where they had impacted the wall, and they groaned lowly from the strike that had hit them against the wall. Despite being winded and the strike, they slowly pushed themselves up and ran at Uen-Quel, who was currently being fought by Michael and Alex; though they looked like they weren't able to hold out much longer. "Put up a fight! You're not even trying!" insulted Uen-Quel, slashing his Katana across the stomach of Michael, sparks flying from the strike and sending the Black Delta Wolf Ranger flying back, landing on the floor a few meters away from where he was hit. Alex then tried to slash at Uen-Quel while he was distracted, but the Demon caught the Omega Claw as it came in and pushed Alex back, before grabbing his Katana with both his hands and slashing downwards at Alex, sparks flying from the second the sword made contact with the Pink Omega's front, sending her back and landing on the ground, groaning softly.

Diego and Crystal stumbled over to Michael and Alex and helped the two up, while trying to support themselves up at the same time. "You humans are pathetic! It will be a pleasure to wipe you from the face of this planet!" said Uen-Quel, taking slow, taunting steps towards the four injured Rangers. The four tried to stand their ground, but they forced themselves to take slow steps back, knowing that they weren't going to be able to hold off Uen-Quel by themselves any longer. The Demon came a few steps closer, hoping to intimidate the Rangers before he destroyed them all with the least amount of effort. Suddenly, a figure with a red hood up came from apparently out of mid-air, tackling Uen-Quel from the side and sending the Demon staggering a few steps back as the figure stood up; Jacob was the face under the hood as he lowered it with a single hand, standing between the Rangers like he had last time he had to stand in front of the Rangers and between a Demon.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked Uen-Quel as he regained his balance, looking at Jacob as the boy lowered his hood. Jacob didn't answer; he simply glared at the Demon with fire in his eyes, and he raised his wrist to cross over his chest, before he muttered, "Wolf Pack…United as One…" before the Red Wolf appeared from the Morpher and entered him through his back, morphing him into the Red Alpha Ranger. "He's mine," Jacob said, the other Rangers able to hear him through the communications through the helmets, and the Rangers could hear the slight growl in his voice as he said this. The Ranger said nothing, having a feeling that Jacob had a score to settle with this Demon, even though they didn't know what this Demon had to do with their leader. Jacob summoned his Alpha Sword from his morpher and gripped it with both hands, before he slowly advanced on Uen-Quel. "Wait a minute; now I remember….That human child that got away when I ended the lives of those human adults…" said Uen-Quel, having recognised Jacob in the few seconds he had taken to morph.

Jacob grit his teeth under his helmet in anger, tightening the grip he had around the sword handle, before he suddenly began running at the Demon, wanting to get his own back on the Demon that made him as he was today. Uen-Quel took a step forward at the sudden advance from the Ranger, though he managed to have enough time to raise his sword up to block the first attack. Jacob locked swords with Uen-Quel, making a cross with the two swords, moving their heads until they were inches away from the others'. "I'm going to get you for what you did to my parents," growled Jacob lowly through his helmet, glaring at Demon through the visor of his helmet. Uen-Quel looked back into Jacob's visor, whispering in a dark tone, "I'm going to do to you what I did to your parents…" trying to taunt Jacob and make his anger levels rise, and make him easier to destroy. The tactic of the Demon seemed to work; Jacob tightened his grip around his sword and kicked Uen-Quel back, before trying to slash at Uen-Quel's chest, but the Demon, since Jacob was running on his anger, managed to catch the Alpha Sword as it came in with his free hand, tightening his hand around the blade of the Ranger's weapon, purposely trying to taunt him.

Jacob tried to wrench his hand from the Demon's grip, but couldn't; Uen-Quel slashed across the chest of Jacob, sending sparks flying across the centre cut of the Ranger, causing him to fly back and land on his back, groaning as he tried to stand up again. The other Ranger rushed over to him, and tried to help their leader up. But Jacob wrenched his arms from the grips of his friends, saying, "He's mine; don't help." He then got up again and rushed at the Demon again, leaving the other Rangers behind. "He's going to get himself killed if he keeps doing this," muttered Diego, watching as Jacob and Uen-Quel fought, the two managing to get a few good hits on the other, though Jacob was getting hit more often than him hitting Uen-Quel. "We have to help him," said Alex, going to walk forward, but was stopped by Diego and Michael both putting their hands in front of Alex, stopping her from going any further. "We wait until we get the right chance," said Diego, and just at that moment, Jacob had been struck by a particularly bad strike, sending him flying backwards and landing on the ground a few feet from the Rangers.

They all rushed to him and Alex put her hand on his shoulder, whispering, "Jacob, please…you need us to help…" Even though she said this in a whisper, she could tell that Jacob could hear her. Jacob turned his head to look at Alex through their visors, before he said, "I…I have to do this alone…" But Diego cut him off as he knelt down and said, "No, Jacob; you don't have to do anything alone. You've always got us behind you, and you've always got us to help you with any sort of situation." Jacob looked at Diego, before he looked at Crystal and Michael, who both nodded in agreement to Alex and Diego, showing that they were behind Jacob 100%, and Crystal said, "We're with you no matter what, Jake." Jacob looked at the four again, trying to find any sort of lies behind their visors, but when he couldn't see any, he sighed and looked down, saying, "Sorry; it's just…I have a score to settle with this guy."

Alex and Diego helped Jacob back up again, and Alex said, "Jacob; you can't fight this guy alone. You need us to help you; and we need you to lead us and help us." Jacob looked at the others all one last time, before he nodded and said, "Thanks guys; you know what to do with me."

"Hello? Forgotten about me already have ya?" asked Uen-Quel, raising his sword to rest it on his shoulder before he ran at the Rangers, aiming to finish them. Jacob took a step forward and said, "Let's do this guys," as he raised his sword to cross over his chest. "Got it," said the other four, all of them raising their individual weapons to cross their own chests, before they all quickly ran with the speed of a wolf towards Uen-Quel, who was about halfway to them by now. Jacob, Michael and Alex continued running while Diego and Crystal jumped over Uen-Quel, the Blue Beta and the Yellow Gamma Rangers landing on the ground behind Uen-Quel, before slashing at the exposed Demon's back, while Jacob, Michael and Alex all slashed at the front of the Demon. While Uen-Quel managed to block the three Rangers attacking him from the front, he couldn't block the blue slash and a yellow energy arrow that were aimed at his back; the two strikes hit him, sending sparks flying from his back as he stumbled forward from the attacks, which led him to walk right into the attacks of the three in front of him.

Jacob, Michael and Alex all slashed their weapons downwards, striking Uen-Quel's sword, with a combined strength to break the end, as well as a few inches, of the end of the sword off, the metal flying in the air for a brief few seconds before it fell onto the floor, clattering on the stone, with the sound of clattering metal filling the air. Sparks flew from the strikes that the Rangers had managed to get on Uen-Quel's front, the five Rangers regrouping in front of the Demon as small arcs of sparks flying from the cuts on Uen-Quel, sending him a few steps back as he held his broken sword up, trying to look intimidating to the Rangers, yet he really wasn't.

Jacob didn't give Uen-Quel much of a chance to put up a good defence before he came rushing forward and, grabbing his Alpha Sword with both hands, and slashed across the chest of Uen-Quel, before twisting the sword in his hands and striking Uen-Quel again, this time, striking him hard in the abdomen. Uen-Quel staggered back a few more steps at the strikes from the Red Alpha, large arcs of sparks and black energy coming from the newest wounds. "You may….h-have defeated me now…but wait until I-I come back…bigger than ever!" shouted Uen-Quel, pointing a sparking arm at the five Rangers, before he slowly moved his arm back down to his side as he slowly fell back, falling roughly onto his back, massive explosions coming from the body of Uen-Quel as he landed on his back, the Rangers all watching the explosions. "That's him taken care of," said Diego, turning to look at the other Rangers, all of them still in their Ranger forms. Suddenly, black clouds filled the sky and black lightning surrounding the clouds, and Jacob said, "Don't say that too soon…" as they all summoned their Zords in advance as the black lightning struck the ground where Uen-Quel just stood.

"If you thought that I was hard to defeat before, then you have no idea what you're in for!" roared Uen-Quel as he grew in size, a new, fixed sword replacing the Katana that had broken on his back, crossing in a sheath with the other Katana. The Rangers all jumped into the cockpits of their respected Wolf Zords, and they formed the Wolf Pack Megazord. "You better watch yourself Power Punks!" said Uen-Quel, before he slowly ran towards the Megazord, which slowly walked towards the super-sized Demon. The Megazord threw a punch at the Demon, but Uen-Quel grabbed the wrist-equivalent of the Megazord's right arm as it came in to strike, before racking his hand across the Megazord's front, sending sparks showering from the strike, sending the Megazord stumbling back as soon as Uen-Quel had released his grip around the Megazord's wrist. The Rangers were all thrown around in the Megazord's cockpit, sparks coming from various places in the cockpit.

"This guy's tougher than he was when he was normal sized," commented Michael as he righted himself in his seat as the Megazord managed to right itself again after the attack. "Let's try that again, with the Wolf Blade!" said Jacob, the five of them summoning the Megazord's weapon and the Wolf Blade formed in front of the Megazord made of the Wolf Zord's tails. The Megazord's right arm reached forward and grabbed the Wolf Blade's handle and walked towards the Demon as said Demon began to pull out both of the Katanas that were on his back, crossing them in front of his chest. The Megazord slashed the sword in front of itself a few times before he began walking towards the Demon, which walked forward to meet the Rangers. The Megazord slashed the Wolf Blade at Uen-Quel, but the Demon crossed his swords and caught the Megazord's sword as it came in, locking it with his own two swords. The Rangers fought to try and regain their sword, but they couldn't; Uen-Quel had locked their sword in place good.

"He's got our sword in a lock!" said Diego, pushing the controls to their limits to try and reclaim their Megazord's weapon, but couldn't get their sword. Alex, while helping the others with trying to get their sword back from Uen-Quel, suddenly got an idea. "Guys, I've got an idea; just go with me!" said Alex to the others, the others looking at her before they all nodded; if they wanted to get out of this with their lives, then they had to try what Alex had thought of. Since her Zord made up the fists of the Megazord, Alex grabbed her control sticks and pushed the left one forward. The left fist of the Megazord suddenly let go of the grip it had on the Wolf Blade and made contact with the exposed head of Uen-Quel, sparks coming from the face of the Demon. Uen-Quel shouted out and let go of one of his Katanas and staggered back, holding his face with his free hand. The Megazord, now having its Wolf Blade back, grabbed the free Katana that Uen-Quel had dropped. "Hope you know what you're doing Alex…" said Jacob as he righted the Megazord with the help of the others, the Wolf Blade in the Megazord's right hand and the Demon's Katana in its left fist.

"Trust me, Jacob; I know what to do," said Alex, as the Megazord crossed the swords in front of the chest. "Alright," said Jacob, and the Megazord began walking to the still stumbling giant Demon, who had just now realized that he had dropped one of his swords. "You'll pay for that Punks!" he roared, and slowly ran towards the oncoming Megazord. The Megazord lifted both swords up to its right side and slashing them diagonally downwards, striking the oncoming Demon without giving him enough time to block. The swords connected with Uen-Quel front, sending him into the air and he landed on the ground in front of the Megazord. "Let's finish him!" said Alex, the Megazord slowly raising the swords in each hand up, black lightning surrounding the Katana and white lightning surrounding the Wolf Blade. "Wolf Pack; Lightning Strike!" the Rangers shouted, all of them contributing to the final attack, the Megazord slashing the swords diagonally, making a cross of lightning in front of the Megazord, sending it directly at the Demon.

The Lightning Strike struck Uen-Quel heavily, sending him staggering back a few steps, before the remaining Katana in his hand dropped, with the Demon following soon after. Massive explosions surrounded the Demon, the Megazord dropping the Katana it had when it burnt up in black flames. "Another victory for us," said Jacob, the others and himself celebrating in the cockpit as the Megazord turned, its back facing the explosions.

* * *

**OK, thanks to all of you that sent me suggestions for Demons; I'll try to use all of them if I can. **

**Please R&R, Favourite and Follow as always**

**Nf991**


	16. Museum Madness - Part 1

Chapter 1:

The bell went in Pax High on the cold Wednesday morning, the school standing in the middle of light rainfall, the pupils and other people who were passing the school either having umbrellas over their heads or their jackets pulled up to cover their heads, running to avoid getting more drenched than they would if they were just walking. Diego and Michael were two of these pupils heading to school; Diego had a dark blue coat over his top half and the hood up, though the rain was still getting in his face thanks to the slight wind that was blowing in their direction, knocking his hood up and getting his face and hair wet. Whenever he pulled his hood up again, the wind would just blow it down again, which resulted in Diego just giving up. Michael was wearing a black jacket, with a grey hoodie underneath the jacket with the hood up, the grey fabric a much darker grey than it actually was thanks to the rain. "I hate this weather," muttered Diego, his face drenched with rain water as rain dripped down his face and off of his chin. Michael laughed and said, "Oh come on; you can't be all sissy when it comes to just a little rain." Diego rolled his eyes, though he smiled and said, "Just don't like this sort of weather; prefer it when it's sunny or at least not raining."

Michael chuckled and shook his head at his friend as they entered the school, wiping the rain that had landed on their faces and hadn't dripped off their faces. Diego took his coat off and stuffed it into his rucksack, while Michael kept his hoodie and jacket on as they walked down the main corridor, which was quite a challenge since most of the pupils that were already in the school when Diego and Michael arrived hadn't gone into their tutor, and so were all standing in the main hall, either just standing around in grounds or hanging outside their lockers, with some going into their lockers to put stuff away or to take stuff out for the day. Diego and Michael both managed to worm their way through the crowds of pupils, saying faint 'hello's' to some of the people that they were friends with as they passed them, making sure to keep their morphers hidden away from view by either rolling their sleeves down a bit more or putting them in their pockets as they waved at some of the friends that they passed.

The Black Delta and Blue Beta Rangers finally managed to worm their way through the crowds of pupils long enough to reach their tutor class, moving around some of the chatting pupils to get to the door. Michael, seeing as he was the first to the door, turned the handle and opened the door, the too entering and Diego closing the door behind him, but not before looking out of it and sighing in annoyance, saying, "Now they get going, five minutes _after _the bell goes!" as the pupils all suddenly decided to leave, heading to their tutors. Michael laughed lowly and patted his friend on the shoulder, saying, "Well, just think of it as bad timing on our side." Diego thought about it for a moment, before shrugging and saying, "Yeah; you're probably right about that," as he closed the door at last, turning around to see that there were only a few pupils in the class, two of them in the middle of a conversation while the other one was busy searching for something in his rucksack, the entire interior of his bag on his desk. Michael gestured for Diego to go to their seats and the two wormed through the desks and chairs until they took their rucksacks off of their backs and sitting down on their chairs, shifting slightly so they could face each other to talk.

"So, D, anything happening in your life recently?" asked Michael, not really able to think of anything that they could talk about. Diego shrugged a shoulder and said, "Nothing much really happening; only thing that happened recently was that me dad's planning to make me move to a different school, saying that this school isn't 'educational enough'." Michael stayed silent for a moment before he said, "You're father probably won't do that; you've spent your entire life here in Pax Valley, and you've got plenty of friends here; too many friends here for your father to suddenly up sticks and leave with you." Diego shook his head slightly and said, "You know my father; he's more interested in a good education and a good future more about me having friends." Michael sighed softly and said, "Well, all we can do is hope that he won't; hoping is pretty much all we can do." Diego nodded and the two lapsed into silence, not sure what to talk about between them. Michael then chuckled, adding, "Anyway, surely your dad doesn't think that the school is _that _bad." Diego smirked and couldn't help but start chuckling, which wasn't helped by Michael, who was chuckling and laughing lightly as well.

While Diego and Michael shared their chuckle, Jacob, Alex and Crystal all sneaked in with a few other pupils who were in their tutor class, and while the other pupils all went to their seats, Jacob, Alex and Crystal all spotted the laughing figures of Diego and Michael; not that they were easy to miss. "What do those guys find so funny?" asked Jacob, discretely gesturing to Diego and Michael. Alex rolled her eyes and said, "Those two have been best friends since kindergarten; who knows what they're laughing at. Probably at some old joke that only the two of them know about." Jacob thought about it and said, "Probably; if you're friends with someone that long, you kind of build-up that sort of friendship between yourself and the other person." At that point, Mr Bruce entered the classroom, and Crystal gestured for Alex and Jacob to sit down, and the three all went over to their seats, while all of the other pupils were all sitting down, either searching for something in their bags or talking to their friends, some quietly, others, not so quietly. "Alright, alright, settle down, you lot," said Mr Bruce, having to raise his voice to be heard by all of the students.

Once the pupils were all silence, well, talking quietly and discretely to their friends, Mr Bruce said, "Right, now….since all of you are taking History and I need to make sure that you get good grades, we'll be taking a trip to the Pax Valley Museum to study the History of Pax Valley." The majority of the class let out groans of annoyance at this fact, some of them resting their heads on their hands to try and think that they were all having some kind of bad dream, but they all had a feeling that this really _wasn't _a dream. The only ones that were discretely excited to be going to the museum were Diego and a few of the other smarter pupils of the class. That was, until Mr Bruce added, "They'll also be Mrs Ellison's class coming along with us." When Mr Bruce had said that, the remaining pupils that were discretely looking forward to going to the museum were soon like the others, groaning in annoyance. "Right, come on; and no complaining," said Mr Bruce, before the class slowly got up and made their way towards the door, their bags hanging from their shoulders.

"Guys," said Jacob, looking at Diego, Michael, Alex and Crystal while the other members of the class slowly left, muttering about how this wasn't fair, with others arguing that it will get them out of school for a couple of hours. Diego, Crystal, Michael and Alex all turned to look at Jacob and nodded, waiting until they were the only ones left in the classroom before walking over so they were forming a circle in case anyone did come in. "Guys, make sure to be on your guard; I've got this feeling that Horror's going to be doing something today, and it ain't going to be good," warned Jacob, having this feeling that Master Horror was going to do something today ever since he got up. The four of them all nodded and Michael said, "Jacob, we got this; if Master Horror tries to do something today, we'll be ready for him. Even if he does do anything, we'll defeat whatever he does like every other time." Jacob smiled and said, "Alright guys." The others smiled and they all made their way out of the classroom, heading outside of the school and boarding the bus, Mr Bruce going back to the classroom to lock the door once all of the pupils were in the bus.

* * *

In the domain of Master Horror, the said Demon was standing in a dimly lit area of the caverns where there was very little light and strange black crystal in the walls, though there was one that was standing out more than the other, smaller crystals; this large crystal was half buried in the grey stones of the cavern, the blackened crystal producing a dim black light. But this wasn't the strangest part of the crystal; the strangest part was that there were black strings of energy coming off from the crystal, and were floating through the air, and attaching to the body of Master Horror, black pulses coming from the crystal and entering Master Horror, who was muttering ancient words in a language that was similar in sounding to Latin. Master Horror continued to chant the ancient language under his deep, dark tone as the strands of black energy attached to his arms, chest, and under his hood, though the black light that was produced from the black energy wasn't lighting up what was under his hood.

While Master Horror continued his ceremony, Batibat slowly appeared; since she had some of her powers that were similar to that of her Master's, she could walked through shadows, appearing when you least expect her to appear. "Mast -" started Batibat, but was silence by a single hand of Master Horror being raised without the Demon even turning his back. Once Batibat had silenced herself, Master Horror lowered his hand again and a low growl came from under his hood, and the strands of black energy/dark magic broke off from Master Horror's body, shirking back into the partly covered black crystal, the dim black light fading away completely until there wasn't any sort of light coming from the black crystal. "What is it Batibat? What possessed you to interrupt the Ceremony?" questioned Master Horror, turning around to look at Batibat under his hood, the slightest hint of a growl and annoyance in his voice. Batibat took a quick step back out of fear for her life, but looked at Master Horror over his shoulder, saying, "I am sorry, Master, but I have sensed a dead spirit of a Demon in the Human's World."

Master Horror looked at Batibat under his hood as she explained this, before he slowly took a step backwards and fading into a shadow, simply adding to the reason why the Humans feared him so much so 4000 years ago. Batibat, having been used to Master Horror's fear inducing ways, watched her Master leave the cavern via the shadows, before she exited the cavern area like her Master, dissolving into the shadows and walking through the Shadow Walkways, her and her Master's way of getting around to different areas, once even on the other side of the Earth to see a plan of her Master's taking place, without even the slightest bit of trouble. Once Batibat had found the correct Shadow Door that she had to go through to get to the same place as her Master, and she walked through it, exiting a shadow that was casted from an overhead rock.

Commander of Fear was standing in the centre of the cavern that Master Horror and Batibat had entered via Shadow Walkways, and there was a pillar of dark green Fear Energy coming from a crack in the floor, and a thin viewing window formed in the middle of a circle of the Fear Energy. "What is it, Fear?" demanded Master Horror, walking over to the Commander, his cloak following, catching every so often by rouge rocks. Commander of Fear moved slightly to the side, allowing Master Horror to see what the viewing window was focused on. "Master, the humans have stupidly brought the remains of one of your Demons that the ancient warriors defeated in the Final Battle; his armour has been moved to what the Humans call a 'museum,'" said Fear, as Master Horror looked at the viewing window, which was focused on a set of Japanese Shogun armour; this set of armour had the standard armour covering the chest, arms, and lower legs, with the black trousers that seemed to fit well with the deep red, almost blood-coloured, armour covering the chest, arms and lower legs. The helmet, however, was possibly the scariest part of the suit of armour; the face cover was shaped to resemble that of a dark red human skull, its features tightened like tightened skin. The rest of the helmet was that similar to a dome with a piece open at the front for the face to come through like other Shogun sets of armour, and it was a deep black in colour.

"Demon Warlord Dimoko," said Master Horror under his breath, recognising the set of Shogun armour almost instantly. "The Demon that you sent to the Human World Area known as 'Japan' during your reign, Master," said Commander Fear, turning to Master Horror. Master Horror nodded in understanding, before saying, "This will be a good chance for this….Demon Warlord to distract the Rangers while I sent out a pod of Wolkeins to search for the Nantifie Quilin, and when they do….the Humans will truly understand the meaning of Fear…" Batibat walked forward and said, "Master, I will go to resurrect Dimoko; let….Fear go with the Wolkeins to get the mineral that you desire." Commander Fear let a growl-like sound come from his stone-like face, and he said, "No, I shall go to get the Warlord back."

The two were silenced at the same time by Master Horror raising an arm to silence the pair of them, for fear of their own lives. "You will both go to release Dimoko, and the Wolkeins will be led to the Nantifie Quilin by a Commander Wolkein. Both of you, go; now!" growled Master Horror, and the Demon and She-Demon nodded in fear of their lives, and a portal quickly opened up behind the two, and Commander Fear and Batibat walked through it once Batibat had absorbed the image of Dimoko on the wall with the other images of Demons.


	17. Museum Madness - Part 2

Chapter 2:

The school bus slowly pulls up into the car park outside the Pax Valley Museum, the brakes coming into action with a loud _hiss _as the bus stopped and the door opened up. The teens began to exit the bus, grumbling about not wanting to be at the museum, but not entirely because of the museum itself; the real reason was actually pulling up right at that moment. A second school bus from Pax Valley High was pulling up to the museum a few bus parking spaces away from where the bus that dropped off Jacob, Diego, Crystal, Michael and Alex's class. The door of that bus opened and, a few seconds later, pupils began to walk out from the bus, all of the pupils separating into their different social groups as they got off of the bus. There was one pupil, however, that the pupils from the Ranger's class to grimace; it was a girl, sixteen years old, with perfect blonde hair and bright green eyes, as well as heavy layers of make-up covering her face, along with the unmistakeable colour of a fake tan covering her exposed arms from her shirt and exposed legs from her black skirt, a handbag hanging from her right shoulder. "And _that_ is the reason why none of our class is like this," muttered Diego quietly into Jacob's ear, quietly enough so that only the five friends heard him. Jacob looked over at Diego and asked, "And who's she then?"

"That would be Medusa Delilo: most popular girl at school and most terrifying girl in school," answered Diego quietly, causing the five of them to snigger at Diego saying the last bit. Michael gently nudged Jacob's arm and said, "Hey, you're lucky that you haven't had the misfortune of meeting her yet; just avoid her and you'll be alright," he finished with a pat on Jacob's shoulder. Crystal adds, "I'm actually surprised that Horror hasn't asked her to join his ranks of Demons with her personality." The five teens couldn't help but let out laughs that caused the other pupils, both from their class and the other class, to give them strange looks, but they didn't care; they were too busy laughing with each other to care about what the other pupils thought.

They were eventually called to silence when Mr Bruce cleared his throat loudly, the pupils eventually all looking over at him and another teacher, a thirty year old with brown hair that stopped at the bottom of her head and a black cardigan, black trousers and a white shirt underneath her cardigan. "Right; you'll split into groups of twos and threes and take notes on the Nation History of Pax Valley and any other notes for subjects that you are all studying in History," said Mr Bruce, he and Mrs Ellison leading the two classes into the Museum, most of the pupils discreetly going onto their phones and texting their friends still at school about how boring this was and other stuff along those lines.

"Hey, Jacob; coming with us?" asked Diego, wondering if Jacob was going to team with him and Michael, seeing as they were good friends and all guys. Jacob looked at Diego and sighed softly and said, "Sorry, Diego; already promised Crystal and Alex I would go with them on this." Diego looked at the two female Rangers for a second before shrugging and turning back to look at Jacob, saying, "It's alright; doesn't matter." Diego suddenly smirked and added, "Just don't go and flirt with both of them, alright? I don't think it'll be good for them to fight over you." Jacob rolled his eyes but smiled and said, "Come on; you know I'm not the flirting type." The Blue Beta and the Black Delta Ranger both looked at Jacob for a minute, their faces having the usual 'really?' face during this sort of situation. Jacob just rolled his eyes again before saying, "See you guys after or whenever we cross paths during this, 'K?" Diego and Michael nodded, and as Jacob walked over to the Yellow Gamma and Pink Omega Rangers, Diego muttered, "Go get 'em, Alpha." Jacob seemed to hear what Diego said and turned to look at him, but Diego started whistling innocently, causing Michael to lean against the wall and start chuckling.

The groups of twos and threes were then told what exactly they should focus on when taking their notes by Mr Bruce, mostly about the 'Coal Mining' Era of Pax Valley from the early 20th century all the way up to now. But while most of the class were paying as much attention as they thought was needed to Mr Bruce, Michael, while Diego was taking notes on what to look at in the Museum, saw Alex, who was with Jacob and Crystal a few people in front of them, whispered something onto Jacob's ear and the Red Alpha Ranger looked at Alex and smirked, nodding to whatever Alex had whispered to him and they sneakily crept out of the mass of pupils, going unnoticed by Mr Bruce and the other pupils; apart from Michael and Crystal, who had spotted Jacob and Alex separate from the rest of the pupils. The girl rolled her eyes and looked around to make sure that no-one was watching her and silently left, only Michael spotting her secretly leave.

When the groups were told to go to where they needed to take notes by Mrs Ellison, Diego went to one of the very few areas that he needed to take notes on when Michael grabbed his shoulder and said, "Come on; the others are up to something; and I want to find out what they're up to." Diego looked at his friend for a second before taking Michael's hand off of his shoulder and saying, "Mike, we need to take notes; if they want to sneak off, let them sneak of-" but he was cut off when Michael, not waiting for him to finish, turned and began to leave, heading after the other three friends. Diego looked at Michael leave in disbelief, before looking at his notes. He looked between the two for a few seconds before sighing, stuffing his notes into his rucksack and following after him, muttering, "Somehow I knew something like this would happen…." as he caught up with Michael, all without Mr Bruce or Mrs Ellison noticing, seeing as them both were too busy talking about something that Diego couldn't hear.

Alex and Jacob, being followed by Crystal, headed over to the section of the Museum that they knew that the pupils wouldn't be going to look at, as they weren't going to study Japanese History until next year. But before they could utter a single word to each other, Crystal appeared from around the corner and said, "Oi! You two, what are you doing?" Jacob and Alex both looked at Crystal, both of them visibly surprised at Crystal's sudden appearance, while the Yellow Gamma Ranger looked at the two, waiting for an answer. "Uh…" said Jacob, trying to think of a way to explain without it coming out weird or awkward; not that it wasn't awkward already. "Um….Oh, what's that?" asked Alex, trying to work around having to answer to Crystal, spotting a set of Japanese Shogun armour on display in a large glass case; unknown to the Rangers, this was the same set of Shogun armour that Batibat and Commander Fear were coming to reanimate with the Demon spirit. "Don't try and worm your way out of this," said Crystal sternly, though her words were falling on deaf ears as Jacob and Alex were both walking over to the Shogun armour and examined it.

Crystal sighed and, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere near to a straight answer from these two, walked over to join the other two and examined the Shogun armour, saying, "This is new; I haven't seen this here before." Jacob looked at the small metal plate outside of the glass, and read aloud, _"This set of armour, more commonly known as 'The Demon's Armour' in English, was the Shogun armour of Warlord Dimoko, who mysteriously vanished for unknown reasons 4000 years ago in Japan." _Crystal looked at Jacob and asked, "Why did you stop?" Jacob replied with, "That's it; there's nothing else about this armour or who it belonged to." Crystal nodded, examining the Shogun armour with interest, before Alex broke her train of thought by saying, "Look, the teachers are going to find us if we stay in one place for too long; we'd better get going." Crystal glared at Alex and said, "We're here to take notes; not wander around aimlessly." But Crystal just sighed as Alex and Jacob ignored her and slowly walked out, leaving her to catch up with them.

But little did they know, that the second they left the room and were out of sight, a black portal slowly opened up in one corner of the room and out walked Batibat and Commander Fear, the portal closing up behind the two as they quickly looked around the Japanese History section, making sure there was no-one in the section; thankfully for them, there were no-one else apart from the pupils and the security guards of the Museum in them Museum today. "These Humans are as stupid as they are hideous," said Commander Fear, instantly spotting the Shogun armour of Dimoko and walked over to it, not bothering to be stealthy and smashed the front of the glass, small pieces of glass littering the floor in front of him and an alarm filling the room. "I'm starting to think they're not the only ones who are as stupid," commented Batibat, venom in her voice as she looked at Commander Fear in anger. "You've attracted the humans to us! We'll get spotted!" hissed Batibat, her eyes turning into slits as she hissed threateningly at Commander Fear.

The Commander didn't seem fazed at all by the She-Demon and he said, "You get Dimoko, as per the Master's orders; I will deal with what humans come here." Batibat glared at Commander Fear for a few seconds, her eyes loaded with venom before hissing lowly at the Demon Commander one last time before she turned to look at the Shogun armour of Warlord Dimoko and walked over to it, keeping an eye on Commander Fear out of the corner of her eyes. But before she could place her hand on the chest piece of the armour, two security guards came to see what had caused the security alarm to go off, and they both staggered back in shock and fear at the sight of Commander Fear and Batibat. "There wasn't anything in the contract 'bout dealing with freaks!" said one of the guards, looking at the Demons before he and his comrade tried to run off, but they didn't have the chance to do so, as Commander Fear, taking two spikes from his face that instantly grew back in place from where Fear had taken them from, and threw them at the two fleeing guards, hitting them in the back of both of the guards' necks.

Both of the guards fell to the ground, like they had just been hit with something that had paralysed them. With the two limp bodies of the guards on the ground, unable to move their bodies from the head down, Commander Fear slowly walked over to the limp guards and knelt down beside them, looking back at Batibat for a split second and said, "Get Dimoko reawaken; now!" before looked at the guards and laughed darkly, whispering menacingly, "Humans are the reason why Demons live; Humans are the best source of fear and anger; the source of all Demons…." While Commander Fear intimidated the guards, Batibat turned around from watching him taunting the guards and faced the suit of Shogun armour, a black orb of energy forming in her right palm, representing the Demon spirit of Dimoko. She slowly pushed her right arm forward so it was almost pressing against the metal armour piece, the black Spirit orb barely touching the chest piece before she pushed her arm forwards completely, the black orb melting into the metal.

It took a few seconds for any sort of effect to become visible, but after a few seconds, a bright red slowly began to become apparent in both of the eye holes in the face pieces. Suddenly, the open hands on the Shogun suit of armour closed in on themselves, forming armoured and fabric covered fists and moved outwards, smashing through the side panels of glass, sending more glass shattering to the ground. Finally, the eyes were completely filled with the red light and a deep growl-like voice came from the mouth hole piece, and it was done; the Demon Warlord Dimoko had been reawakened…..and he thirst; a thirst for fear…..


	18. Museum Madness - Part 3

Chapter 3:

Unaware of the awakening of the Demon Warlord Dimoko, Michael and Diego, not having known where Jacob, Crystal and Alex had gone as they hadn't seen which way they went when they walked away from the group, ended up wandering the Museum, deciding to keep wandering around until they were either found by the teachers or they found their three friends. "Mike, face it; we've lost them. We're not going to find them, so let's head back to the group; I don't really want to look bad when I fail on the part of History that I need to work on," said Diego, trying to get Michael to give up their wild goose chase with the other three. But his want to give this up had fallen on deaf ears, as Michael wasn't going to give it up yet. "Diego, I want to know what they're doing, and I'm not giving up now," said Michael, looking around in every room in the Museum that they passed, trying to find the three Rangers, but he didn't find any of them. However, he did find something else that he didn't expect to come across; in the last room that they came across, they saw the words 'National History' over the room entrance, along with several items that had been found in Pax Valley during archaeological digs.

"Hey, D; check it out," said Michael, gesturing to the 'National History' room and heading towards it, Diego face palming himself before looking around, making sure that there weren't any Museum security guards wandering around and might find them, before he reluctantly followed Michael into the 'Nation History' section of the room. When he was in there, Michael gestured for him to come and look at something that he had found. Looking around, spotting several artefacts in glass cases around the room from different digs from around the city, Diego walked over to what Michael found more interesting than the rest of the stuff in this room. But when Diego saw what it was, he had a feeling he would find it just as interesting as Michael found it; the thing that Michael found interesting was a large, stone tablet on display at the very far side of the room, and it had several images carved into it. The most noticeable thing that was carved into the stone tablet were figures; there were at least five humanoid figures carved into the forepart of the stone, yet there was something strange about them; instead of having human heads, they had head that, even though the carving had been weathered down and had several cracks in it, looked like….wolf or dog heads.

"Is it just me, or is there something familiar about that?" asked Michael, pointing first at the main image, before moving his finger over a bit to point at an image that had been carved into the bottom right corner of the square stone tablet, as he looked over at Diego. Diego studied the carving for a few moments, focusing on the main details of the carving, before he looked over at Michael again and he said, "These must be those Warriors that Savage told us about when we got….you know," as he gestured to his wrist with his morpher on. Michael looked at his morpher as well, after making sure there wasn't anyone else that had wandered into the room while they were looked at the carving, and he looked at the carving again, before saying, "Wait…who's that?" as he gestured to a bit on the stone tablet that was to the left to the five figures in the foreground of the image. Diego readjusted his glasses and looked at the carving again. Squinting his eyes slightly, he think he saw what Michael was pointing out for him; there seemed to be a sixth and seventh figure in the background of the carving, behind the main five, wolf-headed figures; like they had been added into the carving last minute. But a strange thing was….this one had a human head….

"I thought Savage said there were only five," muttered Michael as Diego looked back at him after looking at the carving. Diego thought about it for a minute before shrugging and saying, "Look, Savage would have told us if there were more than five; wouldn't he?" Michael and Diego both looked at each other; even though Savage had given them these powers….they didn't exactly know any details on the humanoid wolf. But before they could ask themselves anymore questions about Savage, the sound of glass smashing filled the room that came from the hall in the Museum. They both looked at the entrance to the room, then back at each other, before Michael quickly headed towards the entrance and down the hall, heading towards the source of the sound. Diego, yet again, face palmed himself and lowered his hand again, muttering, "Wild goose chase…." before slowly following Michael out of the room, thinking that the noise had been either Jacob, Crystal or Alex. Diego saw Michael still walking down the hall, their footsteps echoing as they walked. When they found the source of the noise, which was from the 'Japanese History' section of the Museum, Michael peaked around the corner to look through the entrance to the 'Japanese History' section, and he instantly pulled himself back and pressed against the side of the wall just by the entrance.

"Mike, wh-?" started Diego, but Michael quickly covered his mouth with his hand and pushed him against the wall next to him, pressing his other hand's first finger against his mouth, signalling for him to stay quiet. Diego, once Michael had taken his hand back, nodded and the two slowly looked around the side of the entrance, so their eyes just barely seeing what was in front of them. There, in front of them, with their backs to them, were Batibat and Commander Fear, and to the side of them, was Warlord Dimoko, the noise being the Demon Warlord having smashed another glass display case, this one having a large, dragon-style sheathed katana, inside it and Dimoko reaching through the large hole he had made in the glass and taking the katana out, the Samurai sword smashing more of the glass as it was removed. "The Master has been risen, yes?" questioned Warlord Dimoko, his voice deep and growl-like as he attached the katana sheath to his right side, his red eyes turning to look at the Demon and She-Demon. Batibat nodded, taking a step forward and saying, "Yes….Master has awakened you again to assist him with a….problem of the Master's; a thorn in his side, shall we say…"

Dimoko slowly nodded, growling out, "And what is this…'thorn' of the Master's?" Commander Fear answered this time, taking a step forward so he was level with Batibat again, saying, "There are these Humans who call themselves the 'Power Rangers' that have been destroying some of the Master's Demons, and when your remains came to our attention in this location….the Master wanted you reawakened to subdue these pests." Dimoko paced a few steps around, before turning to look at the two Demons again and he growled out, "I will be honoured to destroy those….pesky humans…" But when Dimoko went to look at Commander Fear and Batibat, he also faced the entrance to the room, which Diego and Michael were looking from the side of the entrance. Dimoko growled lowly and quickly walked forward, pushing Batibat and Commander Fear to the sides, earning glares from the Demon and She-Demon, but he draw his sword and slashed it at the two Rangers, who just barely dodged and they rolled into the entrance, the sword wedging into the wall where the head of Diego had been a second later.

"Humans," growled Dimoko, pulling the wedged sword out from the wall and pointing it at the two Rangers, bits of plaster and wall falling from the new cut in the door frame. Batibat and Commander Fear took out their weapons and went forward to attack the Rangers, but Dimoko stretched his arms out and blocked the two other Demons, growling, "They are mine…" before he quickly ran at the two humans, exiting the Japanese History section and slashing his sword at the two Humans, who were barely dodging the swings, all the while trying not to draw attention for more people there. Michael got a lucky kick on the sword as it came in and the sword was knocked back for a few seconds; this gave the two enough time to get to their feet and raise their morphers to their chests, saying, "Wolf Pack, United as One!" They both morphed into the Blue Beta Ranger and the Black Delta Ranger, entering fighting stances and running at the Demon Warlord. But the Demon Warlord saw them coming and, with his sword in one hand, grabbed the front of the two Rangers as they came in, before turning around and throwing them back, sending them through two windows that were in the 'Japanese History' section, sending them flying out of the Museum and they landed on the ground, glass surrounding them as they groaned lowly, trying to get up.

"So….Power Punks as well as humans. What luck," growled out Dimoko, standing in what remained of the window frame for the Museum section, and jumped through it, landing on the ground in front of the two Wolf Rangers. Diego and Michael staggered onto their feet and entered fighting stances again, before running at the Demon. Diego attacked first, throwing a punch at Dimoko followed by a kick to the chest, but Dimoko blocked the punch with his free hand and kicked the leg back, before slashing at the Blue Beta's chest, sending him flying back and onto the ground, when Michael came running in and tried to kick the sword out of Dimoko's hand, but the Demon Warlord had a good grip on the sword and the katana didn't move from his hand. Dimoko returned with a kick to Michael's gut, followed by a punch to Michael's chest. The Black Delta Ranger staggered back a few steps before he was suddenly hit by the katana and thrown back, landing on his back with his chest smouldering where the sword had made contact with his chest. Diego, holding his chest where the sword had hit him, staggered over to Michael and helped him up.

Batibat and Commander Fear both stood in the broken window frames, watching the Demon Warlord easily taking on the two Wolf Rangers, Batibat, her arms folded as she lent on the frame, saying, "Master was right in choosing this Demon to fight against the Rangers." Commander Fear turned to look at the She-Demon, and he said, "Master is _always _right."

"Is that so?" came a voice behind the two Demons. The Demon and She-Demon turned around, weapons ready, and Jacob, Crystal and Alex in their Ranger forms in the room, entering their individual fighting stances. Batibat's eyes turned into slits and she hissed, her weapon forming in her hand and she raised her sword, hissing, "You Rangers are going to regret fighting the Master!" before she slashed her sword at Crystal, but Alex blocked the sword with her Omega Claws and pushed Batibat back and the two female Rangers started attacking Batibat, the She-Demon jumping through the window and landing on the ground outside the Museum, quickly followed by Alex and Crystal, both of them entering fighting stances and fighting Batibat while Diego and Michael took on Dimoko a few feet away from them.

Jacob turned to Commander Fear, who had already drawn his sword, and the Red Alpha Ranger slowly lifted his Alpha Sword up to the Demon, saying, "So….wanna dance?" Fear made growl-like noises and ran at Jacob, slashing his sword at the Red Ranger, but Jacob blocked the sword with his own, locking their swords together for a second before kicking the Demon back, sending Commander Fear staggering back a few steps, before he suddenly ran back at Jacob, pushing him back with a slash with his sword, sparks bleeding from where the sword made contact with his chest, sending him flying back into the wall, leaving a small dent where he had crashed into the wall. Groaning, he pushed himself away from the wall and just barely dodged another attack from Commander Fear, who grabbed the sword with both his hands and slashed downwards, the sword embedding in the wall for a second. Jacob, who was at the side of where the sword in the wall, kicked Commander Fear in the side, sending him a few paces back, and Jacob pressed on with his attacks, but Commander Fear blocked every attack Jacob made on him with his forearms.

"You're out of your depth, Ranger!" growled Commander Fear, grabbing the wrist of Jacob as he slashed again, before kicking him hard in the gut and he flew back, sparks coming from his chest where the Commander Fear had kicked him. Jacob knocked into the opposite side of the wall, next to one of the smashed windows, and heard more people outside. Looking out of the window, he saw that a crowd was forming to watch the other Rangers take on Dimoko and Batibat; and the crowd was made up of the pupils of their class.

"Oh come on!" said Jacob, clearly annoyed before he quickly rolled along the wall, avoiding a punch from Fear, which left a deep dent where Jacob had been a few seconds before….


	19. Museum Madness - Part 4

Chapter 4:

Commander Fear slashes at Jacob, his sword striking a display case in the Japanese History section that hadn't been broken yet, but the glass was now smashed and shattered glass now littered the floor, as Jacob had moved at the last moment. Jacob readied himself for another attack from Commander Fear and quickly slashed his sword at Fear, who blocked the sword with his own and locked their swords together. "You are outmatched, Ranger!" growled Commander Fear, pressing his face forward to try and intimidate Jacob, but the Ranger wasn't fazed. Jacob replied, "I don't think so!" before kicking Commander Fear back, taking his sword back and slashing at the Demon, though Fear blocked every attack. When Jacob was distracted for a split second when he made sure that the other Rangers were alright, Commander Fear grabbed the front of Jacob's suit and throwing him through the smashed window, sending him flying through the air and landing on the ground near the other Rangers, who were all fighting off either Warlord Dimoko or Batibat.

The other Rangers, managing to push the Demons back for a few seconds, turned to see Jacob on the ground and Commander Fear jumping down from the window that Jacob had just been thrown from. Diego and Crystal rushed over to Jacob to help him up while Michael takes on Warlord Dimoko and Alex takes on Batibat to keep the Demons busy and away from the civilians that were watching the fight. "I'm good," said Jacob as the Blue Beta and Yellow Gamma Rangers helped him up, before he glanced at the people watching the fight taking place and he said quietly, "You have to get them out of here," gesturing with a flick of his head to the people watching, "and try not to give yourself away to them." Diego and Crystal nodded, before they said, "We'll get them out of here; you just help the others in taking on the Demons." The two Rangers then head over to the pupils, teachers and some security guards to try and usher them away from danger, while Jacob rushes back over to Commander Fear, and Michael and Alex took on Dimoko and Batibat, all the while moving themselves around so that they were between the Demons and the people while Diego and Crystal got the people away from danger.

Diego and Crystal try to get the people away with as little difficulty as possible, though there was a few people who tried to stay and watch the Rangers fight against the Demons, some of them even trying to take out their phones to take videos of the fight taking place. Diego even took one of the phones of the pupils and questioned, "Do you think this is a game?! Get out of here!" as he and Crystal continue to try and get the people out of the location, the pupil who Diego took the phone off seething slightly, but following the orders of the Rangers trying to get them out of there. Jacob, Michael and Alex continued to take on the three Demons, though they were having trouble holding off the Demons, evident that they weren't going to be able to hold off them off for much longer. Once the people watching the fight had been moved out of harm's way, Diego and Crystal returned to help the other three Rangers in the fight, the five Rangers regrouping against the three Demons.

"This is going to be fun," growled out Warlord Dimoko, pointing his sword at the Rangers as the three Demons started to advance on the Rangers, who slowly backed up to try and regain some of their energy. Suddenly, however, two black portals appear behind Commander Fear and Batibat, who are pulled by an invisible force into the portal and once they were within the portal, the black portal suddenly closed up, leaving only Warlord Dimoko to face the five Rangers alone. "Not so tough now, are you?" questioned Michael cockily, though he, along with the other Rangers and Dimoko, didn't know why Master Horror had pulled Commander Fear and Batibat out of the fight. Dimoko growled deeply and said, "Even if there are five of you and only one of me, I will still be able to defeat you all!" before he charged at the five suddenly as the five Rangers ran towards Dimoko, their special weapons drawn and ready; Crystal hanging back a few paces to aim her Gamma Bow at the Demon and firing several yellow energy arrows at Dimoko, though he just simply walked through them, the energy arrows reflecting off of the Demon's sword as he blocked the attacks.

When the other Rangers went to attack him, Dimoko simply blocking the Delta Axe as Michael came to attack him, locking the axe in place for a second before lifting his sword up, consequently sending the axe flying up into the air and exposing Michael's defences, which Dimoko took full advantage of and slashed his sword at Michael's chest, sending sparks flying and the Black Ranger flying back, sending him to the floor. When the Delta Axe came down from the air, Dimoko grabbed it with his free hand and spun around, knocking back an attack from Diego as he went to hit Dimoko with his Beta Spear. But the Delta Axe in Dimoko's hand knocked the Beta Spear back, before he slashed at Diego's chest with an upwards slash, causing sparks to bleed from where the katana had made contact with Diego. The Blue Beta Ranger was sent backwards, but was caught before he could hit the ground by Jacob and Alex, who each grabbed onto Diego's arms as he came down, stopping him from getting injured even more. "Thanks," said Diego, looking at both Jacob and Alex, who both nodded before helping Diego stand up properly and letting him go, then rushing towards Dimoko, trying to surprise him with a double attack.

"Pathetic," insulted Dimoko, grabbing the Alpha Sword as it came in with his free hand and blocked the Omega Claws as they came in with his sword, causing the three to be in a stand-still for a few seconds, each side trying to get the advantage over the other side. Soon however, Dimoko quickly crossed his arms, meaning that the Alpha Sword and Omega Claws crossed, locking together before Dimoko let go, grabbing his sword with both hands and slashing upwards, hitting both Jacob and Alex and sending the Red Alpha and Pink Omega Rangers back, and onto the ground, the other Rangers, all of them holding either their arms or the abdomen area of themselves, staggered over to the two Rangers, trying to help them get up while trying to pull themselves together. "You are pathetic; Master Horror will praise me greatly for the destruction of you!" growled Dimoko, taking slow, taunting steps towards the five Rangers, who were trying to hold their ground, but at the same time, were slowly backing away, trying to think of a strategy.

Diego, suddenly, broke free from the ranks and charged at Dimoko, despite the Rangers trying to get him to stop and get back here, in fear of his life. Diego ran at Dimoko, and Dimoko slashed his sword at Diego's chest, but at the last minute, Diego lent back, causing him to start sliding on his side, Beta Spear in hand and he randomly jabbed at Dimoko's now defenceless chest and abdomen. Suddenly, his Beta Spear hit an area on Dimoko's chest that had links that connected the chest and the abdomen armour pieces, where there was the slightest bit of exposed black Demon Spirit that made up the inside of Warlord Dimoko. The Demon Warlord suddenly shouted out in pain, sparks bleeding from where Diego had managed to hit him, causing him to stagger back a few steps, holding the point on his chest that was bleeding sparks. Diego, who was now on his back, looked at Dimoko, and the cogs in his head started to turn. "His weak spot," muttered Diego, slowly getting to his feet again and entering a fighting stance as the other Rangers ran over to him, standing with his against the injured Dimoko. "Guys, I need you to keep hold of him off while I get his weak spot," said Diego, looking at the other Rangers. The other four nodded and quickly rushed at Dimoko, who had only just recovered from the strike to the exposed area on his chest, and was noticeable surprised when four of the five Rangers rushing up to him, quickly grabbing his hands, with two on each arm, and held the arms out, trying to expose his chest without getting themselves any injures.

Diego, who was now the only one still standing in front of Dimoko, grabbed onto the Beta Spear with both hands and pointed it at Dimoko, aiming for his one weak point. As the Warlord struggled against the hold the other Rangers had on him, Diego charged at Dimoko, making contact with the weak spot on Dimoko's chest/abdomen area, causing large amounts of sparks to bleed from that spot, the point where the Spear had made contact with beginning to grow from black to a deep red as it was exposed and for Dimoko to start shouting loudly in pain and anger, shaking his arms violently and getting the Rangers holding his arms off of him, though he was already on the death path as the Rangers regrouped in front of him, holding his chest where the sparks were mainly bleeding from before his entire body began to start sparking. "No! Impossible! I cannot be beaten!" roared Dimoko in anger, staggering a few steps towards the Rangers to try and get them before he exploded, though the sparking around his body started to intensify with every step he tried to take forward.

The Rangers thought that this was the end of Dimoko, though like most things in life, it didn't happen; the clouds started to blacken above them, causing all of the Rangers along with Dimoko to look up, as black lightning started to spark within the clouds before the black lightning shot down from the clouds, striking Dimoko, causing him to be surrounded by black lightning. It didn't take too long before Dimoko started to grow in size, warping and growing, until he was giant, easily towering over most of the buildings in Pax Valley. The Rangers took a step back as they looked up at the now giant Demon Warlord, before they all shouted, "We summon the Wolf Zords!" Mere seconds after they said that, the distinct sounds of five different howls were heard and they turned around to see their Five Wolf Zords. They quickly jumped into their respective Zords and quickly moved into place, forming the Wolf Pack Megazords. "Let's finish this guy, once and for all!" said Jacob once all five of the Rangers were all in the Megazord cockpit, the Megazord facing Dimoko, who pulled out his sword and pointed at the Megazord. "Right!" said the other Wolf Rangers, taking hold on their controls and the Megazord moved forward, ready to face Dimoko.

"You Rangers have no idea what you are dealing with!" roared Dimoko, slowly walking forward to meet the Megazord in the middle and slashed his sword at the Megazord, who caught it was its right fist and pushed the sword back, but since Dimoko was slightly less bulky than the Megazord, the Shogun Warlord Demon was faster than the Megazord and managed to get another strike on the Megazord's exposed chest, causing sparks to fly from the chest of the Wolf Pack Megazord, sending it staggering back a few steps, though from the ground, the Megazord backed up a football field length. When the Megazord managed to right itself, Dimoko had already stepped up to the Megazord again and continued to strike the Megazord multiple times, causing sparks to come from several locations on the Megazord, causing the Rangers in the cockpit to be thrown around violently, sparks showering from every direction, sparks even coming from some of their consoles as some of the strikes were starting to get more violent as Dimoko pressed on with his attacks. When Dimoko gave the Megazord time to back off from his attacks as he was losing energy himself, Diego, being the first to recover from the attacks, said, "This really isn't working! We need help!"

"On it," said Michael, looking over at Diego and nodding, before lifting his morpher up and saying into it, "Savage, we need some assistance here." There was a moment of silence before the morpher growled and Savage's voice came through,_ "The Air Wolf Zord in on the way." _The Rangers were all relieved to hear that and even more so when the light blue of the Air Wolf Zord was visible when it came through the clouds, flying through the air and directly at Dimoko, going past the Demon and striking him with its claws, sending sparks flying from where the claws made contact with the Warlord, causing it to stumble to the right slightly. The Air Wolf Zord then flew up into the air and rolled in the air, before doing a complete flip in the air and landing on the ground in front of the Megazord. "Wolf Air Megazord!" said all of the Rangers, and the Megazord sequence of the Air Wolf Zord splitting into four, the back and front legs folding into the respective half of the body and forming shoulder pads on each shoulder; the middle section of the Air Wolf Zord attaching to the back of the Megazord, and the head of the Air Wolf Zord, after the Pink Omega Zord head had come off of the Megazord's head, the Air Wolf Zord's head went around the Megazord's head, forming a new helmet and showing the light blue and silver face of the Megazord.

"I don't care how big you get; you'll fall, just like the rest of my enemies!" roared Dimoko, before suddenly, yet slowly rushing towards the Megazord. "I don't think so! Going up!" said Diego, pulling his control sticks up as high as they could and the Megazord jumped into the air, the jetpack that was made up of the middle section of the Air Wolf Zord kicking in and allowing it to go higher into the air, causing Dimoko to look up at it as the Megazord flew into the air. "Come down here and fight, coward!" roared Dimoko, as the Megazord hovered in one point in the air above the battle. "If you say so!" said Jacob, before all five of them pushed their controls down as quick as they could, and the Megazord moved forward in the air, before it suddenly started diving towards the ground, head first and sword held out in front of it, some of the areas on the Megazord starting to glow red before white hot as they picked up speed and friction. Within a few seconds of their sudden descent, the Megazord, its head and sword now glowing red hot from the friction with the air, grabbed the recently formed sword with both hands and pointed it directly at Dimoko, who was preparing for when he thought the Megazord would land in front of him, but instead, the Megazord was aiming for Dimoko.

The sword made contact with the Dimoko, slicing through the centre of the Demon like he was butter and the Megazord's sword was a knife. Once the Megazord's sword had went through the Demon entirely, Dimoko staggered back, sparks flying violently from everywhere on the Demon, its sword dropping from his hand and disappearing into a sudden portal that had appeared below the Demon, before Dimoko himself suddenly dropped through the portal before he could explode and be destroyed. The Rangers all raised in their seats to look out of the cockpit visor to see why Dimoko had gone, but the portal closed before they could see through it. "That was weird," commented Diego as the Megazord separated and the Zords made their way back to the storage area in the mountain, and the Rangers demorphed and teleported into an area where there weren't any people. "Hopefully that's the last we'll see of him," said Jacob as the group of five made their way towards the group of students and teachers that had gathered outside the Museum and were next to the buses, which thankfully haven't been damaged during the Megazord fight.

"Alright, alright! Calm down!" said Mr Bruce, trying to calm down the rowdy children who were trying to make sense of what happened. "Look; we're going back to school, and," said Mr Bruce, having to pause for a second for the pupils to quiet down, and he finished, "and there's going to be a test on what we've studied already and what you've taken notes on while you were here!" And with that, Mr Bruce get the groaning, annoyed pupils onto the buses, as Jacob, Diego, Michael, Crystal and Alex all having wide-eyed looks on their faces and Diego eventually face palming, muttering, "How did I know something like this was going to happen?" before he followed the other four onto the bus for Mr Bruce's class.

* * *

"You have failed yet again, Dimoko," said Master Horror in the Demon Dimension, Master Horror standing up in the throne room with Dimoko kneeling before him, Batibat standing on Horror's left, and Commander Fear on Horror's right. "Master, those Rangers….If you gave me another chance…" said Dimoko, trying to plead his case and get Master Horror to give him another chance, but Horror was having none of it, as he said, "Silence! You have been stripped of your rank of Warlord; you are nothing to me anymore…." Dimoko was silent for a moment, looking at the ground still, before he slowly closed his hand on the ground into a fist and his other reached for his sword at his side; Batibat went to step forward, but Master Horror raised his hand, telling her to stay where she was, and Batibat obeyed. Dimoko then drew his sword and went to strike Master Horror in his rage of losing his rank, but Master Horror was quicker than a shadow; he had pushed his free hand forward, and his hand went right through the chest armour, causing Dimoko to gasp out in pain and his sword to drop from his hand, landing on the ground at his side.

Master Horror's hand moved around in Dimoko's chest piece, the hand going into the chest armour like it had melted into the armour, and moving around caused the hole in the chest piece now to become bigger. Soon, the hand came out of Dimoko's chest, a black orb of energy in Master Horror's closed hand, as Dimoko's red eyes began to fade before turning into completely black and, it was like his entire body was removed from his armour, Dimoko's armour fell to the floor, turning into a pile of clothing and armour, the helmet landing on top of the pile. Master Horror looked down at the pile of armour that was once 'Warlord' Dimoko before he pushed the armour to once side, a Wolkein coming from the side and picking the armour up, avoiding lifting its face to Master Horror and scurrying back to the shadows as Master Horror absorbed the black orb into his hand. Horror then turned to the opposite side where the Wolkein had taken the armour and, another Wolkein stepped forward, though this one, where the armour on Wolkeins were black, this one was covered in deep red, almost blood coloured, armour; this was a Wolkein Commander, a Wolkein that was a level up from the black armoured Wolkein.

"You have it?" questioned Master Horror, the Wolkein Commander stepping up until he was standing in front of Master Horror, and nodded silently, one of its hands coming from behind its back and, in the hand, was a large, baseball-sized crystal coloured in a mix of red and green, pointed bits sticking out of the top, and the crystal itself was glowing a mixture of red and green. " Nantifie Quilin; one piece of the puzzle," said Master Horror, his free hand reached forward and taking the crystal from the Wolkein Commander's hand and examining it, the crystal slowly pulsing a dark black in colour when Master Horror placed his hand on it. "The Rangers have no idea what they are messing with; soon though, soon, they will pay for their actions…" growled Master Horror under his hood


	20. Lightning Fast - Part 1

Chapter 1:

It was a calm, quiet Saturday afternoon in Pax Valley; the sky was clear and the city was calm….That was, until a new Demon of Master Horror's came through a portal in the middle of the heavily packed city centre with a pod of Wolkeins, which were led by two bronze-armoured Wolkein Commander; the mere sight of the Demon and Wolkeins causing the people to scream in fear and they all dropped what they were holding and they all quickly ran in every direction, tripping over things that other people dropped, but soon, the entire city centre was deserted apart from the Dragon-like Demon and pod of Wolkeins. The Dragon-Demon had a thick, dark-green scales covering its body, with ripped remains of black clothing covering its top half, with black, scale-like vambraces covering the entire length of the forearms, with silver, curved blades curving out from the side of the vambraces, along with a large, single-bladed axe across his back, which had leather straps going across his back and crossing over onto his chest, making leather cross over his chest underneath the torn clothing. Its legs were covered in the same dark green scales that covered the upper part of the body, and there were several curved, silver blades coming out from the sides of his legs, curving downwards, with strange crimson and light blue dried stains covering each of the curved blades, the dark crimson looking similar to dried blood, and the light blue stains looking like it was from another creature that had blue blood…. Its head had the similar shape to that of a Dragon; a large, long snout that stayed the same as it went from the head to the end of the snout, where there was several curved, pointed teeth hanging out of the mouth, which was curved into a demonic and maniac grip as he looked around, his dark yellow, almost gold, snake eyes searching for any form of life.

"Hey!" came a voice from behind him, and he and the Wolkeins, all of which had the black daggers in their hands like the Wolkeins before them, apart from the Wolkein Commander, which had a large, black-bladed sword in its right hand, turned around and they saw Jacob, Diego, Crystal, Michael and Alex running towards them, stopping a couple of meters in front of Eragoc-tri, the Dragon Demon, and the Wolkeins. "So, you are those Power Punks that are the cause of the Master's plans failing?" questioned Eragoc-tri, his voice fiery, deep and dark, related to his Dragon-like appearance. The Rangers didn't answer but instead raise their wrists to cross over their chests, and Jacob said, "Ready?" And the other four Rangers replied with, "Ready!" They all then pressed the diamonds on their morphers as they all said, "Wolf Pack, untied as One!" As they said that, the five transparent, coloured wolves came from their morphers and into the air, and entered through the backs of their bodies, and they were transformed into the Wolf Pack Rangers, and they entered their individual fighting stances, ready to take these guys on.

"Ha! Bring it, Rangers!" growled Eragoc-tri, dragging his axe from behind his back and swinging it around, finally resting the blade on the ground, sparks flying from the point where the blade came into contact with the concrete. The Rangers all summoned their special weapons and entered their stances with them, before Eragoc-tri shouted, "Attack!" and pointed his axe at the Rangers, and the Wolkeins, apart from the Wolkein Commander, rushed towards the Rangers, who in turn, rushed towards the Wolkeins. Jacob jumped into the air and jumped over the Wolkeins, who looked up to see where he had gone, only to be attacked by the other Rangers, slashing their weapons, or in Crystal's case, firing her weapon, at the pod of Wolkeins. While the Wolkeins were facing the other Rangers, and they weren't doing a good job of facing the four Rangers, Jacob landed on the ground behind them and rushed forwards, aiming to attack Eragoc-tri, but instead the Wolkein Commander stepped forwards and rushed at Jacob, slashing his sword at the Ranger as he approached. Jacob, who didn't see this coming, was hit by the sword in the chest, sending him back a few steps, before he stopped himself from going back anymore, and righted himself, saying, "I haven't seen one of them like you before; still, you work for Master Horror…" before he quickly rushed towards the Wolkein Commander, slashing his sword at the Wolkein Commander.

While he fought against the Wolkein Commander, the other four Rangers made quick work of the normal Wolkeins, all of the foot soldiers being destroyed by the Rangers and returning to where they came from via black flames surrounding them and disappearing along with the Wolkeins. Once the Rangers had taken care of the Wolkeins, they rushed over to Jacob, who was having quite a hard time taking care of the Wolkein Commander, seeing as the Wolkein Commanders had the same fighting style and power of a hundred Wolkeins, compacted into one single body. Crystal quickly fired several yellow energy arrows at the Wolkein Commander, followed by two black energy slashes from Michael's Delta Axe. The energy arrows and the two energy arcs were aimed right at the Wolkein Commander, and the two attacks both hit home; the yellow energy arrows hit the Wolkein Commander first, hitting all of the spots on the body that wasn't covered in armour, before the two arcs of black energy hitting the Wolkein Commander, stretching from the top right and left side of the body to the bottom left and right side of the body, making a large, black cross covering the entire body of the Wolkein Commander.

The Wolkein Commander, staggering back as the double energy attack, with large sparks and arcs of energy coming from the entire body, sparks bleeding from where the Gamma arrows had hit it, and it slowly dropped its sword, before dropping to its knees and suddenly being covered in an explosion, the remains of the Commander disappearing through the floor as black flames rose from the ground and covered the remains. Eragoc-tri growled and snouted loudly, small rings of smoke coming from his nostrils and flowing into the air, before disappearing in front of him. "You Rangers are really starting to annoy me!" roared the Humanoid Dragon, lifting his axe in the air for a moment to rest it on his shoulder before the sound of cloth ripping filled the air and two large, black wings came from his back, centring at his shoulder blades. The mighty wings flapped widely, before the Demon flew forward at speeds that the Rangers had trouble to keep up with, but they could only see the Demon in detail when he slowed down to strike the Rangers, his axe striking each of the Ranger's chest, sending sparks flying from a cut that went across each of their chests.

The five Rangers were all sent flying back after the Demon managed to hit them a second time round, and they were all writhing on the ground as the Demon returned to standing on the ground, the wings outspread for a second before they melted back into the shoulder blades of the Demon, who laughed maniacally at the Rangers, slowly advancing towards them as they fought to get up. Crystal slowly looked up through her visor as Eragoc-tri advanced towards them. Crystal slowly screwed her hand into a fist as she slowly pushed her hands underneath her body and pressed them into the ground, and forced herself, firstly, into a kneeling position before moving up into a standing position, though her knees were slightly bent for a few seconds before she straightened herself out again. Eragoc-tri laughed loudly and mockingly and he asked, "What? You think that one Ranger can stand against me?! All five of you weren't able to defeat me, so what chance do you have alone?!" Crystal didn't answer, before she picked up her Gamma Bow that she had dropped when the Dragon-Demon had attacked her first, and looked around, trying to find what she was looking for, for what she had in mind, and she spotted it.

She reached down for Jacob's Alpha Sword, who was trying to reach for it seconds before Crystal had taken it from the ground. He looked up at her for a second before he whispered, "What do you have in mind?" Crystal looked down at Jacob and she didn't say a word, but looked up at the Demon before she grabbed the Alpha Sword and pulled it into her Gamma Bow as though she was loading a bow for a normal bow and arrow set. She slowly pulled the Alpha Sword back into the bow, yellow energy starting to flow from the Bow and red energy started to flow around the Alpha Sword, the two types of energy starting to be in conflict with each other, trying to gain the majority of the power that was building up in the hands of the Yellow Gamma Ranger. "Ha! You think that your little bow and arrow can harm me? You haven't got a chance; I will make your death happen first; swift, yet painful!" taunted Eragoc-tri, still advancing towards the four fallen Rangers and the one standing Ranger, Crystal still not speaking and building up the energy behind the Gamma Bow and the Alpha Sword, both of which were fully covered in their respected energy colour, bits coming off of parts of them and mixing with the other colour.

Suddenly, Crystal's grip loosened around the bow and the Alpha Sword shot forward from the Gamma Bow, the red energy covered sword shooting through the air, heading straight for the Demon. Eragoc-tri, thinking that he could deflect the sword with the littlest of effort, swung his axe at the oncoming axe. But since the sword was traveling so fast, he made a fatal misjudgement when he slashed his axe at the red energy covered sword. The axe missed the fast traveling sword completely, the sword going over the lowering axe from the swing and it hit the Dragon-like Demon directly in the chest, embedding into the scale-covered skin of the Dragon part of the Demon and staying where it was, sparks coming from where the sword was embedded in his chest and large arcs of red energy coming from the sword and arcing over the entire body of the Demon. Eragoc-tri gasped out, followed by a shout of pain as the sparks and arcs of energy grew in intensity. He slowly grabbed the handle of the sword in his chest and slowly pulled it out, though this just made it worse as this exposed the black Demon Spirit and the arcs of energy centred around the open wound. Eragoc-tri slowly fell back, having dropped the Alpha Sword, and exploded, sending some parts of his body flying all over the place.

"Alright, Crystal!" said Jacob, the other four Rangers having already gotten up by the time the Dragon-Demon had been destroyed. The four all went over to Crystal, who had lowered her Gamma Bow and looked over at the other Rangers and she smiled under her helmet, saying, "It's a good thing that I've had good practise with archery." The other Rangers all nodded in understand, Alex already knowing that Crystal was well practised in archery, seeing as they were best friends. Suddenly, they're talk was cut short by black lightning coming from the blackened sky and stuck the ground in front of them that was once occupied by Eragoc-tri. Slowly, the remains of the Dragon-Demon were pulled up from where they rested and pulled together, forming the Demon once again before it slowly started to grow in size and height. The Rangers all took a step back as the Demon grow into the standard size for Demons after they were struck by black lightning. "They all have to come back, don't they?" asked Michael sarcastically, all of them looking up at the giant Demon before they turned to look at Michael though their visors, though Michael could all tell that they were giving him looks.

"We summon the Wolf Zords!" they all said once they had returned to looking at the giant Demon, and their Five Wolf Zords came from their storage space where they weren't in use, and the five Rangers all jumped up into the air and entered the cockpits of their respective Zords. They all made the preparations for their own Zords through movement in their Zords to move them in position before they formed the Wolf Pack Megazord; the Black Delta and Yellow Gamma forming the legs of the Megazord, Blue Beta splitting into two and form the arms of the Megazord; the Pink Omega splitting into three and forming the fists and helmet, and the Red Alpha forming the rest of the Megazord. "Wolf Pack Megazord, united, we Howl!" they all said once they had all entered the Megazord cockpit. The Rangers summoned the Wolf Blade sword for the Megazord and the Megazord grabbed the sword, and they slowly made the Megazord walk forward, as the Dragon-Demon slowly drew its axe and advanced towards the Megazord. The Megazord slashed the sword at the Demon, but Eragoc-tri blocked the sword with his axe, and grabbed the shoulder of the Megazord with his other hand, and, with sparks coming from the hand tightening around the Megazord's shoulder, Eragoc-tri threw the Megazord around, letting go of the grip it had on the Megazord, sending the Megazord flying into the air, the Rangers in the cockpit getting thrown around badly as the Megazord made contact with the ground again, sparks showering down from the roof of the cockpit and the sides, as well as the control panels in front of the Rangers.

"OK; that hurt," said Jacob, shaking his head to clear the dizziness like the other Rangers as they slowly righted the Megazord onto its feet again, though it was short lived because the Eragoc-tri came at them again, his axe slashing downwards, sending sparks flying from the newest strike on the Megazord's chest, and the cockpit was, again, filled with sparks and the team getting thrown around in the cockpit. While the Megazord was still recovering from the strike, Eragoc-tri grabbed into the shoulders of the Megazord with both his hands and threw it to the side, the Megazord flying through the air and, since they had been fighting over the nature area of Pax Valley after Eragoc-tri had thrown the Megazord the first time, the Megazord came landing on one of the many large hills and mountains that surrounded them. When the Megazord made contact with the mountain, the earth beneath the giant mass of metal cracking in places and some areas exploding completely. The Megazord righted itself again and with the Rangers focusing on the Demon in front of them, they failed to notice that the earth that made up the mountain slowly opening up, like there was a large door behind it and it was opening up.

Hearing the sound of rusted metal groaning, both the Rangers and Eragoc-tri turned to see what the source of the sound was. Suddenly, the entire top of the mountain gave way and dropped down either the sides of the mountain or down the gap that was now formed between the mountain. The Megazord took a step forward, Jacob saying, "What the….?" Through the darkness of the gap that was once the middle of a mountain, two sets of large eyes came opened up and stared through the darkness; one pair was navy in colour, and the other pair was crimson in colour….


	21. Lightning Fast - Part 2

Chapter 2:

Two low, metallic growls came from the darkness as the two sets of coloured eyes focused first on the Megazord, before their gazes turned to look at the Demon, and their growls intensified in volume. Within seconds of the growls, two large blurs came from the darkness, too fast for the Demon or the Rangers to keep track off; the only thing that they could make out of the two blurs was that one of them was a deep navy, and the other was a dark crimson in colour. They couldn't make out the details on the two blurs as they shot through the air and the ground, nothing more than vague blurs as the strange appearances started attacking Eragoc-tri, the blurs going across the chest, face, and legs of the Demon, lightning starting to form around the blurs, following them as they travelled. As the Demon started to spark, signalling that it was nearly going to be destroyed, the two blurs landed on the ground in front of the Demon and in front of the Megazord, the details now finally visible; they were both Wolf Zords, and these Zords were about the size of the combined size of the Blue Beta and the Pink Omega each, and they both had silver metal covering the upper legs, lower legs, chest pieces of the Zords, and they both had silver sections going down the back. The rest of the body on the one with the navy coloured eyes had a dark crimson colour on the head, the rest of the back and the tail. The other, the one with the crimson eyes, had navy coloured armour where the other Zord had crimson.

"Are those…?" asked Jacob, unable to finish what he was going to say as Diego finished what he was going to say, "Wolf Zords?" The Rangers just looked on through the cockpit's window as crimson and navy coloured lightning started to form around the tails of their respected coloured Zords, and the coloured lightning started to spark and arcs around the bodies of the Zords. Both of the Wolf Zords opened their jaws and the lightning shot out of their open mouths, the two sets of coloured lightning heading straight towards the Dragon-Demon, the lightning making contact with the Demon and wrapping around him, the Demon shouting out in pain as the lightning wrapped around it and attack all of the weak spots in his scales, causing it to eventually explode in a mass of fire and remains. "Wow," said the five Rangers as they looked at the remains of Eragoc-tri flying through the air and landing on the ground. They slowly moved the Megazord forward a few steps, though within a few paces that the Megazord made, the two Wolf Zords turned around to look at the Megazord, two sets of metallic growls coming from the Zords, lightning sparking from their tails and bodies in a threatening way.

"What's with them?" asked Diego, gesturing to the two Wolf Zords in front of the Megazord. Suddenly, the Zords moved at the speed of lightning and started attacking the Megazord, causing it to start staggering from the attacks and lightning that followed them as the two Wolf Zords attacked them, wrapping their respected coloured lightning around the Megazord. The Rangers were rocked around in their cockpit, their controls locking up, not allowing them to either lift up the defences of the Megazord or attack the Wolf Zords to defend themselves. "My controls aren't working," said Diego, panic in his voice as he and the others were thrown around slightly in their seats, sparks flying from the Megazord controls as they all tried to move the Megazord, as well as sparks and arcs of energy coming from the sides and controls. Savage's voice suddenly came through their morphers, and it said, _"Rangers, I'm getting massive energy readings from the Megazord's sensors. It's going to be bad if the energy starts to effect the circuits. I'm getting you out of there!" _The Megazord was then covered in a blinding white light as the two Wolf Zords separated from attacking the Megazord and landed on the ground in front of it, readying their lightning charge like they had done with the Demon beforehand. But just as they Wolf Zords opened their mouths and the lightning started to spark around their mouths, the light around the Megazord grew blinding and suddenly, the Megazord had vanished, the two lightning strikes missing them by mere seconds.

The two Wolf Zords looked at where the Megazord had been a few seconds ago for a few seconds before they looked at each other, letting out low, metallic growls before coloured lightning came off from their tails and into the sky, the Wolf Zords slowly being covered in their respected colours lights and, within seconds, they had melted into the skies via their lightning from their tails.

"Alright; I didn't really see that coming," said Diego as the five of them, still morphed but with their helmets off and under their arms, walked through the Command Room after their Zords had been put into their storage space after the battle, seeing as the strikes from the Wolf Zords had caused severe damage and had to be repaired. The other four Rangers all nodded in agreement and murmured in agreement, as they entered the main Command Room where Savage was, leaning against one of the console panels, watching the previous battle and sudden appearance of the two strange Zords. "Savage, what were those Zords?" asked Michael, putting his helmet down on one of the control panels and leaning against the panel, looking at the humanoid wolf. Savage slowly turned around to look at the five Rangers as M.U.T.T. came from around the corner, and Savage said, "Those were the Lightning Brother Wolf Zords; they are powerful beasts of Zords. One of them controls Crimson lightning and the other controls Navy lightning. Alone, they are very powerful; but together, they are extremely dangerous to whoever they are facing against."

Jacob then asked, "So, where they trying to attack and destroy us?" Savage sighed softly and said, "The Lightning Brothers were in the last attempt to lock Master Horror away, but they were heavily battle during the Final Battle, and so they were put into their storage areas to undergo repairs. But since they were so damaged during the Battle, their minds must have been damaged enough to make them lose what they are fighting against and what they are fighting for." The Rangers all nodded and Crystal asked, "Is there anything that we can do to get them back on our side?" Savage ran his paw-like hand through the fur on his head and he said, "There's one way; I could build a device that will allow me to refresh their memories and fill their minds with what they were meant to remember; but it will take time." Crystal took a step forward and asked, "If I help you, will it be able to get finished in less time?" Savage looked at Crystal curiosity before he said, "Yes; it will take less time if there is more than me working on it; but we still need the rest of you to defend the city; if Master Horror discovers the Lightning Brothers are active again and have their memories scrambled, then he will try to do anything in his power to try and claim them both for his own uses."

Crystal walked over to Savage and stood by him, and Jacob said, "We'll take care of the city if there are any Demons that might enter the City; you just help Savage in making that thing that will help us bring back the Lightning Brothers onto are side." Crystal nodded and said, "Don't worry; just make sure that Master Horror doesn't get his hands on them." Jacob nodded and, after all of the others had picked up their helmets from the places that they had placed them during the talk, and they all exited the Command Room, being teleported by their coloured teleports lights, and they were soon gone, leaving Crystal, Savage and M.U.T.T. being the only ones left in the Command Room. Savage then turned to look down at Crystal and said, "You really think that you can help me with something as complicated as what I'm planning to make?" Crystal looked back at Savage as M.U.T.T. walked over to her, and she gently rested her hand on the metal head of the metal K9 as she said, "I do know quite a bit about welding and electronics."

Savage nodded, a small smile on his muzzle as he said, "Good; it's going to come in handy, because it's going to take a lot of skill in order to get this right in time." And with that, he pressed a couple of buttons on the console he was leaning on a few seconds ago and a table came up from the floor, M.U.T.T. having to scurry out of the way as the table rose from the floor. Once the table had completely rose from the floor, several pieces of electronics and tools were visible on the table, a few of which that Crystal didn't even know what were called or what they did. Savage looked at Crystal confused expression when she looked at the table with the tools that were strange to her, and he chuckled softly, saying, "Don't worry; I know I lot more about these; if there's something that you don't know how to use or how to work, tell me and I'll do it, and give you something else that you know how to do." Crystal nodded softly, and with that, she and Savage went to work on the device that would allow them to reclaim control over the Lightning Brother Zords.

* * *

"So, the Brother Zords of the Two Lightning have been awakened after so long, and are confused about where their allegiances lie," muttered Master Horror under his hooded cloak as he walked the fight between his Demon and the Megazord, and then between the Megazord and the Lightning Brother Zords. Once he had waved his hand in front of the Dark Energy viewing screen and it faded away into the ground, he began pacing slowly, muttering under his breath about what to do with this new development. Batibat and General Death entered the room from different directions, Commander Death's chrome silver outer skeleton reflecting on what little light was in the Demon's Domain, and they both stopped in front of their Master, kneeling down onto one knee and they both said, "Master Horror." Master Horror turned to look at the two Demon Commander and General kneeling in front of him, and he said nothing to them, though he make a slight gesture to them to stand up after he had turned around to begin pacing again. General Death, despite not actually having an actual mouth, but instead a black dent in his head, was able to say, "Master, what is it that troubles you?"

Master Horror then turned back to look at General Death, causing the Demon General to lowered his head again to look at the ground, and Master Horror said, "It seems that the Rangers have reawakened the Brother Zords of Lightning, and that these beasts have forgotten where their allegiances lie…..This will be an excellent opportunity for us to gain an advantage over those Pests." General Death and Batibat both nodded at their Master, saying, "Master, allow I to go and claim these beasts for our uses." Batibat hissed at General Death, her eyes narrowing into slits again and she hissed, "Are you the Master's second in command and most trusted Demon? No; I am!" Master Horror growled lowly under his hood as the General and Commander argued, and he made them quite with a loud, "Silence!" that caused the walls themselves to quiver slightly. The two Demons flinched slightly at the sudden and deathly shout of their Master.

"Neither of you two have proven yourselves worthy just yet to allow me to let you on solo requests; I shall send one of the Demons who has proven himself long ago; he managed to hold himself against…._him _long enough for me to almost succeed." General Death slowly looked up at, without really thinking, asked, "The Demon who held his own against that Zeta." The entire room suddenly shook so badly that the walls seemed like they were going to fall in on themselves as Master Horror roared, "Do not say that name in my presence!" as he slammed the end of his staff against the floor sharply, sending sparks flying up his staff and into the air, lighting up the Demon's Domain for a mere second before it returned to its standard darkness. Both Demons cowered in fear at their Master's angered shout. When Master Horror's anger had lowered very slightly, he growled out, "Batibat, get Quemadura and make him whole again." Batibat, in fear of her Master's anger and fear for her own life, quickly got up from kneeling and walked over to the wall where the Demons were carved into the wall.

When Batibat absorbed the image of the Demon that Master Horror had requested and walked back to the portal where the Demons would walk through. She slowly raised her right hand to the portal and the spirit of the Demon entered the portal, and the portal began to become filled with a black whirlpool. For a few moments, nothing seemed to happen apart from the portal swirling around, before a humanoid figure began to become visible through the whirlpool, and within seconds, the figure came through the portal; the tough looking skin was a red/brown in colour, with two curved horns coming out the front of its forehead. A lizard-like tail flicked around behind the Demon, with blood red nails coming out of the tips of the fingers, which flexed as the Demon took steps from the portal. Two small spikes that faced backwards were visible on his shoulders, with pointed, bat-like ears at the sides of his head, with jet black hair running all over the top of its head and reaching down to its shoulder blades. The Demon hissed, sharp, long, white fangs visible in its jaws, and a purple forked tongue flicked out, pulling back between the fangs, tasting the air. The eyes of the Demon were the scariest part; where it was supposed to by white, it was black, and vice versa, giving the Demon a whole lot more menacing appearance.

The entire top half of the Demon was covered in multiple scars, most likely from previous battles, the largest and most noticeable one going over its left eye. Its lower half was covered in black trousers that had rips in the knee and in several other places at the sides. The top half of his body also had white, faded and dirtied bandages covering him, mostly his forearms, waist and around his shoulders. The Demon growled out, "I am Quemadura," and fire came out from his mouth as he said these words. Master Horror laughed darkly, and said, "A loyal Demon; you will go and gain control over the Wolf Brothers of Lightning." Quemadura looked at Master Horror, his forked tongue coming out again and tasting the air, before he replied in a hiss tone, "Of course…Master…" before Master Horror opened a portal up and Quemadura walked through it, closing up behind him.

* * *

**Quemadura belongs to Taiski and no-one else, not even me.**


	22. Lightning Fast - Part 3

Chapter 3:

A portal opened up in a darkened alley to the side of the city centre, wind picking up as it opened, causing several cardboard boxes that were stacked in the alley to be knocked over and some pieces of loose rubbish to be blown down each side of the alley. Once the portal had been fully opened, Quemadura slowly walked up of it, his forked tongue flicking out to taste the air; when it went back into his mouth, he cringed and hissed loudly in anger and disgust; the humans had changed this Earth in more ways that he could even imagine. He shook his head, hissing under his breath as his tail flicked slightly behind him, knocking over several bags of rubbish, spilling the content of them, without himself even noticing. He looked around, tasting the air with his tongue several times every few seconds, picking up the disgusting scent of humans in mass; he knew what he had to do from here. He slowly walked forward, down the alley, lifting his right hand up and racking his nails along the side of the alley, leaving several long, thin claw marks along the entire side of the alley. He soon was within a few inches of stepping out from the alley and stepping out from the alley and into the open. He saw several humans walking past, completely unaware of what was standing in the darkened alley, since the sun was casting a shadow that blocked the alley and what was in the alley from view. Quemadura hissed lowly under his breath, before he slowly closed one of his hands into a closed fist; after a few seconds, he slowly opened it again, though this time, there was a small, concentrated ball of fire floating in the middle of his hand, which was looking like it was constantly close to going out of control and setting fire to anything that it touched, but Quemadura was keeping control of it.

"Human scum," hissed Quemadura under his breath, before he suddenly pushed his hand that had the fire ball in it forward, the fire ball getting thrown from his hand and into the open; several people turned their heads to see what the source of the whistling sound that was filling the air. But before they could see the ball of fire filling the air, the ball of fire hit the side of a building and the ball suddenly exploded, spreading over the entire side of the building and on a large area of the ground besides the building. Several people screamed and began running, though there were a few people that had got caught partly in the fire and either one of their trouser legs or one of their sleeves had been caught in fire, and so they were running as well as trying to pat their arm or leg to put out the fire, all the while screaming in both fear and pain of being on fire. Other people who weren't on fire rushed over to the people that were on fire, and they helped them out of danger if they couldn't walk because of the burns to their legs, and they helped them out of the way. All the while, Quemadura walked out into the open, tail whipping around behind him as he walked, hissing loudly and threateningly at the humans who were still dumb enough to stay, and they scrambled away, still all screaming in fear.

"Hey!" said a female voice to the side of Quemadura, and growling lowly and flicking his tongue out, tasting the air and finding the scent of four humans mixed with four familiar scents that he hadn't smelled for 4000 years, and it caused him to growl and hiss under his breath. He was then turned around completely to face the four Rangers, all in their Ranger suits and helmets on, running towards him and stopped about five meters in front of the Demon, each entering their fighting stances as they faced Quemadura. The Demon hissed loudly and threateningly, flexing his fingers, making sure to flash his sharpened nails to the four Rangers, and he growled out, "The Warriors have returned; it will be a pleasure to destroy you." Quemadura then roared at the Rangers, a column of smoke came funnelling out of his mouth, and it spread out the second that it came from his mouth, and blew straight at the Rangers, two rolling to each side to try and avoid the smoke as it came at them. But this smoke from the Demon's mouth was not normal smoke; the smoke followed the Rangers, no matter which way they went. The smoke suddenly wrapped around the waists of the Rangers, and picked them up, and threw them to the side, making them hit the side of a building. The group of four Rangers hit the side of the building, sparks flying from the suits of the Rangers as they shouted out in pain as they made contact with the side, and they all fell to the ground. When the made contact with the ground, four small dents appeared where the Rangers landed, their suits smouldering slightly where they had hit the side of the building.

"Fight!" growled Quemadura, his tail flicking behind him as he took steps towards the four downed Rangers, who were still on the ground, trying to get up, but not able to after the last attack from the smoke. Jacob slowly looked up to look at Quemadura through his visor, and he slowly got up onto his fee, holding his arm where it had smashed into the wall and he stood facing the Demon, and he summoned his Alpha Sword from his morpher, and grabbed it with his free hand, and pointed it at Quemadura, saying, "Take another step closer and it won't be pretty for you!" But the Demon didn't pay any heed to what the Red Warrior was saying; he continued to take steps towards the group of three fallen Rangers and the one standing Ranger, smoke wrapping around his arms as it came from his mouth and split into two. The smoke, a deep grey in colour, was weaving around his arms, loosely wrapping around the brownish red skin, and he slowly lifted his right arm.

The smoke came rushing away from his arm and headed straight for Jacob; the Red Ranger slashed at the smoke with his sword in vain to try and defend himself against the smoke, but it was like slashing at the air; the sword went right through the smoke like it was nothing, and the smoke wasn't even harmed and it struck Jacob square in the chest. It was like a brick wall had crashed into him; Jacob was thrown back, the smoke disappearing a few seconds after he touched him and Jacob crashed back into the side of the building that the four of them had smashed into a few minutes ago, and there was a large dent in the wall where Jacob had just now smashed into. "Jacob!" said the other three Rangers, looking up in horror as their leader was thrown against the side of the building for the second time in less than five minutes. Jacob, now groaning lowly in pain, and he slowly came off from the side of the wall; since he was just a few feet from the ground, he landed on his feet. Though that didn't stay the same for long; Jacob dropped to his knees and, after dropping his sword from his hand, he dropped onto his front, body going limp as he lay down on the ground, not moving.

Quemadura laughed darkly and mockingly, and so didn't see it coming when Diego and Michael quickly got up and kicked the Demon back, sending him staggering back a few steps before they, along with Alex, quickly rush over to their leader and knelt besides him, trying to get him to wake up. Alex rolled Jacob onto his front, and gently shook his body, saying, "Jacob! Come on, wake up!" Diego and Michael were about to try and help wake Jacob up, but they then heard Quemadura walking towards them, and they stood in front of Jacob and Alex in their fighting stances, their individual special weapons in their hands as they quickly rushed towards the Demon, trying to hold him off long enough to give Alex time to wake Jacob up and get him back into the fight.

* * *

Crystal flipped the welding mask that she had been given for this job down over his face and lit the welding torch in her right hand; she turned it to a high heat and began welding two pieces of metal together; Savage had told her what the basic design for what he had planned was, and he was off somewhere, saying that he was collecting something that they needed to put in the Mind Refresher for the two Lightning Brother Zords. She felt a tap on her back and, after turning off the welding torch and flipping the welding mask up, and she looked back to see Savage standing behind her, a blue crystal in his right paw-like hand, which he handed to Crystal, but what was in his other hand caught Crystal's interest; it was a small brown box with small bits of gold on the lid of the small box, and around the corners of the box. Savage saw what she was looking at and he quickly hid it behind his back and put it on the console panel behind him, saying, "I'll take over from here if you want; I need to you to get me a few things when I need you to." Crystal nodded, taking off of the welding helmet and passing it to Savage, but he shook his head and took the welding mask, but put it on the console next to the box that he was trying to hide from Crystal.

Crystal raised an eyebrow but moved out of Savage's way as the humanoid wolf moved towards the table that had the Mind Refresher in development, and Savage took the blue crystal that was in Crystal's hand and put it in the metal that Crystal had already made for him, and he began attaching several wires that were going through the metal to the crystal, which was starting to glow gently and pulse a few times. Crystal, with Savage's back to her as he began welding more of the metal together to form the device that they were going to use and attaching the wires that were already attached to the crystal to several other pieces of metal and electronics that looked like batteries and other stuff, Crystal looked over at box that Savage was trying to hide from her and, making sure that Savage had his back to her, slowly made her way over to the box, trying to stay quiet as to not attract Savage's attention. But she didn't seem to be doing a very good job at it, seeing as Savage's ears started twitching with his back still to her and still welding and attaching wires together, and he said, "Don't even think about it." Crystal flinched slightly at Savage's voice; it wasn't his normal tone, which was level, calm and friendly; this one was still friendly, though it was now icy as well.

"Sorry," said Crystal, though she was still taking a few steps closer to see what was in the box, but when Savage turned around to look at Crystal, she quickly took a few steps back to where she originally was to start with. Savage sighed and put the welding torch down once he had put the torch out, and he turned around to look at Crystal and he said, "I'm sorry; it's just that…it's something that I need to keep to myself, and I don't want anyone to know what it is." Crystal nodded slowly, before she slowly asked, "Well…what exactly is it?" Savage looked at Crystal for a second, before he dropped his gaze to look at the floor again and he said, "It's something that I used to help people; but after something dreadful happened to my friends, I made a promise to myself to never, _ever, _use that again." Crystal looked sympathetically at Savage, though she was still wondering what was in the box. "What happened?" she asked, hoping that she was able to worm the information out of Savage.

Savage looked at Crystal for a moment, before he sighed softly and shook his head. He lifted his head up to look at Crystal again and was about to open his mouth and say something to Crystal when a growl filled the room and one of the screens was filled with static for a moment before Alex's voice came over the communications. _"Savage, we're going to need some help here; Jacob's just got knocked out and he's only now waken up; the other two guys are getting beaten!" _Savage, now forgotten about what he was going to tell Crystal, walked over to the screen and pressed a button, and he then said, "Don't worry; me and Crystal have almost finished this device. Just make, if those Lightning Zords appear there, don't let that Demon get anywhere near them!" The communications were silent for a second before Alex's voice came back, saying, _"Alright Savage." _And with that, the communications went silent. Savage then turned back to look at Crystal and said, "We really need to speed up in making this Mind Refresher." Crystal, though silently annoyed that she didn't get the information out of Savage, nodded and went back to work, putting the welding mask back on and began welding again, the crystal starting to glow more and pulse quicker.

* * *

**Ooh, what's Savage hiding from the Rangers?**


	23. Lightning Fast - Part 4

Chapter 4:

Savage added the final things that needed to be put onto the Mind Refreshing device that the Rangers were going to use in order to get the Lightning Wolf Brothers back on their side. He welded the last pieces of metal together to finish the device, which now the size of a large, manipulated and completely taken apart toaster, what appeared to be some random metal and wires, the crystal in the centre of the metal, and the metal was covering around the crystal and the basic box design of the metal frame, and the pieces of metal were wrapped around with some stray bits of metal, but a few of these wires attached to the antenna that was on the top. "There," said Savage, adding the final pieces of metal to the almost finished design, welding some of it to the main frame, and grunting as he forced the rest of it into place. After making sure that it stayed in place, Savage turned to look at Crystal and he said, "You need to take this to where the Rangers are, in case the Wolf Brothers suddenly appear; if that Demon that Master Horror sent is able to possess them, then its game over for us." Crystal nodded, looking at the device oddly and wearily, before she asked, "So…how do I actually use it, exactly?" Savage gestured to the buttons and switches that were on the left side of the main box frame, and he said, "Press this button," as he gestured to a small green button, "and flick these two switches," and then moving to another two switches.

"If you need to increase the frequency of the Refresher, then turn this knob to the right," he added, moving his paw-like hand to a small, grey knob below all of the other switches and buttons. Crystal looked at the buttons and switches, before she asked sarcastically, "Why couldn't you just make it so it was just a single button?" Savage glared at Crystal and said, "This was as easy as I could make it; you're lucky that I made it as easy as I could." Crystal sighed and grabbed the device, which was above the size of a large toaster, so that made it slightly awkward to carry. When she managed to get a decent hold on the device, she said, "I'll get there; though I'm going to need a teleport." Savage nodded, and he walked over to another one of the control panels and pressed a button. Crystal was instantly covered in her coloured teleportation column, and she was about to be teleported to the location of the other Rangers, when she heard M.U.T.T.'s metallic barks coming from behind one of the consoles, and she heard, despite the slight buzzing that was present whenever one of the Rangers teleported, Savage say, "No M.U.T.T.; I will not tell them. They…they don't need to know…." before she couldn't see what was in front of her because the light was so bright, and she was teleported away to where the Rangers were.

* * *

"You are nothing; you're not even a challenge!" taunted Quemadura, sending a handful ball of fire at the Rangers, who all just barely dodged the oncoming ball of fire as it came at them, though they were having a harder time avoiding the initial explosion of the fire ball when it hit something. Diego and Jacob, each holding their individual special weapons, managed to avoid another incoming fire ball as it came in, which Michael and Alex were unable to avoid and, in a desperate attempt to try and get a hit on this Demon, charged at the Demon, avoiding the other fire balls that came at them, and tried to get a good strike on Quemadura. Though it wasn't a good idea when it came to it; Quemadura blocked both the Alpha Sword and the Beta Spear as them both came down with downward strikes with his forearm, before he pushed the sword and spear up with his forearm, and he slashed his clawed hands at the chest of both the Rangers, before he twisted around and struck them with the pure muscles that made up his tail. The two Rangers were sent flying back, sparks coming from their chests where the claws had struck them and where the tail had hit them. They were sent flying towards a water sculpture that sat in the middle of a pond in the middle of the city centre; they were sent flying through the stone male sculpture, stone shattering everywhere as the Red Alpha and Blue Beta Rangers went through it, Diego landing on his back in the water and Jacob landed on the ground outside of the pond, rolling on the ground from the momentum from the strike.

Jacob eventually stopped rolling and Diego was floating in the shallow water of the pond, and after a bit of sparking and twitching from both of the Rangers, their morphers growled lowly and they both demorphed, sparks flying all over the place around the Rangers, who were out cold; thankfully, Diego was floating on his back on the water, so he didn't have any chance of drowning unless he rolled over in the water. Michael and Alex, after throwing a couple of strikes at Quemadura to distract him, rushed over to their fallen comrades, Alex over to Jacob while Michael quickly grabbed Diego from the water and pulled him out, making sure that he wasn't drowning or had any water in his mouth, tried to get him up. Alex tried to do the same thing for Jacob, gently slapping his cheek, muttering his name loud enough for him to hear to try and get him up. A dark and evil laugh came from in front of them, and the two Rangers who were still awake and morphed looked up and saw Quemadura walked threateningly slow towards them, claws flashing threateningly at the Rangers, as a ball of concentrated fire in his right hand, and in the other hand, was a ball of highly dense smoke, the ball so dense and so concentrated, it was a very deep grey in colour.

Suddenly, several yellow energy arrows hit Quemadura in the back, sending him staggering forward a few steps; he turned around to see who dared to strike him, when Crystal, having already morphed when she had first teleported to the location, jumped into the air in front of Quemadura and used his shoulder to jump over the Demon and flipped in the air, landing on the ground in front of the other Rangers, putting the device she and Savage had made on the ground beside her, and entered her fighting stance, pointing her Gamma Bow at the Demon. "Crystal!" said Alex, glad to her friend was here to help them, though she was still trying to get Jacob up; Michael had managed to get Diego up and helped him into a standing position. "I'm alright," he said, pushing himself off from Michael, who was supporting him when he was standing up and entered a fighting stance, despite not being morphed. Jacob was still not up; Alex continued to try, before Diego slowly walked over to her and said, "I'll try and get him up; you help the other two." Alex looked up at Diego, a distraught look on her face under the visor; she didn't want to leave Jacob, though she knew that she had to; Diego was still slightly out of it and he wasn't morphed, when she was. Alex slowly nodded, getting up from the ground and headed over to the other two Rangers, while Diego knelt down and tried to get Jacob up.

Crystal and Michael, followed by Alex, ran at the Demon, who still had the two balls of concentrated fire and concentrated smoke in both hands, and the Rangers tried to get a few good hits on the Demon before he knew what had just happened when Crystal had appeared. Crystal aimed her Gamma Bow at Quemadura and fired several yellow energy at the Demon at once, though the Demon just knocked them aside, like they were nothing. He then pushed his hand forward that had the concentrated fire in it and the ball of fire flew at Crystal, who just barely dodged the fire ball as it came at her. She rolled over to the side as the fire ball exploded, dodging the explosion and rushed towards the Demon. She aimed a few kicks and punches at Quemadura once she was close enough to hit the Demon; Quemadura blocked the several punches that Crystal aimed at him, though he didn't block all of the kicks that Crystal threw at him, the kicks that got through hitting his chest and abdomen area. Quemadura staggered back a few steps, before he growled deeply in anger at this female Ranger and threw a couple of punches of his own at the Ranger, though Crystal was easily dodging the punches from the bulky Demon, seeing as she was more flexible than the Demon she was facing.

Suddenly however, the clouds started to darken and lightning started to appear around the clouds; though the lightning wasn't black, so that was a good thing for the Rangers; this wasn't something that Master Horror had sent. But the colours of the lightning, that was getting more and more violent, were what worried the Rangers; the familiar colours of navy and crimson lightning filled the clouds above them. The lightning caught the attention of both the Rangers and Quemadura, who was currently fighting Michael now. The second that he saw the lightning however, he grabbed onto Michael's arm as it came in and threw him back, sending him staggering back. He was caught by both Crystal and Alex, each grabbing an arm as he came in. "Thanks," he said to both of the female Rangers. They were suddenly brought to the attention of the Wolf Brother Zords descended from the sky through two lightning strikes, one crimson and the other navy; after the initial lightning explosion, the two Wolf Brother Zords appeared on the ground, appearing on the ground on the outskirts of Pax Valley.

"Finally," growled Quemadura under his breath, his tongue flicking out again, tasting the air again, the scents of the Wolf Brother Zords filling his body instantly. He lifted his hand up, that once had the fire ball in it, and a glowing white light appeared in the palm of his hand. "They are mine," the Demon added, before the white light separated from his hand and, once it was a few feet in front of him, split into two smaller balls of white light, and floated up into the air, heading straight for the Wolf Brother Zords. Crystal's eyes widened under her helmet, and she quickly rushed over to the device that she and Savage had made before she came here. "Alright….buttons, then switches," muttered Crystal under her breath frantically, fingers fumbling over the buttons and switches to find the right ones that Savage had told her to press and flick to get the thing working. She finally pressed the green buttons and flicked the two switches that Savage told her to flick, and a sudden and high-pitched sound came from the device, causing all of the Rangers to try to cover their ears, though they were wearing their helmets, it didn't make much of a difference. Seconds after the high-pitched sound that came from the device, a blinding light blue light came from antennas on top of the device, ait it pulsed in the space between the two antennas, before it shot into the air, a thin, white strand of light connecting the light blue orb of light and the device itself, allowing Crystal to chance the frequency to allow her to have a better chance to getting the Zords back on their side.

"Guys; try and distract that Demon, or do anything you can to interrupt him; we can't let him get control of those Wolf Zords!" ordered Crystal, the Pink Omega and Black Delta Rangers nodding and, after making sure their special weapons were prepared, they charged at the Demon, whose back was to them while he tried to possess the Lightning Brother Zords, who were both starting to growl and snarl metallically, like they were arguing with each other in metal growls; like they were trying to communicate with their Brother Zord to get them to listen. Michael and Alex attacked Quemadura, who wasn't expecting it, and so stumbled forward a few steps as the Delta Axe and Omega Claws struck his back. He growled, though, and fired a ball of fire at the two Wolf Rangers, who quickly dodged to the sides, avoiding both the fire ball and the explosion afterwards. They quickly rushed towards the Demon again, though he threw them to the side as he had more important matters in taking control of the Wolf Brother Zords. Once the two Rangers were thrown to the ground, Quemadura turned around and concentrated harder, the light that was coming from the orbs that came from him began to glow brighter as they flew around the heads of the Wolf Brother Zords.

"Come on, come on," muttered Crystal nervously, turning the grey knob on the device that Savage told her to increase the frequency to get a better chance of getting the Brother Zords on their side. Michael and Alex got up from the ground and rushed towards the Demon again, trying to get him to focus on other stuff, like fighting them, instead of trying to gain control of the Zords. They made contact with the Demon yet again, though the Demon seemed to sense them as they came in and quickly turned around to roundhouse kick the pair of them, sending them back with sparks flying from their chests from where the foot made contact with the Rangers. Crystal struggled frantically with the device, trying to overpower the possessive powers of the Demon. Suddenly, however, the device blew up suddenly, sending pieces of the metal casing and the crystal that was in the centre of the device to fly everywhere, causing Crystal to be thrown back from the explosion. When the explosion had died down, Crystal lowered her forearms from her visor and looked at what remained of the device. She staggered over towards what remained of the device, and collected several pieces of the shattered remains. As the pieces fell through the gasp in her fingers, she whispered, "No…No….."

Crystal slowly looked up at the sound of deep, metallic growls filled the air; she saw the Wolf Brother Zords were still where they were, standing over the ground on the outskirts of Pax Valley. Though there eyes had changed colour; they were both now a deep blue in colour, though the navy Wolf Zord had a thin line of crimson around the edge of the eyes. Little did Crystal know, the Wolf Brother Zords had picked a side….and one of the sides was going to be having a harder time than they already did before….

* * *

**Just to make it clear; Savage _isn't _Zen-Aku, though I am having something else planned for Zen-Aku, and it is to do with Savage in a later episode**


	24. lightning Fast - Part 5

Chapter 5:

The Wolf Lightning Brother Zords stayed as they were for the next few minutes, like their entire bodies had been locked up and they couldn't move whatsoever. Their eyes, after being nearly completely filled with the light blue, slowly began to fade back to their normal colours, the Crimson Lightning Zord's eyes returning to a deep navy, and the Navy Lightning Zord's eyes returning to a deep crimson. Once their eyes had returned to their normal colours, both pair of eyes of the Lightning Wolf Brothers started faded to a darker colour, like their bodies were powering down after the device built by Savage and Crystal and the possession powers of Quemadura fought over for control. "Oh no," muttered Crystal under her breath, still wondering and worried about what side the Wolf Brothers had sided with. Suddenly, she was returned to the attention of the Demon when Michael and Alex were both thrown back at her, making contact with her and the three of them were sent tumbling back. Michael, Crystal and Alex were then in a pile of people, all of them groaning in pain and they untangled themselves from each other as Quemadura walked towards them, growling deeply and darkly at the Rangers as he walked towards them. The three Rangers then scrambled to their feet as they entered their fighting stances, special weapons in hand.

"I'm up, I'm up!" said Jacob, finally waking up after Diego slapped his face for the tenth time, stopping him from hitting him for the eleventh time. Diego stopped trying to wake him up and nodded, helping him stand up. The two Rangers then looked at the other Rangers trying to deal with the Demon, and they quickly rushed towards the other three Rangers, standing with them. Michael, who was next to the two Rangers who had re-joined the fray, and he said, "You two had better morph." Diego and Jacob both looked at Michael and nodded, straightening up their stances and morphing, the transparent, coloured wolves coming from the morphers and entering the backs of Jacob and Diego, making them the Red Alpha and Blue Beta Rangers respectively. Once they had morphed again, the two Rangers entered their fighting stances against the Demon. "I've already defeated you once, what makes you think I can't do it again?" growled Quemadura, flashing both of his set of claws, them claws flashing in the sunlight. The Rangers didn't answer; they didn't have the chance, as the clouds started to darken and the clouds began to spark with large arcs of lightning, though the lightning didn't touch the ground yet.

"But the Demon hasn't been destroyed yet," muttered Diego, though the other Rangers were the only ones that heard him. Quemadura looked up at the lightning clouds, and a dark smirk played its way across his mouth, his purple snake-like tongue flicking out to taste the air again, and he turned to look at the Rangers, and hissed, "You Rangers are going to pay dearly for messing with the Master's plans." Suddenly, the black lightning came down from the clouds and struck the ground, directly where Quemadura was standing. The lightning struck the head of the Demon, and the Demon began to grow drastically, the Rangers being forced to rush back to prevent themselves from getting crushed by the giant Demon. The summoned their Wolf Zords and jumped into their respected Zords, entering their cockpits and pressing the right buttons in order to make their Zords ready for the Wolf Pack Megazord. Once the Pink Omega head had slid over the head of the Megazord, finishing the Megazord formation, the Megazord stepped up to stand against the Demon. "You think you're little metal man can defeat me?!" growled Quemadura, his large hands slowly having large, concentrated orbs of fire filling the palm. The Rangers all gripped their controls and walked the Megazord forward, reading to meet the Demon when he went to strike them.

Quemadura pushed his other, empty hand forward, screwing it into a fist and punching the chest of the Megazord, which was undefended. Sparks flew from the chest of the Wolf Pack Megazord, sending the Megazord staggering back as the Rangers were thrown around in the cockpit. Before the Rangers had a chance to recover, Quemadura pushed his other hand forward and the ball of fire came flying from his hand, hitting the chest of the Megazord within seconds of the punch. The ball of fire exploded widely, covering the entire front of the Megazord. The Rangers were thrown around in the cockpit even more so than before, the windows that made up the cockpit smashing and letting fire in, which licked the walls of the cockpit. "Well, that's not good," commented Diego, the fires slowly starting to put itself out. The Megazord continues to stagger back from the double strike, the Rangers struggling to gain control over the Megazord again. The Rangers failed to gain control in time and the Megazord fell to the ground, hitting the ground on its side, the Rangers being thankful that the Zords and Demon were fighting over the ground on the outskirts of Pax Valley, so they had a lower chance of injuring innocent people.

"Come on, we got to get this thing up!" said Jacob, he and the other Rangers trying to get the Megazord back on its feet again, though it was taking a lot longer than the Rangers through it would; the Megazord was heavily damaged from the two strikes from Quemadura, and the fire, even though it was slowly going out, had made things a whole lot worse than it already was. The Rangers all tried their hardest, and they eventually managed to get the Megazord up onto its feet again, though it was a struggle to keep it up. Quemadura laughed mockingly at the Megazord, and he growled, "Look at you! You can't even stand!" as he walked forward, a large ball of fire, blinding white light and smoke forming in both of his hands once he had pushed them together, before he formed an even larger orb of the mixed powers of his, ready to finish these Rangers off for good. But before he could finish off the Rangers, two blurs of crimson and navy appeared behind the Demon, and Quemadura staggered back as the two blurs started flashing across his entire body. Once the attacks had stopped, Quemadura staggered back and when he turned back to look at the Megazord again, the Wolf Lightning Brother Zords were standing in front of the Megazord, growling deeply and metallically at Quemadura, like they were standing protectively in front of the Rangers.

"What?" asked Crystal, both amazed and slightly surprised that what she and Savage made actually worked, and it was clear that Quemadura was thinking the same thing, though he was clearly furious that the Wolf Zords weren't under his control; Master Horror was going to have his head for this….He had to take these Rangers out if it was the last thing he did. Growling deeply, he summoned two orbs of fire, before raising his hands up to cross his body, the orbs of fire flattening out into discs, before he slashed his arms forward, sending the two discs of fire flying towards the Megazord; the Rangers or the Lightning Wolf Brother Zords didn't see this coming, and so weren't prepared for when the discs came at them. The fire discs flew over the Lightning Brother Zords, heading straight for the Megazord. "Brace!" said Jacob, knowing that they couldn't do anything to stop the discs right now; the Rangers all got a grip on their consoles and controls. The two discs of fire made contact with the Megazord; the first fire disc made contact with the chest of the Megazord, sending it staggering back a few places, but the second fire disc made the most damage to the Megazord; the second disc hit the point on the Megazord that connected the right arm to the chest of the Megazord, and it went straight through the connection between the two parts of the Megazord.

Sparks flew from the connection between the right arm of the Megazord and the chest piece of the Megazord, and slowly, the right arm fell from the connection, dropping to the ground as sparks and wires dropped out and flared out from both points of exposed interior of the Megazord. The Wolf Pack Megazord stumbled back from the damaging blow, its other arm reaching over to the now exposed shoulder point of the Megazord's other side. The Rangers were thrown around violently in the cockpit, metal sheets from the roof and the sides of the cockpit falling down all around the Rangers. The Megazord stumbled back several large steps as the left arm of the Megazord tried to cover the exposed interior of the right shoulder, trying to put the wires back into the Megazord itself. "Ha!" shouted out Quemadura tauntingly, a sinister laugh coming from him as he walked towards the damaged Megazord, slowly and tauntingly. The Wolf Lightning Brother Zords growled metallically at the Demon as it approached and opened their mouths, navy and crimson lightning orbs forming in their open mouths and the lightning orbs flew from their mouths and straight for Quemadura, striking the Demon in the chest, though all it did was send the Demon stumbling back a few paces; but it gave the Rangers time to recover from the powerful attack from the Demon.

"It's no good; the 'Zord isn't powerful enough," said Jacob once the Megazord had somewhat recovered, though it was still sparking badly from the exposed shoulder and looked like it wasn't going to last much longer. Suddenly, Crystal heard a metallic growl in her helmet; she looked around to see what was causing it, before she heard the growl again, though this time, it was coming from her morpher. Lifting her morpher up and looking down at the morpher, the eye of her morpher flashed a deep navy and a deep crimson as it growled at the same time. "I don't understand," muttered Crystal under her breath, so only she heard what she said, as the other Rangers too busy worrying about how they were going to beat this Demon with only one of their arms….Wait, arms….. Crystal looked down at her palms as she saw something golden begin to glow in them. Slowly opening them up, she saw that the glowing was two golden coins, one in each of her palms; once the golden glow had faded, the two coins had the image of a metal wolf on the side that was facing Crystal, and she noticed a fine ring of navy and crimson going around each of the coins, the one in her right palm was the navy ring, and in her left palm, the crimson ring around the coin.

Crystal held the coins up to look at them more clearly, and this drew the attention of the other Rangers, who all looked over at her and Diego asked, "Crystal? What are those?" Crystal looked up at Diego, and then to the others, and she said, "I…..I don't know…." The coins suddenly flashed gold again and floated into the air slowly, and while Crystal and the others were busy looking at the floating mysterious coins, the Lightning Wolf Brother Zords began to advance towards the Megazord, turning their backs on Quemadura as they made their way towards the damaged Megazord. Suddenly, the coins flew in the air and pressed against the console in front of her, glowing gold for a brief second more before they faded into the control panel. Once they were the same colour as the console, the metallic growls of the Wolf Brother Zords caught the attention of the Rangers, who looked up and saw the Brother Zords coming towards them. Diego looked at the others and said, "I think they want to combine with us." Crystal looked at Diego, before returning to look at the Wolf Brothers through what remained of the visor of the cockpit. "Alright; let's give it a shot," muttered Jacob, before he and the others righted themselves in their seats, and Crystal said, "Wolf Brothers, Combine!"

From the moment they said that, the left arm of the Megazord moved back to the side of the Megazord and separated from the Megazord. The two Wolf Brother Zords ran towards the Megazord and jumped into the air above the Megazord. The Rangers looked up, trying to see what the Lightning Brother Zords were doing. As the Lightning Brothers flew in the air, their legs began to fold into their bodies, leaving them without visible legs. The heads then detached from the necks of both Zords and floated through the air, attaching to the sides of the bodies; the Crimson Wolf Head attaching to the right side of the chest of the Zord, and the Navy Wolf Head attaching to the left side of the body of the Zord. Once the heads had separated from the neck of the Zords, two metal fists came out and replaced where the heads of the Zords should be. Once the modifications had been made, the Zords both split down the middle, and the front half of both Zords went down, meaning that they could move the lower half of the arms. Once the last modification had been done, the two arms lowered down towards the Megazord, the two tails separating from the Wolf Zords and shooting around in the air around the Megazord's head. The Lightning Brother Zords floated around the sides of the Megazord, the Crimson arm on the left side of the Megazord, and the Navy Zord on the right.

The Zords connected to the Megazord at their respected sides, locking into place as the tails floating around in the air and they attached to the front of the Megazord's head, the two tails glowing their respected colours before the light faded, a visor forming in front of the eyes of the Megazord, one half having a crimson outline, and the other half having a navy outline, which the filling of the visor was black. Once the transformation had finished, the Rangers all get ready on their controls and all said, "Lightning Pack Megazord, United, we Howl!" The Megazord threw its fists into the air, crimson and navy lightning appearing behind him both from the sky and from the open jaws of the Lightning Brother Zord's heads, which were on the sides of the arms in the Megazord form. The Megazord then lowered its arms, ready to face the Demon. "You think you can beat me now?!" growled Quemadura in anger, forming another two orbs of fire in his two hands and pushed them forward, the orbs of fire heading towards the Lightning Pack Megazord.

"Not this time!" said Crystal, the five Rangers pushing the control sticks forward; both arms of the Megazord pushed forward and coloured lightning charging in front of the fists. The lightning then moved forward, combining together and meeting the orbs of fire in mid-air, blocking the fire and the following explosion from getting to the Megazord. "Is that your best shot?" asked Crystal mockingly as the Megazord moved forward once the explosion had been put out and walked the Megazord towards the Demon. Quemadura roared in anger and rushed forward to meet the Megazord. But before the Demon could land a blow on the Megazord, the Megazord already hit the Demon with a strike to the chest with the Navy Wolf arm, lightning passing from the fist and to the Demon. The Demon staggered backwards, but before it had a chance to recover, the Megazord threw another punch at the Demon, this time, with the Crimson Wolf arm, and crimson lightning passing from the fist and over to Quemadura. Quemadura stumbled back again, this time, stumbling back even more so, lightning slowly flashing around the entire body. "Let's finish this," said Crystal, tightening her grip around her control panels, and the other Rangers all nodded, saying, "Right!" before they all got ready. "Give it your best shot!" roared Quemadura, before he started to form a much larger orb of fire and smoke with both his hands in front of his body, the orb looking very unstable and looking like it was close to going out of control.

The heads of the Lightning Brother Zords started to open, and lightning started to come from the open jaws, each in the respected colour of the heads. The lightning sparks around the heads before slowly working down to the fists of the Megazord, wrapping around each arm loosely, the main point of focus on the fists. "Lightning Pack Megazord, Navy and Crimson Strikes!" all of the Rangers shouted, pushing their controls to move the arms at the Demon. The Megazord lifted its arms up, before the lightning shot from the fists, just as Quemadura pushed both of his arms forward, pushing the massive orb of fire and smoke towards the Megazord; the three orbs of fire and smoke, and coloured lightning orbs met in mid-flight, trying to get the upper hand on the other and get to the enemy. The two lightning orbs were too powerful for the orb of fire and smoke, which eventually exploded; the two orbs of lightning shot through the wall of fire, and hit Quemadura square in the chest, sending the Demon staggering back before he started to groan and roar in pain as his entire body began to spark, before he eventually fell forward and exploded in a shower of fire and remains. "Rangers, victor is ours," said Jacob, as all of the other Rangers, he himself, all lowered the Megazord's arms.

* * *

"That went better than I thought," commented Diego as he and the other Rangers entered the Command Room after the Megazord battle with Quemadura, the Zords returning back to their storage space, the Lightning Brother Zords following the main five Wolf Zords into their storage area. All of the other Rangers, all of them demorphed before they had arrived at the Command Room, all nodded as they entered the Main Command Room, finding it empty; Savage nor M.U.T.T. weren't anywhere in sight. "Where are they?" asked Jacob, looking around the room to try and find the wolf humanoid and the metal K9. Crystal shrugged, before she spotted something that she saw earlier; the gold-covered box that Savage had been trying to hide from her, just sitting there, on top of one of the control panels, out in the open. The curious side of her getting the better of her, Crystal looked around to make sure that Savage or M.U.T.T. weren't there, before she quickly made her way over to the box, the others looking at her in disbelief.

"Crystal, what are you doing?" questioned Michael in a hushed whisper, the other four Rangers quickly making their way over to Crystal, crowding around her so that if Savage did come in, he wouldn't see straight away what they were doing. Crystal looked over at Michael, picking up the small box in her hands, and she whispered, "Savage is hiding something from us; I just want to find out what…." She then looked over at the box in her hands again and slowly moved one hand over the lid of the box and was about to open it when Jacob put his hand on top of hers, stopping her from opening the lid. "Crystal, some things are best kept secret," said Jacob, getting strange and suspicious looks from the others. "Did Savage tell you what was in there?" asked Crystal suspiciously, eyeing Jacob while still trying to open the lid, but Jacob wasn't going to let her. "No, he didn't, but if he didn't want us to know what was in this, then it's probably best to leave things be," said Jacob lowly, looking over his shoulders to make sure no-one was watching them. Crystal looked at the Red Alpha Ranger, before looking at the other Rangers. She then sighed and looked at the box in her hands, before moving it back to the control panel, leaving it be.

Jacob nodded at Crystal, before the Rangers silently left the room, teleported back to the school; all the while, a figure watched them from the shadows; it was M.U.T.T., having watched the Rangers throughout the entire time they had held the box that Savage was trying his best to hide from the Rangers. Once the Rangers were gone, M.U.T.T. trotted out from the shadows, looking around before looking up at the box on the control panel. M.U.T.T. continued to look at the small box; he was the only one living….well, active, other than Savage, who knew what was in the box, and he had been prevented from even signalling to the Rangers or anyone else what was in the box by Savage, though that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try. With a final look at the box, M.U.T.T. walked down one of the few corridors that lead to other rooms, leaving the Command Room empty…..

* * *

**OOOh, _so _close to finding out what it was! Don't worry; all will be revealed in time... :D**


	25. Possessed - Part 1

Chapter 1:

The bell for lunch at Pax High School rung, echoing throughout the empty corridors of the school. Within seconds of the ringing ending, the doors from all over the school slammed open, before students poured out of all of the classrooms that had classes taking place during the last period, most of the students chatting to the other people that were friends in their lessons, or just on their phones the instant they got out of the classroom; either way, all of the pupils began walking towards the lunch hall. Jacob, Diego, Crystal, Michael and Alex were a few of the people actually heading for the lunch hall, seeing as the school was searching pizza today; though, since it was a school, it was a 'healthier' version of pizza, so it was just cheese, tomato sauce and a pizza base. "At least it saves the chance of us getting caught trying to get to the Pizzeria," muttered Michael to the other Rangers as they walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria with the swarm of other pupils. The other Rangers all nodded, though Diego was less reactive to questions than normal. The other Rangers didn't question him at first, as they were just entering the cafeteria, and they quickly made their way towards the line for the food.

Once they had lined up and collected their food, the five teens all headed over to a table that was empty, and they sat down at the seats there. "So, that lesson was bad; got homework that's due in in a few days," said Jacob as he and the others started on their pizza slices, though it was like biting through cardboard; it wasn't pleasant, and the Rangers were probably going to think twice before they ordered ANYTHING from the school cafeteria again. After a few minutes of trying to digest the pizza slices, they all gave up and put the slices down, and instead began to talk instead of eat. "So, what are you guys planning to do after school; if nothing happens, if you know what I mean," said Jacob, him and the others not saying Master Horror's name or anything that could allow people to link them to the Power Rangers, though it was getting harder to think of things to say to teachers when they suddenly had to leave in the middle of lessons do deal with one of Master Horror's Demons.

The other Rangers all shrugged, Crystal saying, "I've got archery practise after school, so as long as nothing happens, I mean." Michael then added, "I've got some homework that I've got to do for next Monday, as well as another few pieces that I haven't been able to do yet." The others nodded, though Diego was strangely quieter than the other Rangers; he was just playing with his pizza slice, his head rested on his right hand while the left hand held one of the white plastic forks, which shifted the pizza back and forth along the plate, like something was bothering him. Michael nudged Diego with his own arm, and said, "Hey, what's up?" Diego jerked slightly when he felt Michael nudge him, before he looked over at Michael, before turning to look at the other Rangers, who all had worried and concerned expressions on their faces. Diego shook his head quickly, putting the fork down before he said, "It's fine; it's nothing bad. It's just…uh….never mind…." The other Rangers didn't really believe what Diego was telling them, though they didn't press him on what was really wrong yet; when he wanted to tell them, he would tell them in his own time.

Suddenly, they all heard growls in sync coming from their morphers, and they all quickly dropped whatever they still had in their hands and covered the morphers with their other hands, quickly looking around to the other tables to make sure no one heard them; though they didn't have any sort of threat of that happening, since the lunch hall was filled with so much noise, of the chatter of the pupils talking to each other and other general chatter. Once they had made curtain that they had not been heard, Jacob looked at the others and muttered, "We'd better go somewhere else…" before he got up from his seat, the other Rangers all nodding and getting up. The five Rangers got a few strange looks from the other pupils around them, since most of the pupils were wondering why all five of them had to leave suddenly, but they didn't say anything; they didn't want to stand out by saying something and possibly embarrassing themselves. Jacob, Diego, Crystal, Michael and Alex all silently exited the cafeteria, looking around to make sure no-one had followed them and that there was no-one going to come down the corridors, and they all walked down the corridor next to the cafeteria and they all lifted their wrists up to see what Savage had to say to them.

"_Rangers, you need to come to the Command Room; there's something that I need to talk to you about…" _said Savage's voice through all of the morphers, the Rangers all looking at each other, confused and worried about the sharp tone that Savage was using. "Do you think he found out that we tried to find out what was in that box of his?" asked Diego, looking at the other Rangers, to which Jacob said, "But how did he; there wasn't anybody in the Command Room at the time…" The other Rangers looked at each other for a second, before Diego's eyes suddenly widened as he suddenly whispered, "M.U.T.T….he must have been there; in the shadows…." The other Rangers all widened their eyes in surprise, before they all looked at each other again, and Crystal said, "It would make sense…M.U.T.T. just happens to appear just about anywhere in the Command Room; he could have seen us from the shadows…" Jacob then sighed, and said, "Look, we're going to find out why Savage's called us to the Command Room, either by ourselves, or by Savage taking us there. We may as well just go there now…" The other Rangers all looked at their leader before nodding slightly, knowing it was probably the best thing they could do right about now. They all sighed and raised their morphers once more, before they all pressed their morphers. The eyes of each of their morphers suddenly began to glow, before a slight growl came from each of the morphers and they were all covered in their respected colour light column, before they were all teleported away, thankful that they were the only ones in the corridor when they teleported out of the school and to the Command Room.

* * *

Master Horror was pacing slowly around the throne room of the Demon's Domain, his staff tapping the floor with every step he took, his hood adding more shadows to the already large mass of shadows that were already blocking his head and face from view eternally. He was muttering under his breath as he walked back and forth in front of his own throne, his low and dark voice dripping with his anger; the Rangers were getting too big for their own good. Master Horror roared in anger, slamming his staff against the ground, sending black lightning flying violently from the top of the chrome silver skull on the staff, lightning up the entire room of the throne room, the lightning hitting the stone walls of the room, sending small bits of stone flying from where the lightning had struck the walls. The small pieces of stone fell from the dents in the wall and fell onto the floor, the sound of pebble-sized stones hitting the stone floor, just as Master Horror lifted his staff up from the floor again, growling lowly under his hood as he sensed two Demonic presences approaching him.

Master Horror turned around to see Batibat and Commander Fear approaching him, mostly likely having heard the massive explosions from Master Horror's staff and the mass of small parts of rocks littering the ground next to the walls. The two Demon Commanders knelt down before their Master where he stood, both of them muttering, "Master…" Master Horror didn't reply to them, but instead growled out, "I did not call for either of you; why are you here?" Commander Fear answered that question, his head still down, saying, "Master, we sensed your great anger perk up ever so slightly, and we came to investigate to see what it is that troubles you." Master Horror looked down at Commander Fear's lowered head, before he growled out, "What do you think has caused this anger?! It is those Power Rangers! They are interfering with my plans; they need to be eliminated!" Batibat lifted her head up again and, not looking at Master Horror directly, said, "Master, we are working on your orders; if you would just give us more time-"

"NO! No more time! I will not stand for any more excuses from either of you; I want the Rangers' heads brought before me, with, or _without, _their bodies!" roared Master Horror, black lightning coming from his staff yet again, striking the floor this time around the two Demons and Master Horror, the two Demons shifting slightly when the lightning struck around them, trying to preserve their own lives. "Of course Master, we will do as you command," said Commander Fear and Batibat in unison, before Master Horror glared at the two Demons from under his hood, and he growled darkly, "Get out of my sight…" Commander Fear nodded, slowly rising to his feet and bowing to his Master again, before swiftly leaving the room to plan and strategies a plan of attack on the Rangers. Batibat, however, didn't follow Commander Fear's example; she instead stayed where she was, the only movement she made was standing up. She then didn't make any sort of movements to leave the throne room, her arms folded behind her back. "What are you still doing here? I ordered you to leave; so leave," growled Master Horror, having turned around to look at the she-Demon and find that she was still there.

Batibat, despite all that was evil and sane inside of her, stayed where she was, staying how she was standing, and she said, "Master, I wish to go to the Human world by myself; it would be less likely to attract the attention of the Rangers and the other Humans, and I will be back within one of the Human's hours." Master Horror glared at the she-Demon in front of him for a few moments, before he picked his staff up from touching the floor and he began pacing, though this time, it was around Batibat, as he growled, "And what is it that makes you so sure that I will allow this to happen? After all, you have not yet shown me that you are worthy to go on solo requests." Batibat stayed as still as she could, despite the shiver of terror that was running up and down her spine, before she said, "Master, I wish to go on this solo request so I may prove myself to you; allow me to go after their leader, the Red Ranger; without him, the Rangers are sure to fall. And what's more, I will possess the Red Ranger, making him total evil and to work for you."

Master Horror glared at Batibat for a few more seconds, before he growled out, "Very well; if you wish to prove yourself to me, my Second in Command, then you will need to capture the Red Ranger and take control of his mind; then, and only then, will you have my respect." Batibat nodded in understanding, taking a step back and saying, "Thank you, my Master; the Red Ranger will be yours to control soon…" and with that, Batibat took another step back, before lifting her hand up and snapping her fingers, a black portal opening up behind her, a dark green ring surrounding the edge of the portal. Batibat then turned around to face the portal and she slowly walked through it, the portal closing around her after she had completely walked through it. Master Horror watched the she-Demon walk through the portal, and he slowly turned around and lifted his empty hand up, muttering words under his breath, before the red/green Nantifie Quilin crystal that he had a Wolkein Commander get him when the Rangers were busy dealing with the Shogun Demon Dimoko, floated through the air, a dark green energy surrounding it as it floated towards Master Horror. Horror watched the crystal as it floated through the air, eventually landing in the withered and damaged grey-skinned hand, the green light surrounding it fading away when it landed on his hand.

"There is not enough power in this on its own to allow me to step into the World of the Human; but there may be a way….though these Human…. 'machines' may be of my uses…" growled Master Horror under his breath, examining the crystal from every angle, something under his hood flashing a dark red for a second where the eyes of a person should be, before it faded again so the black was the only colour filling under the hood.

* * *

**I am dropping several hints in the episodes that will come up in later episodes; try and keep up with them all...Try even naming a few of them...**


	26. Possessed - Part 2

Chapter 2:

With a flash of the five colours of the Rangers, five coloured columns formed in the centre of the Command Room, and the five Rangers all appeared within a second of the columns forming. Once they had been fully formed in the columns of their respected colours, the columns faded out until the five were standing. Looking around, they saw that Savage was in the Command Room as well; though his back was to them, and he was taping away at one of the screens. From what the Rangers could see without moving to attract the attention of the humanoid wolf, they could see that the screen was showing what appeared to be their Ranger forms, though a second later, Savage tapped the screen and the Ranger suits were wearing strange-looking armour around the chests and boots. But before they got a good, detailed look at what the silver armour on the screen, Savage's right ear twitched, hearing the Rangers, though he had known that they were here from the bright lights of the coloured columns. He pressed the screen one last time and the screen faded into a plain black, and the humanoid wolf turned to face the group of five Rangers.

"Well?" said Savage, folding his arms as he looked at the Rangers, who all had blank looks on their faces, having a feeling what Savage was going to tell them off about, and so were trying to play dumb. Though they didn't really have a chance of getting out of this situation, and their chance dwindled greatly when M.U.T.T. trotted out from one of the corridors that connected the Command Room to another part of the underground building that the Rangers haven't explored yet. The metal K9 trotted forward into the lights of the Command Room, stopping next to Savage's right side and lifting its metal head to look at the Rangers; there seemed to be a sad or nervous aura surrounding the metal K9. Savage looked down at M.U.T.T. for a second before he turned back to look at the Rangers again, saying, "Look, I know what you tried to find out about me a few days back." The Rangers, the second that Savage had said that, began trying to talk their way out of the situation they were suddenly put in.

While the Rangers began talking loudly and talking over each other, trying to think of a story that would be believable for each of them, Savage, without turning around, unfolded his arms and reached back with one of his hands, tapping a small button with his first finger's claw. Slowly, the same screen that the suits were being shown, though this time, it was showing a recording of the Rangers crowded around each other, though the small gold-tinted chest was still easily seen through a few gaps between the teens. The perspective of the recording was strange; it was as though it was from something that was closer to the ground than the Rangers, and was constantly moving about. The Rangers all watched the recording in a tense silence, wondering what the recording had been filmed using, before something all clicked in their heads and they looked at M.U.T.T., who made a low, metallic whining sound from his voice box, shifting back slightly so he was behind Savage a bit. The video eventually ended and turned to static, causing Savage to press another button to make the screen go black again.

"So, anything in your defence?" asked Savage, turning back to face the five Rangers again, who were all wearing similar looks of guilt on their faces as they looked at the consoles and ground, though anywhere that wasn't Savage's face. Savages glares at the Rangers for a short while before he eventually sighed and rubbed the fur on the side of his neck, saying, "Look; I can tell that you are naturally curious about what is in that chest. But I'm going to tell you all what I told Crystal; I'm going to tell you all when I fell that the time is right for me to tell you or show you...Just promise me that you'll never even think about trying to look inside that chest again; I'll know if you do or not…" The Rangers all look up at Savage and nod, all of them saying, "We won't." Suddenly, a loud alarm went off and filled the room with the alarm, and a deep red light filled the room with red, blanking out all other colours and making them coated in red light. "What is it?" asked Diego as Jacob and Savage either turned or walked over to the screen as they went to see what the problem is.

"Trouble," said Savage as he pressed a button and a cylinder of white light appeared in the very centre of the room, the other four Rangers having to move from where they were standing to avoid standing in the cylinder of light. Slowly, the pixels in the cylinder slowly began to move, before they slowly started to form a humanoid figure. The pixels began to darken until most of them were a midnight black, while the other pixels were split into other colours, a pale white for the arms and legs that were showing, an acid green for the figure's eyes and a blood red at the end of the figure's long hair. _"Rangers," _hissed the hologram of Batibat, having finally formed in pixels in the centre of the Command Room; even though the she-Demon and Second-in-Command to Master Horror wasn't actually in the Command Room, it still sent shivers down the spines of all of the Rangers and Savage. "What do you want, Demon?" growled Savage, taking a step forward to face the she-Demon hologram. The she-Demon hologram turned to face the humanoid wolf, the pixels flicking and glitch out in areas, but recovered by the time the hologram spoke, _"My quarrel is not with you, Savage; however much I wish to torment you about your fallen comrades 4000 years ago, my quarrel is with the Rangers." _

"What do you want?" asked Jacob, stepping in front of the hologram to glare at the hologram of Batibat. Batibat's hologram glared at the Red Alpha Ranger before she hissed, _"What I want, Red Warrior, is a battle; a fight. This is the location where I summon you to the fight," _as the hologram lifted a hand up and a small building appeared above the palm. Savage flicked the building and it pushed over to the consoles and it showed the location of the building. "It's an abandoned building on the south side of the city," said Savage, looking up from the screen to look back at the Rangers. "And what makes you think we'll listen to what you say and fight you?" asked Michael, stepping up to look at the hologram of the she-Demon. The hologram looked at Michael, glitching slightly again before it hissed, _"If you do not agree to this, then I will unleash the full power that my Master has given to me upon this Human City." _ The Rangers all looked at each other for a few seconds after Batibat had said those words, Crystal muttering, "We can't let Demons overrun the city…we have to fight her…" The Rangers all looked at Crystal before they nodded at each other. Jacob looked back at the hologram and said, through grit teeth, "Fine…we'll meet you there; don't pull any tricks."

The hologram of Batibat hissed dangerously, before it hissed, _"See you there, Warriors…" _before the hologram start to glitch out all over before it all turned to static and stopped, ending the message altogether. "Remember, Rangers; you can't trust any Demon. Just make sure that you are prepared for the unexpected," warned Savage, having pushed the warning about the small chest that the Rangers were trying to get into when the hologram of the she-Demon had been forced into the Command Room. The Rangers all looked over at Savage and nodded, Diego saying, "Savage, trust you; we've had and dealt with worse." Savage looked at Diego dead in the eye and said, "Not like Batibat." He then turned back to face the screens again and pressed a button, one of the screens flicking on and projecting what was on the screen into a cylinder of light in the centre of the room where the Batibat hologram was a few seconds ago. "Batibat; she-Demon of Nightmares and Master Horror's Second in Command," said Savage as he walked around the cylinder of light that now was forming a life-size form of Batibat, along with several small screens of information that was surrounding the life-size collection of pixels. "Her powers include possessive powers and a master sword smith; the deadliest she-Demon this side of Hell."

"Savage, we get it; we'll be careful," said Jacob, before all of the teens were surrounded in colour columns of their respected coloured light and were soon teleported away from the Command Room and to the location where Batibat had challenged the Rangers at. Savage watched the teens teleport away from the Command Room, before his eyes flashed over to the chest that sat on one of the consoles and his hand made a flinching movement as though he was going to reach towards the small chest before he stopped the hand and muttered under his breath, "No…not yet…." Before he returned to the screen and, after clearing the information about Batibat away, brought back up the information and images of the stuff that the Rangers first saw on the screens when they had first teleported to the Command Room in the first place.

* * *

The Rangers arrive at the abandoned warehouse that Batibat had challenged them to a fight at, which was on the southern side of Pax Valley; the warehouse looked as though it hadn't been used in years, and had several mounds of old scrap metal surrounding the outside of the warehouse, which was where the teens were standing at the moment. "Alright guys; remember, keep an eye out for Batibat," warned Jacob as the teens began scouting the area, trying to locate the she-Demon of nightmares. The group stayed as one, thinking it would be better if they stayed together than to get picked off by the she-Demon one by one; even though they had a sort of word from the she-Demon, they still couldn't completely trust a Demon; they had fought her before, and she was VERY deadly in her fighting style.

"Anybody see that she-Demon yet?" asked Michael, glancing around at the entire area that he and the others could see. But before the others could respond, a sudden orb of dark green energy came from the shadows, hitting the ground just in front of the group; the entire area of ground in front of them and around them exploded, causing the teens to get thrown back and to the ground. As the dust began to clear from the explosions, Batibat slowly walked from the shadows, her sword being summoned into her hand, as she hissed, "You Rangers are just like all Humans; stupid and pathetic." The Rangers all slowly got up, glaring at the she-Demon before they all lifted their wrists to cross their chest and they all said, "Wolf Pack, Unite as One!" The Rangers all changed into their Ranger forms and summon their weapons, before entering their individual fighting stances. Batibat laughed mockingly before she slowly lifted her sword up and swiftly charged at the Rangers. The Rangers, in turn, all ran at the she-Demon all at once. Batibat, a cocky smirk on her blood red lips, lifted her free hand up and, after dark green energy started to form around the tips of her fingers and side of her first finger, slashed her hand diagonally. A curve of dark green energy came from her hand and headed straight for the Rangers; apart from Jacob and Michael, who were quickly enough to avoid the curve of energy as it came in by either ducking under the curve or jumping over it, the other three Rangers were hit by the curve of dark green energy, sending Diego, Crystal and Alex to the ground again.

Michael and Jacob lifted their special weapons up and charged at the she-Demon again, though this time, Batibat charged at the two Rangers again, her sword tip scrapping the floor as she ran. Jacob and Michael met Batibat midway, Jacob locking his sword with the she-Demon while Michael tried to strike her with his Delta Axe; Batibat saw this was her sharp eyes and pushed Jacob back, blocking the oncoming axe with a kick straight to the flat side of the axe blade. The Delta Axe was kicked back and Jacob attacked again, trying to strike Batibat with a good strike, though he wasn't getting anywhere fast; the she-Demon had reflexes that were faster than a Humans'. Batibat then blocked both the Delta Axe and Alpha Sword with her own sword, before throwing the two of them back a few meters. The Black and Red Wolf Rangers were thrown back and landed on their backs as Batibat slowly walked towards them, hissing, "The Red Ranger will be my prize; then, Master shall see what I am truly able to do." Jacob and Michael, not hearing what Batibat had said, slowly got up, using their weapons to support themselves as they got up. Batibat stopped a meter or two in front of the still standing up Rangers, lifting her free hand up and a small orb of dark green, almost black, energy appeared in her hand.

Michael lifted his head up and saw the orb of energy, and within seconds of it forming in the she-Demon's hand, Batibat threw the orb of dark magic towards Jacob. "Jacob, look out!" said Michael, quickly moving and pushing Jacob out of the way of the path of the orb of dark energy. "Michael!" said Jacob, as the orb of light reached Michael and entered Michael's chest, like it was just moving through thin air, though it didn't go all the way through Michael; it stayed in the Black Ranger's chest. "NO!" hissed Batibat in anger, infuriated that her plan had been ruined by the Black Ranger. "Mike!" said Diego as he and the two female Rangers rushed over to the staggering Delta Wolf Ranger, as Jacob rushed over to him as well. "Michael, are you alright?" asked Jacob as he gently placed his hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael turned his head to face the Red Ranger, though what the Rangers couldn't see, was underneath Michael's visor, his eyes were slowly growing a deep green colour; Batibat's possession powers had affected Michael, not Jacob….


	27. Possessed - Part 3

Chapter 3:

The Rangers tried everything they could think of to try and get some sort of response from Michael; Jacob waved his hand in front of his visor to try and get a response, but didn't get anything, while Diego and Crystal tried shaking both of Michael's shoulders to get him to snap out of it. But, again, they didn't get any sort of response. Alex even tried hitting the side of his helmet to get him to at least knock her hand away, but, unfortunately, Alex didn't get any response from the Black Ranger; Michael just stood there, his arms by his sides, not making any movement whatsoever. "Michael, you in there?" asked Jacob, slowly placing his hand on Michael's right shoulder once Diego had moved his hand. But before the hand could make contact with the shoulder, Michael's hand suddenly grabbed Jacob's forearm before it came into contact with his shoulder, slowly turning so that his visor was facing Jacob. "Mike, what-?" started Jacob, but was cut short when Michael suddenly tightened his grip around the handle of the Delta Axe in his other hand and slashed at the other Rangers, the axe blade striking the chest of each of the other Rangers. The other three Rangers were sent to the ground, too surprised to block the attacks from one of their own.

"Michael!" said Jacob, trying to get his arm back from Michael's grip, but the Black Ranger tightened his grip around the forearm of the Red Ranger, before striking Jacob in the chest with the butt of the Delta Axe, winding Jacob for a few seconds before Michael followed up with another strike to Jacob's chest, sending sparks flying from Jacob's chest. Jacob shouted in pain, falling to his knees when Michael let his arm go, but wasn't given a chance to recover at all when Michael pushed his knee up, hitting Jacob in the helmet with a knee-strike to the helmet. Jacob was knocked back by the momentum and landed on his back, trying his very best to recover while he wasn't getting attacked. The Blue, Yellow and Pink Rangers all got up and tried to get to their friend and leader to help him, but were distracted by a feminine screech; turning around, the three Rangers were suddenly all struck by a sudden and surprise attack by Batibat, who struck the Rangers with her personal sword. Diego, Crystal and Alex were sent flying back from the strike, and away from Jacob.

"Michael! You don't want to do this!" said Jacob, slowly getting up from lying on his back and looking up at the approaching Black Ranger, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Michael lifted his axe up and brought it down; if Jacob hadn't rolled to the side, then he probably wouldn't have been around for much longer. Jacob got to his feet quickly before Michael got in a surprise attack, and lifted his sword up, saying, "I wasn't going to attack you, Michael; but you've left me no choice!" before he quickly rushed towards Michael, though Michael was quicker than before he was hit with the orb of dark energy from Batibat; he was easily able to dodge the attacks from Jacob, though Jacob wasn't really making a real effort with his attacks; he didn't want to fight Michael, but just tire him out enough to try and get him back. But Michael wasn't giving up easily; he constantly kept moving, not allowing Jacob's Alpha Sword to even get close to him; even if it did, then Michael knocked the sword back with his Delta Axe. He then suddenly struck Jacob with a strike to the chest, knocking him back a few steps, before falling to his knees as he pushed his hand down to the ground, trying to stay upright.

"You STUPID human!" hissed Batibat angrily, having attacked the three Rangers attacking her again and quickly forcing them to the floor, and she was standing in front of the Black Ranger within a mere second. "You _had _to get in the way, didn't you?!" hissed Batibat dangerously, hissing right in the visor of Michael; but Michael didn't make any form of movement, even in the face of the she-Demon that would most likely kill him without even thinking. Though when she noticed that Michael wasn't reacting to what she was threatening, she paused for a second before lifting her free hand and waving it in front of the visor, which got no reaction from Michael. "Hmm…" muttered Batibat under her breath, before she heard Diego's voice shout, "Get away from him!" and she heard rapid footstep running towards her. Batibat turned around and grabbed Diego's throat as he came in, before tightening the grip around the Blue Ranger's neck and throwing him back, hissing, "Stay out of this, you pathetic human." She then turned back to face the unmoving Michael, and hissed, "Perhaps….I can make use of this….problem…" before she slowly lifted her hand up and snapped her fingers, a black, green rimmed portal opening up behind the Demon and Ranger. She then grabbed the neck of Michael and threw him back into the portal, before she began walking into herself.

"No!" said Diego, quickly getting up and running towards the portal, trying to get to it before it closed behind Batibat. But Diego didn't get there in time; Batibat walked through the black portal completely and it closed up instantly behind her, meaning Diego jumped through thin air and landed on ground where the portal had just been. "No, no, no!" said Diego, slamming his fist into the ground in front of him in frustration and anger. The other three Rangers, each of them staggering slightly from the attacks from both Batibat and one of their own, slowly staggered over to Diego and Jacob knelt down beside Diego and put his hand on the Blue Ranger's shoulder, saying, "Diego, I'm sorry….he's gone…." Diego looked at Jacob, trying not to believe what the Red Ranger was saying.

* * *

"What happened?" asked Savage as the Rangers teleported back into the Command Room, instantly knowing something was up the second they arrived when there was only four of the Rangers in the room instead of the five. The Rangers all took off their helmets and slowly put them on one of the consoles, and while the others turned to Savage to explain what had happened, Diego was silently lent against one of the walls of the Command Room, staying away from the others and not saying anything to any of them. "Batibat; she did something to Michael. This…green orb came straight at me, but Mike pushed me out of the way and took it himself. It…it changed him…." said Jacob, who was beginning to pace around the centre of the Command Room in nervousness and panic for his teammate and friend. "Calm down Jacob," said Alex softly, gently placing her hand on Jacob's shoulder, worried about him, and trying to calm him from this worry he had put himself in. Jacob looked at Alex and nodded, sighing and saying, "Sorry…I-I-I just get nervous when this sort of thing happens; I don't know why though…." While Alex tried to calm down Jacob, Savage had turned back to face the screens and pressed a few buttons.

"I'm pulling up recorders of the fight from your helmets," said Savage as he pressed one final button and all of the screens flickered for a second in pixels before they all showed the same record in sync, the video constantly shaking and showing the fight with Batibat, and then the fight with Michael and Batibat from each of the Ranger's perspectives; that was, apart from Michael's perspective, which was the only one that was still full of pixels, causing Savage to mutter, "Hmm….Horror's power must be messing with the power of the Black Delta…." But he turned to face the Rangers, who were all wearing anxious faces, and Savage said, "I believe that Master Horror's power has taking possessive control over Michael's mind and body; he's lost control over his own body and mind, meaning that Horror could control him." But Crystal shook her head, looking at the other Rangers before facing Savage again and said, "No…No, Batibat was the one who took control of Michael; not Horror." Savage sighed and said, "Look, Batibat; her powers are partly hers, but mostly given to her by Master Horror; she gets her powers from him, but he had can also take them away from her anytime he wants." Alex, after making sure Jacob wasn't going to have an outburst of questions, turned to Savage and asked, "So…what about the real Michael?" Savage looked from one Ranger to another, before he said, "Michael; he's….in there somewhere. We just need to get that possessive powers out of his body…."

"But what can we do to help get Michael back to being….well, Michael?" asked Jacob, who had returned to pacing from one side of the room to the other, trying to help himself think about ideas to help. Crystal and Alex both lent against the side of one of the consoles, silently thinking about what they could do to get Michael out of this possession persona. Diego, who was still leaning against the one of the walls of the Command Room, finally decided to speak up since he and the others had arrived at the Command Room, and said, "Guys….maybe I could help you lot with trying to help Michael back to the way he was." The other Rangers and Savage looked over at Diego, who added, "Me and Michael had been friends for a _very _long time; since we were in 5th Grade. I was more of a loner during that time, seeing I was classed as the 'nerd' type of person; still am. But one day, Michael came to my school and came over to me, when I would always stay away from the other pupils. At first, I thought that he was going to call me a name or something like that, but I was wrong; he asked me why I wasn't with the others, and I said that I just prefer it that way. He then asked me if he could keep me company; I let him and we just became friends from them. We've been best friends since then; even now, we're best friends."

Jacob looked at the Blue Ranger, before turning back to Savage, and he asked, "Savage; could we use….old memories of the real Michael to try and get him out of this possession persona?" Savage thought about it for a moment before he nodded, saying, "If you could get in close enough to him, and get him to listen to you, then you might be able to get the real Michael to overpower the dark persona…." Jacob looked at Diego before asking, "Do you think that you could do that?" Diego nodding, getting off from against the wall and walking forward, looking at the screens holding the video recording of the battle between Michael from Jacob's perspective, and he said, "I can do that; just see if any Demon can stop me. Michael's stuck up for me when we were younger; time for me to repay the favour to him…." The other Rangers nodded and walked over to take their helmets from off of the consoles, Diego included, and they turned to face Savage with their helmets underneath their arms, and Savage said, "Rangers, remember; you aren't just fighting for yourselves now; you're fighting for one of your own…" The four Rangers all nodded, and they were instantly covered in columns of their respected lights and were soon away from the Command Room, to look out for Batibat or their possessed comrade.

Savage's eyes glanced over to a control panel near the end of the Command Room, where he kept his small chest that he kept the Rangers from getting into, and he sighed, muttering to himself, "Alright; but only if they need help. Like, REALLY need help…"

* * *

"I ORDERED YOU TO TAKE CONTROL OF THE RED WARRIOR; INSTEAD, YOU BRING TO MY THRONE, THE BLACK WARRIOR!" roared Master Horror's voice that echoed around the entire throne room of Master Horror's domain and almost reducing the entire domain to rubble; Master Horror stood in his throne room, a deep red light slightly visible under his hood, though it was dwarfed by the darkness of the shadows under the hood, as pure black lightning came from the tips of his free hand that didn't have his staff in it, the black lightning arching through the air and making contact with Batibat's arms and torso, the she-Demon screeching out in pure pain as the lightning made contact with her. The possessed Michael, still in his Ranger form, was standing to the side of the throne room, his arms at his side; no movement coming from him whatsoever. "M-Master! I, AHHH!, I-I-I beg you!" screeched Batibat, trying to get her Master to listen to what she had to say. "SILENCE! YOU HAVE FAILED ME, BATIBAT!" roared Master Horror, his extended, withered and grey-skinned hand screwing into a fist and opening again suddenly, the lightning coming from the finger tips intensifying and striking Batibat with more power, causing the she-Demon's screams to become louder and more pain-filled.

"P-Please, Master! T-The, AAAHHH! , t-the Black Warrior could s-still be of use to you!" screamed Batibat, trying to get out of this torture and survive to fight against the pesky Rangers another day. When Batibat last said caused Master Horror to think, which meant that he stopped the lightning from his fingers, giving Batibat, who was gasping out in pain, time to recover and scramble back a few paces away from her Master. "Hmm," growled Master Horror as he slowly walked towards the possessed Black Ranger and, once he was standing in front of the Ranger, slowly lifted his free hand up and waved it slowly in front of the visor of Michael, though there wasn't any sort of reaction from the possessed human. "You….may have a point, Batibat…." growled Master Horror, turning his hood-covered head to face the she-Demon, who was slowly getting up by this time. "However….there is something that I must collect from this Black Warrior first," growled Master Horror, his voice deep and dark as he turned back to face the Black Ranger. Master Horror took a few steps back from the possessed Michael and pointed the top of his staff at Michael, before slowly lowering it down until the top of the staff was pointing at Michael's Black Delta Morpher. The Master Demon then began to mutter words in a strange language that didn't sound like any sort of language; he muttered these mystic words as the Black Delta Morpher began to warp and groan slightly in metal stress as Master Horror did whatever he did.

Suddenly, a small crack appeared in the centre of the Black Delta Morpher, just below the eye on the morpher; in this crack, a blinding black light started to become apparent in the cracks in the metal. "Perfect," growled Master Horror, lifting his free hand up and summoning a small orb of dark green dark magic and strands of the dark green evil magic separating from the orb in Master Horror's hand and moving towards the exposed blinding black light in the cracks in the Morpher. The dark green strands worked around the exposed centre of the Black Morpher, taking a small orb of the black energy away from the morpher and surrounding it in a slightly larger than the black orb, before it floated back into Master Horror's hand. "The Black Warrior's connection to the Morphing Grid," growled Master Horror, examining the orb of raw black energy in his palm. Master Horror then hits his staff against the floor and the cracks in the Black Delta Morpher instantly formed together again, making it look as though nothing had ever happened to it. "Batibat," growled Master Horror, turning to face the she-Demon, "you will go to the Human World and prove to me that this wasn't all a waste of time…"

Batibat nodded quickly, both out of fear for displeasing her Master and for self-preservation, and clicked her fingers, summoning a black portal behind her before snapping her fingers again, hissing at the possessed Michael for her to get through the portal. Michael, not having made any sort of movement until now, lifted his helmet-covered head and walked towards the portal, walking through it, quickly followed by Batibat. As the portal closed behind the she-Demon and possessed Black Ranger, Master Horror looked at the raw Black Energy in his palm and muttered, "One down….four to go….It will take time; but when they are done, oh, when they are done, the Rangers will never stand a chance against me…"


	28. Possessed - Part 4

Chapter 4:

The four Rangers that hadn't been possessed all arrived at the Pax Valley City Centre, having de-morphed before they walked out of the alley they had teleported into to as to not attract any unwanted attention, from either news crews, other people that they might know from school or any surprise Demons. After making sure they weren't spotted coming out of the alley from the people walking past on either their way to work or to do shopping, the four walked out of the alley at a brisk pace, Diego and Alex keeping a look out on either side of the group in case any Demons decided to sudden appear. After a few minutes, they had arrived in the central area of the city, and Jacob turned around to face the others and said, "Alright, here's the plan; we split up, keeping in contact with each other and tell each other if we find anything….out of the ordinary," choosing his words wisely in case anyone overheard them. The other Rangers nodded in understanding and split up, Jacob heading north, Crystal heading east; Diego moving towards the south and Alex to move towards the west.

Jacob walked around the north end of the city centre; he had told the others that they should head to the City of Pax Valley since Batibat would most likely want to cause fear in mass numbers, and the City Centre was the most likely place for her to show up and the most crowded place in the entire of Pax Valley. He kept looking from left to right, his icy blue eyes scanning the area for anything that was out of the ordinary, like any sort of Demons or something like that; but all he saw was normal people, doing their normal daily lives. But still, that didn't stop him from keeping an eye out for things that weren't…normal, shall we say.

Crystal walked further towards the east side of the City, hands sliding into her pockets as she walked, looking around as she slowly walked through the crowds of people, trying not to draw attention to herself. Though the other people, all wearing business suits and carrying suitcases, were too busy making their way to work or from work to take any notice of the teenaged girl wandering around the city centre, when she should have been in school. But Crystal didn't care if someone would come up to her and question why she wasn't in school; all that mattered at the moment was that they got their friend back to the way he was before.

Alex walked silently down the west side of the city centre, pulling her jumper a little tighter around herself as she tried to keep her head down, trying not to draw any attention to herself whatsoever, from either the people heading to their work or anyone else; she had to try and find Michael and contact the others, help him get back to normal, and that was that. She was willing to do this anyway, as she didn't want any one of her friends to be put through this, but she was also doing this for something else; she had seen how Jacob had been like when Michael was first taken over by Batibat's possessive powers. She shuddered softly and unnoticed by the people walking around her at the memory of Jacob's slight breakdown at the Command Room. But she shook her head, trying to get that memory out of her head for now, and continued keeping an eye out silently for Michael and/or the she-Demon that possessed him.

Diego was walking close to the buildings on the southern side of the city centre, making sure not to attract attention from people and get asked why he wasn't at school; even if someone did try and ask him why he wasn't in school at this time, he wasn't going to talk to them; he had much more important things to worry and be concerned about than school. He had to get Michael back to the way he was supposed to be; he just had to, he had made a promise to himself that nothing would get in his way to get his friend back to normal. Otherwise….otherwise, he would never forgive himself for letting this happen to Michael. Diego shook his head, trying to clear it of all the bad thoughts and to concentrate on the task at hand.

About a hundred meters away from where Diego was walking, down another dark, dingy alley, a small black rip appeared in one of the alley walls, and slowly began to grow bigger and larger until it was large enough to easily fit two people to walk through and so large that it covered nearly the area of three doors. Two figures then walked through the black-edged, green portal; one of them, was Michael, the slightest hint of green that was in his eyes from the possessive powers coming through the visor of his helmet, and the other was Batibat, her eyes turned into slits and her pale skin almost reflecting what little sunlight was breaking through the clouds that hung over the city centre. Batibat's eyes turned into narrow slits, almost becoming invisible in the acid green of her eyes as she hissed lowly at the toxic scent of the humans; she had been to the human world before, yes, but she didn't pay attention to the _disgusting _scent of the humans. But still, Batibat had more important matters to attend to; she did not want to displease her Master a second time…. She turned to look at the possessed Michael, who was just standing there, acting like an extremely loyal soldier, not daring to move unless he was given an order to do so.

"Demorph…you'll attract less attention like that…." hissed Batibat lowly, Michael slowly nodding in understanding and lifted his morpher wrist up to his chest, before pressing the golden diamond on the centre of the Black Delta Morpher. Within seconds, Michael had demorphed, his eyes having a slight dark green tint to them from the possession powers Batibat had him under. Batibat smirked slightly at seeing that her possessive powers were still working on the human, before she hissed, "The scent of the other four Ancient Warriors are near; you are to locate them and end them….permanently…" Michael turned to face Batibat, the dark green reflecting in his eyes and he said, in an almost robotic voice, "Yes, Mistress…." before he turned back to the end of the alley and began to walk towards it. Batibat smirked darkly at the Black Ranger as he walked away, before she slowly walked backwards, disappearing into a shadow.

The possessed Michael reached the end of the alley and, after he walked out of the gap between the two buildings, he looked across all of the area that he could see. After a bit of looking, his eyes landed on the form of Diego in the middle of the crowd of people, and an evil smirk formed on his face. He slowly began to walk towards the Blue Ranger, but his body suddenly went rigid and he began to mutter under his breath; no-one noticed this, however, since everyone else was busy either going to work and heading home for something to each for lunch, and so, didn't have time to pay attention to the teen that had just suddenly stopped in the middle of the city centre. "I won't hurt them; I refuse!" muttered the real Michael under his breath, talking to what appeared to be no-one, when in fact he was arguing with the possession powers that was mostly controlling the body of Michael. Michael lurched again, this time, the possession powers coming back to control the body and voice of the human again, and he growled/muttered, "You have no control over me…." before he shakes his head, making sure that the real Michael doesn't try to take over again, and returns to walking closer towards the Blue Ranger.

Diego feels a chill run up and down his spine for some reason, but after a few seconds, he knew what kind of chill that was running up and down his spine; it was the kind of chill that a person would feel when…they felt someone watching them. Diego slowly looked all around him, before his eyes landed on the approaching form of Michael, the sinister smirk still plastered onto his face. Diego slowly lifted his wrist with the morpher on and he said, "Guys….you need to get here, now…" before he lowered his arm again as Michael came closer to him. Michael was soon standing a few feet in front of Diego, who was just glaring back at Michael, the two just standing still within the mass of business people all walking to and fro. Michael, glaring at Diego with the slightest tint of dark green in his eyes, growled out, "You know you cannot win, don't you? Master Horror is way too powerful and evil for you or the others to destroy…" Diego, thankful that the people around them were too busy minding their own business to notice them, and he replied in a low voice, "You're still in their Michael; I know you are. You're stronger than this…"

Michael laughed softly, yet the tone his laughter was in was a dark tone, likely being given to him from the possessive powers that Batibat had him under, before he said, "Oh, I don't think Michael's coming back for a _long _time…" Suddenly, the sound of screams of terror caught Diego's attention; looking behind Michael, he saw most, if not all of the business people were running away from something, which turned out to be a large pod of Wolkeins rushing around, like they were trying to cause fear and panic amongst the people in the city centre. Within minutes, the people had cleared the entire area within Diego's line of sight and the Wolkeins were slowly closing in on the possessed Michael and Diego. "You're outnumbered," said Michael, an evil smirk on his face as he lifted his wrist with the morpher on and he pressed the golden diamond on the morpher, saying, "Wolf Pack…United as One…" before the black transparent wolf spirit sprang from the morpher and entered Michael through his back, morphing him into the Black Delta Ranger. "And…outclassed," came Michael's possessed voice though the helmet of the Black Delta Ranger.

Diego, after making sure that there weren't any other people in the area, slowly lifted his morpher up to his chest and saying, "Wolf Pack, United as One!" as the blue transparent wolf spirit came out of his morpher and entered him through his back, the helmet forming around his head as he finished his morphing sequence. Before Michael or any of them Wolkeins could make any sort of movement, the other three Rangers landed next to Diego, having received the call of assistance from the Blue Ranger. The Rangers all entered their fighting stances, and the Wolkeins all rushed towards the four Rangers, with Michael hanging back, unless Batibat gave him any orders to do otherwise. The other four Rangers quickly rushed forward to meet the Wolkeins halfway, locking their weapons with the Wolkeins' daggers. Jacob slashed his way through the Wolkeins' chests, trying to get to Michael, though the Wolkeins held him back and attacked him, causing him to have to block the majority of the attacks. Crystal shot her way through the Wolkeins, her yellow energy arrows embedding themselves in the chest and shoulder area of the Wolkeins, and Alex stepped in to strike the remaining Wolkeins that escaped the rain of energy arrows with her Omega Claws, pink strikes hitting the foot soldier's front, sending them back and to vanish without a trace through black fire. They too tried to get to their possessed friend, but they were held back by other Wolkeins that had yet to be destroyed.

As Batibat walked forward slowly to stand with Michael, watching the Rangers fight, a portal slowly began to open up; once it had opened up fully, a Commander Wolkein slowly walked through the portal. It slowly walked forward until it was standing next to Batibat, who had taken note of the Commander Wolkein without turning her head. The Commander Wolkein lent in near to Batibat and said, in a deep, rasp tone, "The Master is growing impatient….he does not wish to be kept waiting…." Batibat hissed lowly at the Command Wolkein, her eyes narrowing into slits as she hissed, "I know; I just need another few minutes…" Batibat then lent back and over to Michael once Diego had made a break from the Wolkeins and tried to rush towards the she-Demon, Commander Wolkein and possessed friend. Batibat lent in close to Michael and hissed, "Take out the Blue Warrior…" Michael lifted his head up, slowly lifting his hand up that held the Delta Axe to rest the axe on his shoulder, and he said, "It shall be done…" before he slowly walked towards the approaching Diego.

* * *

**I'll be throwing a spanner into the works in the next chapter; you know, just to shake things up a bit...and to give another hint to a question that the reviewers have been asking...**

**:D **


	29. Possessed - Part 5

Chapter 5:

Jacob, Crystal and Alex all finished off the last of the Wolkeins they were fighting, and they saw the possessed Michael slowly walking towards Diego, who had his spear in a fighting stance while he as well began to slowly walk forward to meet his possessed friend. The other Rangers tried to get to Diego, but before they could get to him, two more portals opened up behind Batibat and the Commander Wolkein, and two more Commander Wolkeins waked through the two portals, a sword in each of the foot soldier's hands. Once the other two Commander Wolkeins were level with Batibat and the first Commander Wolkein, the she-Demon lowly hissed, "Take care of the Red, Yellow and Pink Warriors; my servant shall take care of the Blue Warrior." The Commander Wolkeins all slowly nodded, before the three Commander Wolkeins all rushed forward. Diego stopped momentarily, before he entered a fighting stance, expecting the three Commander Wolkeins to come and attack him; but to his surprise, they just ran by him without giving him a second glance with their eyeless faces, and rushed towards the other three Rangers. Jacob, Crystal and Alex, expecting the Commander Wolkeins to attack them when they saw them rush past Diego without even touching him, all met the Commander Wolkeins mid-way, locking their special weapons with the Commander Wolkeins' swords, and they all began to take them on.

Diego, knowing that his friends could stand against the Commander Wolkeins, turned back to the approaching Black Ranger, who lowered his axe so that the blade scrapped along the floor, leaving a slight dent on the ground as it was dragged along. Diego, knowing that the only way to get his friend back was to get in close and try to talk him out of it, quickly rushed towards his possessed friend and trying to knock the axe out of his hand, though he didn't get very far as Michael had lifted the axe back off the ground just a few seconds before Diego had tried to strike it out of his hand, and he had blocked the attack by blocking the tip of the Beta Spear with the blade of his Delta Axe. Before Diego had a chance to take the spear back from the axe, Michael kicked Diego square in the chest, the Blue Ranger letting go of his Beta Spear and flying backwards because of the momentum of the kick. Diego flew backwards in the air, only stopping when his back struck the wall of a building, large cracks forming around the dent in the wall where he had struck it. Groaning loudly, Diego held the side of his helmet, lifting his head up to see Michael slowly walking towards him, the Delta Axe in hand, dragging the blade against the ground as he walked towards his friend. Diego slowly tried to get up, though the force of the impact was still having an affection on him, making it harder for him to get up. Michael lifted his axe up with both hands, and brought it down on Diego; if he had not rolled to the side to avoid the strike from the blade, then he would most certainly had been killed.

"Stay still!" growled Michael in a voice that wasn't his own, lifting the blade of the axe that had embedded itself in the concrete wall. Diego slowly got up from the wall, staggering forwards slightly away from the wall. While Michael tried to wedge the blade of his Delta Axe out of the concrete, Diego was given a few seconds to right himself from the impact; once he was right again, he quickly entered his personal fighting stance against his Axe-wielding friend. "Mi-Mike! Listen to me! Um, uh, remember…remember back when we were eleven! At your birthday party, the piñata! No matter what we tried to hit it with, it wouldn't break!" said Diego, trying to do what Savage had suggested, and tried to get through to Michael with memories of the two of them when they were younger. Michael didn't seem to respond to what Diego had just said; he continued to walk towards the Blue Ranger. He lifted the axe up and tried to strike Diego with it, slashing left and right, right and left and diagonally. But Diego wasn't staying still; he kept moving, making sure to avoid the blade of the axe. Michael growled in anger, growling out, "Hold still!" while he continued to try and strike the Blue Ranger. "Michael, listen to me! Please! We're friends; you have to listen to me!" said Diego, grabbed the handle of the axe as it came down to strike him, holding the blade a few inches from his visor and face.

"Listen to me!" shouted Diego, trying his hardest to keep the axe back from striking him fatally. Michael growled lowly under his breath, shaking his head, like he was trying to fight something off that was attacking his mind mentally. Thinking he was starting to get to Michael, Diego continued to try to get to the Black Ranger, saying, "Michael! Remember….Remember back when we were nine; we were at my house and we played that prank on my dad; you know, the one with the bucket of water over the door. Remember his reaction when he came through that door!" As he was saying this, he tightened his grip around the handle of the Delta Axe and, suddenly, ripped it from Michael's grip. But before he could use the Delta Axe to his advantage, Michael performed a roundhouse kick, striking the side of the blade of the Delta Axe. The Delta Axe flew through the air, out of Diego's grip; it bounced against the ground a few times, sparks becoming apparent with each time the blade struck the ground. Once the axe had finally came to a halt, Diego was already trying to keep Michael from landing any punches and/or kicks on him, taking the blows to his forearms which he crossed over his front.

"Michael, please! You have to remember!" said Diego desperately, running out of good memories of the two of them. Michael shook his head, causing Diego to think that he was beginning to get to Michael – the REAL Michael – and so, lowered his arms and defences slightly as he took a step closer to Michael. However, Michael lifted his head up the instant Diego lowered his forearms, and a dark green glow became apparent, filling his visor with the demented colour, and he growled, "Got ya." Diego was suddenly struck by a double kick square in his defenceless chest, sending him stumbling backwards and falling onto his back. Before he had a chance to get up, Michael had already advanced towards the fallen Blue Ranger and knelt beside him, pressing one of his knees into Diego's chest, preventing him from getting up. "You're pathetic for falling for something like that," growled Michael mockingly, his right hand grabbing Diego's throat to keep him from moving; Diego struggled even more at this point, trying to get out of the grip that Michael had him in. Michael, while making sure to keep Diego where he was, looked over to his discarded Delta Axe, which they had managed to get closer to when he had knocked Diego down. Michael chuckled darkly as he glanced at the axe under his visor, before reaching forward to try and grab the handle of his weapon. Seeing what Michael was trying to do, Diego tried to stop his friend from getting a hold of the Delta Axe.

Ignoring the feeble attempts to try and stop him from getting the Delta Axe, Michael grabbed the handle of the axe and lifted it into the air with his free hand, while his other hand was still holding Diego down with his other hand. He lowered the axe down so that it was barely touching Diego's helmet, and he growled, "You want to die quickly, or do you want to suffer?" as he tapped the helmet slightly, like he was trying to get the message through the helmet and directly to Diego. Diego continued to struggle against his possessed friend, trying to get him off or to prevent the axe from going through his helmet, and he gasped out, "Michael! Don't do this! It's me; Diego, don't you remember?!" But Michael wasn't getting any of it, it seemed, as he growled, "Enough! I'll finish you, as it is the Master's plans." With that, Michael slowly began to lift his axe up into the air. "Diego!" shouted Jacob, he, Crystal and Alex still having trouble with the three Wolkein Commanders, which were forcing them to keep back from helping their friend against their other possessed friend. Diego turned his head at the sound of Jacob's shouting, seeing the Red, Yellow and Pink Wolf Rangers still trying to get passed the bronze-armoured Wolkein Commanders to assist him. But he knew they weren't going to be getting here in time; he was truly on his own against the possessed Michael.

"Michael, please! Remember…Remember back when we first became friends! Back when we were a lot younger, your first day at school. You came over to see what the reason was for me being apart from the other kids!" said Diego desperately, trying a last ditch attempt to get Michael back to the way he was before Batibat used her powers to take control of his actions. Michael didn't respond whatsoever, just silently lifting the axe up more before he started to bring the axe down quickly. As Diego saw the axe coming closer to his visor, and he quickly closed his eye under the visor; it looked to him that this was his end….

However, before the Delta Axe made contact with his helmet and crack his visor, the axe stopped moving; within an inch of it making contact with Diego's visor. After a few moments, Diego noticed the absence of the sound of his visor cracking, and slowly opened his eyes. Through his visor, he saw that the blade of the axe was just barely leaving any space between it and the visor of his helmet; and passed the blade of the axe, Diego saw that Michael had stopped the movement of the axe, and judging from the rapid rising and falling of his chest beneath his suit, that Michael was trying to get as much air into him as possible. Michael slowly stood up, looking at his hands slowly as they began to shake softly as he got to his feet. With a swift motion, Michael opened his hand and the axe fell from his hand, landing on the ground next to Diego, who was still on the ground. Both of Michael's now free hands flew to either side of his helmet, grunting coming from underneath the helmet as he began to stumble around the area, the green energy that was present in his visor before returning, but now it was like it was trying to get out of his visor; or…he was trying to get it out of his mind. Suddenly, the dark green energy came firing out of his visor in one continuous stream of energy, with Michael slowly falling to his knees as the energy left his body. Diego, seeing the stream of energy leaving Michael beginning to weaken, suggesting that the energy was reaching its end, slowly got to his feet and took slow steps towards the kneeling Michael, who was feeling drained from the energy leaving his body. "M-Michael?" asked Diego tentatively, ready to move into a defensive stance should this be another one of the tricks that the possession powers were using to control Michael.

Michael let out a weakened groan from behind his visor, before slowly falling down onto his front, black energy coming from his morpher and wrapping itself around his body; within seconds, his suit and helmet had been removed from his body and he was left without his Ranger suit over him. "Mike!" said Diego, quickly rushing forward and kneeling down beside his friend, quickly putting his hands on either of Michael's shoulders and turned him over onto his front. Shaking him softly, Diego said, "Come on, Mike; you've got to be back to normal now!" After a few minutes of no response whatsoever, Michael let out a soft groan and slowly opened his eyes, his eyes having returned to their normal colour, without any sort of dark green tint to them whatsoever. "Uh, my head…" muttered Michael under his breath, lifting one of his hands up and rubbing the side of his head softly, muttering under his breath. "Mike; you're back!" said Diego, smirking under his helmet as he saw that his friend had returned to how he was before all of this happened; before Batibat's powers, before they became Power Rangers…back when they were both normal friends, looking out for each other. "Back? Where did I go?" asked Michael, confusion in his tone as he looked around, spotting the other three Rangers taking on the three Wolkein Commanders, and he said, "The others!"

But by the time Diego had turned around, three loud explosions came from behind the two Rangers; when Diego had managed to turn around, he saw that each of the three Rangers had performed their own signature finisher move to take care of the three Wolkein Commanders. As the three bodies of the bronze-armoured Wolkein Commanders felt backwards and disappeared into the ground in pits of black fire after massive explosions came from each of them. Once the Wolkein Commanders had disappeared, the three other Rangers quickly rushed over to their two comrades, just as Diego was helping Michael stand up with an arm around his shoulder. "Guys…" said Michael, trying to smile weakly at his friends, but he was instantly forced to back off as Jacob pointed his sword at him and Crystal drew her bow back, a yellow energy arrow forming where the arrow should be. "Hey, hey, guys; it's alright, he's good again," said Diego, stepping forward and putting himself between Michael and the two Rangers that were pointing their weapons at Michael. Crystal instantly lowered her bow and smiled at Michael under her helmet, though Jacob took a few seconds before he too lowered his Alpha Sword to his side. _"HUMANS!" _hissed Batibat viciously and angrily, quickly rushing forward, her black bladed sword crossed in front of her as she rushed towards the five Rangers; her clothes making her looking like a rapidly moving shadow. The Rangers all heard the angered she-Demon hiss, and they were about to enter their fighting stances, Michael not even bothering to try and morph since it would be too late for him to morph by the time Batibat had reached them.

But, to the shock of the other Rangers, Batibat was suddenly struck multiple times by a dark red, almost blood-like colour, blur kept crossing over the front of the she-Demon, sparks flying from where the blur crossed over her; Batibat screeched in pain and anger as she was flung back after a hit that struck her square in the abdomen, landing on her side. The Rangers all took a step forward, still trying to understand what had just happened. A gust of wind flew passed the five Rangers and Batibat, causing all of them to turn and look at the roof of a relatively tall building, the blur rushing up the side of the building, landing on top of the roof, and finally allowing them to see what the blur was, all be it from a very far distance. From what the Rangers and Batibat could see, there were a few glimmers of gold reflecting the sunlight, with a lot more glimmers of dark-red, mostly around the centre of the figure; the Rangers and she-Demon could also see that the figure was holding what appeared to be a crescent-shaped blade in its right hand, the end of the blade that the figure was holding resting against the floor of the roof. "Impossible…" muttered Batibat under her breath, slowly getting to her feet with her back still to the Rangers, facing the distant figure on the rooftop. She then turned to look at the Rangers, before hissing, "This is not over Rangers; the Master's plans will still go ahead, even with this...slight…alteration…." before she quickly formed a portal behind her and backed into it, the portal closing behind her.

The Rangers all continued to look at the strange figure that had suddenly appeared, helped them and was now standing on the rooftop. They didn't have long to look at it, however; it quickly turned around and walked out of sight, before a column of red light landed on the roof that wasn't within sight of the Rangers. With that, Jacob turned to face the other four Rangers, and Michael asked, "OK…what was that…?" Diego looked at his friend, before he looked back at where the strange figure had landed, and he muttered, "Wish I knew Mike…wish I knew…"

* * *

**Well...that's putting a spanner in a works, ain't it? **

**As always, R&R. :)**

Nf991


	30. Upgraded - Part 1

Chapter 1:

The unearthly roar, sounding like something that wasn't of the Earth, filled all of the tunnels, paths and areas of Master Horror's domain, centring around the Throne Room of the domain; the walls of the walls of the area that Horror ruled shaking and quivering violently, chunks of the stone wall falling from where it originally from and littering the floor, threatening to crush either Commander Fear and Abomination, who were walking down one of the passages towards the Throne Room; Fear and Abomination had to keep moving along the passage, avoid pieces of rock that had already fallen down or were falling down around them. The Commanders were keeping their heads up, making sure that they weren't going to be crushed by rouge pieces of rocks, before Fear spotted the she-Demon of Nightmares. Batibat had her back against the side of one of the walls, her head looking around one of the corners that were connected to the Throne Room.

"What is it that displeases the Master?" asked Commander Fear in a low, growling voice as he and Abomination approached the she-Demon; Batibat twisted her head around sharply at the sound of Fear's voice. She looked back around the corner for a split second before returning to look back at the two Demon Commanders, and she said, "The Master is displeased because….someone has returned, who was supposed to be long since dead." Fear, an annoyed anger filling up in his body, growled out, "Do not play games with me, Batibat; tell me what is it that has caused the Master to be displeased?" Batibat hissed threateningly at the Commander, hissing, "Need I remind you that I am a higher rank than you to the Master, Fear." She was silent for a short second before saying, in a low voice, "And….the Crimson Warrior has returned." A low, rumbling growl filled the air around the three Demons as Abomination's cracked helmet began to glow through the crack that was at the front of the helmet, smoke beginning to be produced from the crack and a few, small flames coming out of the cracked helmet. Fear turned sharply as he began to pace back and forth quickly, muttering angrily under his breath. He then turned sharply to face Batibat and he lowly growled, "How is this possible?! The Crimson Warrior was killed in battle over 4000 years ago; I should know, I was the one who killed him."

Batibat made a growl/hiss like sound, muttering, "Yes, I know that Fear; you didn't stop bragging about it between the time that you killed him to the time the Warriors sealed us and the Master away." Fear growled at Batibat with anger in the tone of the growl, and he said, "But how is this possible?! The powers of the Crimson Warrior were destroyed along with the original owner of the powers!" Batibat slowly began to pace around Commander Fear, commenting in almost a mocking manner, "And it seems that you were wrong in thinking that the powers were destroyed, Fear; someone has discovered the powers again and are using them to their own devices." Fear growled lowly and threateningly at the she-Demon on Nightmares, silently telling her to stay quiet if she wanted to continue serving the Master. He then walked slowly towards the wall and suddenly punched the side of the wall with all his strength, large cracks appearing on the wall, centring around the point on the wall that he had punched in his anger; the cracks slowly worked their way up the side of the wall until they reached the ceiling, where they worked across the top of the cavern and stopped half way across the ceiling. He then turned to face Batibat again, his eyes glowing a very dark grey as he growled, "I will find who this new Crimson Warrior is, and I _will _destroy him; and the powers, permanently…."

Batibat rolled an eye as she said, "Yes, yes…that is what you say, Fear; whether you'll actually follow through with your promise is another thing…." Fear growled at Batibat and lifted his hand up, pulling two of the needles among the many needles attached to his face from the stone-like appearance of his face. He was about to throw them at Batibat when, quiet suddenly, the roaring and shouting of their Master stopped; since it had been going on throughout the previous conversation between the Demons, the Demons and she-Demon wanted to find out what had suddenly caused the Master of the Demons to stop. His thoughts of attacking Batibat now gone, Commander Fear dropped the stone needles to the ground and proceeded towards the Throne Room, quickly followed by Batibat and Commander Fear. When the three Demon Commanders entered the Throne Room, they each walked towards the throne at the centre of the room, which was where their Master was sitting at the moment, and they knelt before the throne, all saying, "Master," in sync. When they all had the nerve to look up at the throne, they all saw that their Master was sitting back in his throne, two dark green portal visions in front of him at head level, the Master looking at them from under his hood, a faint, dark red light coming from under his hood as he looked at whatever was on the screens.

"Master-" began Commander Fear, but he was cut off when Master Horror raised a single hand to stop the Commander mid-sentence. When Master Horror lowered his hand again, he rested it on the arm rests of the throne, and he said, "We need not be concerned about this….unpredictable predicament at the moment; the main concern that we need to eliminate at the moment are those Power Rangers…" The three Demons kneeling before Master Horror all nodded, Abomination slowly lifting his head up and, in an dark, earth-rumbling tone, said, "Master…..how….we….destroy….the Rangers…?" Master Horror moved his hand ever so slightly up and to the right, making the mystic viewing screens move to the right and allowing him to look at Abomination and the other two Demons, and he muttered, "I am still working on that….we cannot use the extraction of the Black Warrior's connection to the Morphing Grid, as the Wolkeins are not powerful enough to sustain the power…"

To demonstrate his point, Master Horror clicked his fingers and a Wolkein foot soldier walked from another entrance into the Throne Room, holding in its hands a small orb of dark green mystic energy. Once the Wolkein was closer to the throne, Master Horror lay his hand palm up on the arm rest of the throne, and snapped his fingers on the same hand; the orb left the Wolkein's hands as it lowered its hands to its sides. The orb floated into the air, Master Horror making a point to make sure it floated in front of the three Demon Commanders for long enough to let them all get a good look at it, before it landed in the Master's hand. Once the orb had landed in Master Horror's hand, he slowly closed his withered, grey, rotten skinned fingers around the dark magic, green energy orb. "In this, is the raw power of the Black Warrior's Morphing Grid connection; it seems that it is too powerful for a mere Demon foot soldier to control…" said Master Horror, the dark green energy surrounding the energy Master Horror was describing slowly beginning to crack between the gaps visible between his fingers. After a few seconds, all of the green energy had cracked and was either absorbed into the fingers or flew off into the air around him, quickly fizzling into nothing. Now, all that was in Master Horror's closed hand fingers was a glowing black energy.

"Observe…" muttered Master Horror darkly, slowly opening his hand again, causing the glowing of the orb of raw black energy to increase in intensity, as it slowly floated up about Master Horror's open hand. The orb of black energy slowly moved back to the Wolkein that had brought the energy into the throne room in the first place, who had lifted one of its hands up again with an open hand. The orb floated forwards, towards the opened hand of the Wolkein; once it was hovering over the hand, it lowered itself until it had settled itself in the palm of the Wolkein. The second that the raw Morphing Grid energy touched the Wolkein's hand, black lightning sparked from the orb and all around the Wolkein's arm, soon spreading to the rest of its body, wrapping around the featureless face of the Wolkein. The Wolkein screeched an unearthly scream as the black lightning grew in intensity around its body, before it suddenly was covered in a black light and exploded; the limbs of the foot soldier flew in every direction. "Do you see?" asked Master Horror darkly, brushing off what remained of the left arm of the Wolkein off of the arm rest of the throne.

"We see, Master," said Fear, looking at what remained of the right side of the Wolkein's face that had landed on the ground in front of him; Abomination and Batibat both nodded in agreement to what Commander Fear said, Abomination picking up what was left of the Wolkein's other arm and throwing it behind him with his head slowly being lifted up to look at the Master. Master Horror clicked his fingers again, and the orb of raw black energy, what was still covered in a faint cloud of dust from the explosion, floated out from the cloud of dust and towards the Master's hand again. Once the orb was back in his hand, Master Horror closed his fingers on the orb again and said, "There has to be a way for this energy, and the other energies from the other morphers of the other Warriors we must collect to be used for my uses…." After Master Horror had said this, he lifted his empty hand up and moved it to the left, making the green viewing screens move back in front of him. Master Horror returned to looking at the viewing screens, the raw energy from the Black Delta Morpher still in his hand as he watched the screens. Suddenly, Master Horror's body perked up as he sat up and looked closer at the screens, muttering, "Hmm….what is this….building?"

"Master?" asked Batibat. Master Horror slowly lifted his empty hand up and clicked his fingers; slowly the two screens fused together, before quickly forming a circular screen that both Master Horror and the three Commander Demons could see what was on the screen. What was on the screen was a large facility; it had glass windows lining the sides of the building, with the back made of concrete and the front being made mostly of glass. There was a strange symbol over the glass at the front of the building; the symbol consisted of an upside down, silver triangle with a single red circle over that, a smaller, black circle over the red circle. "That building, I believe Master, creates things what I believe the humans call….ro….botics, Master; during my time observing the humans and Rangers, I have heard of several of the pathetic humans talking about it…." said Batibat, slowly getting up and walking closer to the circular screen. "Ro-botics…hmm, interesting…" commented Master Horror, leaning back in his throne as he observed the screen. Batibat's eyes suddenly widened as she stepped closer to the screen, saying, "Wait! There is something…off, about this…" as she lifted her hand up. She slowly moved her hand over the screen, the image following her hand like a touch screen, before she lifted up her other hand and spread them apart, causing the image to zoom in on the area in front of the building. Becoming the centre of the image now, was a school bus, with several teenaged people flooding out of the bus. A few of the teens caught Batibat's attention, before she suddenly hissed angrily, hissing, "Those Rangers that have the Ancient Warrior's powers! They are there!"

Master Horror stood up, and Batibat and the other two Demons backed off to give their Master space, and Horror took a step closer to the screen, trying to spot what Batibat had said. Once he did, he growled darkly, before an idea came to mind. "Hmm….perhaps we could use this to our advantage; if we send one of you to observe what those…pesky humans and observe what this building has to offer us…perhaps what is in that building could be of use to our cause…."


	31. Upgraded - Part 2

Chapter 2:

"Remind me; why do we have to come here again?" Michael asked as he, Jacob, Diego, Crystal and Alex got off the bus, along with the rest of the students in their class. Michael looked at what was in front of him; the large building had glass covering the front of it, allowing the class to see what was going on at the very front of the building. Beyond that, he and the other students couldn't really see anything else inside the building. "I think they're trying to get us interested in technology; since eventually most, if not all, of the world will be in the control of tech," commented Crystal idly, putting one of her hands into her trouser pockets as she rested her other hand under one of the straps of her backpack. Michael glanced at Crystal, wondering if that was the real reason why the teachers gave them permission slips to give to their parents/carers, or if it was a teacher's way of saying that they wanted to get out of school for a couple of hours. Mr Bruce, wearing his normal jacket that he normally wore, clapped his hands together, rubbing them together as he walked to stand in front of all of the students.

"Right, can I have your attention please? Ex-Excuse me? Can I have your attention!" said Mr Bruce, having to raise his voice by quite a bit to allow himself to be heard over all of the noise that the pupils were making. Once all of the students had quietened down and were giving at least half of their attention to Mr Bruce, the teacher continued, "Right, now that I have _most _of your attention, I'm going to give you all a bit more information about why we are here today; Pax Cybernetics have kindly allowed us to go into their factory and observe how they make the robotics; just a heads up, I'm going to make sure that you're Design and Tech teacher gives you a test on what you've seen today." After a low groan came from all of the pupils, Mr Bruce turned around and told the pupils to follow him into the building as he walked towards the glass doors; the sound of grumbling could be heard from the group of students, though the most could be heard coming from the students that REALLY didn't want to be here. The five Rangers all walked at the very back of the group, allowing them to talk to themselves without getting overheard by the other students.

"Do we really need to be here? I've always had this thing against machines…" commented Jacob lowly, glancing around as they walked past the glass doors at the front of the building; there were several people sitting behind desks, wearing white lab coats and had security cards hanging from around their necks, a few of these scientists taking note of the pupils entering the building. One of the scientists, a 30-year-old looking man with short black hair, along with forest green eyes, with a business suit under the white lab coat that he wore, stepped away from assisting one of the other scientists with fuzzing together what appeared to be wires and metals in a particular order. The man walked over to Mr Bruce and quickly shook his hand, muttering a hello to the teacher, before Mr Bruce turned to the students again and said, "This is the man in charge of this company; his name's Mr Edward Isaacs." The students tried to make it seem like they were interested in what Mr Bruce was saying, though what Jacob found strangest was that Diego seemed to be trying to avoid looking at Edward Isaacs, like the other students. Michael saw the side-looks Jacob was giving Diego, who was suddenly interested in his bag, and Michael whispered to Jacob, "Edward Isaacs is Diego's dad; it kinda makes it awkward for Diego. That's the reason why he almost didn't come on this trip."

Jacob glanced another look at Diego, finding the new information intriguing, before nodding at Michael, showing that he understood the information. He then turned around to face the front, where Mr Bruce and Edward Isaacs were currently leading the group of students towards another set of doors, though these ones looked like they were made of thick metal. "Right," said Edward Isaacs, turning around to face the students again, his Texan accent coming through in his voice, "Y'all need to wear these 'ere safety helmets if you're headin' past these doors," as he gestured to a large amount of white safety helmets in a large container just right of the thick, metal doors. A few of the girls complained about getting their hair, which they apparently spent hours working on this morning getting it just right, messed up by getting 'hat-hair', Medusa included, though they were told again to put on a helmet or fail the subject. The other students didn't really complain about having to wear the helmets; in fact, Crystal and Alex were the only girls in the class that didn't make a fuss over wearing the helmets.

"Right, c'mon," said Edward Isaacs, before taking the security card that was hanging around his neck and slid it through a security key on the side of the door; once he had slid the card through the security key, a small panel opened up and a number key appeared; Edward Isaacs then pressed a number code into the panel, moving so his shoulder blocked the students from seeing what the code was. Once he had entered the five digit code, the red light just above the numbers turned to green and the steel doors slowly opened up, revealing several assembly lines along each side of the large room that the students could now see through the opening steel doors. Several, small, murmurs of impressment could be heard coming from some of the students as they looked around, seeing the scientists in the assembly room, all of whom had at least some sort of mechanical equipment in their hands or some sort of robotic equipment in their hands. "We're currently workin' on the next generation o' robotics; it's taken nearly five years to develop it completely and make sure we've gotten al' them bugs out of 'em," said Edward Isaacs, having to raise his voice slightly to be heard over the sound of metal grinding against metal and some of the scientists calling to over scientists further down the assembly line of mechanics.

"So, what exactly is he workin' on?" muttered Alex to the other four; three of the four teens, aside from Diego, all turned to look at her and all agreed with what she was asking; they too wanted to know what Edward Isaacs was talking about. But when the teens noticed Diego hadn't turned around to face them and was keeping his head low, Michael looked at the other three; Jacob, Crystal and Alex nodded at him, silently asking him to talk to Diego; since he was his best and longest friend, he might have the best chance of getting what was wrong out of him. "Um, Diego," started Michael, quickly catching up with him since he had begun to walk faster. Diego turned his head slightly to look at Michael, but didn't say anything. "What's up? You seemed down for the past few days," said Michael lowly, trying really hard not to draw any sort of attention from the other students. Diego looked at Michael for a few more seconds with pained filled eyes, though it wasn't physical, but emotion pain, before he sighed and looked around. "Not here," he said softly, gesturing with a jerk of his head to the students that walked in front of them. He suddenly stopped, causing Michael and the other three to walk into him from the sudden stop, and he gestured to a side corridor that lead off from the main room, where the lights had dimed slightly.

"C'mon," said Diego lowly, quickly walking away from the group and into the side corridor before any of the students, or scientists spotted him going into the unauthorised area for the visitors. Michael quickly glanced around to make sure there wasn't anyone watching him, before he jogged into the same area as Diego. But before Jacob, Crystal and Alex had a chance to walk through the same area as Diego and Michael, they heard Mr Bruce's voice calling to them, "Alex! Crystal! Jacob! Hurry up; I'm not covered should anything happen to you lot!" Jacob looked at the two girls, who both looked at each other before looking back at Jacob with the same look; they knew they had to find Diego and Michael later on. Right now, they needed to catch up with other students to avoid getting unwanted attention from any of the scientists or from the other students. "Come on; we'll catch up with them later," said Crystal, re-adjusting her back on her back before walking after the group of students following behind Mr Bruce and Mr Isaacs. Jacob and Alex both looked at each other, before looking at the walking away Crystal; it didn't take long for them to follow after Crystal.

* * *

"Alright, D; what's going on?" asked Michael lowly, not noticing that Jacob, Crystal and Alex had failed to follow them to the unauthorized zone for the students; Diego didn't answer him at first, quickly pushing Michael back against the wall, along with himself next to him as two scientists in white lab coats and wearing suits underneath the lab coats. Once the scientists had turned a corner and were out of sight, Diego slowly took a step away from the wall, letting Michael move away from the wall. Diego then turned to face Michael and he sighed deeply, saying, "Alright, Mike, you want to know what's bothering me?" Michael quickly nodded, saying, "I want to help you, Diego, we're friends, always have been, always-"

"My dad's talking about moving up to one of the Northern states," said Diego suddenly, cutting off Michael completely. Michael took a few seconds to comprehend the information Diego had just told him; Diego held his breath as he waited for a response from his friend. Once the information had processed through Michael's brain, Michael's eyes widened and he gasped, "What? W-What; y-you can't be serious!" Diego quickly covered Michael's mouth with his hand, looking around to make sure that they weren't attracting attention from any nearby scientists they couldn't see. After he was sure that they hadn't attracted any attention from nearby scientists, Diego lowered his hand from Michael's mouth and said, "Look, unless you want to get us found out here, where we shouldn't be in my father's factory, I suggest that you keep quiet." Michael slowly nodded, before whispering, "How long have you know about this? How long ago did you dad tell you about it?" Diego sighed and looked away, before muttering something under his breath. "I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Michael, taking a step forward. Diego sighed heavily and said, "I said, my day told me we might be moving in the next month."

"Next month?!" asked Michael, barely remembering to keep his voice down; Diego didn't seem to notice as he was busy looking down at the ground, wishing that he had told someone, especially his best and oldest friend. "But…but, what about…this?!" asked Michael in a furious whisper, lifting his wrist up and sliding his sleeve down, revealing his Black Delta Wolf morpher. Diego quickly pushed Michael's arm down and whispered, "Are you mad?! What is someone came from around the corner and saw that on your wrist?!" Michael glared at his friend, tensing his muscles in his arm to fight against Diego trying to push his arm down, before finally loosening the muscles and letting his hand drop to by his side again, and he replied with, "You should have told me Diego! We're friends-and best friends at that!" Diego sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose before saying, "Look, I tried to tell you, b-but I couldn't find the right words to explain it to all of you!"

But before Michael could reply to what Diego had said, a sudden, loud _**clunk **_coming from around the corner. The two looked at each other, before slowly walking down the corridor and towards the source of the noise. The two pressed themselves against one of the walls of the corridor, should it be a couple of scientists. But when Diego looked around the corner of the corridor, there wasn't anyone there; just a simple blank corridor with a single door on the right side of the corridor. "What is it?" whispered Michael, trying to look around Diego to try and see what was down the corridor. Diego quietly pushed him back against the wall behind him and, keeping his head around the corner partly to keep an eye on the corridor, whispered, "There's nothing there; just a door and-" Suddenly, Diego stopped mid-sentence and pressed himself against the wall again, breathing deeply. "What-?" started Michael, before Diego quickly covered his friend's mouth and pressing a finger against his own lips, signalling for him to be quite. After Michael nodded slowly, Diego slowly moved his head so he could partly look around the corner again. A few seconds passed and nothing happened, before slowly, a black portal began to open up in the opposite wall to that of the door.

"Master's….orders…." came a deep, growl voice that came from the portal, and a humanoid-looking being came from the portal, covered in armour, making him look like a human tank; a large diagonal crack going across its visor, and a single, large sword hanging from its side; this was a Demon that Diego and Michael hadn't seen before. "Yes, yes…just get on with it before any of the humans discover us," hissed a familiar female voice that Diego and Michael knew all too well; Batibat slowly walked out from the same portal as the other armour-covered creature had. "Just get into there now; before the humans become suspicious…" hissed Batibat, and the other creature slowly nodded its helmet-covered head, before it walked slowly towards the steel, security card protected door. Diego look at Michael and whispered, "We have to tell the others…" and slowly raised his morpher to his face. But before he could utter a single word, a sudden, angered hiss came from Batibat, and she hissed, "Rangers! I know you are here!" as she suddenly appeared from around the corner and spotted Michael and Diego, and hissed angrily; her sword materializing in her hand…


	32. Upgraded - Part 3

Chapter 3:

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the Warriors…" hissed Batibat dangerously, pressing the blade of her sword against Diego's throat while grabbing the front of Michael's jacket and throwing him and Diego down the corridor she was previously down, Abomination punching its bronze armoured covered fists against the thick steel security door, the silver from the door coming off faintly with every punch Abomination made, and graving onto the Demon's armour. Batibat grabbed the collars of both the teenagers, and threw them against the wall opposite the door; Abomination turning around at the sounds of Diego's and Michael's grunts, and a deep, demonic growl came from the cracked visor slit, sounding like a bear's roar, though much deeper and much, much lower. The Demon turned around fully to face the two Rangers, his metal plates grinding loudly against the other plates of armour covering his body as he moved his limbs, body and head. He began to approach the Rangers, the dark red light coming from the cracked visor intensifying as he took a single step towards the Rangers.

"Not so fast, Abomination," hissed Batibat, stepping between the Rangers and Abomination, holding her sword up and holding it in a similar fashion to a sword fencer, the tip of the black bladed sword just barely an inch away from the chest piece of the Abomination, "If anyone is going to destroy those Rangers for the Master, then it _is going to be __**ME!**__" _With that final threatening hiss and the tip of the sword pressing against the chest piece of the Abomination, the tip sliced through the chest piece where it was tip of the sword was pressing against armour like butter. The Abomination growled deeply and very lowly at the she-Demon, though he slowly took a single step back from Batibat, the tips of the sword slipping out of the chest piece. When the sword was out of the armour, a small amount of bright red light came firing out of the crack in the armour piece; though after a few seconds, the armour on either side of the sword mark fuzzing together, stopping the light from getting out anymore.

Diego and Michael looked at each other as the two Demons faced off against each other for that split second, Michael whispering, "Are these guys even on the same side as each other? They don't seem to look like it." Diego shrugged slightly at Michael's question, as he slowly raised his wrist up to his other hand, discretely pressing one of the golden buttons on his Blue Beta Wolf Morpher, to signal the others and allowing them to hear on what Batibat was saying. Diego quickly lowered his morpher covered wrist back to his side when Batibat turned back around to face the two Rangers, narrowing her eyes at the two of them as she swung her sword slowly around from Abomination, who had returned to trying to get through to the door and was getting through slowly, and pointed her sword at Diego and Michael, hissing lowly as a warning.

"Whatever you're doing, it isn't going to work," said Michael, trying to break the silence and glared back at Batibat with the same intensity as the she-Demon; Batibat glared at him with fire in her acid green, snake-like eyes as Diego face palmed himself as he muttered, "So cliché…" Michael looked at Diego and said, "What? I had to say something; and I couldn't think of anything else!" Diego pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Look, M; just stop talking, since you're only making it worse for yourself."

"Silence!" hissed Batibat dangerously, pressing the sharpened edge of the sword against the throat of Diego, while hissing loudly at Michael. "The Master will like nothing more than to strip the very flesh from your body, yet I wish to see you suffer; the Master surely will not mind me hacking off a limb or two, make the sport easier for him…" Batibat lowly hissed, moving her sword away from Diego's throat and pointing the blade of the sword at both of the Rangers. Diego and Michael looked at each other, both of them thinking that this was how it was going to end. But before Batibat had a chance to hack off an arm or a leg from either of them, the sound of steel forcefully bending and eventually cracking filled the corridor they were in; Batibat and the two Wolf Rangers looked at the source of the sound, and found that Abomination had finally managed to force his way into the room he and Batibat were trying to get into before they were interrupted by Diego and Michael.

"In…" the Abomination growled in his signature deep and low tone, moving to the side of the now shattered doorframe, the metal plates scrapping against other metal armoured plates with his movements, and Batibat grabbed Diego and Michael, throwing them into the room. Diego and Michael fell to the floor inside the room, face-planting the cold floor of the room; the two looked up, and while Michael's mouth hung open, Diego muttered, "Oh boy…"

Inside the room, there were several humanoid shaped beings, just standing there, motionless; what the chilling thing was, that they were all robots. Metallic silver outer layer, exposed elbow, knee, shoulder and ankle joints, and a screen on the metallic silver head of the robots where the eyes should have been if it were a normal human being. "Dad's latest creation…" muttered Diego to the still shocked Michael; the Black Ranger looked at Diego and muttered, "That's lucky; thought I was in the Terminator for a second…." Batibat walked in after she had thrown in the Rangers, with Abomination slowly walking in behind her; getting slowed down by the friction caused by the armour covering his body leaving little room for movement. "Hmm….these strange creatures look disgustingly similar to that of a…_human…_" said Batibat idly, spitting the last word out of her mouth as though it was a bad taste. Abomination slowly walked past the she-Demon and Rangers, approaching one of the humanoid robots; he stopped when he was in front of the nearest one, and growled, "Speak…."

When he got no response from the robot, seeing as it was turned off, Abomination growled deeper and more threateningly, "Speak….now…." Again, the Demon got no response; finally losing what little patients the creature had, Abomination growled lowly in anger and punched the face of the robot with such force that the metallic head of the robot broke off of the neck joint and the screen cracking and smashing. The head flew into the air for a few seconds, before falling back to the ground at the feet of the robot a few behind the body of the head. Batibat hissed at Abomination and advanced towards him, pushing the left shoulder plate and turning him around to face the angered she-Demon, who hissed, "Is there no bounds to your stupidity!?" The Abomination didn't respond to what Batibat had hissed at him, other than giving her a low grunt; this seemed to anger Batibat even more than she already was.

"What are those?" muttered Michael to Diego under his breath, looking at the Blue Ranger while Batibat tried to get through to Abomination about what he should be doing. Diego looked at Michael, and after making sure that the Demons were too busy trying to work out how to communicate with these robots, muttered back, "There a new design my dad's working on for a few years; he calls 'em 'T-60's', mostly because he was inspired by the those robots from Terminator." Michael turned to look at the humanoid robots that Diego was telling him his father had called 'T-60's', and muttered, "This cannot end well…"

Meanwhile, Batibat poked the base of the neck of one of the robot, trying to figure out how it worked and whether or not they were able to communicate with them. Abomination, on orders of Batibat, and on threat of being reduced to a pile of armour, walked slowly over to one side of the room. The red light that came from the cracked visor seemed to be the Demon's eye looked over the wall; the red light focused on a small panel that wasn't near any doors, and the wires seemed to be connected to each of the robots, through wires that were connected to the back of the ankles of them. Abomination growled lowly through the visor, slowly looking down at his right armour-covered hand, flexing the fingers slowly. He slowly lifted that hand up, and moved it towards the panel.

Sparks and a small explosion followed when Abomination, not knowing his own strength for a Demon, smashed the panel completely, making it unrecognisable when it was compared to when it was before Abomination set eyes on it. Batibat's head snapped in the direction of the explosion and Abomination. Her eyes turned into slits as she hissed angrily, sounding like an angered snake, as he stalked over to Abomination, who was slowly turning back to face the she-Demon. Batibat opened her mouth, but before she could even utter a single word, a low beeping sound filled the room; both Demons and Rangers looked around to see what the source of the beeping was. The eyes of all four beings landed on the humanoid robots; each of them that were still standing had a small, green circle in one corner of the screen that represented their eyes. Soon, two larger green circles appeared on the screen, in the same position that the eyes would be on a normal human.

"_Greetings; how can we be of service?" _came a chorus of mechanical voices, centring around the standing robots, causing Batibat to flinch slightly, not expecting it and not being used to this sort of creature. Abomination, with what counted as his brain not being the biggest muscle, was instantly on the offense and took a slow step forward, drawing his large sword from his side; the blade of the sword scrapping against the floor when Abomination pulled the sword fully from the holster. But Batibat suddenly put a hand on the blade of the sword, keeping the Demon from attacking the humanoid robots. She slowly took steps towards the squad of robots, standing in front of all of them. "Beings….what are you?" questioned Batibat, putting her hands behind her back, like a drill sergeant would in front of a squad of recruits.

"_We are T-60 Factory Model V3.5; we are programmed to serve and obey," _came the chorus of mechanical voices, the screen that represented their eyes flickering slightly with each of the words said. Batibat rolled an eye in annoyance of these strange creatures, before slowly walking forward, towards one of the robots at the front of the squad, and poked the chest of the robot; it moved back slightly, before it righted itself back into its feet. Batibat then looked at one of the exposed joints of the robot, an idea slowly beginning to form in her mind. She slowly screwed her hand into a fist, before slowly opening it out again, black mystic energy wrapping around her fingers, flaring out slightly every few seconds.

"Let's see if we can't make this more interesting…" hissed Batibat under her breath, before slowly closing all of her fingers expect her first finger, which she slowly moved forward and held an inch away from the exposed joint. The black mystic energy flicked from her finger and into the exposed joint and wiring that made up exposed joint of the right shoulder. After a few seconds, nothing really happened; just a gentle humming sound coming from the powered up robots; this didn't last long, however, as black sparks began to form around the robot's arm, slowly working up and around its entire body, all while the robot's eye screen flickered green, black and bit of red as it mechanically said, _"Alert! Alert! Virus detected! Virus detected; corrupting flies a-and dat-tabase!" _Within a few mere moments, the black sparks were surrounding the entire body of the robot and the screen was completely red, a warning sign to any computer expert. The robot then suddenly sparked from the joints and any other exposed wiring or computers visible, before it's back arched and then, silence.

A few seconds after the silence begun, the sound of the robot rebooting itself filled the room, and the screen that represented the eyes flicked back to life; but this time, the screen was completely red, and stayed red; not turning back into two green circles. "Now….what are you?" asked Batibat again, watching the robot closely, her hand resting on the handle of her sword. The robot was silent for a second, before it's neck sparked and the head twitched to the side, and it said, _**"To…serve…the M-Master…" **_Batibat smirked madly at the now possessed robot, before turning to the other robots and said, "Better make sure it wasn't just that one 'creature' that it worked on…" before she began to move on to the other robots to do the same.

As Batibat messed with the robotics, Diego's face suddenly dropped and he muttered, "Oh no…" Michael looked over at his friend when the Blue Ranger said that, and he asked, "What? What is it?" Diego looked up at the motionless Abomination, briefly wondering if it was still awake or even paying attention, turned his head back to look at Michael and muttered, "Dad told me that he was going to show the students 'somethin' he'd been working on for a while'. This was what he was talking about; he's going to show them the T-60's." Realizing what that meant, Michael's eyes widened and he muttered, "They'll be walking right into a trap; they won't stand a chance. We have to try and warn them."

"Alright got that covered," said Diego under his breath, gesturing to his morpher, with the eye flashing a light blue slowly.

* * *

**For the robots, trying imagining the Terminator without its skin.**

**Nf991**


	33. Upgraded - Part 4

Chapter 4:

"Did you guys here that?" whispered Crystal to Alex and Jacob, the rest of the group of students walking in front of them, being led by Mr Bruce and Edward Isaacs, the two adults talking idly to one another, Edward Isaacs probably talking about what he was planning to show the students at the end of the trip. Jacob and Alex looked behind them at Crystal, both of them wearing looks of question, before they looked around and Alex discretely pointing towards a side corridor to get away from the rest of the group. After making sure they weren't being watched by any of the other students, scientists or the teacher, the three Rangers quickly waked away from the rest of the group and down the corridor partly. "What is it, Crystal?" asked Alex a few moments after they had walked down the corridor, and losing sight of the rest of the group. Crystal gestured to her Yellow Gamma Wolf Ranger, which had its eye flashing every few seconds.

Jacob and Alex both looked down at their Red Alpha and Pink Omega Wolf Morphers respectively; they too had morphers with the eyes flashing every few seconds in sync with the eye flashes of Crystal's morpher. The three Rangers looked at each other, wondering who was trying to contact them and what they were trying to tell them, before they each looked around to make sure there weren't any scientists coming down the corridor or going to come down the corridor. Once they were sure that they were going to be alone for a while, all of them pressed the small golden button on their morphers, allowing them to listen to what was on the communication link.

"'_The Master will like nothing more than to strip the very flesh from your body; yet I wish to see you suffer; the Master surely will not mind me hacking off a limb or two, making the sport easier for him…'" _came a hiss over the morphers, getting muffled slightly by the sound of static coming from the morphers, and from the Rangers all putting their other hands over the morphers, as the sound coming out of the to start with would have been easily enough for the scientists to hear them. "That's Batibat!" said Alex urgently and lowly, looking at the other two Rangers in panic; Crystal returned the look of panic to Alex, while Jacob looked around, making completely sure that there weren't any people going to come down the corridor, before he turned back to face the other two and said, "We've got to figure out where they are before Batibat does anything to them."

"I've got an idea," said Crystal suddenly, making sure to keep her voice low as she pressed the golden button again and raised the morpher to her lips as she said, "Yo, Savage; we've got a problem. Diego and Michael have been taken by Batibat in the building we're in, but we don't know where they are, and it might take too long for us to find them. Think you can help us?" A silence came over the morpher for a second, before Savage's voice came over the morpher, saying, _"I'll put the trackers on their morphers and put the tracking tech on your morphers; though I need you for a second, Crystal; Alex and Jacob'll have to search for the two of their own." _

Crystal looked at the other two, who were both listening in on what was coming through the morpher, and bite her lip softly, wondering if she should stay and help the others, or go back to the Command Room and help Savage with whatever he needed her help for. "You should go; Savage needs your help, and I'm sure me and Jacob can take on that she-Demon," said Alex, to which Jacob nodded in agreement. Crystal smiled weakly at her friends, before saying, "I'll try to be as quick as I can," before she lifted the morpher back up to her lips as she said, "Alright, Savage; beam me there." As she lowered her hand back down to her side, she looked at the two with an apologetic look; within a few seconds of her lowering her arm back down to her side, a column of bright yellow light covered Crystal and she was gone without a second.

"Come on; we'd better get moving in case that attached any unwanted attention," said Jacob, gently nudging his elbow against Alex's; the pink Ranger nodded and the two quickly walked down the end of the corridor that they had yet to walk down, before any of the scientists could come and investigate what the source of the bright yellow light coming from the corridor was.

* * *

"These are very interesting creatures…" commented Batibat idly as she stepped in front of the squad of T-60's; though instead of any of the robots having any green circle eyes, they all had fully red, warning screens covering where their eyes should have been. _**"We serve the Master; the Master will rule once more," **_came a chorus of robotic and mechanical voices, though they all had the slightest hint of darkness to the mechanicalness of the robotic voices. Batibat twisted her lips into a twisted and demonic smile as she looked at the rows of demon-possessed robots, though the circuits of the robots just thought that it was computer virus that they couldn't get rid of. "This is _seriously _bad," commented Michael to Diego, who had been keeping an eye on the motionless Abomination; the armour plated Demon standing there without a single motion, like he was in a state of hibernation for Demons, if there was such a thing…

"Humans…" Abomination suddenly said in his dark and low tone, turning his head slowly to look at one of the walls of the room, the red light in his helmet intensifying slightly as he slowly turned around; Batibat turned to look at the Demon, as did Diego and Michael, though the two Rangers were still lying on the floor of the room, as they had been threatened by Batibat with the she-Demon's sword. "Abomination, just be silent; the Master just sent you with me for your brute strength; I thought it became apparent to you that he didn't send you here for your intellect. I suggest you just be qui-" But Batibat was silenced herself when she heard several muffled voices coming from behind the wall Abomination was facing; the she-Demon of Nightmares approached the wall and poked it slightly, looking as though she was expecting something with as much fear and as dangerous as Master Horror himself was going to come from the wall.

When nothing happened, Batibat turned to look at Abomination and hissed dangerously at him, suddenly appearing within a few inches of the Demon; Michael and Diego both looking at each other, before the Blue Ranger whispered, "That wall can move; my father'll move it when he wants to show the other students; we have to get out of here and stop 'em." Michael nodded, before muttering, "I know that; but care to explain how we're going to do that?" Diego looked at Michael, looking as though he was about to have an outburst despite the two Demons in the same room as them, but he stopped himself and looked away, like he was trying to think. Suddenly, a fast paced beeping sound came from outside the broken door frame, along with a voice that the Rangers that they couldn't believe they'd hear, but they weren't complaining.

"We've got to be getting close; this beeping's starting to give me a headache," came Jacob's muffled voice from around the corridor. Batibat jerked her head away from hissing and threatening the Abomination to the door, her pupils, if possible, narrowed even more and hissed lowly, saying, "Wolkeins!" as she snapped her fingers. A portal opened in in the middle of the room, and several Wolkeins poured out of it, causing Diego and Michael to finally get up and scramble to the side of the room next to the broken door frame, opposite what remained of the door Abomination had knocked down. The beeping sound outside the room was getting both louder and quicker, and they heard the much closer voice of Alex say, "They're in there; the door's a bit of a giveaway." Jacob and Alex then suddenly appeared in the gap of the doorway, both of them instantly entering battle-stances when they spotted Batibat, Abomination and the squad of Wolkeins that had appeared seconds before they had entered the room.

"When will you learn to give up?" hissed Batibat, slowly taking steps in front of the Wolkeins to face the Red and Pink Rangers. "That'll be the day," retorted Alex, before she and Jacob slowly entered the room, and Diego and Michael got up from the all behind them and moved to either side of the other two, Michael next to Alex and Diego next to Jacob. "Guys, those robots behind the Wolkeins aren't safe; we need to get to them before my father brings the students to them," warned Diego to the others, to which Jacob and Alex nodded in understanding. "You two try and stall the others; we'll take care of them," said Jacob, he and Alex slowly taking steps in front of Diego and Michael.

Diego and Michael both looked at each other, wondering what they should do before they both nodded and Michael said, "We'll be back as soon as we can," before both he and Diego quickly ran out of the room to try and distract the other students, while leaving Jacob and Alex to take care of both the Demons and the Wolkeins, as well as the demonic possessed T-60's. "You ready?" asked Jacob, turning his head to look at Alex, who replied with a nod. They both raised their wrists with the morpher on, and pressed their morphers.

"Wolf Pack, United as One!"

The red and pink Wolf spirits came out from the morphers and entered the backs of their respected Rangers, before they were both covered in their Ranger suits, their helmets covering their respected Ranger's heads. Jacob and Alex, in the Red Alpha and Pink Omega Ranger suits respectively, entered the fighting stances of their respective wolves. "Wolkeins!" hissed Batibat, pointing her sword at the two Rangers, and at that command, the foot soldiers ran to attack the two Wolf Rangers. Jacob rushed forward to meet the Wolkeins, as did Alex, the Pink Ranger pulling out her Omega Claws and slashing at the chests of the Wolkeins before they had a chance to attack her. Jacob, meanwhile, had yet to summon his Alpha Sword and was currently avoiding strikes from the Wolkein's daggers and kicking them back, whereas he blocked the blows from the foot soldier's that did make it close to him with his forearm.

Jacob made it through the wave of Wolkeins, and after making sure that Alex could handle the Wolkeins, turned to face Batibat and Abomination, and finally summoned his Alpha Sword. "You think you can fast me, Red Warrior?" hissed Batibat, about to take a step towards the Red Ranger, her sword already drawn, but she was stopped when Abomination took a slow step forward, blocking Batibat and moving towards Jacob himself. Jacob quickly rushed forward and began striking the Demon, his sword causing sparks to appear when it came into contact with the armour of the Abomination; the Demon taking all of the hits without even reacting. Jacob continued to strike the armour covered Demon, noticing that he didn't seem to be making a dent in the armour of the Demon. After a few more strikes, Abomination moved his right hand up and grabbed onto the blade of the sword as it came in; Jacob tried to wrench the sword from the grip of Abomination, but couldn't.

A sudden punch from the Abomination to the chest of Jacob forced him to let go of his sword and fly back, sending him crashing into the wall that the voices could be heard coming from; he left a large dent in the wall, small chucks of concrete flying off from where the Jacob collided with the wall. Abomination looked at the blade of the sword in his hand, before opening his hand and dropping the sword to the ground. He then turned his helmet-covered head to face the Red Ranger and slowly walked towards him; the armour causing semi-loud grinding sounds coming out with every step he took.

Jacob groaned as he dropped out from the dent he had left in the wall, slowly lifting his head up to look at the slowly approaching Abomination; with the fight between Alex and the rest of the Wolkeins still going on behind it all. Abomination grabbed the fist of Jacob as the Red Ranger tried to punch the Demon; when he couldn't get his hand out of the Demon's closed hand, Jacob tried throwing his other fist at the Demon, aiming for the abdomen of the Demon. But when his fist made contact with the armoured abdomen, he felt a throbbing pain in his fist and said, "Ah!" as he pulled his fist back from the abdomen, shaking it to try and get rid of the pain. Abomination then punched the chest of Jacob, sending the Red Ranger against the wall again; though this time, the Red Alpha went right through the wall, leaving a large hole where he had gone through and a load of dust and concrete flying into the air in several directions at once.

Alex, having not noticed what was had just happened, continued to fight with the Wolkeins, who were putting up more of a fight than they were during the previous times she and the other Rangers had fought the Wolkeins. Abomination punched his way through the wall next to the gaping hole in the wall, managing to kick and punch the wall out of the way; he walked through the hole, bits of concrete that hadn't got out of his way scrapping his armour until they fell off. He looked down at the recovering Jacob, who was covered in concrete dust as he tried to get back to his feet. Abomination grabbed the throat of Jacob and lifted his up, rearing back his other arm, wanting to deliver the final blow to the Red Ranger; he would have been able to if both he and Jacob hadn't turned their heads at the sound of a gun being loaded.

They both turned their heads to find several people wearing bulletproof vest, with clothes underneath that looked like dark blue overalls, with gun holsters around their right thigh, a pistol in the holster, with a black submachine gun in the hands of the people in front of them. They all were wearing helmets, with the word _'SECURITY' _over where their hearts would be underneath the vest. "This guys has SWAT security?!" thought Jacob aloud under the helmet as Diego and Michael both skidded into sight behind the officers, and Jacob could tell that they were both thinking the same thing.


	34. Upgraded - Part 5

Chapter 5:

"Stand down…w-whatever you are!" said one of the SWAT security officers, all of the security officers present at the moment pointing their weapons at Abomination, with his armoured hand around the kneeling Jacob, who was looking at the officers as was Abomination. The Demon looked at the officers through the crack in his visor, the red light looking as though it was partly escaping the crack and seeping around the crack. The Demon stood motionless, looking at the security officers with his hand still wrapped around the neck of Jacob; the Red Ranger trying to get out of the iron-like grip. "I said stand down!" repeated the same security officer again, his finger resting over the trigger for his gun, as were the other security officers with their own guns. Again, the Abomination didn't make any movements; the only movements being Jacob turning his helmet-covered head to the security officers and saying, "Run! Get out of here; let us handle it!"

But the security officers didn't listen to what the Ranger had to say, and they were going to pay the price for not listening. Several robotic arms came through the wall behind Abomination at once, startling the security officers and making them take a step back. Within seconds, the remaining concrete that made up the wall was reduced to rumble at the feet of the security officers, and the possessed T-60's came slowly walking through the now completely demolished wall. "What're those T-60's doing?!" asked one of the other officers, looking at the other security officers on either side of him; the other security officers returning his confused/terrified look. Batibat then slowly walked through the large gap left behind by one of the robots, and walked in front of them, standing beside Abomination as the Demon threw Jacob against the wall behind him, the gap between the robots behind him allowing him to do that.

Jacob was sent flying through what little remained of the spaces between the gaps made by the robots, and landed on his back and slid along for a few meters before he came to a halt. He began to try and get himself back onto his feet when he felt a pair of hands grabbed his arms and help him up; he turned around to find Alex was the one helping him up, and when Jacob looked over her shoulder, he spotted several Wolkeins on the ground, most of them with large and deep scars on their chest, with the odd one having lost a limb. "You made short work of them," said Jacob, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, which caused Alex to roll an eye under her helmet before they both ran through the gaps made by the robots.

"Kill them all," hissed Batibat, and the robots slowly advanced towards the security officers; but before security had a chance to open fire on the advancing robots, one of the nearest robots arched forward when part of the blade of a sword came through its chest, sparks forming around the impact and the sword messing up it's circuits. The red screen that represented its eyes flicked in and out of colour for a few seconds, before the screen went black and the robot's body went limp. The security officers watched as the robot's body was kicked off of the sword, and the Red Wolf Ranger became apparent behind the robot, sword in hand. "Get out of here; now!" ordered Jacob, trying to distort his voice enough to make it seem like he wasn't a teenager. The security officers, clearly shaking slightly, all nodded and scrambled out of the room. Jacob rolled an eye, thinking, _'Some security this guy's got.' _

He was suddenly drawn back to behind him when one of the robots came at him, lifting its arms up to bring them down on him; he slashed his sword at it, the blade slicing through the two arms like it was just flimsy paper. The T-60 looked at both of the stumps, sparking wires now visible, before it looked up at Jacob; only to have its head sliced clean off when Jacob slashed his sword through the neck joints. The head flew into the air as Jacob slashed his sword at the other robots trying to attack him, while Alex took on her own group of robots trying to attack her; Alex slashed at the robots with her Omega Claws, easing showing that the robot's outermost sheet of metal wasn't enough to withstand her Omega Claws.

Abomination and Batibat could see how easily the robots were getting defeated by the two Rangers, and Abomination went to take a step forward when, from seemingly out of nowhere, Diego and Michael, both of them having morphed into their Blue Beta and Black Delta Wolf Ranger suits respectively, jumped and kicked Abomination square in the chest, sending the near-immoveable Demon a few paces backwards. But after the Demon righted himself after just a few paces, Diego and Michael took a few paces back; where they were suddenly surrounded by the few robots that had yet to be destroyed by Jacob and Alex. Diego and Michael both looked at each other under their helmets, and nodded, seemingly having formed a plan without words at that moment in time.

Michael ducked down as Diego grabbed the very end of one end of the Beta Spear and slashed it in a full circle around them, catching most of the robots in the chests or in the faces of them, causing them to stumble back slightly; Michael then got back up after the spear had passed over him and struck the robots that the spear had missed completely, taking out the legs of the robots first, and then lodging the blade of the axe in each of the robots he took out. Wedging his axe out of one of the last robots standing, Michael looked around to see Jacob and Alex finishing off the last of the robots they were surrounded by; with Diego, Michael, Jacob, Alex, Batibat and Abomination the only beings left standing. The four Rangers moved around the remains of the robots and towards Batibat and Abomination; the she-Demon pulling her sword out and the other Demon just standing there, waiting for the right moment.

Suddenly, Batibat broke into an insane smile; the Rangers didn't like that smile one little bit and turned to look behind them, and their eyes widened under their helmets in disbelief and they all said, "What?!" The remains of the robot parts, still sparking slightly and twitching slightly with what little electrical impulses going through them, were slowly getting surrounded by a thin, black mist; they slowly began to levitate into the air, drawing towards each other as they began to take the form of a humanoid-like form. All of the arms that had been cut off by the Rangers had their wires getting pulled out of the arm shells, and attaching to the other arms and wires; while the legs did the same thing, though with the legs that had been cut off and some pieces of the legs being forced apart and warped into different shapes.

The chest pieces warped and fussed together, making one large chest and abdomen piece of metal and wires; the large, gorilla-like arms attaching to either side of the chest piece, while the shorter leg pieces attaching to the sides of the abdomen piece of the torso piece of metal and armour. The head, looking like a metal cross between a gorilla's head, with razor sharp, croc-like teeth hanging out of a metal hole of a mouth, and two separate screen that hadn't been broken forming an eye each; both of which were a violent red in colour. The head attached to the top of the chest piece, and the new metal head of lifted up, before it let out a metallic, banshee-like screech come as it banged the large metal fists against its chest, much like a gorilla. The Rangers all tightened their grips on their weapons at the banshee-like screech, before the metal monster ran at one of the walls of the building that led to outside, leaving an massive gap in the wall that could comfortably fit a bus through; the Rangers all rushing after it to stop it before the metal gorilla-like creation did any harm to the civilians. Batibat moved to the edge of the gaping hole the massive robot made, and lent against it with her arms folded and she said, "Well, this should be interesting…" as she smirked darkly.

The four Rangers, meanwhile, were busying trying to take down the large robot; Jacob and Michael tried taking out the short, stubby legs of the robot, but they were caught by either of the robot's hands and thrown back. The Black Delta and Red Alpha Rangers were flung back, hitting the side of a building, shards of concrete sent flying when they made dents in the wall. Diego and Alex rushed forward to take care of the robot monster while Michael and Jacob recovered from the previous blow; Diego tried to strike some of the exposed wires and circuits in the large elbow joints and smaller knee joints, but the robot monster swatted him aside like he was just an annoying fly that refused to go away. Alex rushed forward and tried to strike the chest and abdomen of the robot while it was dealing with Diego, but she was swatted back with a back hand by the robot, which also threw Diego back at the same time as giving Alex the back hand.

"This isn't working," said Diego after he had got back to his feet, and the others all stumbled up form their landing spots to him, all of them facing the slowly approaching robot monster, growling deeply at the Rangers as it approached them. "And what do you suppose we do? What can we try?" asked Alex, all of the Rangers slowly backing up two paces with every single step the robot monster took. "Trust me, if I had any idea, I'd be telling you guys," said Diego sarcastically, all of them looking up at the approaching robotic/demonic monster.

Suddenly, several yellow energy-covered arrows shot towards the back of the monster, causing it to stumble forward and turn back to whoever fired the arrows at it; Crystal, in her Yellow Gamma Wolf Ranger suit, jumped into the air behind the robot, landed on its head and jump-kicked off of the head, smashing one of the screen eyes in the process. She landed on the ground in front of the other Rangers, the robot/demon monster roaring at the newest addition to the Ranger team, the right screen that once made up the right eye hanging by wires coming out of the front of its head. "Sorry I took so long; did I miss anything good?" asked Crystal, aiming her Gamma Bow at the robot/demon monster, charging a Gamma arrow in case it got to close. "Oh, not much. But what the heck took you so long?" asked Jacob, and Crystal turned her head back to look at the Red Alpha, and smirked under her helmet.

"Well, I was just getting a bit of help," she said simply, before the sound of a metallic bark came from behind the robot/demon monster; the Rangers all looked at the robot/demon monster as M.U.T.T. jumped into the air behind it, the metal paws digging into the other screen of the robot/demon monster that made up the left eye of the robot; the robot screeched as its last eye was destroyed, the metal fists slamming against the ground, leaving several large dents in the concrete. "M.U.T.T.?" four of the Rangers said aloud, as the metal K9 landed on the ground in front of the Rangers, next to Crystal and turned around to face the robot/demon monster, metallic growls coming from the voice box of the robotic wolf. "Savage needed to give him an upgrade, and he asked me for help; and I think you're gonna like what he can do now," said Crystal, a smirk under her helmet as well as evident in her voice.

As soon as she said that, a panel on M.U.T.T.'s back opened up, and a small Gatling Gun came out from the now open space on the back of the robotic K9; the Gatling barrel slowly began to start spinning, before a low whining sound began to come from the Gatling. Suddenly, red lasers starting to come firing out of each of the barrels that made up the Gatling, striking the robot/demon monster with each laser. The robot/demon monster roared, lifting its arms up to try and block the lasers from striking its face, though when it struck the metal plated forearms, the lasers began to eat away at the metal. "Alright!" said Michael, impressed at the newest additions to M.U.T.T.'s arsenal. "That's not everything; there's another thing that I think'll finish off this…thing for good," said Crystal, the Gatling Gun on M.U.T.T.'s back slowing down and going back into his back, the panel closing over his back, sealing the Gatling Gun away.

"Diego, Michael, Alex, you lot grab one of his legs; M.U.T.T.'ll know what's going on," said Crystal as she walked forward and crouched down next to M.U.T.T., and she gently rested her hand on the metal shoulder blades of the K9. M.U.T.T. looked at her for a second, before the head slowly nodded up and down, and its back joints locked up, waiting for the other Rangers to grab onto the remaining legs. Alex, Diego and Michael all walked forward as well and crouched down. Slowly, a black block came out from the chest of M.U.T.T., touching the ground and lifting the rest of the body of M.U.T.T. an inch, and the legs slowly moved upwards, the four Rangers grabbing a hold of the legs.

The back joints on M.U.T.T. locked up completely, and the neck locked up as well as the head slowly opened up, a large, black cannon-like end coming out. A smaller panel behind the panel that hid the Gatling Gun flipped, revealing a reflective red panel; four other panels at the top of each leg flipped over as well, each of the reflective colours the same as the Ranger colour on each leg. Jacob looked at the others, before he took a step forward and placed a hand over the red reflective panel; when he did, the red panel lit up, as did the other four panels of different colours; the five colours slowly moving down exposed lines of the back of M.U.T.T. and meeting together at the back of the neck of the robotic K9.

"K9 Battle Cannon!"

"Ready?"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

Jacob screwed his hand into a fist over the red panel, as well as the other four Rangers over their respected panels, and the intense mix of lights worked into the head of M.U.T.T., and a massive cannon fire came out at high speed, five separate colours coming out and merging together, before they struck the centre of the robot/demon monster. The robotic monster managed to get out a short screech before it exploded into several pieces of large shrapnel; what remains of arms and legs landing on the ground where the monster once stood, before the head, with a large chuck taken out of the right side of it, landed on top of the remains with a loud _**thud! **_"Man, that's awesome!" said Michael as he and the others stepped away from M.U.T.T., who returned to what he was normally like before he was given the upgrade Crystal told them about.

A loud rumbling behind the Rangers suddenly got their attention; they turned around and saw the remains of the robot slowly getting covered in black mist and moving towards each other. The only thing that was different to the last time this happened was that it was slowly growing in size; before long, the robot/demon monster had reached the size of the Rangers' Megazord. But before the six of them could summon their Wolf Zords to combat the robot/demon monster, a hiss came through the air, "Rangers!" as Batibat appeared in front of the Rangers, Abomination slowly walking over to level with her. The five Rangers looked at Batibat and Abomination, and back over to the giant robot/demon monster. "You two take care of that giant robot…demon, whatever! Me, Diego and Michael'll take care of those two," said Jacob, looking at both Crystal and Alex. The two female Rangers nodded at Jacob and said to each other, "Let's go!" as they summoned their own Wolf Zords, with the male Rangers summoning their Zords to allow the girls to form the Megazord.

As Crystal and Alex jumped into their Zords and formed the Wolf Pack Megazord to take on the giant robot/demon monster, Jacob, Diego and Michael faced Batibat and Abomination; the three Rangers tightening the grip on their respected weapons. "I'll take Batibat, and you two take care of that other one," said Jacob to the other two, and Diego and Michael nodded at Jacob. Batibat hissed dangerously and summoned her black bladed sword, pointing it at the three Rangers as Abomination slowly lifted one of his armoured hands up and pulled the large bladed sword from the sheath at his side, crossing it over the armour covered chest. Batibat suddenly ran at the Rangers, and Jacob ran forward to meet her; the two locking their swords against the others, as Diego and Michael rushed past the two to try and take on the Abomination.

Batibat and Jacob clashed swords a couple of times, locking their swords together after a few more times and Batibat took this opportunity to taunt Jacob. "You cannot beat the Master; he is too powerful for you and your pathetic friends," she hissed, her eyes turned into slits as she pressed her sword against Jacob's harder, trying to break that Red Ranger's sword. But Jacob fought back; he pressed his Alpha Sword against Batibat's sword, replying, "Well, that's alright then; I never did like it when the odds were in my favour!" Jacob suddenly kicked back Batibat, the she-Demon stumbling back a few paces as Jacob re-entered a defensive stance with his Alpha Sword. Batibat hissed angrily and fiercely, and she ran at Jacob again, wanting to finish this quickly.

Meanwhile, Diego and Michael tried to take on the Abomination, though they were having little success in doing any sort of damage to the heavily armoured Demon; the armour was just too thick or something like that, or might have even a protective demonic magic that prevented their weapons from causing any damage. But Michael and Diego weren't giving up, and they continued to try and strike the armour of the Abomination, trying to drive him back; the Demon just standing there and taking the blows like they were nothing. Abomination then moved his arm that held the sword in and struck the two Rangers while they held their weapons up to try and strike him. Diego and Michael were sent flying back, causing them to land on their backs a few meters in front of the Abomination.

"Alright, he's tough; I'll give him that much," muttered Michael under his breath in his helmet, and Diego looked at him under his own helmet with a glare that seemed to be able to pass through his visor to Michael's. Michael was silent as he and Diego got back to their feet, and tried to strike the Abomination to give Crystal and Alex enough time to take care of the robot/demon monster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex and Crystal controlled the Wolf Pack Megazord to try and take out the robot/demon monster; they seemed to be gaining the advantage, as the Wolf Pack Megazord's sword was easily able to make several clean strikes through the metal covering the arms and shoulders of the robot/demon monster. "Come on, we need to get a good strike on the monster," said Crystal, looking over to Alex, who sat at the opposite side of the cockpit to Crystal. Alex looked over to the Yellow Gamma Ranger and nodded, flexing her fingers around her controls and said, "Let's finish this." Both girls moved in sync as they controlled the Megazord to lift up the sword while the robot/demon monster was distract by a previous blow, and brought it down on one of the exposed shoulder joints; the joint sparking violently before the arm dropped to the ground, the robot/demon monster screeching in pain and anger as it tried to cover the shoulder.

"Howling Moon Strike!" said both of the girls in sync as they slowly moved the Wolf Blade in the Megazord's hands in a large circle in front of it, a white circle forming in front of them. They then performed a diagonal downward strike, sending the attack straight at the still recovering robot/demon monster. The strike met the robot and explosions began to cover the front panels of the robot/demon monster, before one massive explosion completely covered the robot and, when it vanished, there was nothing apart from shrapnel of what remained a once massive and intimidating robot/demon. "Yeah!" said Crystal and Alex together, the Megazord lowering its arms to its sides.

Back on the ground, Jacob kicked back Batibat and followed quickly with a strike of the sword, causing Batibat to stumble back and fall to the ground after the strike from the sword. She looked up at Jacob with anger and hatred in her cat-like eyes, before she noticed that the robot/demon monster had been destroyed, causing her eyes to widen momentarily. She quickly recovered and got back to her feet, holding her shoulder where the Alpha Sword had struck and pointing her own sword at Jacob in her other hand, hissing, "We will meet again, Red Warrior; and you will fall the next chance we meet!" Before she snapped her fingers, causing portals to open up behind herself and Abomination. The armoured demon looked back at the portal for a few seconds, before he struck the Blue Beta and Black Delta Rangers once again, before backing up into the portal as Batibat walked into the portal behind her.

* * *

"The Master shall have your head for ruining his plan," taunted Commander Fear when Batibat and Abomination walked through the portals and into the Demon Domain again. Abomination didn't say anything to Commander Fear, but instead slowly walked past the other Commander, leaving Batibat to face the Commander of Fear. Batibat hissed angrily, saying, "I am not one to be messed with at this moment in time, Fear; so unless you wish to be nothing more than a pile of armour and remains, you will silence that hole of yours that you call a mouth!" With a final threatening hiss at Fear, Batibat began to walk down the other side of the cavern.

"There was…_one _thing that seemed to go right with your plan, at least," said Fear as Batibat began to walk away; the she-Demon of Nightmares turning to look at the Commander of Fear before hissing, "And just _what _might that be?" Commander Fear looked back at her with a devilish smirk and said, "You did not kill Abomination." Batibat suddenly appeared right in front of Commander Fear, with less than an inch separating their faces and she hissed lowly and threateningly, her pupils barely visible and her fangs shimmering slightly as she screamed, "DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME, FEAR! OR I SHALL SHOW YOU THE _TRUE _MEANING OF YOUR TITLE!" Batibat finished with a final loud and threatening hiss at Fear, who simply gave her an annoyed look.

"Oh, Batibat; the Master had no idea when he appointed you his Second in Command. If I were you, I'd step down before you get hurt. The Master will soon see correctly and appoint me his Second in Command," said Commander Fear casually, pushing Batibat back like she was nothing. Batibat glared at Fear with a mixture of hatred and disbelief at what he said, and she replied, "Is that a threat, Fear?" Commander Fear turned and took several steps away from Batibat; he then stopped during one step and turned his head slightly to look sideways at Batibat, and he said, in a growling tone, "Take it as a threat, Nightmare," before he walked away, completely vanishing out of sight into the shadows, leaving an angered Batibat in the middle of the cavern.


	35. Cold as Stone - Part 1

Chapter 1:

Diego walked out of the front doors of Pax High after the final bell of the day had gone, along with several other students, each of whom were in their own social groups; apart from Diego, who was currently looking for his group of friends/Power Rangers. But when he got out and put a dark blue hoodie on, since the weather had changed from sunny when he had Maths, to lightly raining by the time school ended, the only people he could see that he was good friends with was Crystal and Alex; Crystal wearing a coat and Alex wearing a light pink jacket, and the two of them chatting to themselves. Diego approached the two girls and said, "Hey." Crystal and Alex both turned to look at Diego and smiled at him, both of them greeting him. "So, do you guys know where Michael and Jacob are?"

"I think they've gone to that new gym," answered Alex, and Crystal added, "We were just going to head there, but we were waiting for you; wanna come with?" Diego shrugged slightly, readjusting the strap of his satchel on the shoulder opposite to that that had the satchel bag itself, and said, "Sure; haven't got anything else planned for today, so yeah." Alex and Crystal then led Diego away from the school, which had less students in front of it now and a few more buses outside it, and towards the city. Crystal and Alex talked to themselves for most of the walk, with Diego trailing behind them with his hands in his hoodie pockets; the girls tried to include him in conversations a few times, but he gave a simple reply and didn't say anything else until the next time they tried to include him in a conversation. The two female Rangers could tell that something was up with their friend/fellow Ranger, but they didn't want to make him uncomfortable if it was something that he didn't want to talk to them about, and so didn't bring it up yet.

Soon, they arrived at the newly looking building that Diego had learned, only a few minutes ago, was the gym; it had a modern look to it, with quite a few panels of glasses on the front of it, with the bright red 'Gym/Pax' sign attached to the front of it, as well as having an identical sign just outside the double glass doors. Diego, Crystal and Alex pushed open the double glass doors, the wind and rain starting to pick up and get heavier, and they took off their jacket/hoodie/coat and put it into their respective bags. Crystal then walked over to one of the window panels that had a lot of weight sets, treadmills and other gym equipment on the other side; after looking around the people that were in the gym, she said, "I see 'em," before she walked through an open gap between the glass windows that led into the gym area, with Diego and Alex following behind her.

Sure enough, there were Michael and Jacob; both of whom were wearing light vests in their respected colours, with tracksuit trousers and slightly worn down shoes. Michael was currently working on a bench press, and Jacob standing beside him, arms folded, ready to move in if Michael needed him. The Black Ranger seemed to be struggling slightly as he lifted the set of weights off of his chest, but he seemed to be just able to cope with it; though Jacob still moved in and assisted Michael with lifting the set of weights off him and into its original place. Michael sat up after getting out from under the weights, and wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow; reaching down at the side of the bench press for his bottle of water. Jacob muttered something to Michael that the other three couldn't hear and Michael nodded, getting up from the bench press. Jacob replaced where Michael was and rested his back against the bench press, slowly lifting the set of weights off of their rest and began lifting it up and down off his chest.

When Michael caught sight of the other three approaching Rangers, he turned to look over at him, a white towel now on his shoulder as he said, "Hey guys; didn't think you were going to get here." Jacob greeted them with a 'hello' as well, though he seemed to be more focused on keeping the motion of the set of weights going. Crystal and Alex both greeted them back, though Diego's reply seemed to be half-heartedly; Michael looked at his friend, and he could easily see what was bothering him. "Hey, guys; I'm just going to get a drink from the vending machine," said Michael, before walking past Crystal and Alex; gesturing to Diego to follow him when he was behind Crystal and Alex.

Diego sighed heavily, before putting his hands back into his trouser pockets and followed behind Michael. The Black and Blue Wolf Rangers arrived at one of the vending machines at the gym that sold energy drinks, and as he put a couple of dollars in, Michael turned to look at Diego and said, "Your dad still got the idea of moving in his head?" Diego leaned against the wall on his shoulder and sighed, folding his arms over his chest as he said, "Yep; and I don't think he's going to change his mind anytime soon." Michael sighed deeply as he pressed in the code for the energy drink he wanted; as the drink fell down from its place in the vending machine, Michael said, "D, look; you've got to get over the fact you're going to be leaving soon. I'm going to miss ya, I am; I mean, we've been friends for a long time. But…you've got to try and make it the best last days you have here." Diego looked at Michael, his arms still folded in front of his chest, as he sighed heavily and shook his head lightly, saying, "Mike, how can you be so calm about this? I-I mean, you've said it yourself, we've been friends for the longest out of all of all of us. How can you be like this?"

Michael sighed deeply and took the energy drink out of the vending machine after it had fallen to the bottom of the machine, saying, "Diego, c'mon; we're going to be friends no matter where we are, right?" Diego looked at his friend, almost sadly, before he shrugged his shoulder slightly and said, "Yeah…I suppose…" Michael patted Diego on the shoulder and said, "Come on; let's get back to the others; they'll be wondering what's taking us so long." Diego nodded, getting off from leaning on the wall and following beside Michael as they walked back to Jacob, Crystal and Alex; Jacob had stopped with the bench press and was sitting on the bench with Alex, talking to her quietly while Crystal took a closer look at some of the other gym equipment. "You guys took your sweet time," said Jacob, spotting the approaching two Rangers and drawing the attention of Crystal and Alex. Michael shrugged slightly, unscrewing the bottle lid of his energy drink as he said, "Just got talking and didn't realise how much time we spent talking."

Diego nodded in agreement to what Michael said as the Black Ranger took a swing of his energy drink, and Jacob nodded, slipping a jacket on over his red vest. Jacob said, "So, guys…want to hang out for a bit?"

The other Rangers were about to answer Jacob, but a soft growl came from their area; the Rangers all looked down to their wrists, and saw that the eyes of their morphers were glowing slightly. Crystal, Alex, Michael and Jacob all sighed angrily in annoyance at the sudden change to their plans in works; Diego didn't seem to be bothered to even react to the growl and light, other than look at the morpher when he first growled. "This is starting to become a habit…" muttered Michael under his breath as he put the towel back onto the bench press as he and the others quickly walked outside, making sure not to draw attention to themselves when they exited the gym. Thankfully for them, the weather had lightened slightly, and the sun was weakly shining through the small gaps in the clouds, which were still a dark grey in colour. Knowing that they didn't have much time before it started raining heavily again, the teens walked down an alley beside the public gym.

"Alright, let's go," said Jacob, and all of the teens pressed one of the small, golden diamonds on their morphers and were covered in cylinders of their respected colours lights; thanks to the alley they were in being narrower than the other alleys, it would make it harder for people walking past to see the light. Seconds later, the Rangers were gone from the alley.

"What's wrong this time, Savage? Can't there be just one day when we don't have to save the city and the world from Horror's Monster of the Day?" asked Michael when they arrived at the Command Room, the five Rangers walking over to the centre of the room. Savage, tapping away at one of the panels on the consoles, turning his head to look at the approaching Rangers. "Sorry about this, but I've discovered something that might be of great use to us; as long as Master Horror doesn't get his rotten hands on it…" The humanoid wolf then pressed a point on the panel, and a hologram screen appearing on one of the walls of the Command Room; it was a flat map of the World, with several small red circles dotted around the planet. While a few were in several other countries, like South America and China, there were more than a few located around America and Canada. The map suddenly zoomed in, focusing in on North America; the map zoomed in again, this time, onto Wisconsin and Michigan. Another zoom in, and it focused directly on Lake Michigan. The teens then noticed that one of the blips was in the middle of Lake Michigan, flashing every few seconds and beeping softly.

"What's up in Lake Michigan?" asked Crystal, taking a step closer to examine what the blip on the global radar Savage had in the Command Room. Savage tapped another panel and said, "Another one's come up." The screen flickered for a second, before a new image replaced the radar; the image appeared to be of the water of Lake Michigan, judging from the murkiness of the image on screen, as well as the odd, small fish swimming past the image a couple of times. Slowly, the image shifted in a direction that the teens couldn't distinguish, though they knew that it was moving away from the bottom of the lake. Soon, through the murkiness of the screen, the Rangers saw something that seemed out of place. Taking up the majority of the screen now, was a giant, metal wolf; from what they could make of the metal wolf, they could tell that the main colour of the metal was an icy blue, though most of the metal had either algae or muck covering the metal panels. The head of the metal wolf, which was resting on the large, metal paws, had icy blue metal going down either side of the head and muzzle, with a dirty white strip running down the centre of its head and top of its muzzle; the white panels having been made dirty from the muck and time in the water.

"This is the Ice Wolf Zord; it was located to your 'Lake Michigan' after Master Horror was sealed away. He has been dormant for ever since, under a temple that was there before the water fell and formed the lake. The temple has now been worn away, and the Zord is no in the open, under the water. Though recently, it has shown signs of become active again; and since there are several tourist spots surrounding the lake, we can't have the Zord awakening and emerging from the lake. I think that'll freak a few humans out, don't you think? Anyway, you need to get to Lake Michigan before the Zord wakes up; and before Master Horror discovers the Zord's location."

"But…how can Horror tell if a Zord is waking up?" asked Alex, speaking up after the small talk Savage had said to them. Their mentor looked at the Pink Ranger, before rubbing the back of his neck as he said, "Master Horror has this…ability to see if his enemies are planning to do something that might give an advantage over him. Sort of a…sixth sense, or something like that, in your human terms." The Rangers all slowly nodded, though Diego seemed a bit distracted from what Savage was saying about the details. Savage continued, "I'll teleport you all to the nearest location to Lake Michigan without drawing attention to you; though word of advice, your Wolf Pack powers might not be at their full strength; since the Powers were found in a temple in Pax Valley 4000 years ago, they seemed to have a link to this place. And even though they'll still work, they won't be able to reach their full potential while they are out of the Valley's borders."

With that, Savage tapped away at one of the other panels for a few seconds, and columns of their respected lights covered each of the Rangers, and the humanoid wolf said, "Contact me when you're there and when you've gained control over the Ice Wolf Zord; as well as if you run into any…Demonic troubles…" With that and a final nod of the Rangers (Diego's being half-hearted), Savage pressed the screen one last time, and the columns of light intensified, and the Rangers had gone, yet again.

"The Warriors are up to something," muttered Master Horror to himself, a sudden wave of the strange power he possessed that allowed him to sense that sort of thing. A sound that sounded similar to someone exhaling deeply came from under the Master Demon's hood, and Master Horror slowly got up from his throne, lifting up his staff from the side of the throne. He walked forward a few steps, down the steps that surrounded his throne and walked towards the wall that housed the images of the remaining Demons that Master Horror was able to resurrect from their imprisonment. The Demon Master looked over the wall, trying to locate a Demon that he thought would be the right one to deal with the Rangers at this moment in this time; stopping when he looked at one which he thought was right for the job.

"Medusa…" muttered Master Horror under his breath, a rancid stench coming from where the mouth would be under the hood as he placed a withered and rotten hand over the image he had selected; slowly, a black mist surrounded the image, before Master Horror took his hand away from the stone, which was now blank and smooth. The Master of the Demons then slowly walked over to the Darkness Portal and moved his hand forward, the black mist moving away from his hand and into the black portal. When the mist made contact with the portal, it ripped like when a stone fell into still water; a silhouette of a humanoid female being seen through the inky blackness of the portal. Slowly, the female humanoid slowly walked out from the portal, the blackness of the portal slowly ripping away from her body as she stepped out. Once she was out of the portal, the details could be seen easier; the neck and hands, of what was visible, had skin that looked similar to a snake's skin, while the rest of her body was covered in a set of simple, black robes; with a thick, golden buckled belt going around her mid-section. The robes, curiously enough, had a similar design on it to her skin, a snake-like texture to it.

Like the robes, the buckle of the thick belt around her mid-section had a serpent theme to it, with the head of a snake embedded into the bronze, with a set of large fangs attached to the sides of the main buckle. Her face, again, had a snake theme to it with serpent-like skin hints on the cheeks and the chin, with it turning into normal looking skin for the rest of her face; her eyes, like Batibat's, with a slit, black pupil and acid green eyes. But the 'hair' of the female was the most bone chilling of all; it seemed to move on its own, but after a closer look, it was revealed that it wasn't hair. It was snakes; at least a foot of the heads and a foot of a snake's body coming from her head, all of them the same, earthy green scales and acid green eyes, hissing softly and constantly twisting and turning.

"Master…" said Medusa, rolling her 's' as she took a slow step forward, her snake hair hissing lowly and flicking there tongue's out. "Medusa, you have been summoned to stop and destroy the Ancient Warriors," said Master Horror, turning around quickly and walked away from Medusa, and towards his throne once again. Medusa followed behind him, her head turning around every few seconds to look around at the cavern. "And what makes you believe that I shall do as you ask, my…Master?" said Medusa in response, quickly appearing beside Master Horror, one of the snake heads stretching out and moving towards Master Horror's robe covered shoulder. Master Horror suddenly lifted a hand up, and it went through the snake head that was foolish enough to try and get close to him; the snake head fell to the ground, the stump that once held it flailing around aimlessly as Medusa screeched out in pain, as the remaining snake heads hissed loudly and flicked around, trying to steer themselves away from the threat.

"Do not question me!" said Master Horror, his voice booming around the Throne cavern and into the caves near that cavern. Medusa, after placing a hand over the stump of a snake head, nodded in fear of the Master's anger. "Good….now go before you question me again…" added Master Horror, snapping his rotten fingers and opening up a portal behind Medusa.

With a final, slightly hateful look towards Master Horror when his back was turned, Medusa quickly walked through the portal; she knew better than to try her trick on Master Horror, but still…

* * *

**Alright, I'm not sure if Medusa counts as a Demon, or is just part of Mythology, but I'm just going to use her for this episode. **

**Don't worry; will be including requested Demons in next episode.**

**Nf991**


	36. Cold as Stone - Part 2

Chapter 2:

Just a few hundred feet from one side of Lake Michigan, Michigan, five beams of light; red, blue, black, yellow and pink, came down from the sky and hit the ground, hidden away by a few trees that blocked anybody passing by from seeing what it was. As soon as they appeared, the five lights vanished from sight; but where they had hit the ground, five teenagers had appeared out of nowhere. Two of the teens were still wearing what appeared to be gym clothing. "OK; next time, I'm going to get a plane," said Diego, rubbing his forehead slightly as he stumbled away from where he was standing, leaning against a tree to steady himself, a queasy expression on his face.

"I think I'll join you on that one," groaned Crystal as she held her stomach, slowly staggering over to another tree near the one Diego was resting against and leaning against that one, sliding down so that she was sitting against it. "I don't think the transporter is meant to be used to teleport people long distance," she added, rubbing her face slightly to try and get rid of the slightly qeasy feeling that was going through her system at the moment. Alex seemed to have the same symptoms that Crystal was showing at the moment; she had followed Crystal and was sat next to her against the tree, resting her head back against the bark of the tree.

Michael and Jacob seemed to be the only ones of the group of five that didn't seem to be having a bad effect from the long-distance teleport. "Look, you guys just give it a few minutes, and you'll be right as rain before you know it," said Jacob, kneeling down beside the three disorientated Wolf Rangers. "Me and Mike'll go have a scout around, to make sure that we are where we're supposed to be and not in the middle of some other country," the Red Alpha Ranger added, to which Michael nodded in agreement.

"We'll be back before you know it; just keep an eye out for anything…demonic," said Michael, patting Diego's shoulder and looking at the two female Rangers. Crystal and Alex both weakly nodded, while Diego was just trying not to make a fool of himself in front of the other Rangers by puking up his breakfast and lunch. Michael patted Diego's shoulder one last time before he and Jacob headed towards one direction away from the three Rangers trying to recover from the long-distance teleportation.

"How long do you think until those guys get back?" asked Crystal slowly, trying to keep her disorientation to a low until she could at least stand up without having to lean on the tree for support. Alex rubbed the side of her head softly, her hand going over her mouth as she seemed to gag slightly. When she was sure that she wasn't going to be sick, she lowered her hand back down and she said, "Dunno; hopefully, they won't be too long, 'cause I really want to get back to Pax Valley before my parents wonder why I'm not back home yet."

"My dad'll probably be wondering the same; I said I'd help him pack…" muttered Diego, though what he didn't realized was that he was saying it aloud when he thought that he was just saying that to himself in his head. Crystal and Alex both looked at each other for a second after hearing Diego's words, before looking over at the Blue Beta Ranger and Alex asked, "What are you talking about Diego?" Diego suddenly seemed to realize that he was talking aloud and what he had said; all he could do was hope that Crystal and Alex would forget about it if he didn't mention it again. Instead of answering to what the two girls said, Diego just stayed silent, closing his eyes while hoping that the girls through that he had fallen asleep.

When they didn't try and ask him again, Diego was gold that they must have thought that he had fallen asleep. He sighed silently under his breath, hoping that Alex and Crystal had found something to do while they waited for Michael and Jacob to get back, and he tried to get some actual sleep.

Michael and Jacob jogged away from the place where they and the other three had landed after the teleportation; the sickness had worn off the two of them and they were heading, where they thought, was Lake Michigan. The Black Delta and Red Alpha Rangers seemed to notice something wasn't right; there seemed to be a few movements on either sides of the overgrown path they were jogging along. "Something ain't right here," said Jacob under his breath, looking around as he and Michael slowed to a stop from a jog to a slow walk. "I feel it too," muttered Michael under his breath, glancing at Jacob as the Red Alpha Ranger glanced back at him; they couldn't see what was wrong, but they just had that…shiver up a spine when you feel like you're being watched.

Jacob jerked his head to the side slightly, signally to Michael to follow him over to a large tree. Michael and Jacob headed to the tree, and Jacob made himself look as though he was tying his shoelace. Michael leaned back against the tree, looking around for what was causing them to become this paranoid. "You seem 'em?" asked Jacob quietly under his breath, glancing a look up at Michael as the Black Delta Ranger turned his head to look at Jacob. Michael looked discretely to the side, and he saw what he hoped was what Jacob was talking about; the grey bodied, black armoured figures of Wolkeins slowly and stealthily walking through the trees, led by a gold armour wearing Commander Wolkein, its sword blade resting on its shoulder. He looked to the other side of the trees, and saw another pod of Wolkeins, though without the Commander Wolkein in front, heading stealthily towards their location.

"I'm seeing them," muttered Michael, trying to look like the two of them were oblivious to the approaching pods of foot soldiers. Jacob nodded, pretending that he was having trouble with his shoelace as he muttered, "We take them out before they get to the other three, K?" Michael discretely nodded, glancing around one last time to make sure he knew where all of the Wolkeins were in the surrounding area. "Got it," the Black Delta nodded, as the Wolkeins slowly advanced towards them, though the demon foot soldiers still hadn't picked up that the two Rangers had seen them.

Before the Wolkeins managed to get past the line of trees, Jacob and Michael made their move; they quickly moved to the Wolkeins and dodged the first line of Wolkeins as they tried to attack them with their daggers. Jacob was against four Wolkeins; he dodged each and every one of the four foot soldiers and returned their attacks with ones of his own, hitting their chests or managing to get a kick to the Wolkein's scared faces. One of the daggers fell out of the hands of a Wolkeins as it fell and into black flames, and Jacob quickly grabbed the handle of the demonic dagger. "Not what I'm used to, but hey," said Jacob under his breath as he twisted the dagger so the blade was facing down when he held it up. He blocked more attacks coming from other Wolkeins, returning them with strikes of his own with the new dagger in his hand; sparks flying from where Jacob managed to land strikes on the demon foot soldiers.

Meanwhile, Michael was facing the same problem with the Wolkeins; though he was making sure to avoid trying to get hit by the daggers and hadn't managed to get hit yet. Even though the Wolkeins were getting closer to striking him, Michael was still faster than the foot soldiers, some of daggers getting stuck in trees that Michael was standing in front of before moving quickly. With the Wolkeins trying to get their dagger out of the trees, Michael threw several punches and kicks at them while avoid the daggers coming in from the other Wolkeins. As Wolkeins began to fall into black flames, one by one and back to where they came from, Michael moved to take on more of the foot soldiers. The two Rangers took on the Wolkein Commander; this took them a little longer, since a Wolkein Commander was still harder to take down than normal Wolkeins. But after a well-aimed kick and punch to the Wolkein Commander's chest and abdomen, which caused him to fly back into a tree with a short stub of a branch.

The Wolkein Commander looked down at his chest, where there was the short, stump of a branch was going through its chest. Black flames surrounded the body of the Wolkein Commander before it disappeared as the flames died out, and there was strange silence filling the forest. The two Rangers, both panting lightly, looked around, having this feeling that this wasn't completely finished; that something else was going to happen. A sudden hiss came from behind them, and they both turned around, entering fighting stances in case more Wolkeins were going to appear. But they didn't see Wolkeins; in fact, they started to see nothing but darkness. Their eyes began to glace over, and turning to stone. The stone spread to their faces, their neck and soon there bodies were turning to stone. "SSSSSo…These are the Ancient Warriorssss…." Hissed Medusa, slowly approaching the two Rangers, her eyes flashing a sickly green as the snakes on her head all hissed at the two Rangers, slowly turning to statues. Jacob and Michael tried to move, but their muscles and skin were slowly turning to stone and restricting them from making any movements.

Michael slowly forced his arm to his face, the stone cracking slightly as it was forced to move into what was not their original position. "Guys…" he managed to force out of his mouth before the stone passed over his face and neck, turning his neck and face completely into stone; his body completely turned to stone by now, as was Jacob's body. Medusa hissed lowly under her breath as she examined Jacob and Michael, making sure that her demonic and ancient mystic magic was still fine-tuned after her time in imprisonment. She turned her head slowly, looking at more Wolkeins as they appeared through black flames through the ground. "Find the othersssss….The other Warriorsssss….." hissed Medusa, and the Wolkeins slowly began to fan out, searching for the other Power Rangers.

Diego suddenly woke up, shifting slightly as he looked around; a sudden, uneasy feeling going through his body. Like…something had happened, and it was heading towards them. "What is it Diego?" asked Crystal, looking over at Diego when she saw movement coming from the Blue Beta Ranger. Diego looked over at Crystal, and slowly got to his feet; the sickness feeling having passed him, saying, "Something's happened; and I think it's heading our way." Crystal and Alex both looked at each other, before looking around at the surrounding forest. They too slowly got to their feet, the sickness feeling having gone from them as well, and looked around, trying to spot what was going to happen.


End file.
